Marauders
by 14hp1
Summary: Remus struggles with his werewolfness, the marauders play paintball, and prank. Peter, well he doesn't do much. Sirius schemes and gets excited. James watches Lily Evans on a regular basis Lily thinks there all weirdos. What else is new?
1. First Impressions

**Author's Note: Something new I started. All about the Marauders. This chapter is set at Platform 9 3/4. Mainly James's point of veiw.**

**UPDATE: Please do not review just to tell me that 'werewolfness' isn't a word. I KNOW it isn't a word and I KNOW that 'Lycanthropy' is the real term but I like being creative. (I apologize for the mini-rant but I've gotten two reviews about it and they didn't even mention anything about the story, and it kinda make me frustrated)**

**Also, This was written pre-Deathly Hallows (May before DH release) so I didn't know about the Snape encounter and did not include it. **

**Now, to any new readers, I would like you to know that I don't rant at all other than this, so enjoy and please review!  
**

James stared around at his soon-to-be classmates. Well, he tried, but his father was attempting to talk to him.

"James, remember what I told you..." Charlus Potter said.

"I know, no pranking, no rulebreaking, no hexing other students." James recited, having heard it over and over the past few weeks.

His father went on but James ignored him.

He spotted a boy, probably his age, with long black hair. His father had a tight grip on him, he looked unwilling to let go, but not in a going-to-miss-your-son kind of way. It was more like a holding-a-prisoner grip. The boy looked ready to get as far away from him as possible. (James couldn't blame him) The father bent down with a threatening look, as far as James could make it out, and spoke to the boy. The mother was looking the other way. What James guessed was the boy's little brother, probably about eight years old, was acting the opposite of him. He was licking a large lollipop happily, watching his brother and father. When the older boys face went white and the father pulled away the little boy started cackling madly. James looked away, unable to stand it.

He let his eyes fall on a small, red-haired girl. She was he prettyist girl he had ever seen. He gazed at her for a long time before his father brought him back to reality.

"James, the train whistle is blowing, better go." he said.

James rushed onto the train, dragging his trunk along. He finally found an empty corridor, or so he thought. When he went inside, the black haired boy was sitting there.

"Mind if I sit here?" James asked.

The boy just shook his head and James sat down.

"James Potter." James said.

"Sirius." the boy said, not telling James his last name.

James raised a questioning eyebrow but, other than that, ignored it.

They were shortly joined by another boy. He had light brown hair and gold-specked hazel eyes. He had obviously thought the compartment was empty too. He blushed, obviously shy, unlike James.

"Can I sit here? Every where else is full." he asked.

"Sure." James said, taking his feet off the seat so the boy could sit there, "I'm James Potter and he's Sirius."

"He doesn't have a last-" the boy began.

"I don't really like my last name, or my family." Sirius explained.

"Um, OK. I'm Remus Lupin." the brown haired boy said.

"Lupin? Like lupus? Latin for wolf." Sirius commented.

Remus looked nervous at the question.

"You know Latin?", James asked.

Sirius shrugged, "A bit. My _dear _mother thought'd be good if I learned some. She probably hopes I'll come up with a useful dark spell"

James stared at Sirius.

"Sirius, I don't think people choose there last names." James said, Remus looked relieved, "Besides, only a werewolf would chose the last name 'Lupus.'

Remus tensed again.

James shook his head, Remus and Sirius sure were some strange friends.

Sirius insert-last-name-here, James Potter and Remus Lupin talked the rest of the way to school**.**

**Author's Note: So, REVEIW! The next chapters will be funnier. (Not I word, I know . But I don't care.)**


	2. Love Sick Jamsie

**Author's Note: I find it very odd that I got about four reviews in a couple of hours for this story, and it took weeks for me to get one on Return of the Six. I guess it's cuz everyone loves the marauders. Anyway, Hogwarts' feast and sorting. James finds out Sirius's last name.**

**The italics are the character thinking. When Hagrid talks it's actually direct quotes from PS/SS because I can't write Hagrid's dialogue.

* * *

**

James got off the Hogwart's Express, Sirius and Remus right behind him.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!",a voice boomed. Over the crowd was a large figure, clearly visible in the dark because of it's size.

Sirius's mouth was open, "That guy's huge!"

"I think were supposed to go with him.", Remus muttered.

The other two nodded and walked towards the 'huge' Hagrid.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!", Hagrid shouted again.

"Yeah, we have to go with him."

James, Remus, and Sirius followed Hagrid along a steep, narrow path. If Hagrid hadn't been so big and carrying a lamp, they might have gotten lost. It was dark where they were and they had to have been surrounded by trees.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The path had opened at the edge of a black lake, across it, sitting on top of a high mountain, was a huge castle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a group of boats at the lake's edge.

Sirius, Remus and James got in a boat together with another, rather fat, watery-eyed, boy.

Hagrid shouted, "FORWARD!", and the fleet of boats began their way across the lake, towards the castle.

Sirius leaned over the boat and stared into the icy, black water.

"Sirius, be careful.", Remus muttered.

Sirius went to wave his hand behind his back and tell Remus not to worry but he lost his grip and fell over the side of the boat.

He yelped and grabbed for something to keep him from falling in, which happened to be James's shirt.

James and Sirius both fell into the freezing lake, splashing water into the boat and on Remus and the other boy.

Hagrid turned around at the splash as James and Sirius gave a shout of surprise when something lifted them back into the boat.

Shivering and wide-eyed, the two looked back into the water for what had rescued them as Hagrid turned back around, knowing the two were safe now.

"The giant squid!", James exclaimed.

"What?", Sirius asked.

"It lifted us back into the boat."

"Oh."

Remus looked at them amused, "A lot of people are looking at you two strangely."

Sirius and James looked around and laughed at their fellow first year's shocked faces.

* * *

James and Sirius were still shivering and dripping wet when McGonagall, a very stern looking witch, opened the doors to the Great Hall.

They watched as she walked to the front and sat a stool with an old hat on at the front of the room. It sang a song and McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment.

James stood anxiously waiting for his name to be called, the sorting had begun.

Sirius was one of the first called.

"Sirius Black." McGonagall said.

James mouth hung open, Sirius, a Black? The thought was laughable. Sirius was so...laid back and joked around a lot, and well, let's just say the Black family didn't have the best reputation.

Sirius walked up to the front and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on his head. He gasped when the hat talked to him.

"Ah, another Black." the hat said, Sirius put a look of disgust on his face. He was no real Black. "But you are different than your family, and proud of it."

_I TRY to be different. _

"Very intelligent, though friends power your actions. Hufflepuff is definitely not for you. Let me see… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled the last word and Sirius happily walked over to the table.

He had done it; he had been different from his family. He hadn't been doomed to Slytherin after all. Sirius sat back to watch the sorting.

His _dear, sweet, _cousin Bellatrix went to Slytherin as well as a greasy haired, Severus Snape. Snape got a slap on the back from Lucius Malfoy. Sirius smiled when 'Lily Evans' was called. James was staring at her admiringly. She went to Gryffindor as well and came over, sitting a few seats down on his left. Sirius laughed, _I bet James is hoping he gets in Gryffindor now_.

Sirius gazed back at the sorting, after a few students, 'Remus Lupin' was called.

Remus nervously walked to the front, and sat on the stool.

"You're nervous." the hat said "A lot more nervous then the other students. Don't worry your new friends will accept your...condition."

_How could a HAT know that?_

"Trust me, tell your friends, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat again yelled the last word. He had been talking to Remus and looking through his mind at the same time.

Remus walked over to the table and sat on Sirius's right. _Could he trust the hat? Would Sirius and James accept his lycanthropy? I suppose I'll tell them, eventually. _

"Remus, you alright mate?" Sirius asked, "You look sick."

"Just hungry." he replied, still deep in thought.

"Yeah, me too. Oh look it's James's turn!"

James walked nervously up to the stool. He glanced over at Sirius who gave him thumbs up and yelled, "Go James!"

He smiled and sat on the stool the hat took about two seconds before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James walked happily over to Sirius and took a seat on his left, right next to a certain Lily Evans.

The rest of the meal James stared at her, Sirius kept asking him questions, James answered, 'Yeah' or 'Sure mate' for everyone.

Sirius grinned mischievously, "Hey James, do you think Malfoy is good-looking?"

Remus stared at him but, seeing what he was doing, smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." James said, a few Gryffindors had been watching and started howling with laughter.

James looked confused, "What's so funny?

"I asked you if you thought Malfoy was good-looking and you said yeah!" Sirius yelled, Lily looked at him and the blushing James. She slowly scooted away from them, _weirdos._

**Author's Note: TA-DA! See the little bluish button. It's magic! If you click it, it opens a magical communication portal that allows you to talk directly with me! How cool? All you got to do is click it.**


	3. McGonagall's New Name

**Author's Note: The first day of school and the Marauders give McGonagall a nick-name.**

**I am so tempted to write Moony, Padfoot and Prongs but I remembered they don't have the nick-names yet.**

**Oh, how weird, my left hand is asleep and when I type it tingles, it's a very odd feeling.**

* * *

"It's the first day of school, how bad can she punish us for being late?" Sirius asked, referring to McGonagall. He, James and Remus were running at least ten minutes late for class, probably more.

"Look, the classroom is there!" James exclaimed, pointing up the corridor.

They all ran towards the door. When the flung themselves in at the same time, they tripped over one another. They were lying on the floor, laughing, when they noticed McGonagall's stern gaze.

They pulled themselves up off the floor and took there seats. James and Sirius at a table and Remus next to Peter, a rather dim-witted boy that was also in there dormitory.

"Potter, Lupin, Black, you are twenty minutes late." McGonagall said.

"Why'd I have to be last?" Sirius sulked as Remus apologised.

"Sorry, professor, we got lost." Remus said.

"Five points from Gryffindor don't let it happen again."

"We'll try not to Minnie!" Sirius exclaimed.

James looked at him, "Minnie?"

"Yeah, I heard Dumbledore call her Minerva yesterday and thought Minnie was a good nickname, it's a lot easier to remember than Minerva." Sirius explained.

"Potter, Black, be quiet!" Minnie snapped.

They rest of the lesson went by rather quickly, thanks to Sirius and James. Every time they were asked a question they would answer, "What was the question again, Minnie?" or, "I think the answer is... Minnie."

When they finally left the classroom, McGonagall let out a sigh of relief, praying that they never got in trouble. For, if they did, they would be sent to her, as she was there head of house.

* * *

"That was fun!" James exclaimed, "Go Sirius! For thinking of that Minnie thing."

"Thanks. What did you think off our work, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"I think McGonagall was glad to see you leave." Remus replied with a laugh.

Just then an older boy walked up to Remus, handing him an envelope.

"You're Remus Lupin, right?" the boy asked, Remus nodded and the boy ran off.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, looking over Remus' shoulder as he opened the letter.

"It's a letter from Dumbledore he wants to see me in his office. What does it mean at the bottom? It says 'I enjoy Lemon Drops.' "Remus asked.

"Oh, that's probably the password." James said.

"What did you do Remus? How could you have already gotten in trouble?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno." Remus answered, though he did know. The full moon was in two weeks, "Guess I should go find out."

* * *

**Author's Note: There, that chapters done, I'll post the next one soon.**


	4. Solutions, Suspisions

**Author's Note: Remus goes to Dumbledore's Office, and Sirius and James wanna know why. Will he tell them? Probably not! **

**Sorry, this would have been here yesterday, but Docx takes a long time and I had to get off my computer.**

**REVEIW PLEASE! They make me happy. :D**

* * *

Remus followed the directions in the letter to Dumbledore's office. He arrived there shortly but his path was blocked by two stone gargoyles.

"Um...Lemon drop?" he asked. He jumped when the gargoyles leapt out of his way.

He began to walk up the stairs and was a bit surprised when the staircase moved. When he got to the top he knocked nervously on the door.

"Enter." Albus Dumbledore's voice called. Remus slowly opened the door. When he went in he found Dumbledore was not alone, 'Minnie' was sitting across from him.

McGonagall looked frustrated and angry. _What did I do? _Remus thought.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "please sit down. We were just discussing Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. I believe they're friends of yours?"

Remus took the seat next to McGonagall, "Yes, sir."

"Minerva, we'll continue our conversation later, for now, let us focus on the problem at hand." Dumbledore said, gesturing to Remus, "As you know Mr. Lupin the full moon is in two weeks time. I have arranged somewhere for you to stay, both for the protection of yourself and the other students."

"Thank you, sir." Remus said, when Dumbledore paused, he felt extremely formal with Dumbledore calling him Mr. Lupin.

Dumbledore politely bowed his head in acknowledgment and continued, "There is a secret passage on the Hogwarts grounds that leads to an abandon shack. I have reinforced the shack so you will be confined to it. You might have noticed the large tree on the Hogwarts grounds?"

"Yes sir." Remus said.

"It is enchanted to guard the passage entrance. No one will be able to get into the shack, so no other students will come across the passage, follow it and get hurt."

"Is that all, Professor?" Remus asked, it was nearly time for lunch.

"I think so." Dumbledore said, smiling.

Remus got up and was at the door, about to leave, when Dumbledore called him.

"Oh, and Remus?" he asked, Remus turned around.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Trust your friends, they'll help you." Dumbledore said, he gave a wave of his hand that meant Remus was dismissed.

* * *

When Remus made it to the Great Hall, he found he was early; he went in and sat at the Gryffindor table, at the same place they had sat yesterday. After a few minutes the other students began to come in. James and Sirius sat on either side of him. Peter sat beside Sirius.

"We were nice to him, and now he keeps following us around. Like some lost puppy." James muttered to Remus, who smiled.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Sirius asked.

Remus thought, should he tell them? He pictured it in his mind,

_"Oh, well you see I'm a werewolf, and Dumbledore was discussing the upcoming full moon with me."_

It sounded ridiculous. What could he tell them? _I'll tell them the truth I suppose, but I'll twist it a little._

"What did Dumbledore want?" Sirius asked again, thinking Remus might not have heard him.

"I-I don't think I'm ready to tell you guys yet." He said, and that _was _the truth.

"Why, what is it?" James asked.

Remus just shook his head in response, as the food appeared on the table.


	5. Symntoms of the Moon

**Author's Note:  
TurtlefanD and Lady Gwydion/Astra Black, Thanks! I'm in a Gifted/Discovery class and have been since 3rd grade. My teacher last year had us write, a LOT! He was a good writer and helped me out a lot, that and the fact that I read a lot, makes me a good 12 year old writer. ;) I said a lot, a lot! ;D**

* * *

James and Sirius watched Remus very carefully after that, trying to figure out what he was hiding. A week before the full moon, Remus was looking horrible.

"Does Remus look sort of sick to you?" Sirius asked James during lunch, when Remus was late to the feast, again.

"Yeah, and I think he's getting worse." James answered.

When Remus finally arrived, he looked worse than yesterday, proving James's theory.

"Remus, you look horrible, why don't you go to the Hospital Wing or something?" James asked, concerned.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten anything all week." Sirius added.

"No." Remus said, there was nothing Madame Pomfrey could do for him, "I'm fine."

"Please go Remus." James pleaded.

"Yeah or we'll drag you up there." Sirius threatened.

Remus, who knew it wasn't a hollow threat and also knew he wouldn't be eating anyway, agreed. James and Sirius followed him up, to make sure he went.

When they got to the doors of the Hospital Wing, Remus stopped.

"You two go back down and eat." He told them.

"You better go in there." James commanded.

"I will."

Sirius raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"If you don't believe me, watch." Remus said leaving the two and going in.

When Sirius and James saw him sit on the edge of a bed and Madame Pomfrey come over to him, they left.

* * *

Remus looked up at Pomfrey.

"I told them I was fine, I know you can't do anything." he said.

"Drink this potion, it will return some of the color to your face." she replied sadly, handing him a vial. She hated the fact that he was a werewolf and couldn't help him at all. She enjoyed knowing she helped the students and when she couldn't, it upset her.

He drank it with some difficulty; it was disgusting.

"There, you at least look a little better now." she commented seeing his face get some color back, "Try to eat a little more- it will make your friends less suspicious."

Remus nodded his head and got up, heading toward the common room.

* * *

When he got there, he found James and Sirius waiting for him.

"You look better." Sirius said.

"I feel a bit better too." Remus lied.

"Good, now how about a prank?" James asked eagerly.

"On who?" Remus asked, intrigued.

"I was thinking Minnie." Sirius said.

"No." Remus answered, sternly.

"Why not?" James pouted.

"Because she was in Dumbledore's office when I went to see him and she looked mad. Dumbledore told me they had been discussing you two." Remus said, "If she got mad for you calling her Minnie, imagine how mad she'll get if you prank her."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sirius said, "Snivellus then?"

"Sure, what do you want to do to him?" James asked.

Severus 'Snivellus' Snape was there immediate enemy. He was a Death Eater in the making. Death Eaters were Voldemort's followers. Lord Voldemort was steadily rising in corrupted power, which should have alerted him to the Ministry, but they ignored him. Dumbledore thought otherwise, and had gone even farther to protect the school by adding enchantments.

They planned their prank over the rest of the evening with Remus fool-proofing, until each of them had deemed their plan 'ready for action'.

* * *

**Author's Note: In the next chapter:**

**The Marauders get the name Marauders!**

**The Marauder's prank on Snivelllus.**


	6. Marauder's First Prank

**Author's Note: Marauders play there prank on Snivellus.**

**I've had 83 hits and only 7 reveiws. So reveiw!**

* * *

Remus left the next day. The Hogwarts students were told he had gotten worse and was being moved to St. Mungos. (Which made James and Sirius worry even more) Remus actaully was going home until the day of the full moon, when he would be moved back to Hogwarts.

"Should we do it without him?" Sirius asked, refering to Remus and the Snivellus prank.

"I guess," James replied, "We don't know when he'll be back."

"All right, how about we do it during charms?" Sirius asked, James nodded in response.

They both felt bad that Remus wasn't there as well, this would be the first Maruader prank of many.

* * *

During Charms they were learning the levitating spell; _Wingardium Leviosa._Lily Evans was the first to perform it, closely followed by James and then Sirius. After getting they're praise from Flitwick, James and Sirius huddled up.

"Ok, just to clarify: you're to do that train whistle spell Remus looked up after I make the smoke." James murmered, Sirius nodded his head.

James quietly murmured the incantation and black smoke began to billow out of Snape's ears.

Sirius muttered his spell and a train whistle sounded.

"Professor, the strain of having to do the spell must have been to much; Snape's brain is overheating!" James yelled over the loud whistle.

Sirius was doubled over with laughter, as well as the other students. Lily looked furious and Snape was desperately trying to stop the smoke. Flitwick realized what was going on and stopped the smoke as well as ending the loud whistle.

The students stopped laughing, wondering the punishment for James and Sirius.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black kindly step out of the room, I will be there momentarily." Flitwick said, as James and Sirius exited the room.

"That was so worth however we're getting punished!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeahm the look on Snivellus's face, priceless." James added, thinking back to moments ago.

Flitwick was there after a few minutes, after he had told the other students to continue with there spells.

Sirius and James were shocked when he didn't sound angry, "That was very advanced magic." he said, impressed.

"We uh,... had help, from Remus,... sir." James said, giving Remus the credit he deserved, "He helped us learn the spells."

"Yeah professor," Sirius added, "We had the idea but he full-proofed it."

"Well, either way it was very well done." Flitwick replied.

"So, we're not in trouble?" James asked hopefully.

"I'll let it slide with five points from Gryffindor. I'm awarding you each, Mr. Lupin included ten points."

Flitwick entered the classroom and James and Sirius followed, all three smiling.

"Well, that gives Gryffindor twenty points, when you take the five from Flitwick and McGonagall." James said happily.

**Author's Note: The next chapter I will try my best to give you the details of Remus's transformation.**


	7. Transformation

**Author's Note: I forgot to add how the Marauders got there name but I put it in the next chapter.**

**This won't be very long but I will give you lots of detail to make up for it.**

Remus stared at the building that he would be staying in for the night. It was definitely a shack; Dumbledore had described that well. It was made of wood, and swayed slightly in the wind.

"It may not look very enforced but I ensure you, it is." Dumbledore said.

Remus looked extremely doubtful, other than a sturdy lock and boarded up windows, it was in no way visibly enforced. A werewolf under transformation had tremendous strength and could easily break through the weak wood. So Dumbledore decided to prove his point. He levitated a very large rock with his wand and, with a flick, threw it at the shack. Remus gawked as the boulder hit the shack and bounced off.

"Shall we go inside?" Dumbledore asked. Without waiting for a response he muttered, _'Alohomora_' to unlock the door, and went in. Remus followed after a slight hesitation.

They went inside and found very creaky floors. There was dust everywhere. Inches of it covered every bit of furniture, the floor and the walls. There was a narrow staircase that lead to an even dustier bedroom. Dumbledore saw the oncoming darkness from out the window.

"I have to leave you now Remus, the moon will be out very soon." he said, "I hate that I can't help you more."

Remus nodded his head and sat gloomily on the dusty bed. He felt like the shack was his prison, and he had to wait for his sentence to be over. He couldn't help but feel nervous, transformations were extremely painful and there was no way to prepare for them. It didn't matter that he had been a werewolf since he was five, they were impossible to get used to.

He waited reluctantly, wishing the full moon would never come but knowing that it had to. He wished that his father had never gotten on the wrong side of Fenrir Greyback, the one who had bitten him. Remus remembered the night vividly; he would never be able to forget it. He had been outside, the porch light had been on and his father had been watching him out the window. Out of no where the werewolf had stormed out of the woods and bitten Remus. Apparently Greyback was used to biting for revenge, so instead of completely mauling the five year old he had bitten him once and ran off. The force of the bite had fractured Remus' arm. His father had rushed out and cradled the injured boy, not daring to apparate in case he hurt him more.

Remus was remembering the pained, shocked look on his father's face when night came. He clenched his fists as he began to transform. He's screams were blocked out of his senses, as was the rest of the world. The pupils in his eyes widened and his eyes went from the gold-specked hazel to a greyish blue. Hair sprouted on the backs of his hands and on his face. His mouth and nose twisted painfully into a long snout. His teeth grew rapidly. Below his knees his legs bent awkwardly to more closley resemble a wolf's. His last thought was of his father and Fenrir Greyback, when his mind was taken over by wolfish instinct.

The people of Hogsmeade heard the screams and howls. After listening closely to the noise they figured out it was from the shack. From then on it was dubbed, the Shrieking Shack.

A reporter, who was stating in a friend's house nearby, was awoken by the noise as well. It didn't take long for him to find a pen.

**Author's Note: I know, the part about the Hogsmeade people was crappy but I thought the other was good. Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. Reunited

**Author's Note: I know I said the Marauders would get their name last chapter, but I forgot, so it's in this chapter instead.**

* * *

Word had quickly spread of the Marauder's first prank. James and Sirius got praise from everyone, but they didn't care. It wasn't the same without Remus there to share in the triumph with them.

"When do you think Remus will be back?" Sirius asked a few minutes before breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I don't know." James admitted, "I hope he isn't getting worse."

At about that time, Dumbledore walked up to his podium.

"I am very pleased to inform you that Mr. Lupin has recovered enough to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, "He will be spending the night in the hospital and will be well enough to return to his lessons on Monday." (It was currently Friday) Dumbledore returned to his seat.

James and Sirius exchanged excited glances and ran out of the Great Hall, toward the hospital.

* * *

Remus opened his eyes and groaned when the light hit them. He realized he was in the Hospital Wing. He assumed Dumbledore had retrieved him that morning and put him there; he always passed out after he transformed human again. He moved to get the vail of potion on the table beside him, and winced as every muscle and his body protested.

He gulped down the potion and picked up the book beside him. He had been out for a week and had to catch up. He had found the correct page when James and Sirius stormed in; ignoring the doors that Madame Pomfrey had closed.

* * *

"Remus!" they yelled. Remus looked up from his book to reveal a pale face. Madame Pomfrey whipped around at the loud intrusion that was Sirius and James.

"He needs his rest." she said.

"Can't we stay a few minutes?" Sirius pleaded.

"They're not bothering me." Remus said. He was glad to have the company.

"Fine, they can stay a few minutes." Madame Pomfrey replied, she walked of and returned with a vial which she gave to Remus. He downed it with a shudder.

"Nasty." he mumbled.

Madame Pomfrey walked away again.

"So, how'd the prank go?" Remus asked.

"Brilliantly! I wish we had a penseive or something so you could see Snivellus' face." James said.

"Yeah, and the best part was we didn't get punished!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Really?" Remus asked, wishing more than ever that he could have been there.

"Yeah, Flitwick told us how good we did and gave Gryffindor twenty points!" James exclaimed.

"We're a bunch of Marauders." Remus mumbled.

"A bunch of what's?" James asked.

"Marauders?"

"Yeah, I like it." James said, "What's it mean?"

"Well," Remus began, "maraud means to make a raid for treasure or to steal."

"What's that got to do with us?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I was thinking how we must be slowly stealing, or marauding, the teacher's sanity; first McGonagall, and then Flitwick."

"That's what we are then: Marauders!" Sirius yelled.

"Marauders." James mumbled a few times, testing out the word.

Sirius soon joined in and the mumble turned into a chant. Remus laughed and joined in. They were getting louder and louder when Madame Pomfrey came and shooed Sirius and James out.

When they left, she demanded Remus go to sleep, which he did- with a smile on his face.


	9. The Shreiking Shack

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, so I promised **Karlz4 **I would put her on my profile and In my fic if she let me hug Remus and Sirius and her Fic, Ask Potter. She did so now I am putting her here.**

Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4, Karlz4,

* * *

Remus was glad that James and Sirius weren't pleading him to tell them about being sick anymore, but he felt bad because they were worried about him and he had lied to them. Instead of asking him to tell them, they were asking Remus if he was feeling ok. A few weeks until the full moon Remus had gotten better at eating more so James and Sirius wouldn't be so suspicious. If he didn't eat the food he would cast a disillusion charm (which he had taught himself earlier) on the food so it appeared he had eaten it.

"So Remus, you feeling better?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I think whatever I had I gave to my mum." Remus choked, lying about the last bit and planning ahead for the next full moon. He found it a lot easier to lie about himself than someone else, especially his mum.

"Well, hopefully she doesn't get as worse as you were." Sirius said.

"How about a prank?" James asked, seeing the strange expression on Remus' face.

"Sure, what should we do now?" Sirius asked, now studying Remus with James.

"Remus, you look sick again." James said, worried, all thoughts of a prank forgotten.

"Yeah, go to the hospital." Sirius demanded.

Remus got up and headed the direction of the Hospital Wing. He took the long way back to the common room, calming down as he went.

He sat down in front of the fire in the common room, thinking. He felt horrible for having to lie to James and Sirius, he wanted to tell them but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had come close to telling them multiple times, but had gotten choked up. He didn't want to lose the only friends he ever had. His own father was more distant from him, ever since he had become a werewolf. The reason being, a werewolf had killed his mother months before he was bitten. His thoughts trailed to her when James and Sirius clambered in the portrait hole.

"You went didn't you?" James half asked, half commanded.

Remus didn't answer; he was still staring at the fire, lost in thought.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled, plopping down beside him. Remus jumped.

"What?!" he roared.

Sirius gulped, Remus sounded angry.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Remus apologised, realizing he had scared Sirius.

"About what?" James asked.

"If Snivellus is causing problems, we'll hex him for you." Sirius asked.

Remus smiled, "You probably would anyway."

"Yeah, he's a greasy haired, big nosed git though. Who wouldn't hex him?"

Just then, an owl started tapping on the closed window to there left.

"You two left before the mail came, I'm guessing." Remus said.

James walked over to the window and opened it. The owl soared in and dropped a _Dailey Prophet _on the couch next to Sirius. It flew back over to James who put a Knut in the pouch it had tied to its leg.

Sirius unfolded the paper and looked at the headline: _Shrieking Shack. _

Curious, he looked for the author of the article.

Remus and James were reading over his shoulder, "It's by that Skeeter man." James mumbled, "It's probably not a bit true."

Sirius lay the paper down beside him and began talking to James about pranks. Remus picked up the paper and saw a picture of the exact same shack he had stayed in a few nights before.

The article was rather short.

_Last Thursday, as I lay in my friend's guest bed, I was nearly asleep when I heard a boy's screams._

Remus paled.

_The screams merged into howls, much like a wolf's._

Remus paled even more and James and Sirius looked worriedly at him.

_I rushed outside, and found the source of the noise; a run down wooden shack. The remainder of the night was filled with loud crashes, coming from the shack. Occasionally a howl could be heard. Whether or not the Shack is haunted, remains a mystery, but something very strange is happening there._

Remus quit reading the article; he was feeling a bit light headed. The rest of the article was filled with the author's theories and interviews with witnesses. James and Sirius plopped beside him and took the paper from his hands.

They each skimmed over the article, wondering the same thing: _How could this upset Remus?_

**Author's Note: There, all done. James and Sirius are catching on. Review please!**


	10. Explanation

**Author's Note: Take notice that the first full moon was in October, this one is in November, I didn't include the September one, sorry.**

* * *

James and Sirius couldn't help noticing that Remus got sick once a month, even if he tried to hide it.

"Don't you think it's weird that Remus only gets sick once a month?" Sirius asked.

"You don't think he's a werewolf do you?" James asked.

"It would explain everything!" Sirius exclaimed, realizing his brilliance, "Dumbledore wouldn't want him around the school during his transformations!"

"I guess." James muttered, "Hey isn't there a full moon coming soon?"

"Yeah, in a few days. I bet Remus will get sick and leave the school."

"I don't know Sirius. Wouldn't he have told us?"

"No, werewolves usually only live with there own kind and they can hardly get a job."

"All right we'll see what happens." James said, a little hurt Remus hadn't told them on his own.

* * *

Sure enough Remus left the next day, his excuse this time was that his mother had gotten worse.

"Sirius, what if we're wrong?" James said, "What if his mum really is sick?"

"I don't think so James," Sirius said, "It's just too big a coincidence."

"I guess." James said.

* * *

Remus got back two days after the full moon. He couldn't use the Hospital at Hogwarts because the students would get suspicious. So, he had stayed at home one extra day. When he got back, he was excused from classes so he could catch up. He was in the common room, enjoying the fire and flipping through his text books, when Sirius and James came back from lunch.

"Hey Remus." James said.

"Me and James are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, you staying?" Sirius asked.

Remus nearly said, 'yes' but knew he couldn't, it would be to suspicious if he left in the middle of the holidays.

"I can't.", he said gloomily.

"Ok." Sirius said, and then hissed so only James could hear, "I told you, he can't stay because he's a werewolf."

Remus heard them anyway with his heightened senses, "You know?" he asked quietly.

"You-you heard me?" Sirius stuttered, his whisper had been barley audible.

Remus nodded his head.

"It's true then. You're really a werewolf?" James said.

"Yeah, I was bitten when I was five." Remus admitted.

"Five?! Blimey! Who bit you?" Sirius asked.

"Come on, I got a lot to explain." Remus said, he headed toward the dormitory.

Peter was in there, doing who knows what.

"What about Peter?" Remus asked.

"What about him?" Sirius asked, "He's to dim to understand anything we say."

"All right, what do you want to know?" Remus asked nervously.

"Everything!" James exclaimed, that was the answer Remus had expected.

He took a long, deep breath and let it out as a sigh, _Where to begin? _"Well, I'm not sure how, but my father angered Fenrir Greyback, which is probably the craziest werewolf alive. Like I said, I was five. I had been outside in the yard, the porch light was on and my father was watching me through the window. Greyback must have positioned him self in the woods before dark. He charged out of the woods and bit my arm."

Remus shook back the sleeve of his arm to reveal the scar of the bite. James and Sirius stared as Remus' face went a ghostly white just looking at it.

"After Greyback bit me he ran off into the woods again."

"That's weird. Usually werewolves will... maul their victim." Sirius muttered.

Remus shuddered, glad he hadn't been a mauled werewolf victim, "He must've been used to biting for revenge." Remus said with a shrug, "My dad had seen it all and ran out. He didn't want to disaparate in case he hurt my arm more. We flooed to St. Mungos and they fixed my arm. I transformed in a cellar my dad made from then on."

"So, your mum's not sick then?" James asked.

Remus put his head and his hands, his palms covering his eyes, and started crying. James and Sirius exchanged surprised glances.

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked.

"Go away Peter!" James snapped. Peter squeaked and ran to the common room.

"Remus, mate, are you ok?" Sirius asked, setting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"M-My mum was killed by a werewolf, a few months before I was bitten." Remus said, raising his hands a little so his palms were on his forehead and his fingers were in his hair.

"Oh." James said, stupidly, "I'm sorry. But I guess this means you can stay at Hogwarts for the holidays then."

Remus nodded his head, feeling slightly better at the mention of Christmas with his friends and got up to write his father.

* * *

**Author's Note: Christmas is coming!**


	11. Letters and Paintball

**Author's Note: I don't have anything planned for this chapter, or I would give you a description. All I have planned is that Remus will go to the Owlery and we'll find out what he wrote to his dad.**

**It is rather ridiculous that I still have to ask you this but I will anyway, REVIEW! **

**F.Y.I The setup off Hogwarts is going to be based on the video game, because I have it and I understand it, which is a whole lot quicker than refering to books. **

* * *

"Remus, where are you going?" James asked when he saw Remus heading out somewhere, concern written on every inch of his face.

"The Owlery." Remus replied. James and Sirius had given him enough time to go to the common room, retrieve his bag and write the short letter before they had come to check on him.

James just nodded his head and went back up the stairs. Remus took his bag and went out the portrait hole.

He took the extremely long walk to the Owlery, thinking about what he had just told James and Sirius. He was relieved that they wanted to help him and still were his friends. He eventually made it. He heard the calming sound of the water hitting the sides of the rock that the tower was sitting on. He paused for a moment and let the mist from the water hit his face as he brought in the sound of the water.

He entered the Owlery and the peace of the water sounds was interrupted by loud chirps and hooting noises from the owls. Remus dug around in his bag for his letter. He took it out and re-read it.

_Dad,_

_Sirius and James figured out that I was a werewolf, so I explained everything to them. The reacted like you said they would, a little shocked but they wanted to help. Since they know now, I'm going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas if that's alright with you. _

_Remus_

He looked around for a decent owl. All the birds were up on the rafters, the one that was closest to him Remus recognized. It was large and brown. It occasionally bit you when you tried to tie the letter on.

He walked over to it and took out a quill, adding a PS to his letter.

_PS: This owl bites. You might want to use yours._

He carefully tied the envelope to the owl. It gave him a nip on the finger, just hard enough to draw blood. The bird flew away, twittering happily, and Remus figured it was laughing at him as he sucked his finger.

* * *

After mailing the letter the three Marauders had seated themselves around the common room fire, each one absorbed in their own thoughts. Remus was the first to say something.

"Have you two ever heard of paintball?" he asked.

James and Sirius gave him a puzzled look. After realizing what Remus had said, Sirius's look turned to one of excitement.

"No, but I like the sound of it." Sirius said.

Remus laughed as James said, "Explain."

"It's this muggle sport, I guess you'd say. There are these little balls of paint that go into an air-powered gun. Then you shoot people with the paintball gun."

Sirius and James both looked excited, "I have got to get my dad to get us some paintball guns!" James exclaimed, jumping up to write a letter to his dad.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it was short, but I will update again soon. So, you know Review!**

**Did you like the paintball idea? I plan on having the Marauders play this summer. Hmm if you take out letters in paintball it spells, Paint-all or Pain-ball. (Pian-ball is excellent word, my freind got a quarter sized welt/bruise on her arm where she was shot when we played.)**

**PS. How should I make Peter join the Marauders?**


	12. Christmas!

**Author's Note: The title pretty much sums it up I think. **

**Review PLZ! It makes me happy. Sorry for the delay in updating, I got Guitar Hero III, for the Wii, the other day and I've been playing it.**

**I like Remus' reaction when Sirius jumps on him. ;) **

Remus yelped as he woke up, Sirius had jumped on him. He had meant to land _beside _him, not on his stomach.

"Sirius, get your bony butt off me!" Remus yelled, waking James and _nearly _waking Peter, "How come the only day you actually wake up early is a holiday?!"

"I was too excited, Moony." Sirius said, Remus groaned falsely at his newly acquired nick-name. They had started calling 'Moony' ever since they found out about his, 'Furry-Little-Problem', as they said. They all knew that he actually liked the names though. It added humour to the whole werewolf thing.

Sirius whispered so only James could hear, "Someone isn't a morning person." James started laughing.

"I heard that." Remus said.

"Damn werewolf senses." Sirius mumbled.

"Sirius shut up! Peter's in here." James said, indicating the small-yet-large boy. **Small in height, large in weight ;) **

"It doesn't matter, he's zonked out." Sirius said as Peter had started snoring.

The three Marauders trudged down the stairs. Well, James and Remus trudged, Sirius skipped and hopped.

Sirius made it down first and gleefully shouted, "Presents!"

James and Remus sat, laughing, on the couch near Sirius, who was on the floor opening presents. After a few minutes Sirius began throwing their presents at them to open.

They all were opening things now, being noisy and leaving paper everywhere. They were a little surprised they hadn't woken Peter by now. Then again, it _was _Peter.

"I can't believe he _actually _sent it to me!" James yelled excitedly, causing Sirius and Remus to look at him.

"Sent what?" Sirius asked as Remus asked, 'Who?'

"My dad… and this." James said dramatically, holding up a silvery cloak that had been carefully wrapped and folded.

"What is it?" Remus and Sirius asked.

To answer there question James stood up and wrapped the cloak around him, he disappeared.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yep, it was my dad's." James said, "He said he was going to give it to me, and I was hoping he'd send it to me."

Sirius' eyes glinted mischievously, "The trouble we can cause with this thing." he said, taking the cloak and running his fingers over the watery material.

Remus laughed, "I think we already cause too much trouble."

Sirius gasped melodramatically, "You can _never _cause to _much_ trouble, Moony." he said seriously, or siriusly, which ever you prefer.

"True.", James said, nodding, "He's got you there Moony."

* * *

**Author's Note: One word: REVEIW!**


	13. Cloak, Kitchen

**Author's Note: Ok Short story about what I did yesterday. **

**Yesterday my Grandparents came down from Alaska, where they live. (And NO! They don't hunt for food or live in igloos; they live in the capital, Juneau, which has a Wal-Mart!) We went to **

**P. F. Changs, and met them there. My mom ordered chicken or something and I wasn't hungry but she also ordered 'The Great Wall of Chocolate'.**

**When the waitress brought it out, it was a SIX LAYERED CHOCOLATE CAKE, COVERED IN RASBERRY SAUCE WITH STRAWBERRIES ON IT! It had chocolate chips, and a mint leaf thing. My Grandmother ate a layer, my mom ate a layer, and I ate TWO layers. ;)**

**When we got home I went to eat one of the reaming two pieces, which was totally submerged in raspberry sauce. I took a HUGE bite and ate half the piece. Because it had been submerged in the sauce, I hadn't seen the mint leaf. So, I ate the leaf too, I don't even like mint! So there, feel free to laugh at me. The leaf was all chewy too, YUCK!**

The rest of the Marauder's presents were abandoned. James motioned for Remus to get off the couch and join him and Sirius. They threw the cloak over them and went out of the portrait hole, startling the Fat Lady.

"Who's there!" she yelled.

Sirius snickered and answered, "Nobody.", scaring the Fat Lady even more, as she heard but couldn't see him.

They wandered around the castle a long time, occasionally passing a student, whom they yelled at or purposely bumped into, under the protection of James' cloak. They somehow managed to get below the Great Hall, where there was a corridor with many paintings of food on the walls. All three stomachs growled, as they had skipped breakfast.

Sirius yelled out when the passed a picture with a fruit bowl on it. He ran out from under the invisibility cloak and back to the picture. James and Remus looked at him like he was crazy, and went after him.

"Sirius what are you doing?" James asked.

"Jordon **(Lee Jordon's dad) **told me about this", Sirius replied, "It's a secret passage to the Kitchens."

"Great, I'm starving!" James exclaimed.

"How do we get in?" Remus asked.

"I can't remember...Something to do with the pear..." Sirius said, looking at the pear as if it would tell him the answer.

"Maybe you got to tickle it." James suggested sarcastically, with a laugh.

"That's it!" Sirius exclaimed. James and Remus stared as Sirius tickled the pear.

Their mouths hung open as the pear turned into a door handle. Sirius opened it and walked in.

James and Remus followed and were surrounded by house elves. They all ran up to them and offered them food, they accepted and even took some back to the common room.


	14. Thestrals, and Paintball Talk

**Author's Note: Nothing in particular planned for this chapter. As for the thestrals, Remus saw his mum die.**

* * *

Sirius yelled gleefully at the sight of the food that had appeared in front of him. It was the end-of-the-year feast. Remus laughed as Sirius filled his plate with food and James stared at Lily.

"So one year down." Remus said.

"Yeah." Sirius said, mouthful of food. Remus grimaced.

James looked over at Sirius, "Didn't your horrible mother at least teach you some manners?" he said.

"I probably wasn't paying attention at the time." Sirius said, "Wish I didn't have to spend the summer with her."

"Maybe you can stay with James." Remus suggested, surprised James and Sirius hadn't thought of that yet.

"Yeah, my parents will let you stay." James said, Sirius grinned. He knew his mother would let him stay with James. She didn't really like having Sirius in the house, to say the least.

"Did your dad get the paintball guns?" Remus asked.

"Not yet, but he found a place that sold them." James replied.

"Moony, you'll have to come play paintball with us." Sirius said.

"Sure." Remus said.

They got into the carriages and Remus grimaced at the sight of the thestrals. Their bony bodies and grey skin would make anyone have the same reaction, except maybe Xenophilius Lovegood. James and Sirius were talking and didn't notice Remus' expression.

They got on the train and found a compartment. Luckily Peter didn't sit with them, he was bothering Frank Longbottom today.

"Hey Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at him, still a little stunned from the thestrals.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Does it hurt when you get shot by the paintball guns?" James asked, he and Sirius had been discussing it for a while but Remus hadn't been paying attention.

"Yeah, loads." Remus said, "Less than a regular gun I guess."

James and Sirius didn't look at all troubled by this fact, they looked even more excited.

"I wonder what it feels like..." James said trailing off as he thought.

"Have you ever gotten shot by a paintball?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Yeah, I got a big welt on my arm." he answered, "It turned purple."

"Cool." Sirius said.

"No it's not! It hurts for a week, more sometimes."

Sirius was no longer paying attention- he was imagining paintball. Remus sighed and returned to his own thoughts, his own mind, were things were at least, half sane.

When the got of the trian, Remus walked over to his dad as James and Sirius tryed to persuade there parents. The Potters were much easier than the Blacks, because James, being an only child, got what ever he wanted. (Well, almost)

Sirius got James and his parents to help him when he went to persaude his mother. After a few minutes, they talked the Blacks into letting Sirius stay. They stalked off mumbling about wasting there time to come and get him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Paintball is coming! I want only one reveiw before I post it. Nevermind I want two! **


	15. Letters and PainBall

**Author's Note: The chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Remus heard a tap on the window and saw the Potters' small owl. He opened the window and let the bird in. It held out its leg and Remus took the letter. The owl kept waiting, probably to take back Remus' reply. He tore open the envelope. The letter had been written very quickly because James' relatively neat hand writing was hard to read.

_Moony,_

_My dad took me and Sirius to get the paintball guns today. The full moon isn't until the end of the month, so you got to come play with us. How about next week? Hurry and send your reply, we can't wait much longer!! _

_James_

_PS: Sirius says hurry up or he'll find your house and drag you here. _

Remus laughed and wrote his reply, taking as much time as he thought possible without Sirius coming to hunt him down.

Remus tied the letter on the bird's leg and opened the window again; the wind had blown it shut. The owl nipped him on the finger, drawing blood. Sucking his finger, Remus thought, _impatient bird, just like James and Sirius._

* * *

James heard a soft tapping coming from downstairs. An owl. He and Sirius exchanged excited looks and bolted down stairs. James threw the window open, startling the owl. He grabbed the little owl and pulled it inside, setting it on the table. Sirius grabbed the letter.

"Read it out loud." James said.

Sirius looked down at the letter and read,

_"James and Sirius,_

_How about Tuesday? The letter should get there by then. James, your dad better have gotten some face masks or something, because a paintball on the arm is nothing compared to one in your face. I don't think you want paint in your eyes either._

_Oh, and don't play around with the guns and get yourself blown up._

_Remus"_

"We won't blow ourselves up." James said.

"Is that even possible?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno." James picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote Remus a letter.

_Moony, _

_Tuesday's good. My dad will apparate and get you. Don't worry; Sirius and I haven't blown ourselves up...yet! _

_Sirius did squash a paintball though. He squeezed it and it went all over his clothes and hands and my mum yelled at him._

_See you Tuesday,_

_James_

_PS: They paint that Sirius got on him was pink!_

He tied the letter to the owl but it didn't take off. James set it on the edge of the window and nudged it. They owl flew back inside and ate some of Sirius's toast from breakfast.

"That's _my _toast." Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, that toast is from like, three hours ago." James said.

"So, it's still my toast."

"Let him eat, he'll fly off when he's done." James mumbled.

"Hmpf."

* * *

James' father arrived Tuesday morning at Remus' house. Remus grabbed his bag and went down stairs.

"Hold on to my arm." James's dad said. "Tight."

Remus did as he was told and felt like the paintball Sirius had squashed. As soon as the crushing feeling started it stopped. Remus opened his eyes and saw a large manor: Potter manor.

He followed Mr. Potter into the house.

"James and Sirius are outside." Mrs. Potter said.

Remus nodded his head and walked through the back door. He had to walk through two other rooms and a hallway to get there.

James and Sirius were putting on face masks.

"Ready?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, the guns are loaded and everything." Sirius mumbled, glaring at the owl that had eaten his toast again this morning.

"Why is Sirius glaring at that owl?" Remus asked.

"It ate his toast." James said simply, handing Remus a gun.

Remus nodded his head, setting the gun down, and pulled a long sleeved shirt out of his bag. He put it on and James looked at him.

"Why are you dressed like that, it's the middle of summer." he asked.

"You'll know why when you get shot." Remus said, picking up the gun and a face mask and watching Sirius throw rocks at the little owl.

"Sirius!" James yelled, "Leave the owl alone!"

"It ate my toast!" Sirius yelled, still throwing rocks at the bird. One hit it and the owl screeched and flew off. Satisfied, Sirius faced Remus and James.

"Ready?" he asked, taking the gun that James reluctantly gave him.

"Yeah." James said.

"What are we playing?" Remus asked, noticing a small red flag stuck in the ground.

"Capture the flag. If you get shot, you're out." Sirius said.

"How do the others know if you get shot?" Remus asked.

"Your face mask lights up. It's impossible to play after you've been shot. You can't see." James explained, "The light goes off after someone wins."

Remus nodded his head, "I'm ready now."

James picked up an alarm clock.

"It's magnified. It will give us some time to slit up and then it will go off." James explained, setting it in the grass. They all ran separate directions.

Mrs. Potter, seeing them with the paintball guns yelled, "Don't shoot the house."

The alarm sounded and the Marauders dove behind the nearest object. James behind a large rock, Remus a tree, and Sirius a bush.

Remus ran out from behind the tree and, dodging Sirius and James paintballs, made it closer to the flag. James started to follow his example and ran towards a nearby tree.

Sirius and Remus shot at him. Remus hit him and his face mask lit up. James angrily took it off and threw it on the ground, walking towards the house. He sat up against it and watched Sirius and Remus.

Both of them were very good. Sirius hadn't dared moved from his spot. Remus had his werewolf reflexes and could sense about anything. Every time Sirius went to move Remus shot at him and when Sirius tried to shoot him, he dodged it with ease.

After missing Remus yet again Sirius yelled, "Damn werewolf reflexes!"

Remus yelled back, "Sirius shut up before James' parents hear you!"

Sirius yelled again in frustration as Remus got closer to the flag. Remus looked up and saw Sirius running towards him, towards the flag shooting paintballs. Remus felt one blow dangerously close to his face. He shot a paintball at Sirius; before it had time to hit him he grabbed the flag. He held it up triumphantly.

Sirius, on the other hand, howled in pain as Remus' paintball hit him in the neck. Remus threw the flag on the ground and ran over to Sirius, who was clutching his neck. James followed.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Remus' bloody paintball hit me in the neck." Sirius said, he took his hand off his neck. There was a splatter of paint surrounding a bruise, which was slowly turning into a welt.

Remus laughed, causing a Sirius to glare angrily at him.

"It's not funny." he hissed.

"Yeah, it hurts, Moony." James said, turning to show his own purple welt on his upper arm.

"It's just funny because, both of you wanted to know what it felt like, and now you know." Remus said.

"I don't think I like paintball anymore." Sirius muttered.

"Me neither." James said.

Remus laughed as Mrs. Potter called them in for lunch.

* * *

**Author's Note: REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	16. Transfiguraton

**Author's Note: The transfiguration lesson that changed the Marauders lives! **

Summer ended far too quickly for the Marauders' taste. Sirius and James were too afraid to play paintball again, so Remus only came over a few more times.

They soon found themselves on their way to Transfiguration, Peter struggling to keep up with them. Of course they were late, yet again. Not a very good way to start a new year.

They lunged for the door and threw themselves in at the same time. They, once again, fell on the floor, rolling and laughing. The only deference was Peter was among them.

"Deja vu." Remus muttered, pulling himself up and shaking with laughter.

"Isn't that a movie?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I think so." James answered, "Why are we talking about movies, Moony?"

"I wasn't referring to the movie!" Remus said, "Deja vu is a like this feeling you get when something that has already happened, happens again. Like us falling on the floor in Transfiguration, on the first day of school."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black!" McGonagall said.

"Again, why am I last?!" Sirius protested, McGonagall ignored him.

"If you are finished discussing Deja vu can I begin my lesson?!" She scolded.

Apparently she had decided punishing the Marauders somehow for being late and disrupting class was pointless. They would just do it again.

James, Sirius**, **

**"Yay I'm not last!" Sirius yelled looking over my shoulder as I type, "Does that mean Moony's last?" **

**"Yes," I say impatiently, "Now go awa-" **

**"Hey Moony," Sirius yelled, calling Remus over and poking me, "What's your name?"**

**"Heather. But-" **

**"Hey Moony, this Heather person made you last." Sirius said, poking Remus now.**

**"Sirius, I don't care now leave the poor girl alone so she can type." Remus said.**

**"Hmpf." **

**"Thank you." I say shyly, to the 'fiction' character. **

**"No problem, Sirius can be annoying." **

**and with that they left me in peace.**

**So, _Anyway,_**

James, Sirius and Remus took there seats and focused on Minnie.

"Now as I was saying before I was... loudly interrupted, Anamagi are wizards or witches that can turn into an animal at will." Minnie said, eyeing the Marauders as though they would explode.

"How long does it take to become one?" Sirius said, McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "Er...Professor."

"It can take years and is extremely difficult." McGonagall said, "Back to the lesson."

After that Sirius quit paying attention. He muttered an incantation, '_Papel Telepathica James Potter'. _

_We have to become animaguses or whatever they are- Sirius_

James stared at his parchment; Sirius' handwriting had etched itself in the corner of his 'notes'. If you could call his random doodles 'notes'.

_The incantation is 'Papel Telepathica Sirius Black'-Sirius _

"Oh." James mumbled, "Papel Telepathica Sirius Black."

_Now write anything and it will appear on my parchment- Sirius_

**_What were you saying about Anamagi?- James _**

James wrote, looking for Sirius' words from before, but they had faded away.

_The words fade away so no one can see them. I was saying, we need to become one.-Sirius_

**_Why is that?-James_**

_One, WHY NOT?! Two, Remus doesn't hurt animals when he transforms. We can be there with him._

**_Oh. Okay. Wanna go to the library later and see if we can find- Oh no, Minnie's looking at us funny!-James_**

_Yeah sure we'll go to the library-Sirius_

"Mr. Potter, Mr Black." McGonagall said, "What are you doing?"

"Um...taking notes?" James said uncertainly.

"That's fine, but the bell just rang." McGonagall said, looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh, bye Minnie, I mean Professor." Sirius said, laughing and grabbing his stuff.

Remus was leaning up against the wall outside, waiting for them.

"What took you so long." he asked.

Sirius ignored him, "To the library!" he yelled, heading down the hall.

"Sirius, I am shocked you _want _to go to the library but, we have two more classes first."

"After our classes then!" Sirius yelled again, turning the other way and leading them to Herbology.


	17. In the Library

**Author's Note: Hmm, got nothing to say...**

* * *

In Herbology Sirius, Remus and James stood beside each other with Peter once again bugging Frank Longbottom.

"Today class," Professor Sprout said, "we will be re-planting mandrakes, their current pots are getting a bit snug."

The class looked down at the pots in front of them.

"Now, a mandrake's cry can do fatal damage to a human. These are still small, but can nonetheless knock you out for a few hours. To protect you from this, put on the earmuffs in front of you. If you don't have any, come up here and get a pair." she said.

Everyone put on their earmuffs, and Sprout started talking again, a little louder this time, "Now on the count of three, pull the Mandrakes up and put them in the larger pots and put some soil in. Ready? One, two, three!"

Everyone grabbed there Mandrake and pulled. Peter fell to the ground before he got the chance to pull his up.

"I told him to wear earmuffs." Sprout mumbled.

"No, professor," Frank said, "He's wearing them, he just fainted."

"Oh, well leave him there."

A few students snickered but the ones farther down hadn't heard because of the Mandrake's cries.

The rest of the lesson was rather slow, after Peter passed out. They went to Potions, shivering because of the dungeon's cold temperature.

Potions class was uneventful; besides Sirius 'accidentally' dropping the wrong ingredient in Snape's potion and making it explode.

* * *

When they were in the hall, Sirius once again yelled, "To the library!" while holding his arm out.

"And, why, may I ask, does Sirius Black want to go to the library?" Remus said.

"James and I want to become animaguses." Sirius said.

"Anamagi." Remus corrected.

"Hey, Sirius?" James asked randomly, "What's your middle name?"

"Orion." Sirius said.

James laughed, "What's with your mother and stars?"

"Wait, Sirius Orion Black." Remus muttered, "That makes your initials S.O.B!"

James started laughing again, and Sirius glared at Remus.

"Let's just go to the library." Sirius muttered.

"Anything you say S.O.B." James choked, putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder to keep from falling down.

Sirius lifted James' hand of his shoulder and James fell onto the cold, dungeon floor. Sirius kept walking, smiling slightly.

Remus held out his hand for James and they ran to catch up with Sirius.

* * *

When they arrived in the library, they started looking for anything having to do with Anamagi. Madame Pince knew of there reputation as pranksters and was constantly walking by.

"Found anything?" Sirius asked, getting hungry.

"Yes!" Remus yelled, holding up a rather large book he had just found.

"Really?" James said, "Does that mean we can go get some food?"

Remus laughed and showed James the book, _Becoming an Animagus by: Aesalon Falco_.

"Why is his name familiar?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe because McGonagall was talking about it in class while you and James were...well I don't really know what you were doing."

"What did this Falcon person do?" James asked.

"Falco actually, and he was the first Animagus." Remus answered.

"Well if anyone can help us, it's him."

"Why do you to want to be Anamagi anyway?"

"So we can be with you on full moons." Sirius said.

"Oh." Remus said, dumbfounded, that wasn't the answer he had expected.

* * *

**R  
e  
v  
i  
e  
w **

**PLZ!**

**Review!**


	18. Animagus Forms

**Author's Note: Right now I have LOTS of ideas for future years, but I have this HUGE gap I need to fill to build up to them. So, if you have any prank requests, or other things the Marauder's should do lemme know.\**

**Oh, yeah, I want to thank my beta reader, bored2hyperness for checking everything and full-proofing my story. She acasionally gives me ideas as well. **

_Previously: _

_"Why do you to want to be Anamagi anyway?"_

_"So we can be with you on full moons." Sirius said._

_"Oh." Remus said, dumbfounded, that wasn't the answer he had expected._

* * *

"Minnie was right about this being hard." Sirius mumbled.

"Yeah, at this rate we won't be done until 6th year." James agreed.

"It's only been a week." Remus said, "We haven't even gotten through this book yet."

With that said, they poured over the book again.

"What anamagus do you want to be?" James asked.

Before Sirius could answer Remus said, "If you two remember, the book said at the begining that you don't know what your going to be until you've finally managed to transform."

"Well, if I _could _choose I would want to be a dog." Sirius said, "A big black one, like the Grim."

"So you want to be a death omen?" Remus asked. **(LOL, that sounds like a TV show or a book or something.)**

"No, I just like the way it looks."

"Ok... James what would you want to be?"

"I dunno."

"It would be funny if you turned into a rabbit or something." Sirius said, grinning, "Then you would be Remus' 'Furry Little Problem'."

Remus laughed, "Yeah, people think I have a misbehaving rabbit." he agreed, nodding his head slightlly.

"I would not be a rabbit." James muttered.

"How do you know?"

"I-Shut up Grim."

"NEVER!" Sirius yelled, "James the bunny."

"Sirius, James is right you need to shut up." Remus said, though he was laughing a little.

James glared at him as Sirius gasped.

"What?" James and Remus asked, looking behind them to see if something was there.

"You-you just agreed with James." Sirius said, mock-stunned.

James glared at him but before he could say anything, Remus spoke up.

"Sirius, leave him alone. If you keep bothering him you two won't be Anamagi until 6th year and Peter until 7th."

Peter, who had recently joined the Marauders, looked up at the sound of his name. Then, realizing Remus had insulted him said, "Hey!"

"What would Peter be?" James asked, ignoring Sirius who was mumbling about deer.

Sirius laughed, "How about a rat?"

Peter looked insulted.

Remus didn't say anything, it _did _fit Peter's personality.

"All right, Peter the rat, James the-" Sirius began.

"Sirius," James warned, "If you call me a rabbit..."

Sirius thought for a second, "James the bunny."

James pounced on Sirius, "If you call me rabbit, _or _bunny one more time I will learn a spell that will chop all your hair off." he said.

"I know a spell that could probably do that." Remus said.

"-and Moony will teach it to me."

"Remmy! Whose side are you on?" Sirius yelled.

Remus grinned, "The winning side."

Sirius gulped, "Ok, J-James the whatever_, _and Sirius the dog."

"Good doggy." James said, getting off Sirius and patting his head.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I have very strange friends."

"Thank you, Moony!" Sirius and James exclaimed.

"-and they just got weirder."

**Author's Note: I will now take a moment to mention my faithful reviewers.**

**Creative-writing-girl13 and**

**RonRulez**

**These are the people that reviewed more than one chapter. If you would like to have your name in my story REVEIW! If not, Review anyway.**


	19. Paddy

**Author's Note**: **This chapter is dedicated to my new favorite reviewer (LOL new favorite pizza. Sorry, inside joke.) RonRulez. **

**Note that I changed the crup around a bit. That was a hint, wasn't it? **

**Hagrid's Dialogue is very hard to write for me.**

* * *

"What does Hagrid want _now_?" Sirius moaned, he, James and Remus were trudging towards Hagrid's hut under the protection of the invisibility cloak. Hagrid's owl had come at 7:00 that morning, _way _too early for Sirius' liking.

"Be quiet, Sirius. You're just upset because he woke you up." Remus muttered.

"Hmmpf."

* * *

When they finally made it down to Hagrid's, after many complaints from Sirius, they pulled the cloak off and James stuck it in his pocket. Remus knocked on the huge wooden door, and heard load footsteps followed by booming barks.

"Get in, hurry." Hagrid said, rushing them in.

The three Marauders looked around the room, wandering what Hagrid was hiding now. Sirius was the first to spot it, a small Jack Russell puppy curled up on the bed.

"Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed, "I thought you had a dragon or something not a puppy."

"That's not an ordinary puppy, Sirius." Hagrid said. His warning went unnoticed to Sirius, who walked forward to pick it up.

"Sirius NO!" Remus exclaimed, realizing what the little dog was.

Sirius picked it up and gasped when he saw the dog's tail. It started out normal, white and furry, but after a few inches it turned green and scaly, ending with a spike.

"Blimey." Sirius was so surprised he dropped the crup back on the bed. It landed hard and a small flame came out of its mouth.

Sirius backed away slowly turning to Remus, "What is that?" he asked.

"It's a crup." Remus replied.

When the crup heard Remus' voice, it turned to him and started growling softly.

"It doesn't like you, Moony." James said teasingly.

Remus thought for a second as Sirius slowly approached the growling 'puppy'.

"Crups are loyal to wizards," Remus began, "but they hate muggles."

"Then why doesn't he like you?" Sirius asked.

"My mum was a muggle." Remus said

James and Sirius hearing the 'was' shifted uncomfortably as Remus continued.

"Hagrid, you can't keep him." he began, "I only have one muggle parent, what about the muggle-borns?"

"I was 'oping you would keep him." Hagrid said, "He seems ter like Sirius."

It was true; the crup was licking Sirius' hands. Sirius laughed and picked it up and it started licking his face.

"I don't know Hagrid..." Remus said, trailing off.

"But Fang'll kill him." Hagrid pouted, indicating the drooling boar-hound on the floor.

None of the Marauders had noticed until then that Fang was tied to the huge table.

Sirius, who hadn't paid any attention to the recent conversation, asked, "Where'd you get him Hagrid?"

"I found 'im out in the yard, Fang was about ter eat 'im." Hagrid said.

* * *

Soon, the Marauder's were trudging back to the common room, Sirius carrying the crup, who he had dubbed 'Paddy'.

"Sirius, why'd you have to rub off on Hagrid?" Remus asked, watching Paddy suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Sirius replied, scratching the crup's ears.

"When he pouted about 'Paddy' it sounded just like something you'd do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like that? I've had the crup idea lingering in my head a while now. REVEIW! please?**


	20. Bye, Bye, Paddy

**Author's Note: Again, nothing really planned for this chapter. **

**I do know Remus will try to get Sirius to get rid of Paddy. **

**James will join Remus in the ridding of the puppy after 'certain events'. ;)**

* * *

"Sirius," Remus said, running his hand under the sink. Paddy had just bitten him, burning his hand slightly, "You have to get rid of Paddy. He's dangerous."

"But _Remmy_!" Sirius whaled, "I don't want to."

"To bad." Remus said as James walked in from quidditch practice. Sirius was supposed to have gone but hadn't because he had wanted to stay with Paddy.

"Ouch." James muttered, seeing Remus' burnt hand, "What happened to you?"

Instead of answering, Remus shot a sleeping Paddy a glare and spoke to Sirius, "I give up." he said, throwing his arms up in frustration.

He had tried multiple times to get rid of the little fire-breathing mutt, but Sirius had protested. James went to take a shower as Remus and Sirius got into their beds. (Peter was already snoring, and Frank was asleep as well.)

* * *

They next day, Sirius slipped Paddy into his bag after the others had left.

"Be good," he mumbled, patting Paddy's head, "Remus'll kill me if he finds out."

Sirius closed the bag and quickly put a silencing charm on it, before joining the other Marauders.

* * *

They, surprisingly, were the first ones to Transfiguration. Everything was going fine, Paddy hadn't caught Sirius's bag on fire yet, until Lily Evans walked in.

Sirius must not have done the silencing spell correctly because growls could be heard from his bag. Lily sat down and James began staring at her (a regular event).

Paddy's growls grew deeper and Sirius's bag started smoking.

Sirius yelled, "Remus help!"

Remus looked at the smoldering bag and shouted, "_Aquamenti!" _

The bag was now soaked and blackened.

Paddy slipped out of the bag unnoticed and began working his way towards Lily, who was trying her best to ignore the yelling Sirius and Remus.

"I told you to get rid of him! Look what he did?" Remus yelled.

"I'm not getting rid of him!" Sirius retorted, just as loud.

"Sirius," Remus began, but then he cut himself off, "Wait. Where is Paddy?"

Lily turned around in her seat so fast it looked as though she hadn't even moved, "Will you two shut up?" she yelled.

"Lily, look out!" James yelled, he saw the snarling Paddy reaching for her hand that was dangling beside her.

"What are you-" Lily began, but stopped when a searing pain shot through her hand. She looked down and screamed. A Jack Russell puppy was gnawing on her hand, but he had a green spiked tail.

The crup bit down again and her hand was scorched more. James, who had been watching in horror, got over his shock and ran over to Lily.

"Paddy, NO!" he reprimanded sternly, but he didn't try to pull the puppy off or he might bite harder.

Paddy whimpered and let go of Lily's hand and James picked him up.

"Lily, are you alright?" he asked, giving Paddy to Sirius. James shot Sirius a glare before turning back to Lily.

She didn't answer; she just stared blankly at her hand. It was horribly burnt, far worse than Remus' wound.

"Come on." James said, taking her un-burnt hand and pulling her up, "You should see Pomfrey."

When they walked by James muttered to Sirius, "You better start thinking about what you're going to do with Paddy."

* * *

Sirius sat sulkily on his bed staring at Paddy and James. The Marauder's had been excused from Transfiguration so they could figure out what to do with Paddy. James had returned twenty minutes after the incident. He would have been back sooner but he was unwilling to leave Lily.

"James, what are we going to do?" Sirius asked helplessly.

Remus groaned in annoyance, Sirius had asked that multiple times already.

"Why don't you use your brain and think instead of sitting around sulking?" James demanded harshly. He was clearly angry with him.

"Shut up you-you RABBIT! You haven't come up with anything either!" Sirius yelled.

James face showed a surprised expression, "You'll pay for that Sirius, remember what I said I'd do?" **(Sirius losing his hair...remember?)**

"No, James! Not my hair!"

"Shut up both of you!" Remus yelled, Paddy woke up at his voice and began glaring at him suspiciously, "I think I've figured it out."

James and Sirius quit arguing and looked at him, Sirius holding Paddy now to keep him away from Remus.

"I can't believe we didn't think about it before." Remus began again, eyeing Paddy, "Obviously, he can't stay at the Black's, but what about the Potter's?"

"Yeah!" Sirius exclaimed, "I'll be staying with James anyway." (Sirius had already sent a letter to his parents asking.)

"I'll write my dad and see if he'll keep Paddy." James said, getting up.

* * *

**Author's Note: TADA, all done. RonRulez, give me another long reveiw 'k? ;) Everyone else that is reading this review as well.**

**As an ending note: My mind has been horribly polluted by the 6A math teacher, Mr. Williams. **

**We had a dance today and he was dancing to Jump On It. It was Scary!**

**Oh, if you have any ideas for pranks, the summer or third year, lemme know. Sirius pranks from James would be nice as well.**


	21. The Ghost of Sirius

**Author's Note: Hmm...nothing really planned except Sirius faking death. Probably random but Oh, well. **

**Sorry, I had no ideas for summer so I skipped it. This is beginning of 3rd year!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Billy, my freind, the potato. Again, inside joke.**

**From now on remember this: I/J means inside joke, 'k?**

**

* * *

**

James flicked the light off with a wave of his wand and was nearly asleep when Sirius's voice broke through the darkness (and Peter's snoring).

"Is it bad to eat potato skins?" Sirius asked; he had eaten one at the feast earlier.

James flicked the light on again, blinding Remus.

"What?!"

"I want to know if it is bad to eat po-ta-to skins," Sirius said slowly, pronouncing every syllable of potato clearly.

"Sirius you're delusional from lack of sleep," Remus muttered.

"You mean I'm going to die!"

"Sirius what are you-?"

"I am never eating potatoes again!"

"But if you're dead, you won't eat at all," James muttered.

"So I am going to die."

"Sirius calm down, potato skins can't -"

"Goodbye James, Remus, I hope I go to a better place. And tell my Mum she's insane," Sirius muttered, before collapsing onto the floor.

"Let's just leave him there," Remus said, laughing as he flicked off the light with his wand.

"You can't just leave a dead guy on the floor, Moony," James said, turning the light back on.

"Why not?" Remus asked, propped up on his elbow and staring at Sirius, who was still sprawled out on the floor.

James thought for a second, watching the 'dead' Sirius, "Good point." He flicked off the light and turned over in his bed.

Sirius climbed off the floor and began feeling around for his bed. "I expected a much better funeral," he mumbled.

James and Remus smiled before going to sleep.

* * *

"Ow," James said, rubbing his head that had a knot forming on it. He squinted in the half light for whatever had hit him. He saw Sirius's shoe was lying by his bed, far away from where it should be.

James picked it up. "Why did you throw this at me?" he asked Sirius, who was grinning as he sat on his bed.

Sirius flicked on the light, waking Remus and Frank; he looked pale and his hair was gray, "I am the ghost of Sirius Black. I have come to haunt you and Moony for my improper funeral," he said in a strange voice, stretching most of his words out.

"What'd you do to your skin and hair?"

"Oh, do you like it? It was sorta complicated." Sirius said, forgetting to talk like a ghost, "Oh, I mean, I'm a ghost, duh Prongs."

Remus stared at Sirius, "I think the potato skin affected his brain."

"Me too," James replied, tossing Sirius his shoe, "We should probably get ready for Transfiguration, 'Ghost of Sirius'."

They were ready in a few minutes after waking Peter. Frank walked for the door and Peter began to follow but James grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"We have to be late Peter," James said, "We can't break tradition. Though, let's avoid the falling down bit."

The 'Ghost of Sirius' laughed. (He had refused to change his hair and skin back to normal.)

"You look weird with gray hair," Remus commented, looking at Sirius's gray and white head.

Sirius mumbled something and waved his wand, his hair was now black with gray streaks, "Better?"

"Much," Remus replied grinning and rolling his eyes.

"I wonder if we could make you transparent..." James thought out loud.

They could and they did. After spending fifteen minutes in the common room they headed for Transfiguration.

"Late again...Marauders, is it?" Minnie asked.

"Yes it is," James said. "You can't break tradition, Minnie."

"What's wrong with Mr. Black?"

"The former Mr. Black," Sirius corrected.

"Former?"

"Yes, professor," Remus, the manner-using Marauder, said, "Sirius ate a potato skin, and died. Now he's back to haunt James and I for not giving him a proper funeral."

"Um...OK," McGonagall said, at a lost for words and turning back to the class. Before she could speak she was interrupted by Peter.

"I didn't know Sirius was dead!" he exclaimed, running forward to hug the 'dead' Sirius.

He fell through the transparent person and landed with a loud THUD on the floor.

"There's a lot you don't know, Peter." Sirius said.

* * *

At the feast that evening Dumbledore got up to make his speech.

What he said shocked a lot of people, "I am pleased to welcome the newest Hogwart's ghost, Sirius Black. Mr. Black, would you like to say a few words?"

Sirius looked stunned, but stood and walked to the front of the room.

Dumbledore stepped aside and Sirius approached the podium, "My fellow, no former, students," Sirius said, "I would like to warn you of the danger that caused my death and why I chose to stay behind as I ghost. I died because of the not widely known danger of potato skins."

Students started laughing and Sirius went on, "I chose not to move on because the ones who witnessed my death, that I thought were my friends, left my body on the ground. So, I had to come haunt them and now your all stuck with me!"

Sirius bowed and returned to his seat, enjoying the laughter he had caused.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was going to say something else...**

**I need ideas! So review and tell me. **

**Oh I remember now! **

**Yesterday, which was the last day of school for me, I missed the bus and my Grandfather had to come pick me up. **

**And Mr. Willaims, the bad dancer, sang worse then he dances, if possible. Along with all the other teachers, Mrs. Love, my Discovery teacher and Coach Brown, the Social Studies teacher were best.**

**OMG! Mrs. Love sang 'Pretty Woman' and Coach Shedd, the 7th grade guy teacher for somethin', was in a dress with a wig on, walking around the Gym. He danced with Coach Lehotsky and somebody else...**

**Anyway, review! **


	22. What the Hell? James!

**Author's Note: So, no comments at the moment...Read and you'll know what happens.**

**THNX to **ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood **for giving me the idea, sorta.**

**RonRulez, you're still my favorite reviewer! ;)**

* * *

"Please tell me Remus!" James begged, rather loudly after being told no so many times.

"James, go bother Sirius," Remus muttered, leaning over the _Becoming an Animagus _book. "I'm trying to help you."

"But _Moony_, Sirius is in the kitchen, he'll be all boring and stuffing his face; tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, Sirius will get revenge and I'd rather not be on the receiving end."

"Your big words confuse me Moony."

"The biggest words were because, revenge and receiving..."

"Tell me!"

"James, go be a Marauder and figure out a new, better spell."

"Fine."

* * *

Sirius yawned and shook his head, trying to wake up a little. He was surprised to see the normal black blur his hair made replaced with a pink and green one.

"What the hell?" he asked, holding the end of his hair and studying the pink and green stripes, "James!"

James jumped awake and fell out of his bed with a loud, CRASH that woke Remus and Frank up (Peter could sleep through a tornado, probably).

"Wha-?" he asked groggily, reaching for his warm bed. He clambered onto it, oblivious of the fuming Sirius. When he was settled Sirius yelled at him.

"What the hell did you do to my beautiful hair!?" Sirius roared, getting inches from James' face.

James put a disgusted look on his face, "You have bad morning breath, mate."

Sirius yelled in frustration, then smirked and opened his mouth, breathing in James face.

Remus laughed. "Glad I wasn't on the receiving end of _that_," he said.

"Urg!" Sirius yelled again, "James answer the bloody question! What did you do to my hair?!"

"Sirius," James began, "I obviously gave it stripes."

Frank shook his head. "Life with Marauders is never boring," he mumbled.

"And don't you forget it!" Sirius yelled, "Why did you stripe my hair?"

"I don't think that's a proper use for that word..." Remus began with a smirk.

"Shut up, bloody werewolf!" Sirius yelled. Remus glared at him and then looked at Frank worriedly; he seemed to be try to work out what Sirius had said. Frank must have assumed Sirius was talking nonsense because he looked at James, waiting for his answer.

_"Papel telepathica, Sirius Black." _Remus muttered pointing at a piece of parchment beside him with his wand.

In large letters he wrote, _Sirius, you bloody idiot! He almost figured it out._

Remus pointed to the piece of parchment lying on the table beside Sirius's bed_, read it_, he mouthed.

Sirius looked at it and let his mouth hang open slightly. After, reading it he closed his mouth and gave Remus an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said, "James answer the question!"

By now, Frank was thinking they were all mad.

"You called me a rabbit," James replied.

Correction, Frank knew they were mad.

"That was months ago!"

"I told you I'd get you back."

"You sure waited long enough!"

"Yeah, so you didn't expect a thing."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You're just mad; you'll love me again tomorrow."

Remus shook his head slowly; _I have got to make some new friends,_ he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next**** chapter:**

**Students, and teacher respons****es to Sirius hair.**


	23. Preppy Slytherian?

"Jamesie," Sirius begged, "Change it back." To top it off he pouted miserably and gave James the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

James laughed, "Very good try, but I can't take it off. It'll be that way for the rest of the week."

"But the first Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow," Sirius whined, pouting more.

"You'll live," Remus said, "Let's get ready for Transfiguration."

James looked around for his bag. "Be sure to brush your teeth Sirius," he added, "good!"

Sirius mumbled something under his breath threateningly and stalked towards the bathroom.

James tugged his bag out from under his bed and found that Sirius had replaced it with the Paddy scorched one.

He rolled his eyes and pulled his actual bag out of Sirius trunk. He noticed a piece of parchment that was under his bag he pulled it out and looked at it.

On the front were the words, _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and are proud to present: The Marauder's Map. _

Curious he slipped it in his bag and made a mental note to ask Sirius about it later.

"James, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Remus yelled, exiting the door.

Sirius was behind him and James rushed to follow them; he had the strangest feeling they were forgetting something.

* * *

Professor McGonagall groaned slightly when the Marauders entered the room, she was so hoping they were sick.

"What in the world?" she asked, seeing Sirius' hair.

"Revenge from James," Sirius said simply, McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Er ... Professor."

"Where is Mr. Pettigrew?" She asked, "He's usually following you three around."

"I _knew _we forgot something," James said. "We forgot to wake Peter!"

"You have to wake him?" some Slytherin git asked.

"Yeah, the only things that wake him up are food and buckets of water."

The Slytherin gave him a strange look and asked Sirius, "What do you call that look, Black?"

Sirius thought for a moment and looked at his hair, bright pink and Slytherin green.

He shrugged. "Preppy Slytherin?" he suggested.

Brett Bulstrode, the Slytherin git, looked angry; he fingered the wand in his cloak.

"Black, Potter! Sit down!" Minnie yelled; Remus had long since taken his seat.

* * *

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, "What do you think about Mr. Black's hair?" He was looking over the Great Hall at Sirius unmistakable green and pink hair.

McGonagall looked surprised by the question, "It's very distracting."

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling, "Why didn't you fix it for him?"

She blushed, "I thought if he provoked his friend enough to get revenge he might deserve it. That and I thought the other teachers should have to deal with a part of what I have to every day."

"Ah, they are your first class aren't they?"

"Yes. I am constantly confiscating things and putting them back in line."

"You have to admit though, Minerva, life wouldn't be the same without them."

McGonagall didn't answer she just looked at Sirius' hair and the staring students and smiled.

James pouted when he saw Sirius: Minnie had fixed his hair. He dug in his bag for the animagus book and saw the folded piece of parchment.

"Hey, Sirius?" he asked, "What's this?"

Sirius walked over and took the map, "This, James, is the Marauder's Map in the making."

**Author's Note: and that /\ was my best attempt of a cliffhanger.**


	24. Marauder's Map, Bet

**Author's Note: No note**

* * *

Remus looked over at them curiously, "And what, may I ask, is the Marauder's Map?"

"It's just something I've started, as you can see it isn't much yet," Sirius said sadly.

"So, how's it going to work?"

"Well, I thought we should make it close and open with a password."

"What is it when it's 'closed'?"

"It's just a blank piece of parchment."

"What does it do?"

"My, Moony, you sure have lots of questions."

James cut in, "We should make it show the people of Hogwarts, so future pranksters can avoid teachers and track down enemies." he said.

Sirius pulled out another parchment and started taking notes.

"Yeah," Remus added, "and shows all the secret passages."

James thought, "The title needs something else." he said, "Something to let people know who we are."

Remus nodded, "How about, _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and whatever James animagus is, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present: THE MARAUDER'S MAP"_

"Yeah," Sirius said, "What if someone tries to open it?"

"The map should insult them! We can make it say something specific for Snivellus and the teachers," James said happily.

"Like what?"

James looked thought full for a moment.

Remus said, "Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Mr. Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed, "Hmm...Mr. agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Mr. Snape is an ugly git."

Sirius laughed. "Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that isn't a Hufflepuff."

"What about Peter?"

The Marauders looked at him, Peter looked afraid.

"You guys come up with something for me." he said, shaking.

Remus shook his head, ashamed, "How about, Mr. Wormtail bids Mr. Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

"Good one, Moony!"

"What about the teachers?" James asked.

"Well, the map has to refer to McGonagall as Minnie."

The Marauders spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with different responses, after finishing the teachers Sirius looked up.

"I'm hungry!" he moaned.

"Pads, you're always hungry," James murmured.

* * *

They went and got some food and Remus did a shrinking spell on it so they could take it back to the dormitories.

"What about Evans?" Sirius asked.

"What about her?" James said surprised.

"What does the map say if she tries to open it?"

James struggled to think of the right answer as an internal conflict went on inside him: _Lily or Sirius? Insult her or not?_

Remus, seeing James expression yelled, "Stop torturing him, Padfoot!"

Sirius shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted," he said.

"That was cruel, Pads," James muttered, glaring at Sirius.

"Consider it a little more payback for dying my hair."

"You breathing in my face was enough payback," James said, he shuddered at the memory.

Remus laughed, "I can't even imagine..."

"James?" Sirius asked, changing the subject, "Why don't you ask Evans to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Remus laughed and James glared at him. "Why is that funny?"

"Sorry James, but Lily hates you," Remus said truthfully,

"I bet I can get her to say 'yes'."

"How much?" Remus said.

"Ten galleons."

"I want in on this!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Ok, if Lily says 'yes' James gets 20 galleons if she says 'no'," Remus began.

"Moony and I get 10 galleons each!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're on." James said, praying Lily would say yes.


	25. Hogsmeade?

**Author's Note: James asks Lily out, what does she say and how does James react?**

* * *

Sirius smirked when James walked up to a passing Lily. There was staircase to his right and he went and sat on the bottom step, the better to watch the show. He motioned for Remus to join him.

"Hey, Lily," James said casually.

Lily deliberately looked away, trying her best to ignore him.

"Hello? Lily?" he asked, getting frustrated.

Sirius snickered, and James glared at him.

"Oi! Evans!" James yelled.

"Shut up Potter!" Lily said, looking around at the staring people.

"Sorry," he said, lowering his voice, "Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Are you serious?" Lily asked.

Somewhere to the right Sirius yelled, "No, that's me actually!"

James groaned. "I hate that joke."

Lily stared at him. "Potter, I'm going to Hogsmeade but I am never going with you."

She turned and stalked away towards her friend, Alice.

James scowled and stalked towards Sirius and Remus.

He dug twenty galleons out of his pocket and threw it at them, then turned and headed for the door.

Sirius smiled and grabbed the money counting out his share and giving the rest to Remus.

"That was the easiest bet win ever!" Sirius said, thinking about Zonko's and Honeydukes and what all he might buy.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, feeling a little sorry for James. The only girl that didn't like James in the school was the one James liked, if that made any sense.

Remus and Sirius followed James and were surprised when he got out of line and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Sirius yelled after him.

"Common room," James replied.

"But Hogsmeade isn't in the common room."

"It's not?" James said sarcastically.

Remus sighed and took out his 10 galleons he walked up to James and gave them back. James smiled and thanked him.

Sirius walked up and James looked at him hopefully.

"If you think I'm giving back my money, you're crazy."

"You...you..." James said, struggling to find the right word.

"Marauder?" Remus offered.

James scowled and headed back towards the common room.

Sirius followed. "I'm already missing Hogsmeade for you; you're not getting your money back too."

James grinned and Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ideas are apreciated!**

**Would you guys mind if I skipped to the end of the year? I have ideas for fourth, fifth and seventh years. So, give me more.**

**I do have one more idea for this year, Boggarts! **

**I have James and Remus' worked out in my mind but what about Snape, Sirius and Lily. And Peter, Frank, Alice?**

**I was thinking Peter's should be Voldy. I might not include Frank, Alice or Peter though.**


	26. A VERY important Author's Note

**This is just an Author's Note, sorry! No, don't leave, it's important!**

**It is a rather important note though, upon looking at an interview with JKR I found this:**

_**Robert Dawson for Asda -**If you were an animagus, what would you like to be?_

**JK Rowling:** This always amuses me, this idea. You see, you do not know what you are going to be until you have done it, so you might spend half a decade trying to turn into an animal and then find out you were a slug or something, which would be most unpleasant.

I gave Hermione my favourite animal, which is an otter. If you wanted to be something impressive, you would probably be something like a stag or a tiger, would you not, I just suspect I might be a guinea pig or something which would be so embarrassing.

**So, to avoid a flame or correction from some reviewer I have decided to revise the Animagus chapter.**

**The general plot isn't going to change, just the Marauder's won't know there form until they transform. Sighs, which means the can't use the nicknames, I have to fix that too.**

**PS I have been working on the boggart chapter and I no longer like my idea for James boggart, review and tell me what you think it should be, the best one I will most likely use!**


	27. Boggarts

**Author's Note: Last chapter before I move on to summer and fourth year. **

**About, obviously, bo****ggarts.**

**Oh, a****nd Runespoor is a magical threeheaded snake that can be found in **_**Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them**_**. It **

was the best name I could think of for a professor.

* * *

"This will be our last lesson before we start reviewing for exams," Professor Runespoor said. At the word, 'exams' there were a lot of groans and whines, most of them from James and Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes and elbowed Sirius, who yelped.

"Ouch, Moony, what was that for?" he asked, whispering so only the werewolf could hear.

Remus nudged him again and pointed at a large wardrobe that jolted violently as something inside tried to escape.

James had noticed it and shot Remus a questioning look. Sirius did the same thing.

Remus sighed "Boggart," he muttered.

"Oh." James and Sirius said, turning back to the teacher.

"Can anyone tell me what's inside?" Runespoor said as the wardrobe shook again. When the remainder of the class noticed it, there were a few gasps.

Remus shot Lily a look that he hoped said, _you answer this one. _Lily noticed his look and seemed to understand. She nodded her head and raised her hand.

"Ms. Evans?"

"It's a boggart, Professor," she said tiredly, wishing someone else knew the answer beside her and Remus.

"Does anyone know what a boggart is?"

Remus looked pleadingly at Lily once again but she shook her head, _I answered one, your turn. _

Remus sighed, "Boggarts are shape-shifters, they represent your worse fear and are said to feed of the emotion itself, and are therefore classified as dark creatures," he said, nearly reciting the exact book definition.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor," the professor said, just as tiredly as Remus and Lily.

"To get rid off a boggart, "Runespoor began, "You must say the incantation, _Riddiculus_. Say it with me class, _Riddiculus!"_

The class muttered the incantation and followed the wand movement the professor made.

"The incantation alone is not enough; you must make your worse fear...less frightening." The professor said, "Any volunteers, Mr. Black, perhaps?"

"Um, ok," Sirius muttered, glaring at the teacher slightly for calling him Mr._ Black _(then again it was his name) and walking to the front of the room.

"Now, I'll give you a moment to think of your fear..."

Sirius had no clue what it would be so he just looked at the professor.

"I'm ready," he mumbled drawing his wand and pointing at the wardrobe.

"All right, one...two...three!" Runespoor flicked his wand and the door to the wardrobe flew open.

Sirius stared in shock as his mother clambered out of the wardrobe and started yelling at him.

"You're never to see those damn friends of yours again, I'm sending you to Durmstrang and you're not to leave the house without me accompanying you." **(If you think of something better lemme know.)**

He didn't really understand why this was his 'worse fear'; all it was doing was making him mad.

Sirius' last thought was how much he hated his mother before he shouted, "_Riddiculus!_"

He laughed as Kreacher suddenly appeared and tackled his mum, sending her crashing to the ground, causing his mum to mutter that it was time to put Kreacher's head on the wall.

"Excellent Black, Excellent!" the professor exclaimed, though a little disturbed by the crazed 'house elf', as the boggart looked around, confused at all the laughter.

Sirius walked over to his friends, grinning.

"That was great, my mum getting attacked by Kreacher and Kreacher getting his head cut off."

"Mr. Lupin, would you like to go next?"

Remus looked stunned, he couldn't go he'd already decided that his worst fear would be the moon. The other students were bound to figure it out.

"N-no thank you, sir," Remus stuttered. There were a few gasps around the room as the students realized what he said: _Remus Lupin, say no to a teacher? _

"Nonsense, come on now; you'll do brilliantly."

"I-I can't." he muttered, giving the teacher a pleading look. _Why hadn't he remembered Remus was a werewolf? _

Runespoor narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but then gave Remus a questioning look.

He must have assumed Remus had a good reason for not wanting to face the boggart, because he said, "Go out in the hall."

Remus nodded his head, out in the hall he could explain without the other students finding out.

He picked up his bag and left the room, leaning up against the wall. After a few minutes of standing he was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall.

He was out there until the class ended. James and Sirius were one of the first out, "Runespoor wants to see you insid,." Sirius said.

"What was that all about, anyway?" James asked.

"Werewolf," Remus said quietly; the other students were coming out. "I was sure it would be something to do with me being a werewolf and I didn't want the other students to figure it out."

James and Sirius nodded their heads before leaving for lunch.

Remus walked into the classroom and went up to the professor's desk.

Runespoor looked up from a piece of parchment he had been looking at before Remus walked in, "What was that in class today Mr. Lupin? You usually participate quite well in class."

Remus sighed, "You must have forgotten, Professor, but I'm a werewolf." he muttered, he could sense someone outside the door...

"I'm terribly sorry."

Remus shook his head slightly, "It's alright, and I just didn't want the rest of the school to know, sir."

"I understand," he said nodding his head, "You best be getting to your next class."

**Author's Note: Thought that went quite well...REVIEW!!**


	28. Sirius and his Mum

**Author's Note: Again, this is going to be a very uneventful summer. I have nothing planned, sorry.**

* * *

"Is that your mum, Sirius?" James asked, nodding his head towards the crowded train station. They had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius looked in the direction James was indicating and, sure enough, saw his mum.

"She has to get Reg," Sirius muttered, pointing at his little brother.

"Why is she coming this way then?" Remus asked, noticing as Mrs. Black began stalking towards them.

Remus and James quickly made there way away from Sirius; towards their own parents...or parent, in Remus' case.

The two Marauders forgot to warn Peter, who also had to get yelled at by Mrs. Black for "Being a bad influence on her son," and what not.

Peter looked terrified and James and Remus were laughing from a safe distance; Sirius was too busy fuming at his mother.

"Sirius is a bad influence on me, is more like it," Peter said, stunning the other Marauders. (He had said something that made sense.)

Peter's comment just made things worse, for Mrs. Black started yelling again.

James laughed as Sirius started yelling at his mum again and Peter covered his ears and ran, (remarkably fast for his size) forgetting his trunk.

Parents were glaring at Sirius now, covering their kid's ears. There were quite a few 'colorful' words coming out of his mouth, directed at his mum.

James mouth hung open in surprise when Mrs. Black grabbed Sirius by the arm and dragged him off.

"Get his trunk," She barked loudly at Regulus, who was walking up to her.

Regulus looked at her in surprise but did as he was told, struggling to drag the two trunks on his own.

Remus walked up to the still stunned James and said loudly, "Guess Sirius won't be staying with you."

James jumped at Remus' voice, "That was interesting," he mumbled.

Remus nodded and looked around at all the angry parents, whose kids were looking at them strangely, wandering why there ears had been covered up.

He laughed when he saw them taking of the silencing charms they had cast, "Sirius sure has a way with words." Remus said, laughing.

James nodded his head in agreement and went to see his parents.

* * *

_**September 1st on Platform 9 3/4**_

James yelled as a large, black dog pounced on him, wagging its tail. He heaved it off him as his parents asked him if he was fine. If it was possible, the dog snickered. James looked at it strangely and nodded his head to answer his parent's question.

The dog began pulling on his sleeve and whine. The dog was strong, it was beginning to rip James sleeve.

"Stop," James ordered, pulling his sleeve out of the dog's mouth. "What do you want?" he asked.

The dog barked and started jumping up and down.

"You want me to follow you?" James asked, his parent's were staring at him strangely by now. The dog barked and nodded its head.

James mouth hung open at this and he followed the dog behind one of the many stone pillars. Remus noticed him and came over as well.

The dog barked to get there attention and transformed into Sirius. James yelled and Remus jumped.

"Bloody hell, Sirius," James muttered, trying to calm down.

Sirius laughed, "A rather good performance, if I do say so myself."

"You mean, you-you can transform? You're an animagus?" James asked.

"What did you think that was, James?" Remus asked, smiling.

"When's the next moon, Remus? I think I'm ready to try transforming with you."

"How?" James said, still and shock.

"I've had a lot of free time," Sirius explained, "avoiding my mum."

"Don't you need a wand?" Remus asked, "Underage wizards can't use-"

"My dad put a bunch of different enchantments on the house, so the ministry approved to let us, me and Reg, use magic."

"They'll do that?"

"If you have the right connections."

Just then the train whistle blew and the Marauders ran for the train. Remus got there first, being strongest and fastest because of his 'Furry Little Problem'. He started looking for a compartment and groaned when the only one he could find had Peter in it.

* * *

**REVIEW! Plz, ****it makes me happy!**


	29. Transformation, again

**Author's Note: This will probably be my last chapter for a week or so. I'm going to Disney World this Sunday. So, unless an idea just pops into my head, this will be my last chapter for a while. **

**Anyway, this chapter is Remus' first transformation with a fellow Marauder, Sirius!**

* * *

Remus walked towards the whomping willow with Sirius following behind him under James' cloak. (Remus had been going to the shack alone since his second or third transformation)

When he got to the willow he muttered, "_immobulus". _The tree stopped thrashing around and Remus motioned for the invisible Sirius to follow him down the passage.

Remus had to stifle laughter when he heard a loud thud followed by an, "Ow," from Sirius; who had just hit his head on the roof of the tunnel.

"S'not funny Moony," Sirius muttered, rubbing his head. Since he'd become an animagus his senses had heightened, like Remus'.

Remus just shrugged as he reached the end of the passage way. He reached up for the trap door and pushed it open, climbing through and pulling the now visible Sirius up.

"Nice place you have here Moony.", Sirius muttered, coughing as he took in the creaking floor and the dust covered...um...everything.

Remus shook his head slightly and walked upstairs, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sirius followed, tossing the cloak to Remus who set it beside him on the bed.

Sirius threw himself beside Remus and accidentally fell on the floor.

Remus shook his head again, thinking if he should warn Sirius about the moon that would be here in a few minutes, bringing the transformation with it.

Sirius glanced at him sideways from his spot on the floor before saying, "So...what should I expect?"

Remus thought for a second, "My eyes change color first," he said, distracted by the oncoming full moon and the setting sun.

Sirius nodded his head, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"They stay that way afterwards sometimes and I see differently."

"Weird," Sirius muttered.

"You read the 'Shreiking Shack' article didn't you?" Remus said.

"Yeah."

_No need to explain all the screaming then. _Remus thought gloomily as he looked through the boarded up window, it was getting dark.

"Are we gonna stay in the shack, or go out into the forest?" Remus asked.

"Forest, I guess."

"You need to go downstairs and open the trapdoor, we can't go out the front door, I think it's got a permanent sticking charm on it. Anway, you can't open it." Neither of them would be able to open it after the moon rose. (Remus for obvious reasons and Sirius because it would be too dangerous)

Sirius nodded his head and quickly ran downstairs and opened the trapdoor.

He ran back up the stairs as a streak of moonlight was shone across the floor. He stared at Remus in shock as his eyes went from their normal color to a strange greyish, light blue.

Both Marauders had a pained look on their face, Sirius from just hearing his freinds screams.

Blue-ish, grey fur was sprouting out of Remus' skin, and Sirius watched in shock as Remus nose and mouth twisted into long snout.

The tips of his ears were pointed by now and no-longer looked like they belonged there.

Just as Sirius was watching Remus teeth grow into fangs, Remus shouted, "Animagus!", before the strange yet familiar feeling of wolfish instinct rushed over him.

Sirius came out of his shock and turned quickly into Padfoot.

He hadn't tried to communicate with another animal, or half animal, before...

Sirius supposed the two would have to use body language.

The dog put it's ears back and tucked it's tail between it's legs. Sirius hoped this would show the werewolf that he was scared, or had been.

The werewolf cocked it's head to the side, _was the dog afraid of it? _

The werewolf put it ears back and bowed it's head slightly, tail wagging slowly.

Sirius concentrated, trying to think what Remus was trying to tell him.

Sirius barked and started walking down the stairs, avoiding looking at Remus the werewolf when he could.

Pictures in books were _nothing _like seeing a werewolf in person.

* * *

Remus yawned and got up from the rather hard, dusty floor he was laying on. (Which was hard, seeing as everyone of his muscles were sore.) He saw Sirius, still in animagus form, curled up on the dust covered bed, fast asleep.

He shook the dog awake and it awoke staring at him blankly. Sirius yawned and Remus was on the receiving end of his bad morning breath, which mixed with the dog breath.

Sirius transformed back, oblivious to Remus' disgusted expression.

"Wha'ya want Moony?" Sirius said, he then realized where he was at and said dumbly, "Oh."

Remus groaned as he attempted to help Sirius up.

"I'm sore." Sirius mumbled.

Remus just glared at him and pulled his hand out of Sirius', letting Sirius fall to the floor.

"You should get to class, McGonagall will send someone after you, or she'll bother James."

"He'll live." Sirius mumbled before turning back into his animagus and jumping on the bed, curling into a ball.

"Is that even comfortable?" Remus asked.

Sirius noded his head slightly and closed his eyes.

"Sirius, come on. James'll get suspicious."

Sirius just gave him another, he'll live look.

"If you don't come, I'll tell him you were snogging Lily in a broom cupboard." Remus said, Lily wouldn't be in class anyway, she was sick in the hospital wing.

Sirius turned back into human form very quickly, "You wouldn't."

"I would, let's go." Remus said.

Sirius turned back into Padfoot and walked out the door.

"What're you doing?"

"I have more energy this way."

Remus muttered something about being a lot more tired than Sirius before following him out the door.


	30. Are you mocking me?

**Author's Note: Hi all of my reviewers! If you haven't reviewed yet, then shame on you. You better review as soon as you finish reading this to redeem yourself.**

**So, I had a good time at Disney. (If any of you people that or reading this didn't know I went to Disney World, then either you skipped the last chapter or you haven't been reading my author's notes.)**

**Anyway, I had a great time but the experience would have been better if my horrid cousin hadn't gone. **

**Heehee, she got hit by a bicycle, my cousin that is.**

**Nothing really planned; we'll just have to see what my mind comes up with.**

* * *

Sirius walked with Remus to the Hospital wing then turned and headed towards the dormitory. He wasn't going back to class; he was exhausted.

He turned into his animagus form and jumped onto a bed. He curled up with his tail covering his nose, (for some reason he found being curled up in a ball more comfortable) and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

James entered the common room and headed up the stairs, accompanied by Remus (whom he had just rescued from the Hospital Wing).

"Do you think he's up here?" James asked Remus.

"Probably, he was mumbling about being tired when he left," Remus answered.

They opened the door and saw Sirius, still curled up on the bed.

"That's my bed," James mumbled, before walking over and shoving Sirius in the floor.

Both Sirius and his bed were wet.

"Was it raining when you guys came in?" James asked Remus, ignoring the growling Sirius.

"Yeah. Why?" Remus asked.

"Because my bed smells like wet dog and it's all damp."

Sirius was getting tired of James ignoring him so he walked up to him and shook, getting water all over the other Marauders.

"Padfoot!" they yelled together, glaring at the slightly dryer dog-animagus.

Sirius cocked his head to the side and jumped back on James' bed. He sat down and stared pointedly at James.

"Are you mocking me?" James asked, pulling out his wand.

Sirius nodded his head, as James pointed his wand at him.

_"Ag__uame-" _James started.

"James I wouldn't do that," Remus warned.

"_-menti." _

Water squirted out of his wand and hit Sirius in the face.

Sirius turned back to normal and shrugged, "It's your bed; you just soaked it even more."

James groaned.

"I warned you" Remus said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**Author's Note: It wasn't my best chapter but I thought it was alright. I thought it was too much of a filler chapter. Review anyway, ok?**

**Next Up: PRONGS!**


	31. Prongs

**Author's Note: James becomes an animagus!!**

**How do Remus and Sirius react? **

* * *

Sirius followed Remus up to the dormitory, both of them were exhausted. The full moon had been the night before and Sirius had managed, after a lot of begging, to get Remus out of the hospital wing.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Remus said, as they began to climb the stairs. He really hated the hospital after spending so much time there.

"It was nothing; all I had to do was use my puppy-dog eyes," Sirius said, grinning.

"They've been perfected since you've become an animagus," Remus remarked before opening the door.

He gasped when he caught sight of what was inside.

"What is it, Moon-" Sirius began, but stopped when Remus stepped aside to reveal the huge, magnificent-looking stag. The strangest thing about the animal was that it was _white_.

Sirius let his mouth hang open as the stag, that didn't seem to notice them, shook his head.

"How did that get in here?", Remus asked, finally coming to his senses enough to talk.

The stag looked at him with his hazel eyes before turning into James.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," James said, struggling not to grin at there awed faces.

Remus jumped back and had to grab onto the door frame to steady himself, as Sirius fainted, landing loudly on the floor.

James started laughing as Remus looked confused.

James gasped, "Never thought I'd see that look on your face, Moony."

Remus realized what was happening and laughed at the passed-out Sirius.

"Should we wake him up?" James asked, nudging Sirius with his foot.

"Na, he was going to go to sleep anyway," Remus answered, "Should we at least get him off the floor?"

James considered this for a minute before saying, "Yeah, Peter might come in and trip on him and wake him up."

Remus nodded his head before levitating Sirius over his bed.

"No, wait a minute." James said, grinning mischievously, "Put him under the bed."

Remus gave James a questioning look but did it anyway, being careful not to let Sirius hit the bed.

* * *

**Autho****r's Note: I love my mind, I didn't have any of this planned and my brain just caused me to get three chapters ready. (Next chapter included)**

**Next Chapter: Sirius wakes up!**


	32. Sirius wakes up!

**Author's Note: So, I wrote this chapter before but aparently it didn't post...**

**I think posting the prequel knocked it out..**

_Previously:_

_"Should we wake him up?" James asked, nudging Sirius with his foot._

_"Na, he was going to go to sleep anyway," Remus answered, "Should we at least get him off the floor?"_

_James considered this for a minute before saying, "Yeah, Peter might come in and trip on him and wake him up."_

_Remus nodded his head before levitating Sirius over his bed._

_"No, wait a minute." James said, grinning mischievously, "Put him under the bed."_

_Remus gave James a questioning look but did it anyway, being careful not to let Sirius hit the bed._

Sirius woke up and attempted to rub his throbbing head, but hit his arm on something.

He blinked in confusion and sat up only to hit his head.

He winced and layed back down, and then winced again as his 'beautiful hair' got stuck on...the ceiling? Was it?

He sat up slightly and layed his head down hard, pulling his stuck hair out.

_My head feels much better now. _

He tried to think about might be happening and it clicked, _James._

"James.", he muttered threatningly.

_Ok, I know how I got here, but where is here?_

He remembered that his animagus was smaller than him and transformed.

He crawled out from under the bed and wondered how James had fit him under there.

Sirius noticed that James's arm was hanging over his bed.

_Ah, revenge. _

Siruis walked up to James's bed and sat beside it.

He bit down hard on James's arm and quickly let go, reason being, James's reaction.

It took a few seconds for James to respond, but when he did it was...er...loud.

Sirius sat back as James howled in pain and jumped clear out of the bed, landing perfectly beside Sirius.

Sirius transformed back and smiled as James clutched his bleeding arm

Remus and Frank sat up at the noise and looked around in confusion.

Sirius looked a Remus, "What time it is?"

Remus looked surprised at the question, "I think it's about 4:30."

"You think Pompfrey will let me in the hospital wing?"

"Are you taking James?"

"No. He deserves it, I have a horrible head ache."

Remus was about to laugh but stopped when he saw James.

James glared at him, "You bit me!"

"You guys are crazy.", Frank muttered before leaving the room and all the chaos.

"We don't deny it.", Sirius muttered getting up to go to the hospital wing.

"Coming Prongs?"

"What?", James asked.

"Prongs, you know pointed. You're a deer, with pointed antlers..."

"OK.", James said, "It's better than bunny."

"I forgot about that!"

"Why did I remind him?"

"Because the lack of blood is messing with your brain."

Sirius exited the door with James following.


	33. I love the bubbles!

**Author's Note: This hasn't been beta-ed because I got tired of waiting for DocX. **

**As for the chapter, there are going to the hospital wing, (duh) and maybe my brain'll think of something else. :D I just got an idea! **

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You guys are crazy.", Frank muttered before leaving the room and all the chaos._

_"We don't deny it.", Sirius muttered getting up to go to the hospital wing._

_"Coming Prongs?"_

_"What?", James asked._

_"Prongs, you know pointed. You're a deer, with pointed antlers..."_

_"OK.", James said, "It's better than bunny."_

_"I forgot about that!"_

_"Why did I remind him?"_

_"Because the lack of blood is messing with your brain."_

_Sirius exited the door with James following._

* * *

Before they began the walk down the stairs Sirius noticed Remus wasn't following.

"Coming Moony?", he asked.

Remus concidered this for a second, "Sure."

It would be fun to see Madame Pompfrey when the bleeding James and the complaining Sirius showed up.

"Should we get the cloak?", Remus asked.

"Why?"

"In case we run into Filch."

"Why would that matter?"

"Because he's always suspicious of us. He'll think were up to no good."

Sirius sighed, "Fine, Prongs go get it."

"Why me?"

"Because it's your cloak and your closest to the door."

James huffed and went up a few stairs to get the cloak. He found it in his trunk and pulled it out.

He went back down the stairs and the three Marauders got under it. (Peter had fallen asleep not long after he woke up.)

They were nearly there when Sirius tripped on something and nearly fell over.

"What was that?", he muttered, looking around.

Remus saw what Sirius tripped on first and picked it up. It was a book.

"It's a first year charms book.", he said, handing it to Sirius.

"I don't want it.", he mumbled.

James and Remus just ignored him as they approached the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pompfrey was already up and tending to a patient.

James quickly took the cloak off and stuffed it in his pocket.

Pompfrey heard him and looked up.

"What do you want?", she asked bitterly. The Marauders were constantly putting a patient in the hospital wing and she didn't particularly like them. (the marauders, that is, not the poor patient.)

"James got a dog bite on his arm.", Sirius muttered, "It's bleeding pretty badly."

"Yeah, the dumb mutt.", James muttered, low enough so only a werewolf and a dog-animagus could here.

Remus smiled slightly and Sirius glared at James, growling a little.

Pompfrey looked at Sirius strangly and told James to sit down, "Aubrey, sit down.", she muttered to the patient that was attempting to get up to greet the Marauders.

Bartram Aubrey huffed and relaxed again. (Imagine him as a Marauder equivalent of Colin Creevey.)

Remus and Sirius hadn't noticed who it was until then.

Sirius quickly opened the book he had in his hand and Remus walked over to James, both were trying to avoid Aubrey if they could.

The annoying boy was talking to them anyway, they were the reason he was here.

He had been following them around and they had hexed him, tired of the annoying little tag-along.

Sirius was actually reading the book, not faking.

He came across a charm that interested him and he pulled his wand out.

He pointed his wand at James menacingly, and James widened his eyes.

Sirius was out of Pompfrey's line of vision so she couldn't see him.

He glanced down at the charms book again and muttered, _"ebullio!" _

James cringed and Sirius laughed joyfully as bubbles shot out of his wand.

James looked puzzled and laughed as a bubble came in his reach and he poked it, popping it.

Pompfrey looked behind her and saw Sirius with his arm out stretched and his wand in his hand, directing the bubbles.

"Wands away while your in her Mr. Black.", she said sternly in a McGonagall like fashion.

Sirius made a disgusted noise at being called 'Mr. Black' and protested.

"There bubbles, Poppy, what can they hurt?"

She gave him another threatening look and he put his wand away with a sigh.

James was soon ready to leave and they left. (what else would they do?)

* * *

When they were back in the common room Remus said, "Let me see if there's a name in that book."

"No.", Sirius protested.

Remus looked confused, "Why?"

"Because he likes the bubbles.", James said.

"I do not!"

Remus and James looked at him skeptically.

"I do not like the bubbles!"

"Sirius.", James said, disbelieving.

"Ok, maybe I do, a little."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I love the bubbles!", Sirius yelled, causing a few strange looks from the other people in the common room.

"But they're so awesome Moony, see." Sirius took out his wand and muttered the incantation again.

The bubbles came out in a rainbow of colours. Sirius ran around and started popping the bubbles, James laughed and joined him.

Remus stared at them for a second then shrugged, _What could it hurt? _

Soon, three Marauders were running around the common room, chasing the bubbles that came out of their wands, and they were enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: There! All done, review and tell me what you thought.**

**The bubble spell comes from potter-shan-fan's story Gryffindor's Take The States.**

**I asked to use it and she said I could, so don't say I'm coping or something.**

**And remember, any and all ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	34. Mwahaha

**Author's Note: So, nothing particularly planned. **

**You know what I like about the Maruaders in this story? They remind me so much of my freinds and I. **

**For instance Sirius acts a lot like my best friend, Courtney. ****For some Reason Remus is sorta like me. James is to. (Ya, know, how he and Sirius tease each other?) Yeah, weird. **

**Example: The bubbles. **

**"But there so awesome Moony?", that sounded just like Courtney. **

**You know what I find strange? That I wanted school to be out more than ever before and now I don't think I'll mind going back. I wanna see my friends again...**

**So, this author's note is getting sorta long, I think I'm gonna stop now.**

_Previously:_

_"Fine, I love the bubbles!", Sirius yelled, causing a few strange looks from the other people in the common room._

_"But they're so awesome Moony, see." Sirius took out his wand and muttered the incantation again._

_The bubbles came out in a rainbow of colours. Sirius ran around and started popping the bubbles, James laughed and joined him._

_Remus stared at the for a second then shrugged, What could it hurt? _

_Soon, three Marauders were running around the common room, chasing the bubbles that came out of there wands, and they were enjoying every minute of it._

* * *

Lily entered the portrait hole to see the three Marauder's dashing around the common room, popping bubbles.

"Wha-?", Lily wandered aloud as Alice ran into her, she was blocking the portrait hole.

"Lily what are staring at?", Alice asked, pushing Lily out of the way.

Alice laughed when she saw the three teenagers chasing bubbles around the common room.

Sirius gawked at Remus as he made only red and gold bubbles come out of his wand.

"Moony, how'd you do that?", he asked in complete awe.

Remus laughed, "Just think about a certain colour and it'll come out."

Sirius twisted his face in concentration and Remus laughed, "Pads, this is _first year _magic, remember? It's not that hard."

"Oh shut up, Moony.", Sirius said bitterly, sticking his tongue out at Remus.

"_illustro ebullio proprius.", _Sirius muttered. A shower of blue bubbles came out of his wand and he grinned and then he reached out the to a bubble to pop it.

It just bumped of his finger, apparently this was the result Sirius wanted, because he grinned.

"Mwahaha, my bubbles are un-popable!", Sirius yelled, causing any of the remaining people in the room to flee, most had already. The only ones left in the room were Lily, Alice, and the Marauders.

Remus pointed his wand at the cluster of bubbles and muttered, "_finite incantatum."_

The bubbles popped in a loud series and Sirius pouted.

"Mwahaha, I popped your un-popable bubbles.", Remus said triumphantly, and then immediately wished he hadn't.

James rushed over to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"Moony, mate, speak to me!", He pleaded, "Oh, what has Padfoot done with your sanity?"

Remus groaned and James let go, pointing his wand at Sirius menacingly.

"What have you done with Moony's sanity?", James asked, trying hard not to grin.

"I-", Sirius said, but couldn't think of a good answer, "I got nothing."

_"Ebullio!", _James yelled, wand in Sirius' face.

Sirius had time to close his eyes before a bunch of bubbles popped in his face, some getting in his mouth.

"Bleck!", he yelled shaking his head, "Do not eat bubbles."

"Great advice, Black.", Lily said, coming up behind them.

Sirius shrugged, "I try."

"I was hoping they wouldn't effect you, Remus.", she mumbled, recalling the manically laughing Remus.

Remus just shrugged as Lily walked toward her dorm and Sirius popped a bubble that was in front of Remus' face.

Remus glared at him and Sirius quit grinning, "I'm sorry, Moony.", he said immediately, before turning into Padfoot and dashing out the portrait hole.

* * *

**Author's Note: Maybe I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, or now, who knows?**

**REVIEW! Mwahaha, sorry I had to do that.**

**Wow. This story's gonna be long, we still have 3 years of Hogwart's left and I plan on going after Hogwart's, probably until Sirius goes to Azkaban. Maybe until Harry's third year...**

* * *


	35. Evil Remus :

**Author's Note: I am not tired and I am bored so I think I'll write a chapter. Could have something to do with the Mountain Dew I've been drinking.**

_Previously:_

_Remus just shrugged as Lily walked toward her dorm and Sirius popped a bubble that was in front of Remus' face._

_Remus glared at him and Sirius quit grinning, "I'm sorry, Moony.", he said immediately, before turning into Padfoot and dashing out the portrait hole._

* * *

Remus was just as fast as the dog and was soon a few feet behind him. Remus hadn't thought about what he was gonna do to Sirius when he caught him, he hadn't expected to catch up so fast.

Being a werewolf _did _have a few advantages. Remus shrugged and reached out for Sirius's tail. He didn't notice that they had approached a wall...

* * *

Sirius yelped as he turned the sharp corner, Remus had grabbed his tail.

He felt Remus let go and heard him yell. Confused,he turned around and cringed when he saw Remus skid into the wall and knock over a suit of armour. It landed with a crash and Remus cringed as well.

The werewolf and the dog-animagus could both hear a faint sound of footsteps in the distance.

Sirius quickly turned into his human form.

"James!", he yelled figuring he had followed them.

"What?", James asked, panting from all the running, "I heard a crash and-"

He saw the suit of armour, "Oh."

"Well, whada we do, Moony?"

"Run or attempt to put the armour back?", Remus asked.

They exchanged glances, "Run.", they all said at once."

"James I hate you!", Sirius panted.

"What did I do?", James panted back

"You Forgot the cloak!"

"How was I supposed to know we'd need it?", James said in one quick breath.

"Never leave without the cloak!", Sirius yelled, before turning into Padfoot.

James followed his example and turned into Prongs.

"That is so not fair!", Remus protested, lacking behind a little.

James turned back into a person and yelled, "Your a werewolf, you run fast all the time!", before turning back.

Remus used the remainder of his energy to get ahead of the animagi.

He somehow managed to get far ahead of them. Before he told the Fat Lady the password he asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm not telling you the password.", she muttered.

"No, I know the password."

"Oh, than what is it you want?"

"My friends, you know the loud ones? Always are out late?"

"Yes, how could I forget them."

"It's impossible, but don't let them in the common room."

"Why not?"

"Because I was with them and the one with the long haired made me knock over a suit of armour, someone started coming and we ran, If you don't let them in they'll be caught."

Remus looked over his shoulder, he could see James and Sirius, McGonagall was behind them. They had been forced into there human form so she wouldn't catch them.

"All right, I suppose the diserve it."

Remus grinned evilly and said the password, he entered the common room and went upstairs.

James and Sirius knocked over a few suits of armour to block McGonagall's path.

The slid as the jumped over the last stair.

"Quid agis!", they both shouted.

"Quite fine, thank you.", the Fat Lady answered. (quid agis is Latin for "how do you do?".)

"Wait, what?", James asked.

"Aren't you going to let us in?", Sirius asked.

"No, the password has been changed." the Fat Lady lied.

"WHAT?!"

"This is really not the time to change passwords."

"Yeah, or friend, Remus, he just got in."

"Ah, but he knew the password."

"Stupid, know-it-all, Moony!"

McGonagall was now standing beside them.

"What, may I ask? Are you two doing?", she huffed angrily.

"Trying to run away?", Sirius suggested.

James smacked his fore-head, _That__ was the wrong thing to say._

"Detention, tonight, my office, eight o'clock.", she demanded, before turning to leave.

Remus opened the portrait and grinned, "Detention?", he asked.

James and Sirius nodded.

"Thanks.", Remus muttered to the Fat Lady.

"It was nothing.", she said.

Before James and Sirius caught on Remus bolted up the stairs and snatched James' cloak. He threw it over himself as the Sirius and James bursted in.

* * *

**Author's Note: As for the evil Remus, he is a Marauder, he should be evil sometimes too.**

**And it's not like James and Sirius have never had a detention.**


	36. Finishing the map

**There's been a lot of _Previously: _'s lately.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Remus opened the portrait and grinned, "Detention?", he asked._

_James and Sirius nodded._

_"Thanks.", Remus muttered to the Fat Lady._

_"It was nothing.", she said._

_Before James and Sirius caught on Remus bolted up the stairs and snatched James' cloak. He threw it over himself as the Sirius and James bursted in._

* * *

"Moony, where the hell are you?!", Sirius muttered angrily.

"Sirius, don't be so stupid," James muttered, "He's under the cloak some where. Remus, give me my cloak!"

Remus _very _quietly muttered an incantation to project his voice to the other side of the room.

"Oh, please you guys get detention all the time.", he said.

James and Sirius went to the direction of Remus's voice, Sirius muttered something about a, "Stupid werewolf".

The two had there arms outstretched hoping to come across the cloak's watery material.

Giving up, James considered what Remus said for a moment, "True. Fine, your off the hook, but give me my cloak.", James whined.

Remus laughed and took it off, unnoticed by James and Sirius, who were staring in the direction of his voice.

"Moony, take of the cloak.", Sirius said.

"I did.", he said, realizing his voice was still being projected he continued, "Oh, sorry." He took the spell off and Sirius and James turned around.

"Moony that was so...", Sirius began, searching for a proper word.

"Marauder like?", Remus afforded.

Before Sirius could answer James interrupted, "The map!", he exclaimed.

"What?", Sirius answered.

"The map! The Marauder's Map, we never finished it."

"Oh."

"Sirius, where is it?", Remus asked, noticing Sirius as he bit his lip.

"Um...", Sirius said uncertainly, trying to remember where he had put it.

"Sirius, don't tell me you lost it, we were almost done!", James exclaimed. All they had left to do was aplly the passwords.

"I didn't lose it, I just um...misplaced it.", Sirius muttered, then only so he could hear he said, "Yeah, that sounds better."

"He lost it."

"Where did you put it, Sirius?", James asked.

Sirius thought for a second, "I'm pretty sure I haven't took it out of the common room."

James and Remus nodded and helped Sirius look for the map.

After about an hour of looking in the dorm, they went downstairs and searched the common room.

"I hope no one threw it away.", James said worriedly, looking under a chair. A few people in the common room were staring at him strangely.

"This is pointless.", Remus muttered, "_Accio Marauders Map." _

He frowned when nothing happened as James hit his head on the bottom of the chair and he crawled out from under it.

Sirius went back up the stairs and yelped when he opened the door, something had just went zooming past him.

Remus and James looked up the stairs at the sound of Sirius's yelp. Remus could here the zooming noise too, with his heightened senses.

He cocked his head to the side slightly and tried to make out the noise.

"The map!", he exclaimed, running up the stairs. The piece of parchment came to a halt in front of Remus, floating at eye level.

He grabbed it and motioned for James and Sirius to follow him out the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?", James asked.

"The library.", Remus said.

"Why?", Sirius moaned.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Do either of you know how to set a password on something?"

"No.", James and Sirius said together.

"Me neither.", Remus answered, "We'll probably find a spell in there somewhere.

They searched the library a few minutes (with Madame Pince constantly walking by) and soon found a suitable spell.

After fixing they passwords they added a few more secret passageways they had recently discovered.

"What if they don't know how to get in the passages?", James asked, referring to anyone who might read the map, "We'll have to make the map show them."

Remus sighed and the three marauder's began flipping through the books and putting a bunch of instruction charms on the map.

Sirius thought for a moment to make sure they haven't forgotten anything.

"We need to make it where you can't summon it like Remus did.", he said, "It'll make it to easy for teachers to find."

They once again began to flip through books until the found a spell that would make it untraceable and unable to summon.

James grinned and held up the map, "It's done," he said happily, "finally."

* * *

**Author's Note: The map's finally done! Yay! **

**I think that's gonna be it for 4th year. Wait, no I need to include a transformation with James. Unless I get another idea, that will be the end of this year, then it will be 5th!**

**So, review, please!**

**-Whispers triumphantly (so my dad doesn't think I'm crazy for yelling) "Yeah!" -**

**This story is now longer, in words and possibly chapters, than Return of the Six, my story I no longer like. **

**Speaking of, if you would like to 'adopt' that story contact me and I'll pick someone to take over, create more chaps and what not. I just want you to stick to my original pairings and ideas, and tell me when you add a chapter.**

**I'M NOT UPDATING TILL I GET A REVIEW!!**


	37. Transformation, part 3

**Author's Note: This is James transformation with Remus and Sirius. I started typing at like 11:40 last night so sorry if it's not, 'up to standereds'.**

James stared in awe as Remus made the Whomping Willow freeze with a quick mutter and a wave of his wand.

Remus could sense James just standing there and said impatiently, "James quite standing their like an idiot and come on before the spell wears off."

James let out a Sirius-like growl, and followed Remus into the tunnel. He paused when Sirius transformed into his animagus and bounded out from under the cloak.

"What are you doing, Padfoot?", James asked from inside the tunnel, out of reach of the tree that was now thrashing around and having to crouch to see out.

Sirius just barked in reply and sat down, just out of reach of the tree. Watching Remus transform once was enough for him.

James shrugged and stood up, hitting his head with a painful thud and following Remus, who was waiting impatiently as it steadily grew darker.

"Hurry _up,_ Prongs.", he said, continuing the walk along the passage. When they came to the trap door Remus pushed it open and helped James through.

* * *

Sirius wagged his tail when he saw the white stag (it's fur was reflecting the moonlight in a facinating way) coming out of the passage with the werewolf behind it. He barked at the stag which jumped.

The stag glared at him, he was already shocked enough from seeing Remus transform.

The dog growled at him playfully before cocking it's head to the side in the werewolf's direction and getting up to join the others.

The werewolf just looked at either of them, a bit confused at the two animals behavior.

Sirius nodded and James looked a bit confused.

The dog barked and threw it's head in the direction of the forest.

The werewolf nodded and the stag looked terrified.

Sirius barked at James and jerked his head towards the forest.

The stags eyes went wide and the dog smirked, running into the forest with the werewolf behind it.

James followed them into the forest rather unwillingly.

* * *

James woke up and was strangely hot in the drafty shack. When he opened his eyes he figured out why, Sirius way laying on top of him in his animagus form.

He shoved the dog off and groaned when his muscles protested.

Sirius yelped and glared at James.

"Is it always this...tiring?", James asked the dog.

Sirius turned back into a human and nodded.

James looked around, "Where's Moony?", he asked, not noticing him in the shack.

"Probably already back at the castle.", Sirius said, "Even after he's transformed he wakes up before we do."

James nodded and pulled himself off the floor, wincing slightly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's took so long, I'm not going to make up an excuse so I'm just gonna tell you the truth, I was being lazy. I've had multiple opportunities to write a new chap, I just haven't.**

**I have wrote 2 future chapters though, one set in the summer after 5th year the other after Lily and James deaths.**

**Oh nad THNX to my latest Readers/reviewers, **thecandywoman **and**jennybai.

**AND I'm gonna put a poll up, so go answer it after you review. ;)**

**One more thing, what should the Marauders do over the summer. **

**Should Sirius be able to go to the Potter's? **

**What should they do over the summer?**

**Any ideas for future chapters? 5th year? 6th year? 7th?**

**Yeah, lots of questions.**


	38. Forks?

Sirius stared glumly at his plate during the end of the year feast, he had owled his parents, asking if he could stay at the Potter's and his mum had sent a rather loud howler back.

"Cheer up Padfoot.", James said, setting his hand on Sirius's arm.

Sirius jumped in surprise and accidentally stabbed James 's hand with his fork.

James yelled out and jerked his hand away.

"Sorry.", Sirius mumbled.

James jerked Sirius's fork out of his hand and set it down on the table.

Sirius was trying hard not to laugh.

James glared at him, "If your so sorry, then why are you laughing?", he questioned angrily.

"It _was _an accident but congratulations anyway Prongs."

"For what?"

"You cheered me up."

Remus, who had been watching while trying not to laugh, started laughing and Sirius joined him.

"Hmpf.", James muttered, rubbing his hand.

"I hate forks.", James said randomly after a few minutes, bending Sirius's fork.

That pushed Remus and Sirius over the edge, and they started howling with laughter.

James glared at them, "You guys are the worst friends ever."

Remus and Sirius just laughed harder, and Peter looked at them, confused.

"What are they laughing about?", he asked James.

"Forks!", Sirius and Remus both exclaimed. (It was all they could manage through their laughter) **A/N right here, as I was typing, I was smiling and I my dad asked me what was so funny and I had to force myself not to say, "Forks."**

"Forks?", Peter questioned, "I don't get it."

--

Sirius stared glumly once more out the train window, they were arriving at platform 9 3/4.

"I know your mum won't let you come to our house but maybe I can come to you place.", James suggested.

Sirius's head shot up in surprise, "You wouldn't like it at Grimmauld Place."

James shrugged, "We can suffer together."

Sirius just shook his head, "Prongs, your mad.", he muttered, but figured it would be pointless to argue with the stubborn stag.

James shrugged and looked out his window as the train stopped.

**Author's Note: -frown- that was short...but it seemed like a good stopping point...**

**I'll get started on the next chapter now to make up for it. **

**I watched Scare Tactics last night on Sci-fi. It was really funny and it gave me some ideas. ;)**

Author's Note: I don't really no what's gonna happen so...read and find out!

* * *


	39. An exchange of letters

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry for the slight delay; I've been busy procrastinating.

_Previously: _

_"I know your mum won't let you come to our house but maybe I can come to you place.", James suggested._

_Sirius's head shot up in surprise, "You wouldn't like it at Grimmauld Place."_

_James shrugged, "We can suffer together."_

_Sirius just shook his head, "Prongs, your mad.", he muttered, but figured it would be pointless to argue with the stubborn stag._

_James shrugged and looked out his window as the train stopped._

* * *

James groaned as a tapping noise woke him up. He groped for his glasses as the bright sunlight flooded into the room. He walked over to the window and opened it, letting the owl in.

It dropped the the letter on his bed before flying out the window.

He recognized Sirius' handwriting and tore it open, figuring it must be a reply to the letter he had sent.

_Prongs,_

_To quote my mother, "There is no way in hell your going to those blood traitors' house"._

_That a clear enough answer for you?_

_Sirius_

James sighed, time to go to Grimmauld Place.

He was surprisingly wide awake now so he went downstairs and found his father reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Dad?", he asked.

"Hm?", Mr. Potter said, not looking up from the paper.

"Can I go to Sirius's?"

Mr. Potter's head shot up at this, "You want to go stay with the Blacks?"

"I think 'want to' is a bit over exaggerated."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because I told Sirius I would."

James's father looked at him questioningly, "I don't mind, if the Blacks don't.", he mumbled returning to the paper and shaking his head.

* * *

Sirius heard a tapping noise and ran down the stairs, opening the window for the owl.

He took the envelope and stared at, bewildered. That had been James's owl, he was sure, but the letter was addressed to his parents.

Walburga Black had heard the noise as well, James's owl was quite noisy, and was now down stairs.

She glanced at the letter in her least favorite-by-far son's hand.

"Is that a letter from that blood traitor friend of yours?", she snapped bitterly.

Sirius nodded, "It's for you though."

She looked a bit taken aback but took the letter from his outstretched hand.

She gaped at the letter in shock, which led Sirius to wonder what James had said.

The Potter boy wanted to come here, _here. _She wasn't sure how to respond.

If she let him come it would make Sirius happy, but it might make get him to leave her alone and the Potter's owl would quit waking everyone up.

Sirius watched as his mum looked around for a quill and scrawled her reply before giving it back to the owl.

James watched as his owl flew into the open window and landed in front of him. He took the letter from the owl and scanned it quickly.

He was going to Grimmauld Place.

**Author's Note: Review, you know you want to...!**

**Next chapter: two of the Marauder release their rath on a few Blacks.**

**Any 'torture' ideas are apreciated, try your hardest to come up with one!**


	40. Mission Acomplished

**Author's Note: Dunno what to say...**

_Previously:_

_James watched as his owl flew into the open window and landed in front of him. He took the letter from the owl and scanned it quickly._

_He was going to Grimmauld Place._

James was extremley careful when he packed for the Blacks'.

He made sure to bring his entire stash of Zonkos products. (used to terrorize his parent and/or any unexpected muggles and/or any guests)

He double checked that he had his invisibility cloak and put his wand in his pocket.

"Are you ready yet?", James heard his father call.

He yelled back a, 'yeah' and drug his things down the stairs.

James glanced at his dad, who was reading the paper.

"Are you going to take me?", James questioned, as his father lazily turned the page and continued reading.

"No. Mr. Black's coming to get you. Something about a charm?"

"Oh yeah, Sirius mentioned a Fidelus Charm once."

"A Fidelus Charm?"

"Yeah, his dad put a bunch of enchantments on their house."

At that moment there was a flare from the fire and a black haired man walked out of it.

James stared at the man for a second, he had long black hair, similar to Sirius's, but his looked much less cared for.

Orion Black noticed James staring at him and turned his grey eyes to him, "Ready?", he snapped impatiently.

James's father let out a low growl as James nodded.

Mr. Black didn't seem to notice, if he did he clearly didn't care. He told James to hold on to his stuff and he grabbed his wrist, little to hard for Mr. Potter's liking, as he let out another growl.

Orion Black rolled his eyes at this and James watched his dad's eyes widen.

"Can we go now, please sir?", James said politely as he could, trying to impersonate Remus.

He really didn't need his and Sirius's fathers to fight.

Mr. Black nodded as James told his dad bye.

James felt the unpleasantness of aparation and stumbled as Mr. Black let go of his arm.

Mr. Black shoved a slip of paper into James's hand.

"Here.", he said.

James read over the words (12 Grimmauld Place) four or five times before looking up.

His mouth hung open as numbers 11 and 13 moved apart and number 12 emerged.

Orion Black impatiently pushed James forward, towards the house.

James noticed a snake door knocker and a doorbell before Mr. Black tapped the door with his wand.

It opened and James was pushed in. (He was really getting tired of that.)

"Sirius's room is upstairs, the stairs are at the end of the hall.", Mr. Black told him before wandering off.

James nodded, but he had already left. He began to drag his stuff down the hall, passing a lot off portraits. Most off them sneered at him or made some random rude comment.

He saw a disgusting looking house elf climbing up a narrow stone staircase. It passed him and the hall and muttered about, 'another blood traitor' and 'my poor masters'.

James finally made it to the first floor, after passing house elf heads that were mounted on the wall, which made him cringe.

He passed an empty bedroom, a bathroom and a drawing room.

He continued to walk up the stairs and made it to the second floor, which had a few bedrooms.

James made it to the third floor and was beginning to wonder how big this house was as he passed a cupboard and more bedrooms.

He was panting slightly when he finally reached the fourth floor.

There were only two rooms, they each had name plates on them. On the right was, "Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black" and on the left was a simple, "Sirius".

James opened Sirius's door and saw him sitting lazily on his bed flipping through some random book.

Sirius hadn't noticed James yet so he looked around the room and laughed at the sight, bikini clad muggle girls and Gryffindor colors.

Sirius looked up, "Prongs?", he said in a surprised tone.

"Yep, that's me.", James said, then seeing Sirius's surprised look added, "You didn't know I was coming? I sent a letter a while ago to your mum asking."

"So that's what that was about. She wouldn't tell me."

James smirked and said, "Nice room."

Sirius rolled his eyes and then smirked as well, "I was trying to be as different a possible."

"Mission accomplished.", James said with a grin.

**Author's Note: Review?**


	41. Sirius and his antonyms

**Author's Note: I'm gonna try to hurry through 5th year so I'm trying to plan it out. Reason being, I have another chapter written set after 5th and I want to be ready for it before the time runs out on the document...archive, maybe? So anyway, expect a lot of updates.**

James woke up and blinked as he put his glasses on, alowing Sirius's gold and red room came into view. He laughed slightly at the sight of the room and groaned as he sat up, his bed was uncomfortable.

He made multiple groaning noises as he sat up and glared at Sirius, trying to wake him up.

The sleeping Sirius awoke at the glare when he felt he was being watched.

"Bloody hell, Prongs. What did I do to you?", Sirius asked, noticing the intince glare he was receiving.

James shrugged, "Dunno, I just was trying to wake you up."

Sirius shot him a glare and stood up, stretching.

"Trade beds with me.", James demanded.

"Why?"

"Because mines uncomfortable."

"All my dad did was duplicate mine, there exactley the same."

James sighed, "When's breakfast?"

Sirius laughed, "Whenever you go get it."

"Do I have to fix it?", James questioned.

Sirius laughed again, "No. Kreacher probably has it already made but the rest of my family gets up really early."

James nodded, "Coming?"

Sirius nodded.

When they reached the hallway with the elf head James said, "Your house is really creepy, mate."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah. Oh, that reminds me there's a bathroom on the same hallway as my room, don't go in it."

James looked suspisious, "Why...?"

"There's a horrible murderous ghoul in there."

"You know this how?"

"When I was little I found him and ran away, then I told Regulus and he nearly got killed by it."

James eyes widened, "Warning sent and received."

Sirius grinned as the aproached the narow stone staircase James had seen the house elf come from the day before.

"The kitchen is down here, beware.", Sirius said mysteriously.

"Why? What's down here?", James asked frantically, looking afraid.

"Because the horible, dreadful, hideous," Sirius began, starting to run out of antynoms, "unpleasent, horrid, scary-"

"SIRIUS!", James exclaimed.

"Okay, okay."

James raised his eyebrows as Sirius took a deep breath.

He took a thesaurus (Remus had given him) from his pocket and began to read. (Why it was in his pocket, who knows?)

"-awful, bad, despicable, disgusting, foul. Are these in alphabetical order? Gruesome, hideous. Damn, I already used that one. Loathsome, nasty. Yes I think they are. Repulsive. Oh that's a good one. Revolting, terrible, toady. Ha! Unappealing, unpleasant, wretched-"

James looked about ready to strangle Sirius so he stoped.

With a slam of the thesaraus Sirius continued, "-disagreeable house elf Kreacher lives in the kitchen."

James blinked, "A house elf?"

"Yes."

"Why should I 'beware' of a house elf."

Sirius took another deep breath, "Because he's horrible, dreadful, headeous-"

"OKAY! Okay. I get it."

Sirius smirked and rummaged around the kitchen, which they had arived at while Sirius muttered antonyms, looking for food.

* * *

After their 'decent breakfast', as James called it, James began doing some Sirius persaudeing.

"No.", Sirius said sternly.'

James pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna get hexed because I pranked them."

James looked annoyed, "Please Padfoot."

"No."

"Pa-lease! I'll take all the blame."

"Fine, but only so you'll shut up."

**Author's Note: PRANKING TO ENSUE!!**

**So, yeah, give me ideas in a REVIEW!!**

TTTTTTTTTT H H NN N X X  
T H H N N N X X  
T H H N N N X X  
T HHHHHHH N N N XX  
T H H N N N X X  
T H H N NN X X  
T H H N N X X


	42. Yelling, Flour, Trolls, & Gryffindor

**Author's Note: The Marauder Pranks/ Havoc wrecking begin! -waves flag enthusiastically and jumps up and down-**

* * *

The next few weeks Sirius and James were on there very best behavior.

Walburga Black was thinking two things, either James was actually a wonderful influence or they were up to something. She was leaning on the second one.

James and Sirius were actually waiting for Remus to owl them back.

The each yelled excitedly when they saw the Lupin's owl at the window.

They opened it and read Remus's letter. (they had asked him for any prank ideas to unleash on the Blacks)

Sirius and James beamed, "Brilliant!", they exclaimed together.

* * *

They next morning the two Marauders were awaken by screams of...horror or anger? Maybe a little of both.

The rushed out Sirius's room and beamed as Regulus ran down the hall, painted gold and red (completely, even his hair) with a Gryffindor symbol on his cheek and "Gryffindor" written across his fore head. They had enchanted an illusion of a lion to roar and chase him.

Kreacher was trying to chase Regulus ,trying to obey his pleas for help. James and Sirius had glued him to the floor.

Sirius and James ran down the stairs after Regulus, after turning into their animagi forms.

The dog let out a booming bark and Regulus jumped, falling down the stairs.

The dog barked some more as the stag tore portraits off the wall with his antlers.

Padfoot nodded approvingly and ran to the kitchen, Prongs close behind.

The two began knocking things out of the cabinet's and onto the floor.

They caughed as Prongs ripped open a bag of flour and it rose into the air in a thick, white cloud.

After assuming the had caused enough chaos in the kitchen the two animals began their search for Walburga and Orion Black.

The stag turned back into a human as they saw Regulus run into the street, still gold and red.

James began to chase the dog into the hallway near the door, where Orion and Walburga were staring at the door that their son had just ran out.

James started yelling at the top of his lungs, "Come here Grim!"

The two Blacks fainted at the sight of the flour covered 'Grim'.

Sirius grinned, now human once more, and performed a spell that would extend there unconsciousness until the were revived magically.

James performed the strongest shield charm he could think of as Sirius ran upstairs, to the bathroom.

"Here he comes Prongs!", Sirius yelled, before turning into his amimagus. James followed suit after casting another barrier to ensure the Blacks safety.

The stag and dog rushed behind the ghoul as it stumbled down the hall, raming into the shield, but it stayed.

The two Marauders performed another shield charm that trapped the ghoul in-between the passed out Blacks and the Marauders.

Sirius shot a well aimed spell at his parents and they rose into the air by their ankles, still unconscious.

James shot another spell at them and the woke, screamed at the ghoul and started thrashing around.

Sirius's dad was the first to begin yelling at them, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK AND JAMES BLOODY POTTER! PUT US DOWN NOW! AND GET RID OF THIS DAMN GHOUL!"

James said something about his, 'new middle name' but Sirius didn't catch it over his parents' yelling.

Mrs.Black had her turn next, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER! WHERE DID ALL THIS FLOUR COME FROM?! WHERE THE HELL IS REGULUS?!"

James and Sirius had to force themselves not to grin.

They, none to gently, lowered the two screaming Blacks and helped them restrain the ghoul.

"Now, where is that dog and the stag?", Walburga demanded.

"I think they chased Reg outside.", Sirius mumbled.

Mrs. Black raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened as she left to find her son.

Orion Black levitated the ghoul back to the bathroom and locked it in with as many spells he could think of.

He stalked back down the stairs, cleaning up flour and putting fussing portraits back with flicks of his wand.

He glared at the two flour covered boys while Mrs. Black walked in with Regulus.

The lion was beginning to fade and the roars were weak but other than that he looked the same.

"Take it off, NOW.", Mr. Black demanded dangeriously.

The two Marauders obliged and Regulus was back to normal, aside from the Gyrffindor crest on his check and the 'Gryffindor' flashing feebly on his forehead.

The three Blacks raised an eyebrow.

"They'll wear off soon.", James explained, "We can't take them off."

James, Sirius and Regulus were told to go upstairs.

Sirius and James sat on their bed's, exchanging amused glances.

_The discussion between Walburga and Orion:_

"What are we going to do with them?", Walburga asked helplessly.

Orion thought for a second, "Why don't we send them to the Potter's?"

"Why!? That's what they want us to do!"

"Exactly, they get what they want and we're rid of both of them."

Walburga considered this, "Alright, I don't think I can handle much more of them anyway."

Orion nodded and put his wand against his throat, "Sirius, James, downstairs now.", his voice rang out through the house.

James and Sirius rushed down the stairs and glanced at the two Blacks.

"Yes?", they asked.

"Your going to the Potter's, both of you. I've flooed them and they agree. Go Pack, you're leaving as soon as possible."

The Marauders exchanged glances and rushed upstairs, levitating there possesions into their trunks.

* * *

"So how was your time at the Black's?", Mr. Potter asked, not even looking up from his paper.

"Great!", James and Sirius both exclaimed.

"Really?", Mr. Potter responded, now interested and looking at them.

They then went on to tell him all about the lion and the troll and the flour and the grim and...

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how was it, I enjoyed writting it. Review, PLZ?!**

**Next Chapter is the start of 5th year, and Sirius and James tell Remus all about their stay at the Black's.**


	43. The Marauders go deaf

**Author's Note: Sirius and James tell Remus and Peter about their stay at Grimmauld Place while on the Hogwarts Express**

Remus watched, a bit surprised as Sirius and James left James's parents and walked over. Sirius had managed to stay with James then.

"Hey Moony. Let's go find a compartment so we can tell you about our little stay at the Blacks'."

Sirius noticed the prefect badge on Remus's chest and muttered, "I'm not surprised."

"Huh?", James asked.

Sirius pointed at the badge.

"Oh. What a shame, a prefect Marauder."

Remus rolled his eyes and followed them onto the train.

* * *

"You did what?!", Remus exclaimed, staring at James and Sirius in shock.

"I _told _you Moony. We painted Regulus gold and red, put a Gryffindor symbol on his cheek and made 'Gryffindor' flash on his fore head.", Sirius repeated.

"What else?, Remus asked tiredly, figuring there was no end.

James grinned, "We made a lion chase after him and roar."

"No, not a _real _lion Moony.", Sirius said, seeing Remus's expression.

"Then we stuck Kreacher to the floor."

"Who?"

"Kreacher, our horrid, unpleasant dreadful-

"Sirius!", James exclaimed, "Not again!"

"Fine. -disgusting house-elf."

"Oh. Why?"

"So he couldn't answer Reg's calls for help."

Remus gave them a questioning look.

James explained, "House elves have to do anything their masters tell them. If the disobey they have to punish themselves. The Black family are his 'masters'.""

Remus still didn't fully understand (for once) but he motioned for them to continue.

"Then, we turned into our animagi forms and Prongs ripped portraits off the wall. Then we destroyed the kitchen!", Sirius exclaimed.

"Dare I ask, how?", Remus asked.

"Knocking stuff from the cabinets, breaking jars, ripping bags. Oh, and we ripped a bag of flour and got covered in it."

Remus nodded sort of weakly.

"Then, James turned back and, 'chased' me to the door. We saw Regulus run out of the house, screaming and my parents were staring after him."

"I started yelling, 'Come here Grim' and Sirius's parents fainted."

"You made them faint?"

The two nodded.

"I went upstairs and released the ghoul while James set up some shield charms."

"Wait, what ghoul?"

"The one that lives in an upstairs bathroom. It nearly killed Regulus once.", Sirius said fondly.

Remus nodded again and stared at his friends a bit worriedly, they _had _just released a murderous ghoul from the bathroom and Sirius sounded sorry that it hadn't killed his brother.

"It ran downstairs and James ran as it crashed against the shield that kept my parents safe. We stood in the hallway and cast another shield charm to keep us safe and then I revived my parents."

James grinned, "They started yelling at us and _that _was when I realized my middle name was 'bloody'. James Bloody Potter."

Remus looked at him strangely.

"My dad didn't know his middle name."

"I believe your dad said, 'Sirius Orion Black and James Bloody Potter! Put us down now and get rid of this damn ghoul'."

Sirius nodded, "His words exactly, though much louder, like this, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER! WHERE DID ALL THIS FLOUR COME FROM?! WHERE THE HELL IS REGULUS?!"

Remus, James and Peter rubbed their ears.

"Why so _loud_, Padfoot?", Remus asked.

James blinked, "I think I've gone deaf! What did you say Remus?!", he yelled, unable to hear.

"Thanks James! Now I'm deaf too!", Remus retorted, just as loud.

"SHUT UP!", Sirius yelled, much louder than the other two.

He muttered something and their hearing returned to normal.

"How'd you do that?", James asked.

"Duh, magic.", Sirius replied, twirling his wand in his hand.

"You know what I mean. How'd you learn it?"

"Comes in handy when living with my dear mother."

"I though you hated your mother.", Peter said.

Sirius closed his eyes to refrain from hitting himself on the fore head, "I was being sarcastic, Pete."

Peter nodded, though he had no idea what 'sarcastic' meant.

"What were we saying before we all went deaf?", Remus asked, staring pointedly at Sirius.

"I remember!", Sirius shouted.

Remus flicked his wand at him.

Sirius frowned, not sure what Remus had done to him. He examined his hands and conjured a mirror to look at his face, nothing was a different color. Remus watched him, amused.

He shrugged and began to speak again. Well, he tried but Remus had silenced him.

Sirius glared at him and wrote with his wand, "reverse it moony."

"Use proper punctuation, Sirius.", Remus retorted.

Sirius growled, 'james continue as im obviously not able too'

"Punctuation, Padfoot!", Remus yelled, just to get on Sirius's nerves.

Sirius glared at him and launched himself into Remus. The werewolf quickly over-powered him. Sirius was lying on his stomach on the floor of the train as Remus sat on his back, holding him down.

Sirius let out a silent protest but it went unnoticed.

Remus told the laughing James to continue.

"We fixed everything and Sirius's parents let us go to my place. I guess they couldn't handle the two of us."

Sirius was now trying desperately to get his wand from his pocket. Remus noticed and pulled it out from Sirius's pocket, still sitting on top of him.

Sirius pouted and was surprised when he could speak again.

"This is no way for a prefect to act, Moony.", he said from his position on the floor.

"Your right," Remus said, Sirius looked hopefully at him, "but I'm a Marauder prefect."

Sirius huffed and Remus got off of him.

"Thank you, Moony.", he muttered, taking a deep breath from his slight lack of air.

"I wouldn't of got off, but we're nearly there now."

* * *

**Author's Note: Review. Please!?**


	44. Wow, lots of action

**Author's Note: If I told you what happened...well I couldn't without giving it all away.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Author: -looks at the crowd of reporters- Is this really necessary?**

**Big guy in suit and with huge muscles that is out of sight from reporters: -nods head and cracks knuckles-**

**Author: Gulp. OK, so. I defiantly don't own it. In fact I only have a dollar to my name at the moment. I just used all my money on Guitar Hero Aerosmith.**

**Reporter: Gasp! -murmurs- she doesn't own it?**

**Author: Nope. Shocker, right?**

**So, yeah. I did the disclaimer for my amusement. It just popped into my head. So I wrote it down. **

**-Stares at angry readers- ****What? Oh, on with the story you say? -same big guy who happened to be reading nods and cracks his knuckles again- **

**Gulp. OK. Can do, on with the story...**

* * *

Sirius high-fived Peter.

"Great job!", Sirius yelled.

"Just in time for the full moon tomorrow.", James said, looking at Peter, who had just turned into his animagus, "You finally got it."

James and Sirius could already transform without a wand, and Peter hadn't, until then, transformed at all.

Peter turned back into the rat **(that he truly is. Hm? Sorry.)** and began running around the room.

Remus walked in the room then and looked at the rat dashing around the room.

He was about to ask James why the hadn't hexed it or something when a thought struck him, "Is that Peter?"

Sirius and James hadn't noticed him until then. They both nodded.

"You really shouldn't do patrol before the full moon.", James commented, taking in Remus's exhausted appearance.

Remus shrugged and walked to his bed, collapsing onto it and shutting his eyes.

Sirius and James left him alone and watched Peter dash around the room.

They transformed into their animagi as well and were chasing each other around the room.

Remus shut his eyes tighter and tried to force the noise they were making out of his head, but they were being _really _loud.

He waited a minute before saying irritably, "Can you three go outside or something?!"

Sirius turned human again, "Your really irritable around the full moon."

"Yeah.", James agreed, "Moody Moony."

Remus sat up and gave them an angry look, "Out.", he commanded.

Sirius and James were muttering something as James grabbed the cloak and they left, Peter following as a rat.

* * *

"What was _that _about?", James asked Sirius as he walked over from the Slytherian table.

"Just having a word with Snivelus.", Sirius answered.

"About what?"

"You'll see."

James gave him a questioning look but Sirius didn't elaborate.

Sirius sighed at James intense stares.

"I'll tell you in the common room."

James nodded, was this a prank?

* * *

James shook his head violently, "No.", he insisted.

Three of the Marauders, Remus, Sirius, and James, were having an argument. Remus was trying to convince them to stay behind because they had a quidditch match tomorrow.

"Moony, were not leaving you because of the match tomorrow.", Sirius agreed.

Remus opened his mouth to protest but James cut him off, "And Peter just learned how to do his animagus!"

Before either of them could stop him Remus said, "All the better to stay."

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"You guys know how unpredictable Peter's spell-work is. He might get it wrong and I could end up hurting him."

"We've practiced with him loads! I even think he even used the animagus incantation instead of the one we were doing in charms!"

Sirius immediately noticed his mistake and hit his forehead.

"Exactly! What if he says the wrong incantation and I hurt him, or-or turn him into a werewolf?!"

"Then we'll be there for him too!", James yelled.

"I was trying to say that it was practically imprinted in his mind, there's no way he'll get it wrong.", Sirius assured him.

Remus sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win.

"Fine. At least stay behind while I go down. You can probably get a few hours of sleep in before you come."

"Fair enough.", James muttered.

* * *

Sirius bit his lip nervously as he watched Remus leave. James noticed and gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't tell me your worried about Peter too.", he said.

Sirius shook his head.

"Then what is it? The quidditch match?"

Sirius shook his head again, "Remember at the dinner I was talking to Snape?"

James nodded, "You never told me what that was about."

Sirius looked extremely guilty, "I might've told him where Remus was transforming...", he said quietly.

James had to strain his ears to catch the words. His eyes went wide.

"You did what?!", he roared.

"I told Snape where Remus is transforming! I'm Sorry, it was stupid!"

"Yeah, it was but right now we need to go sa-save Snivellus.", James said.

"Why?"

James was already out the door, he pulled the map out of his pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.", James muttered.

He began looking desperately for Snape's dot, wondering why the hell he was trying to help Snape. He knew why though, if Remus hurt someone he would never forgive himself...or Sirius.

He spotted Snape's name and cursed, he was nearly at the willow...

James heard something behind him, he turned around and saw a large black dog.

Sirius turned back and shouted, "Your animagus is faster James!"

James nodded and turned into the stag after stuffing the map in his pocket.

The dog and stag ran out the Entrance Hall's doors after muttering a long string of complex spells to unlock the door.

James saw Snape in front of him and let out a sigh of relief as he saw him, than cursed again as the werewolf began to emerge from the tunnel.

Snape stared at it shock, unable to move.

"Padfoot, hold him off!", James shouted, launching himself at Snape.

The dog jumped at the werewolf, struggling to keep it at bay without the stag to help.

The werewolf got frustrated at being kept from the two humans, it broke free from the dog with a few swipes of its paws. The dog whimpered at the cuts the werewolf had just caused.

James forced himself to remain calm as the werewolf ran at him.

Snape kept shouting at him to, 'get the hell off him so he could run'.

James did the only thing he could think of and shouted, _"Protego!"_

The werewolf crashed against the barrier, like the troll had at the Black's. (thought _much _less amusing) It fell down and than got up again with a shake of its head.

James got off Snape and started yelling at him to run. Snape didn't need any persuading, he took off and headed to the castle.

When Snape's back was to him, James transformed into the stag; the werewolf had become interested in Snape, who was no longer protected by the shield.

The stag held the werewolf at bay until Snape was saftley in the castle.

He realised it and approached the dog.

The stag gave the dog, if possible, a glare and then hearing it whimper, a look of concern.

It jerked its head towards the castle.

The dog nodded weakly and allowed the stag to approach it.

Both the stag and the dog gave the werewolf an apologetic look before turning towards the castle.

Neither of them transfigured back until they were in the castle.

James performed the spells again, looking the giant door.

He glanced at Sirius who was leaning against the wall, panting as a little blood ran from the cuts on his face.

James winced, "Let's go to the Hospital Wing."

Sirius nodded and let him help him up the stairs.

**Author's Note: Seemed like a good stopping point, besides it like...2:22 AM here. Though I'm not tired...**


	45. Remus's Reactions

**Author's Note: No note, no Disclaimer, nothin'.**

James hammered on the door of the Hospital...and shouted for good measure.

Sirius was trying to catch his breath still after being smacked to the ground.

Madame Pompfrey came to the door, looking angry.

She gasped slightly at the panting Sirius and ushered them in.

"What have you been up to now?", she asked.

"Can I go see Dumbledore?"

She was about to ask why when he said, "Please? It's important."

She looked at him, nodded, and told him the password.

James ran to the stone gargoyles and shouted the password, 'popsicle' **(This password was created by miss sophie potter.)**

James wasn't really surprised when Dumbledore was awake.

"Mr. Potter. What, may I ask, are you doing here so late? Or early seeing as it's 2 o'clock in the morning.", Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, Snape saw Remus in his werewolf form.", James said, getting strait to the point.

Dumbledore nodded, "I suspect you want to me to make sure he doesn't tell anyone?"

James nodded, "Yes, sir."

"All right. How did he know were to go _to _see Mr. Lupin?"

"Sirius thought it would be amusing to scare Snape, so he told him. When Remus left he told me. I went and got Snape and he's fine, Professor. Sirius is a bit battered but I brought him to the hospital."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a bit as he thought of how James could handle a difficult situation without panicking.

"Is that all?", he asked.

James nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Then you should probably go to bed."

James was about to nod before saying, "Can I stay in the hospital, Professor? So, I can explain to Remus when he comes up."

Dumbledore nodded again and James left.

* * *

Remus woke up to the incredibly white hospital wing. He blinked, what was he doing here? He didn't remember walking up...

He blinked again and gasped at the person in the bed next to him, _Sirius. _

What had he done? Why was Sirius here? Had he bitten him? Remus felt sick and then noticed James.

He wasn't in a hospital bed though, he was sleeping in a chair between the two Marauder's beds.

"James!", Remus half shouted.

James woke with a jump and fixed his glasses.

"Mm hm?"

"What's Sirius doing here?! What happened?! I didn't bite him, did I? Is he okay?"

Oh, so Remus was talking to him, his eyes had focused now. Remus looked a little panicked, OK he looked deranged.

He must've saw Sirius.

"Slow down Moony, I just woke up. My brain isn't quite working well enough to be bombarded with questions, one at a time please."

"What is Sirius doing here?", Remus repeated, annoyed.

James noticed the vial of potion on the table beside Remus's bed.

"Drink that.", He told Remus, "You need it." It was a calming potion.

Remus gave him a angry look but grabbed the potion and downed it.

James smiled as the potion kicked in, Remus's shoulders slouched and he sat back against the pillows.

James bit his lip wondering where to begin.

"Is Sirius hurt?", Remus asked calmly.

James shook his head and Remus relaxed even more, "No, just a bit cut up."

"Did I do it?", Remus asked, trying not to think about the possibility of him biting Sirius.

"Yeah."

Remus gulped, "Did I bite him?"

James nearly laughed at how Remus could look calm and worried at the same time, but Remus was waiting for his answer.

"No."

"You're not being very specific."

"I'm tired. You woke me up."

"What happened?"

"Well..."

"James?", Remus asked, James was trying to avoid the subject.

"Sirius kinda told Snape where you were transforming.", James said quietly, but the werewolf still heard.

"What?!", Remus er...would've yelled but the calming potion hadn't allowed him to so it came out an angry whisper.

Sirius stirred, but didn't open his eyes; James suspected he was awake and was now listening.

"He told me when you left and I ran down to get him out of the way. I told Sirius to hold you off, so I could help Snape. I sorta tackled him but Sirius was having trouble holding you off by his self and you hit Sirius and got lose."

Remus was glad he had taken the potion by now.

"I cast I shield charm to keep you from getting at us and told Snape to run. Then, I turned into my animagus and held you off until Snape was in the castle."

Sirius had paled, and James knew he was awake now. Sirius was hoping Remus wouldn't figure it out.

"I took Sirius to the hospital and then went to see Dumbledore. I told him what happened and he said he'd make sure Snape didn't tell anyone."

"When Sirius wakes up,", Remus began, "he's dead."

Sirius decided it was a good time to go back to sleep, he had already downed the potions by his bed when Remus wasn't looking.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think I'll go to bed now...**

**I would like to wake up to a few reviews...**

* * *


	46. Cuts, sulking, and flying motorbikes

_Previously:_

_"When Sirius wakes up,", Remus began, "he's dead."_

_Sirius decided it was a good time to go back to sleep, he had already downed the potions by his bed when Remus wasn't looking._

* * *

Sirius felt highly relieved that he was able to leave the hospital before Remus, and while Remus was asleep.

James sighed as he walked with Sirius to the common room.

"You can't avoid him forever you know.", James said. Sirius had pretended to be asleep every time he and Remus were awake at the same time.

Sirius sighed, "I know I'm just trying to think off a good way to apologise. I really don't want to have a werewolf angry at me."

James nearly laughed, "He's not going to hurt you Sirius!", he said, then added, "Well, not in any _permanent _way."

"Oh, now I fell much better Prongs."

"You know what I mean! He may hex you or something, but he's not going to seriously hurt you. He'd never forgive himself."

Sirius nodded and grinned, "He does have quite a guilt complex, I'm hoping it'll keep me safe."

James laughed, "We better get ready for Transfiguration, Minnie will kill us if were late again, even if we did keep a werewolf from killing a slimy Slytherian."

Sirius nodded and walked up to the dormitory.

Peter looked up at them as they walked in, "Hey guys. Where've you been? When I woke nobody was here, except Frank. Why's Sirius all cut up?"

Sirius groaned and told Peter what happened.

"How come she couldn't heal the cuts?", Peter asked when Sirius had finished, staring at the scars on Sirius's face.

"Quit staring Wormtail. It's rude."

"What would you know about manners?", James shouted from the bathroom.

"Stay out of our conversation Prongs!"

"He has a point though.", Peter said truthfully.

"Just stop staring! It's creepy!"

"Fine. Tell me what happened now."

"Something to do with the fact that werewolves are 'dark creatures'.", Sirius explained, wondering how you could classify somebody like Remus as a "dark creature".

Peter seemed in awe at the story in whole and Sirius left him to his thoughts; that is if Peter _had _any thoughts.

* * *

Sirius drug James to Transfiguration early.

"Why are we leaving so soon? We can leave in 30 minutes and still be a little early."

"I need to talk to Minnie."

"Why?"

"She needs to cover up the cuts somehow. They attract to much attention."

"I can do that! I'll I need to do is perform a dissilusoin charm. It's easy."

"No.", Sirius said, as they approached the door to the classroom.

James sulked as Sirius walked towards McGonagall's office.

He knocked and was told to enter.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, are you two in trouble already?", McGonagal asked.

"No, professor. I-Dumbledore probably told you about last night?", Sirius said uncertainly.

McGonagal nodded, "Yes."

"I was wondering if you could hide the cuts some how, Professor, I've already gotten some curious looks on the way here."

She got up and walked around her desk, pointing her wand at Sirius. He stood obediently still as she performed the spells.

James was still sulking, "He wouldn't let me do it."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he conjured a mirror, "I didn't want you to mess up my face."

"I couldn't have possible made it look any worse."

Sirius glared at him, "Thanks, professor.", he said before turning to leave the office.

James had already left when McGonagal told Sirius to stay behind.

James sat at a desk and listened for any signs of what was happening in the office.

"What'd she say?", James asked Sirius when he sat down in the chair beside him.'

"I got a months worth the detentions.", Sirius muttered.

"A month?", James asked, then he realized why Sirius looked unnaturally upset, "That means you'll miss the full moon!"

Sirius nodded again and looked at James, "It's not like I don't deserve it.", he muttered.

"Oh!", Sirius exclaimed after a few minutes.

"What?", wondering why Sirius was suddenly excited.

"I had this awesome dream last night."

"About what?", James urged him on.

"A flying motorbike!"

"Must've been all those potions you took."

Sirius huffed and continued to ramble about the dream until the class was full.

* * *

"Sirius!", James whispered.

"Huh?", Sirius answered, he had been staring at Remus wishing he knew how to apologise.

"Pay attention!"

"Why?"

"Because Remus isn't going to let you borrow his notes! Or me, for that matter."

"Why wouldn't he let you borrow them? He's not mad at you."

"Because he knows I'll let you see them. Now pay attention, Minnie's looking at us strange."

"Fine."

**Author's Note: So, how should Sirius attempt to apologise? I know how Remus is going to forgive him, it's a bit Scare Tactic-ish. Remeber, I said something about that idea before?**


	47. Marauder note passing

_"What'd she say?", James asked Sirius when he sat down in the chair beside him.'_

_"I got a months worth the detentions.", Sirius muttered._

_"A month?", James asked, then he realized why Sirius looked unnaturally upset, "That means you'll miss the full moon!"_

_Sirius nodded again and looked at James, "It's not like I don't deserve it.", he muttered. _**I changed the underlined part. **

**So, on with the story? I'll put my ramblings at the end. ;)**

* * *

After a week of Sirius and Remus's feuding, James was tired of it; mainly because he was stuck in the middle of it. At least with Remus it was more 'silent treatment' than dueling, unlike there was when Sirius and James fought.

James chose to spend most of the time with Sirius, trying to persuade him to apologise but the dumb dog was to busy feeling sorry for what he had done.

"Sirius?", James asked, as the dog-animagus came from another detention

"Hm?", Sirius replied, not that interested in staring a conversation.

"You need to at least _attempt _to apologise. The longer you put it off the more upset he's going to be."

Sirius sighed, "I don't know what to say James. What I did was stupid and I put a lot of people in danger."

James looked at his for-once guilty friend, "Tell him that."

Sirius gave him a strange look.

"It was just an idea. It's better than nothing."

Sirius shrugged, "Suppose so. Still sounds incredibly stupid though."

James nearly laughed, "I doubt Moony will expect anything more from you."

Sirius glared at him and James laughed, "Sorry mate, couldn't resist."

Sirius rolled his eyes and then frowned, "I guess it's worth a try."

James nodded and smiled inwardly. He had persuaded Sirius, now he had to persuade Remus.

* * *

_"Papel Telepathica Remus Lupin."_, James muttered quietly during Transfiguration.

**_Hey Moony-James_**

Remus noticed James handwriting in the corner of his parchment.

He sighed.

_Yes?- Remus_

James looked at Remus's handwriting a bit surprised.

**_I thought you didn't aprove of note passing-James_**

_McGonagall's going over animagi. I think I know enough about this to talk to you.-Remus_

**_Ah, Moony. I'm touched you'd_** **_stop paying_ _attention to 'talk' to me-James_**

_Is there anything you want to 'say' or are you just annoying me for the heck of it?-Remus_

**_I was going to suggest something, but annoying you is pretty fun-James_**

Ignoring the part about James annoying him Remus wrote his reply.

_This ought be good.-Remus_

James laughed and McGonagal gave his stern warning look.

James elbowed Sirius, who was trying to see what James was writing, in the side, making him yelp.

McGonagal gave him the same look before returning to the lesson.

"Mind you own business Padfoot."

Sirius huffed and settled back down in his seat.

**_You should try to forgive Sirius-James_**

Remus thought a second before writing his response.

_Why?-Remus_

**_He feels guilty Moony-James_**

_What does that have to do with anything?-Remus_

**_It's Padfoot. Act now, think later Padfoot. He doesn't ever feel guilty, ever. He wants to apologise to you, you know.-James_**

_Then why hasn't he?-Remus_

Sirius looked at James's parchment.

"I don't particurally like the 'act now, think later' bit."

James shrugged, "It's true."

**_I talked to him when he came back from detention last night, he claims he doesn't know what to say.-James _**

_I didn't know he had detention...-Remus_

_**He does, for a month. He said he assumes he deserves them.-James**_

Remus was a bit surprised. Sirius felt like he deserved detentions, and for a _month?_

_Doesn't sound like Padfoot.-Remus_

**_Neither does the thoughtful Marauder that's always staring off, thinking of a way to apologise to you.-James_**

This _really _didn't sound like Sirius at all.

_He does that?-Remus_

**_Yes, and last night he said something like, "What I did was incredibly stupid and put quite a few people in danger".-James_**

_Sirius said that?-Remus_

"Does he not believe I can be smart occasionally?", Sirius said a bit amused as he looked at the confused Remus in front of him.

**_Yeah, he did. Remus, he's sorry he just doesn't know how to say it with out sounding stupid and he doesn't want to make you angrier at him._**

By now, Sirius had taken James's parchment from him and was writting in third person about himself.

Remus sat back in his chair, looking at Peter, who was sitting beside him scribbling unreadable (to Remus) notes.

_OK, I'll talk to him-Remus_

Sirius looked at James, "Thanks mate.", he said rather loud.

"Potter, Black! Be quiet!", McGonagal snapped.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I liked this better than my other idea, it was kinda dumb.**

**So, time for me to ramble on and on...**

**First off, I forgot to think the people who reviewed the last chapter. I got four reviews! In like, a few hours! Then I got another review for chapter 3! 5! Woohoo!**

**Secondly:**

**Snape's worst memory is coming up, as well as Sirius running away.**

**I've already wrote out the chapter where Sirius runs away but I need to ask you something...**

**Should Sirius floo or take the Knight Bus to the Potters' when he runs away?**

**I have him flooing now but I can easily change it if someone thinks the Knight Bus is a better idea.**

**Any Ideas for Snape's Worst Memory are appreciated. Ans I would like if you answer the Knight Bus/Floo question.**

* * *

Author's Note: I changed part if the last chapter, it's not that important though, just one line. Here it is:


	48. My strange Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Author: -ducks as something _really _heavy is thrown by a reader. Looks at the remains of a large vase- Where did you even get that?! -winces as a rotten tomato hits face- ****Where did you _that_?! **

**Reader: -Points at a small wooden shelter covering an assortment of heavy, messy, and painfully sharp objects, underneath the shack is a small girl with short blond hair.- She's giving the things to us.**

**Crowd of readers: -nod and grab more objects-**

**Little Girl: -hands tomato to reader, who throws it at author-**

**Author: -ducks tomato- HA! -looks at the little girl- Brooke?! (My evil cousin that got hit by a bike at Disney World...Ah, wonderful memories)**

**Brooke/little girl: -nods and throws tomato, hitting author in the face-**

**Author: Ouch! That one wasn't rotten! Brooke what are you doing! Where's Blake? (Another cousin, that I like and is also Brooke's big brother)**

**Brooke: -points at ground next to shack where a...er...chubby (?best antonym I could think of) boy is tied up-**

**Author: BLAKE!? -runs and unties the ropes, ignoring the tomatoes and ducking the knifes (:O) and vases-**

**Sirius: -glares at author- Can you stop this so these people can read about me?**

**Readers: Yeah! Hooray Padfoot!**

**Sirius: -bows-**

**Remus: Padfoot, you are so full of you're self.**

**Readers: Go Moony!**

**Remus: -looks surprised-**

**James: -Jumps from behind a curtain- Where's my applause?**

**Readers: Woohoo Prongs!**

**James: -grins-**

**Peter: -attempts to jump out from behind curtain but trips over the air and falls- Ow. Don't I get applause? **

**Readers: Booo! Traitor! -begins throwing tomatoes at Peter as the other Marauders look confused-**

**Remus, Sirius, and James: Traitor?**

**Author: -taps foot impatiently- Are you done? Because if you will all shut up and stop throwing tomatoes-ducks vase- And vases! -yelps as reader raises a knife to throw- Just stop throwing things so I can start my fic! Please?! -burst and into historical tears-**

**Readers, and Marauders: -shrug and come to stand around my computer as I start to type-**

**So, I have no idea what that was about. I had an idea and started then it kinda went down-hill. Oh well, I found it amusing.**

_**Previously:**_

_OK, I'll talk to him-Remus_

_Sirius looked at James, "Thanks mate.", he said rather loud._

_"Potter, Black! Be quiet!", McGonagall snapped._

* * *

James looked over at Sirius as the bell rang.

"We have a free period now, you should wait for Remus.", he told him.

"OK.", Sirius muttered, leaning up against the wall outside the classroom to wait for Remus.

"Hey Moony?", Sirius said, a bit nervous, "Can I talk to you?"

Remus nodded, James had told him Sirius was going to apologise. Remus had forgiven Sirius already because of what James had said but it could be...interesting to see what Sirius said.

"I'm sorry.", Sirius said seriously as the began the walk towards the common room, "I was an idiot and I didn't think about you or Sniv-er Snape."

Remus opened his mouth to say something and Sirius thought he hadn't tooken him seriously.

"No, I'm serious! Prongs was right I don't think before I act and I put Snape in danger and risked your secret getting out."

Sirius continued to apoligise and Remus listened to him with an amused look.

Remus muttered the password and they climbed into the common room.

Sirius was still talking and Remus cut him off, "Sirius, shut up!", he said loudly.

Sirius gave him a sad look, thinking he hadn't been forgiven, and then he saw Remus's amused expression.

"Huh?", he said, confused.

"I've been trying to interrupt you for a while now."

"Why?"

"To tell you your forgiven."

Sirius gave him a stunned expression.

James looked up at them from his position by the fire. He walked up to them and took in their expressions.

"Did you forgive him Moony?", James asked. Remus nodded, "Good because I thought I was going to actually have to do this homework."

Remus gave him disaproving look as Sirius said, "Now what?"

"We could do the home-", Remus began.

"No!", James and Sirius cried at the same time.

"Fine then, don't ask me what to do anymore."

"Moody Moony.", Sirius muttered. Remus ignored him and took a book from his bag and started his homework.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I think that's why I started the whole mess before. (first Author's Note.)**

**LOL I think the 1st A/N and the chapter were about the same in length. I'm gonna fix the sorting chapter, I want Sirius to 'fall' in the lake. LOL **

**Review PLZ? -holds vase threatningly and goes to find some tomatoes-**


	49. Please, PLEASE help me

**Author's Note: -sob- I'm sorry everyone, this isn't a chapter. I just need to say that I might be a while before I can update. Reason being, I want to reread the Snape's Worst Memory chapter before I write it from the Marauder's point of view. **

**If any of you wonderful reviewers can tell me where I can read the chapter (I really only need the part about the Penseive) please tell me. I will write a chapter as soon as I finish.**

**Maybe one of you knows a fic where the Marauders read OOTP or something. If so, just MAKE SURE the author has already posted the Snape's Worst Memory chapter.**

**So, readers, reviewer PLEASE help me I will dedicate the next chapter to all of those that offer useful help and I will update faster!**

**Oh and, I KNOW it's in OOTP, chapter 28! I know what happens in general but I want to read the exact dialogue and I just can't get my hands on OOTP...so...yeah...help? Please!? -Sob-**


	50. Snape's Worst Memory

**Author's Note: I found the chapter by my self! I actually now have all 7 books downloaded on my computer. **

**As for the chapter dedication, this chapter is dedicated to...drum roll please...**jennybai**! Your review would have been most helpful, had I not known what SWM was about. THNX to** **everybody who _tried _to help at least.**

**Now, on with story? Sounds good to me.**

* * *

James and Sirius both let their heads fall to the table at the same time in exhaustion.

"Moony, _please _let us go to bed, we don't need to study all night.", James protested, shoving a sleeping Peter off his chair.

Peter glared at him and James replied, "If we have to sit up through this, so do you."

Sirius whined, "We need our sleep Moony! We don't need to be tired during the OWL tomorrow. You _know _how fuzzy my brain is when I don't get enough sleep."

Remus rolled his eyes and dismissed his friends. It _was _getting pretty late though.

* * *

"Five more minutes!", Flitwick squeaked, his voice carrying through-out the Great Hall.

James finished his DADA OWL and set his quill down and then he skimmed over his answers.

He yawned while running a hand through his hair, _Stupid Moony, keeping me up late. _

James looked at Flitwick to make sure he wasn't watching and turned around in his seat, grinning at Sirius.

Sirius gave him two thumbs up, leaning casually back in his chair. _It would be hilarious if he fell, _James thought, looking at the two floating chair legs and turning back around.

Remus hadn't looked up from his exam yet, he was still rereading answers, frowning slightly and scratching his chin with his quill in thought.

Peter was shifting around in his seat, occasionally sneaking glances at his neighbors paper.

James had took out a piece of parchment and was doodling. He drew a snitch and, inside it, wrote the letters _L.E. _

He smiled at the thought of the two things; Quidditch and Lily.

"Quills down, please!", Flitwick squeaked again, "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while a collect your parchment. _Accio!_"

The rolls of parchment all flew at Flitwick at once, knocking him backwards.

Remus eyed Sirius and James suspiciously and saw Sirius stow his wand back into his pocket. Sirius saw him watching and grinned.

Two students at the front jumped up and helped the charms master up as James crossed out the _L.E _he had been darkening. _Can't let Sirius see this, _James thought, crumbling it up and putting it in his bag with his exam paper and quill. He slung the bag over his shoulder and waited for the other Marauders to join him.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?", Sirius asked as the walked into the Entrance Hall and headed for the grounds.

"Loved it," Remus replied quickly, "Give five signs to identify a werewolf, excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all five?", James asked him in mock concern.

"Think I did," Remus replied seriously, narrowing his eyes slightly as he thought, "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His names Remus Lupin."

James and Sirius laughed but Peter looked nervous.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail", he said, "but I couldn't think of anything else-"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?", James said impatiently, "You run round with a werewolf once a month-"

"Keep you voice down.", Remus snapped, looking around at the other students.

James and Sirius gave him a look that clearly said, _don't worry._

The four strode across the lawn, towards the lake and Sirius said, "I thought that paper was a piece of cake. I'll be surprised if I don't get an 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too.", James replied, sticking his hand in his pocket and bringing out a snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it.", James said casually, letting the snitch fly away before catching it again.

They stopped in the shade of the beech tree that was sitting by the lake and threw their selves onto the grass. The sun was glaring of the lake and a few girls had their shoes and socks off, cooling there feet in the water.

Remus pulled out a book and started reading as James continued to play with the snitch, occasionally glancing at the girls by the lake. Peter was watching him in awe, clapping when he made a particuraly good save, Sirius was watching the other students with a bored expression.

"Put that away, will you", Sirius told James, as Peter cheered at his save, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement.

Peter blushed and James grinned, "If it bothers you.", he said, stuffing the struggling snitch in his pocket.

"I'm bored.", Sirius said, "Wish it was a full moon."

"You might." said Remus darkly from behind his book, "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here..."

He held the book out to Sirius, who snorted, "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up Padfoot, look who it is...", James said, nodding his head towards Snape.

Sirius turned his head quickly and became very still, like a dog that had scented a rabbit. Snape had stood up from his position behind the bushes and was putting his OWL paper in his bag.

"Excellent," Sirius said, "Snivellus."

James and Sirius stood up and Remus and Peter remained seating. Remus was still looking at the book, but his eyes weren't moving across the page and a faint frown had appeared in between his eyebrows; Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?", James said loudly.

_Great Marauders. Just what I need after a test, _Snape thought before reacting quickly. He dropped his bag, pulled out his wand and had it halfway up when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Snape's wand flew out of his hand and landed twelve feet away. _Crap, _Snape thought as Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

Snape made a dive for the wand and Sirius shouted, _"Impedimenta!"_

Students had got up and were edging closer,some looking apprehensive, others entertained.

_Joy, a crowd_, Snape thought sarcastically as he lay panting on the ground.

Sirius and James walked towards him, wands raised. Peter was now edging around Remus, trying to get a better view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?", James asked.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius said viciously, "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people laughed, Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying desperately to get up but the jinx was still working on him; he was struggling, bound by invisible ropes.

"You-wait.",he panted staring at James with a look of pure hatred, "You-wait!"

"Wait for what?"', Sirius asked, "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of swear words and hexes, but, wand being ten feet away, nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth.", James said, _"Scourgify!"_

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around for the source of the noise. James spotted an angry Lily and his free hand jumped to his hair.

"All right, Evans?", he asked in a now pleasant, deeper, more mature voice.

"Leave him alone.", Lily said again, staring at James with a look of dislike, "What's he done to you?"

"Well,"said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Many of the surrounded students laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still staring at the book, and Lily didn't.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly, "But you're just a arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you'll go out me, Evans.", James replied quickly, "Go on...go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

The jinx was wearing off of Snape and he was slowly inching his way towards his wand, spitting out soap suds, unnoticed by everyone.

Lily didn't looked pleased by James's response, "I wouldn't go out with you if it was choice between you and the Giant Squid."

_Lucky Squid_, James thought as Sirius said, "Bad luck, Prongs."

Sirius turned back to Snape, "Oi!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand at James, there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on his cheek, spattering his robes with blood.

James whirled around: a second flash of light later Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many of the small crowd cheered, James, Sirius, and Peter roared with laughter. Lily's furious expression faltered for a moment and her lips twitched, as though she was about to smile, before returning again to the furious expression.

"Let him down!", she demanded.

"Certainly.", James replied, jerking his wand upwards. Snape fell in a crumpled heap to the ground.

Disentangling himself from his robes, Snape stood up, wand raised but Sirius yelled, _"Locomotor mortis!", _and Snape keeled over once more, stiff as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!", Lily shouted, her own wand out now, which Sirius and James eyed warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me curse you.", James said earnestly.

"Take the curse of him then!"

James sighed deeply and waved his wand at Snape, muttering the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet, "You're lucky Evans is here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her!"

Lily blinked, a look of shock and slight hurt on her face.

"Fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd watch your pants if I were ou, _Snivellus_."

Snape looked about as shocked and hurt as Lily had.

"Apologize to Evans!", James roared, pointing his wand threateningly at Snape.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James, "You're as bad as he is!"

"What?", James yelped, "I'd _never _call you a-you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-I'm surprised your broomstick can get of the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK_._"

She turned on her heal and walked away.

"Evans!", James called, "Hey Evans!", but she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?", he asked, trying and failing to look like the question wasn't important to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks your a bit conceited, mate.", Sirius said.

"Right," James said, who looked furious now, "-right."

There was another flash of light and Snape was in the air again.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

Remus sighed, shut his book, and started walking through the crowd towards James and Sirius.

After a few minutes of arguing, with Snape still in the air, he convinced James and Sirius to leave him alone and go in inside.

Some of the crowd look disappointed as Remus lowered Snape to the ground.

_I don't need help from a werewolf beast either,_Snape thought bitterly, but didn't say anything because Dumbledore had forbidden him. He grabbed his stuff and walked into the castle, keeping his distance from the Marauders.

"You're lucky a teacher didn't catch you.", Remus muttered, he had already scolded James and Sirius and they looked slightly ashamed.

**Author's Note: That was the most boring chapter for me to write, it's pretty interesting to read though. It was only boring to right because I kept having to minimize then read the book and then copy it.**

**PLZ, review!**

**Sneak Peak at the next chapter: **

_Sirius had had enough of Grimmauld Place and his parent's pure-blood mania. He was sick of his mum, his brother, and especially Kreacher._

_Everything had gotten worse since his dad's recent death. At least before there was a possibility of his mum would send his dad to tell him something. (who was also disgusted by him, but it least he hadn't yelled at him; all the time.)_

_Now, she either sent Regulus or Kreacher, or worse, came herself._

_Sirius had already decided that he was leaving, and he knew where to go. The Potters'._

**You get two read the rest when I get TWO, at least, reviews!**


	51. The intruder

**Author's Note: Sirius's dad actually died when he was 19 but I don't care. ;D**

**This chapter is dedicated to, **HAFTKAKHALEB **and their strange name for...telling me I tortured them, LOL! I forgot the actual reason.**

**As for the Knight Bus/Floo argument, Knight Bus actually won with two votes but I personaly thought that the floo was a better idea. I didn't think Sirius would break into the Potters house and the floo was faster and he really wanted to leave. So, on with the story!**

* * *

Sirius had had enough of Grimmauld Place and his parent's pure-blood mania. He was sick of his mum, his brother, and especially Kreacher.

Everything had gotten worse since his dad's recent death. At least before there was a possibility of his mum would send his dad to tell him something. (who was also disgusted by him, but it least he hadn't yelled at him; _all _the time.)

Now, she either sent Regulus or Kreacher, or worse, came herself.

Sirius had already decided that he was leaving, and he knew where to go. The Potters'.

He had only been here a week and he had already began plotting.

He wondered whether or not he should owl James. _No, _he thought, _It'll take him to long to reply. _He had to leave now.

Sirius looked out his window at the setting sun, it was almost dark.

With his heightened senses, the dog-animagus heard a door across the hall shut_. Good, Regulus is in his room._

Sirius drug his Hogwarts trunk out from under his bed and started throwing random possessions into it. He was a bit surprised when nearly everything he owned fit into it.

He dug around in the trunk a minute before finding his school bag**. (I don't know exactly what to call it, ruck sack, maybe? Sorry, I'm not British.)**

He crammed the rest of his stuff into it as another door slammed.

_Ah, my dear mum_., Sirius thought, searching for his wand.

He found it in his back pocket, and looked out the window again, it was pitch black by now.

He put his wand on a table by his bed and grabbed his Defence Against the Dark Arts book off the top off the trunk.

He flipped through it, not really that interested but trying to give his mum and brother some time to fall asleep.

After about an hour of random-book-flipping, he opened his door and grabbed his wand.

Sirius pointed the wand at his trunk and levitated it carefully out the door, (dragging it down the stairs would make to much noise) slinging the bag over his shoulder.

He carefully maneuvered it down the stairs and set it down just as carefully by the fireplace.

He ran and got his broom and put it with the rest of his stuff.

He glanced at the Black Family tapestry and wondered how long it would be until his mother blasted him off the thing.

Sirius glanced at the other names that had been blasted off, Isla Black, who married a muggle, Phineas, who supported muggle rights, Marius, a squib, Cedrella, who married a 'blood-traitor' Weasley, Alphard, who had recently died and left Sirius money, and Andromeda, (Sirius's favorite cousin) who married a muggle as well.

He fingered his own name and pictured it being blasted off by his mum.

Siruis glanced up at the fireplace again with the small container of floo powder resting above the flames.

He stuffed his wand into his pocket again and drug his trunk over to the fireplace.

He pinched some of the floo powder out of the container and threw it into the fire, which blazed up and turned green before settling again.

Sirius stepped into the flames, after grabbing a handful of floo powder, and brought his things with him.

He cleared his throut and shouted clearly, "Potter manor."

He kept a tight hold on his things, even though it wasn't necessary, as he passed multiple fireplaces.

After a few seconds the blur of the other fireplaces stopped and he stumbled into the Potter's living room.

He set his stuff down and walked up the stairs towards James's room. He cringed when a dog started barking, wait, dog?

Sirius squinted in the dark for the source of the noise and grinned when he saw what appeared to be a Jack-Russel terrier.

He picked up the crup, that had its ears back and was wagging it's little stub tail.

"They clipped your tail.", Sirius whispered, noticing the missing spike and scales.

He quietly sat Paddy down and continued the walk up the stairs.

Paddy must've sensed that being quiet was important because he followed Sirius up the stairs in silence.

Sirius opened James's door and walked in.

* * *

James stirred in his sleep as something poked him hard on his arm.

He absent mind-idly swatted at it. Whatever it was jerked away for a moment before poking him again.

James sighed and sat up, hitting his head against Sirius's, who had been leaning over him.

Sirius fell down, knocking James's glasses off the table and scaring Paddy, who whimpered.

Sirius picked up the crup and held him to keep him quiet.

James rubbed his head, and looked around for what he had hit.

He saw someone sitting on the floor. He groped in the dark for his glasses and came up short. He continued to grope in panic and let out a sigh of relief when his hand closed around his wand; so the intruder hadn't took it.

He pointed it threateningly at the figure on the floor.

"Who are you?", he demanded, a little hoarse from just being asleep.

Sirius snorted, "Please Prongs, your blind as a bat without your glasses."

"How do you know-?", James began, _wait that voice sounds familiar. _"Sirius!?"

"Yeah,", Sirius muttered picking James's glasses up, "here. I think I knocked them off when you hit me."

James put his glasses on and gave his eyes a second to focus on Sirius.

"What are you doing here?", He asked as Sirius pulled himself up onto the other bed, that Mr. Potter had conjured the first time Sirius came. They had left it that way, figuring Sirius would be a regular visitor.

"I was sick off my mum, so I left."

Paddy whined and Sirius picked him up and set him on the bed.

James yawned, "All right then.", he mumbled before settling back in his bed and going to sleep.

Sirius pulled back the covers and put Paddy in the floor after the crup decided to lick his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, PLZ! **


	52. Charlus!

**Author's Note: I really hadn't planned on updating this fast but bordem over came me and there was nothing on TV...**

**This chapter is about James's parents reactions to Sirius's arrival. Note that I changed the Mr. Potter's name and gave Mrs. Potter a name! (after 51 chapters)**

**If you really want to know where I got the names it was here, straight from HP-Lexicon:**

_**Rowling's Black Family Tree mentions a Charlus Potter who was married to Dorea Black (1920-1977), a grandchild of Phineas Nigellus Black. They had one son. (unnamed)  
It is doubtful that Charlus is Harry's grandfather because Jo has told us that "James's parents were elderly, were getting on a little when he was born, which explains the only child, very pampered, had-him-late-in-life-so-he's-an-extra-treasure, as often happens, I think. They were old in wizarding terms, and they died." Dorea was only 57 when she died.**_

**So, not really James's parents but I liked the names better than what I came up with.**

_Previously: _

_"What are you doing here?", He asked as Sirius pulled himself up onto the other bed, that Mr. Potter had conjured the first time Sirius came. They had left it that way, figuring Sirius would be a regular visitor._

_"I was sick off my mum, so I left."_

_Paddy whined and Sirius picked him up and set him on the bed._

_James yawned, "All right then.", he mumbled before settling back in his bed and going to sleep._

_Sirius pulled back the covers and put Paddy in the floor after the crup decided to lick his face._

* * *

Sirius stirred in his sleep, someone was shouting. His imediate thought was_ mother _before he took in the unusually comfortable bed. He opened his eyes and thought, _This isn't my room..._

He sat up and looked around, James was sleeping in a bed next to him. _Where am I? _

Then Sirius saw his trunk and remembered what had happened, _Merlin, I'm slow in the morning. _

He threw a book, the nearest thing to him, at James. It landed on his stomach.

James sat up as something collided with his stomach, he felt like he had just been punched.

He looked confused at the book_. Huh_? Then he too remembered the night before_. Oh yeah, Sirius is here._

James heard a shouting voice, it was saying something about 'waking up'...

"Ready for you grand entrance, Padfoot?", James asked, throwing the book at Sirius, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, and hitting his ankle.

Sirius winced, "I'm not sure how 'grand' it will be if I can't walk.", he said bitterly.

Paddy had now entered the room and barked happily when he saw Sirius awake.

James shook his head as the crup walked towards Sirius and licked his foot.

Sirius put Paddy on the bed and watched his stub tail wag back and forth.

"Why'd you clip his tail?", Sirius asked.

"Dad did. If you own a crup you're required to train it, clip it's tail and prove you can keep it under control around muggles."

Sirius nodded and stood up, pleased when his ankle didn't really hurt.

Paddy had started chewing on Sirius's wand.

"No!", Sirius shouted, snatching it out of the crup's mouth.

James looked amused, "Dad can fix that, Paddy chewed on his too. You have to watch Paddy, never leave him alone in a room and keep anything valuble out of reach. He'll eat_ anything_."

"Anything?", Sirius asked.

James nodded and watched as Sirius started to dig around in his trunk, pulling out a chocolate frog card.

"Dumbledore.", Sirius said, "Gotten loads of them."

He held it out to the crup.

Paddy looked at Dumbledore before catching the card, still in Sirius's hand, on fire.

Sirius dropped it quickly and Paddy licked up the ashes.

Sirius stared at the crup, "Remind me never to introduce Paddy to Dumbledore."

"Are we going to leave yet or not, my mum's still shouting."

Sirius laughed and put his chewed up wand in his pocket. Sirius and James started the walk down the stairs, making sure Paddy was following them.

* * *

Dorea Potter continued to shout for her sun at the bottom of the staircase, finally she saw him emerge from his room but he wasn't alone.

She stared in shock at the other long haired boy, "Sirius?", she asked.

"The one and only.", Sirius replied, grinning.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"My mum, brother, and house elf were driving me insane, so I left. I flooed here."

"Okay then...", She said, still shocked.

Sirius glanced at Paddy, who was licking his foot again, "Do you know where Charlus is?", he asked.

"I think he's in the living room. Why?"

Sirius pulled his wand out of his pocket and Dorea laughed.

"Insane dog..."

"Just like it's master.", James said, smiling at Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes and followed Dorea into the living room.

"Er...Charlus?", she asked.

"Yes Dorea?", Charlus answered, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"Sirius Black is here and he would like you to fix his wand.", she answered seriously.

Charlus looked up from his paper then, to say the least. His head shot up and he quickly turned around. Sirius waved at him slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"What no, 'how are you' or a 'nice to see you'?", Sirius whined.

Charlus grinned, "How rude of me. It's wonderful to see you, family doing well?"

"Fine, sadly.", Sirius answered.

Charlus laughed, "What's wrong with your wand?"

Sirius handed it to him.

"Paddy?"

Sirius nodded and looked down at the crup, it had taken to licking Sirius's feet again, "He won't stop licking my feet.", Sirius complained.

Charlus shrugged, "He's not very big, he can't lick your face."

James eyes widened at a sudden thought, "What if was as big as Fang? A huge, fire breathing crup."

Sirius smiled, "Licking faces and drowning Hogwart's students daily.", he added.

James grinned and Sirius took his wand back, putting it in his pocket.

"So, what are you doing here?", Charlus asked.

"I can't drop in for a visit?"

"Padfoot, just answer his questions!"

Sirius huffed, "My mum and her pure-blood mania, Regulus and his dark arts supporting, and Kreacher, the horrid house-elf began to drive me mad so I left."

"You didn't mention you father...", Dorea began.

"He's dead.", Sirius said, he sounded slightly pleased.

"Can't say I'm sorry about that.", Charlus said.

"Charlus!", Dorea shouted.

"What?! He was horrible. You should've been here when he took James to Grimmauld Place."

"It was all I could do to keep you two from dueling.", James said fondly.

"You're not being a very good influence around you're sons.", Dorea said, giving Sirius a smile.

Sirius smiled as well, these were his real parents, and brother, if anyone asked.

"It's alright, if you'd of met him you would've said the same thing."

"See Dorea? It's Sirius's father and he doesn't even like him, the man is-er-was horrid."

Dorea rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another long chapter, that's three today, you readers/reviewers should be pleased. **

**I enjoyed reading and writing Charlus and Dorea's discussion at the end about Orion.**


	53. Flourish and Blott's

**Author's Note: James' parents question the two about their nicknames and they go to Diagon Alley.**

_"You're not being a very good influence around you're sons.", Dorea said, giving Sirius a smile._

_Sirius smiled as well, these were his real parents, and brother, if anyone asked._

_"It's alright, if you'd of met him you would've said the same thing."_

_"See Dorea? It's Sirius's father and he doesn't even like him, the man is-er-was horrid."_

_Dorea rolled her eyes and left the room._

_--_

"Padfoot.", James muttered, poking his friend's arm as he slept.

Sirius didn't move so James raised his voice.

"PADFOOT!", he yelled, making sure to jump back as Sirius sat up quickly.

"What, Prongs?", Sirius asked irritably.

"Mum's already tried to wake you up. We have to go to Diagon Alley to get or Hogwart's stuff."

"Why so early?"

"Sirius, it's 11 o'clock."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose I missed breakfast then. Have you had lunch yet?"

James laughed, "We already have.

Sirius whined.

Mum saved you some food. She figured you should at lest get two meals today."

Sirius grinned, "I love that woman."

Sirius jumped out of his bed and quickly got dressed, realizing how hungry he now was and smelling the food now.

"You and your bottom-less stomach.", James muttered as Sirius rushed down the stairs.

--

After Sirius had ate until he was full, which took quiet a while, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Charlus took his wand out and tapped the bricks, witch formed the archway leading to Daigon Alley.

They headed towards Flourish and Blott's after leaving Gringott's.

James was looking at his Hogwart's list when Sirius grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the ground behind a book shelf.

"Padfoot what are you doing?", James asked.

"Shh.", Sirius said, covering James' mouth with his hand and pointing a few shelves over to two people.

James looked in the direction Sirius was indicating. It was Walburga and Regulus Black.

"The little king.", Sirius muttered darkly.

James gave his a strange look and removed Sirius' hand, "What?"

"That's what his name means in Latin."

"Oh. Suitable, I suppose. Why are we whispering?"

"So we're not heard and there-for seen."

"Wait. Why am I hiding?", James said, leaving Sirius.

Sirius gave him a glare and returned. He jumped when someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see his horrid mother.

"Hey Padfoot. Who are we hiding from?", Remus Lupin said, dropping beside his friend.

"Merlin Moony, I thought you were my mother for a second.", Sirius said, releaved.

"Sorry to disapoint.", Remus replied, grinning, "Who are we hiding from?"

"My mother.", Sirius said, pointing at the two Blacks.

"Why?"

"I ran away, went to the Potter's."

Remus shook his head, "You and Prongs never tell me anything."

"You worry to much for us to tell you things."

"Where's Prongs?"

"Dunno. The git left me here to fend for myself."

"He's over there, Padfoot, you're not very observant are you?"

Sirius scowled, "Let's go.", he said pushing Remus in front of him.

"What are you doing?", Remus asked as Sirius ducked behind him.

"Hiding, be bigger Moony."

"How am I supposed to 'be bigger'?"

"I dunno. Just quit talking to me, I'm not here."

"If you say so.", Remus replied, giving up on understanding Sirius.

"You know, you could just turn into your animagus. They wouldn't notice you."

"Moony, your brilliant.", Siruis said, turning into the big dog and barking happily.

"Glad I'm apreciated.", Remus said, following the running dog towards the Potter's.

The dog walked up to James and sat at his feet barking.

The three Potters looked at the huge dog.

"Isn't that the dog that was on the platform a few years ago?", Dorea asked.

James nodded, "I think so..."

"How did it find you again? Where's Sirius?"

"I dunno.", James said. He spotted Remus walking towards him.

"Help.", James mouthed.

Remus shrugged.

"Hello Remus.", Charlus said, "Where's your father?"

Remus looked around the store, "Over there I think. I saw Sirius and went to see him then he disappeared."

"Sirius acts strange sometimes.", Charlus said, walking towards Remus's dad.

The dog growled causing Remus and James to laugh. Dorea eyed them suspisiously.

"Hello Moony, have you seen Wormtail? We were supposed to meet him here too."

Remus shook his head as Dorea said, "What is it with you four and your nicknames? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

James and Remus thought despritley but couldn't come up with anything.

"Er..."

"I understand Moony,", she said, looking at Remus, "but the others..."

"Er...", The two Marauders answered again.

Sirius looked up at the three and decided to cause a distraction.

--

**Author's Note: So, what is Sirius' distraction be? I'm open to any suggestions. Yeah, I'm evil, making you guys wait like that...**


	54. Moony doesn't think so

**Author's Note: Hi People! You all can thank, **HAFTKAKHALEB **for being nice to me and getting me to update and stop my torture. **

_Previously:_

_Remus shook his head as Dorea said, "What is it with you four and your nicknames? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"_

_James and Remus thought despritley but couldn't come up with anything._

_"Er..."_

_"I understand Moony,", she said, looking at Remus, "but the others..."_

_"Er...", The two Marauders answered again._

_Sirius looked up at the three and decided to cause a distraction._

Sirius barked to get their attention and took off towards the two Black's.

"That dog!", Walburga screeched before 'that dog' pounced on her. It got off her and ran back towards James.

Regulus came nearer slowly to help his mother up and was knocked down by a white stag.

"What?", he said.

Walburga decided it best not to question anything that might involve her insane son and his friend and ran.

"The blood tratior has the nerve to run away and then he sics his animals on us."

The stag did not look pleased by her words so it ran forward and blocked the exit.

Remus was thinking very fast. Sirius may have thought this was a good distraction but Dorea Potter looked suspicious at the sudden disappearance of James and Sirius. It didn't help the the to animals had appeared immediately after the two Marauders had disappeared.

James and Sirius weren't even acting like animals, Remus noticed, they were being to careful. They hadn't knocked over any of the displays and there wasn't a single book out of place.

Suddenly a shopkeeper came and watched, shocked, as the stag chased the Blacks out of the store and the dog watched them go.

"Who's dog is that?", the shopkeeper demanded.

Remus decided it was best he claimed Sirius or risk him getting thrown into an animal shelter or something.

"He's mine. We left him outside, he followed those two inside.", he said, aware that Dorea was eyeing him suspiciously. _Why did he care what happened to this dog?_

"And the stag?"

"No idea.", Remus answered, not knowing what to say.

"Just get the dog out of here."

Remus nodded and walked over to Sirius.

"Padfoot, you idiot! I think James' mum figured it out, or at least piecing things together."

Sirius waited until he knew no one would see before transforming back.

"Where's Prongs?", he asked.

Remus looked around and spotted a smiling, panting James walking back towards the shop.

"There, come on."

They walked towards James and he smiled at them.

"That went rather well didn't it?", he said.

"Moony doesn't think so.", Sirius said.

"Why not?"

"I think your mum's starting to put everything together. You two were to careful in there! You left it to neat. You didn't act like animals."

"You wanted us to destroy a _book _store, Moony? I'm shocked."

Remus rolled his eyes as Charlus and Dorea strode out of the store.

They looked at James and Sirius, "What was that about?", they asked.

"What are you talking about?", James said, putting a rather convincing confused look on his face.

"The dog appeared when Sirius left and you were gone when the stag came, James. We can put two and two together.", Charlus said.

_Four!_, Sirius thought silently, causing himself to smile.

"The nicknames, Padfoot, Prongs, I get it now.", Dorea said.

"Can we talk about this at home?", James asked. They were unregistered animagi, they could get in serious trouble for this if anyone over heard.

"Allright. Here come the Pettigrew's, we'll talk to them and leave."

--

**Author's Note: I am quite evil aren't I? I could have made that longer but I'm starting to get tired. It 3:09 AM, time for me to go to sleep. Or try after I've eaten a Hershey bar and a Kit-Kat and drank (drunk, drinken?) half a Mountain Dew, it may not be easy. **


	55. My dead brain

_Previously:_

_Remus rolled his eyes as Charlus and Dorea strode out of the store._

_They looked at James and Sirius, "What was that about?", they asked._

_"What are you talking about?", James said, putting a rather convincing confused look on his face._

_"The dog appeared when Sirius left and you were gone when the stag came, James. We can put two and two together.", Charlus said._

Four!, _Sirius thought silently, causing himself to smile._

_"The nicknames, Padfoot, Prongs, I get it now.", Dorea said._

_"Can we talk about this at home?", James asked. They were unregistered animagi, they could get in serious trouble for this if anyone over heard._

_"Allright. Here come the Pettigrew's, we'll talk to them and leave."_

_--_

The four Marauders, Dorea and Charlus were seated around the Potter's living room, having just got back from Diagon Alley.

"Are you four really animagi?", Dorea said.

Remus shook his head, "I'm not, just them."

"Why aren't you one too?", Charlus said.

"We became animagi to help Remus. Werewolves don't hurt animals when they transform."

"Not most of the time, anyway.", Sirius muttered quietly.

"Snape was there that time, we usually keep Remus away from people. Snape being there was your fault, Sirius.", James replied.

"How long have you been animagi?", Charlus said, not catching James and Sirius' conversation. Dorea looked a little pale at the thought of her son and his friends running around with a werewolf at night.

"Sirius and James have been animagi since forth year, Peter transformed his first time at the beginning of fifth year.", Remus said.

"So, Sirius is a big, black dog, James is a white stag, and Peter is?"

"A rat, Wormtail.", Sirius said.

"Can you show us?", Dorea asked, eager to see the animals up close.

The three Marauders exchanged glances before each turning into their animagi.

Dorea and Charlus looked at the stag and dog, it took them a second to spot Peter.

"Do you know how difficult it is to become an animagus?", Charlus said, addressing the three, pride in his voice.

"I would think so, Charlus.", Dorea said, "Seeing as they are one."

He huffed and they nodded, "Took us three years, didn't it?"

"What about the incident at the book store?". Dorea asked.

Sirius smiled, "You looked like your were figuring things out so I caused a distraction and got Prongs to help."

"Where did you disappear to?", Charlus asked.

"I was hiding behind a book shelf.", Sirius said, then seeing their confused expressions added, "I saw my mum and Regulus. I tried to get James to hide to but the git left me."

James glared at him and Sirius returned it.

"Then Remus came and nearly gave me a heart attack.", Sirius glared at Remus as well.

"It's not my fault.", Remus said.

Charlus and Dorea were laughing at the three.

"I thought you were my mother."

"Don't see how that's possible when you were watching her from behind the bookcase."

Sirius glared at him and then noticed something, "Er-Where's Paddy?"

--

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it was so short, my brain just died. If someone can think of something to add let me know. What should I make Paddy do? Take notice that he's a crup and they eat ANYTHING and my crup can breath fire. ;) Give me ideas PLZ! I'll update faster that way!**


	56. Rain, Wind, & Darkness

**Author's Note: I was bored, so I got on fanfiction! I've gotten 4 reviews for the last chapter. Nearly everyone wants Paddy to destroy Sirius's stuff. Isn't it fun to torture dear Padfoot? I tried asking my cousin for ideas but all his ideas suck. So, they shall be my and the reviewers (miss sophie potter, HAFTKAKHALEB, Likewow5556) ideas.**

_"Then Remus came and nearly gave me a heart attack.", Sirius glared at Remus as well._

_"It's not my fault.", Remus said._

_Charlus and Dorea were laughing at the three._

_"I thought you were my mother."_

_"Don't see how that's possible when you were watching her from behind the bookcase."_

_Sirius glared at him and then noticed something, "Er-Where's Paddy?"_

* * *

Charlus, Dorea, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all exchanged glances before running in different directions to search for the destructive crup.

The two oldest Potters headed toward the kitchen, Sirius and James ran outside, (how the crup would get outside, who knows?) and poor Remus, who got stuck with Peter, went upstairs.

Charlus and Dorea searched the cabinets and the rest of the kitchen before realizing that if Paddy was in a cabinet the door would be open.

--

Sirius and James were out the door and had started to look around.

"Wait a minute.", Sirius said suddenly, "Paddy couldn't get out by his-self..."

"Good point, let's go back inside.", James said.

He went to open the door but found it was locked.

James groaned, "This door locks by its self, I forgot."

Sirius groaned as well, "Your dad's work?"

"Yeah, one of the bad things about having a retired auror for a dad. He's a bit of a security freak."

"Can't be as bad as my dad was, another door could be unlocked."

"I just said he was a security freak, didn't I? He's probably gotten all the doors locked."

Sirius sighed, "We could at least check."

James nodded and the two set off around the manor, checking every door to see if it was unlocked.

--

After checking nearly all the upstairs rooms, Remus and Peter arrived to the last room on the hall, the one shared by James and Sirius. (Potter Manor had plenty of room but the two prefered to stay in the same room.)

They searched the room for a few minutes.

Remus was sure Paddy was in here ( scorched chocolate frog cards were everywhere) but he couldn't see him.

He heard a sort of squeak from under the bed, it sounded oddly familiar.

"What was that?", Remus asked Peter, who shrugged.

There was another squeak and Remus realized what it was, "Paddy just sneezed.", he said, he recognized it from when Sirius had sneezed in his animagus form.

Remus got on his stomach and looked under the bed, much to the confusion of Peter. (but when wasn't he confused?)

Remus spotted Paddy in the corner, chewing on a chocolate frog card (Morgana) and sneezing as ashes got in his nose.

Paddy looked when Remus blocked some of the light and growled at the half-blood werewolf wizard.

"Peter, get Paddy.", Remus said, standing up and brushing ashes off of him-self.

"Why?", Peter asked, surprised.

"Because if I try to get him out he'll bite me."

"How do you know he won't bite me?"

"Because your not a half-blood or a werewolf."

"What does you being a werewolf have to do with it?"

"I think he's...I dunno...intimidated by me? He can sense the wolf and he doesn't like it."

Peter clearly didn't understand much of what Remus had just said but he decided it best not to argue with the intelligent werewolf. (that knew a lot more jinxes, spells, and hexes than he did.)

He carefully wiggled under the bed reaching for the crup and expecting it to bite him at any moment.

Peter crawled back out from under the bed, Paddy in hand. He handed the crup to Remus, who reluctantly took it.

When they got downstairs, it was dark outside, it was raining, and the wind was blowing_. Hard_.

Remus handed the struggling crup (that did _not _like being held by the werewolf) to Charlus.

Charlus looked at the two ash covered Marauders and said, "Where's Sirius and James?"

"Didn't they go look outside for Paddy?", Dorea asked.

Charlus's eyes widened as he looked out the window at the rain, wind, and darkness.

--

**Author's Note: I've gotten rather good at the cliffhangers haven't I?**

**What would you guys (and girls ;) ) think if I made a fic where the Marauders and Lily read the Harry Potter books.**

**It's just an idea now and seeing as I have all 7 books downloaded on my computer, it will be pretty easy to do.**

**I know it's been done but I like reading them and I want to write one.**

**It won't get in the way of Marauders, I promise. You don't even have to read it if you don't want to.**

**After that's been said, as always, REVIEW!**


	57. Thanks Sirius

**Author's Note: So I just laughed my head off. There is this fic called...Look, notes! Here's and exerpt. (?) **Remus _Lily **Sirius **_James

_You guys are really wierd._

Don't get Paddy started!

**_HEY! Don't call me Paddy! Call me Padfoot...it's manly._**

_It's as manly as pink knickers._

**_Pink is the new black._**

_And you are the definition of stupid._

_**You're mean!**_

_You're a git!_

Let's leave...

Gotcha.

_**Hey!**_

_Hey! Wait up!_

_**Great...now I'm alone...who am I talking to?**_

**Find the story in my packed favs list...**

**When we left off...**

_Charlus looked at the two ash covered Marauders and said, "Where's Sirius and James?"_

_"Didn't they go look outside for Paddy?", Dorea asked._

_Charlus's eyes widened as he looked out the window at the rain, wind, and darkness._

_--_

James and Sirius were standing outside, in the freezing rain. They were cold, wet and hungry. At least they weren't scared of the dark.

Sirius turned into his animagus and started scratching on the door and barking.

James followed his example and ran out into the yard, where he knew he was visible in the window.

The dog started howling loudly when barking failed.

--

The group of people that were warm, dry and well fed heard the howls and saw the stag out the window.

Remus got to the door first and pulled it open.

There was a muffled, 'oof', as Sirius, still in his animagus form, hit Remus in the chest with his huge paws and knocked him down.

Remus shoved the wet, muddy, growling dog off him.

"Thanks Sirius.", he said, looking down at his muddy robes.

"No problem.", Sirius said smiling and rubbing his muddy hand on Remus's robes.

Remus looked pleadingly at James's parents.

Charlus laughed, _"Scourgify!"_

"Thanks.", Remus said distractingly, watching Paddy closely as he walked towards Sirius, who was standing beside him getting his robes cleaned. The crup looked at Remus and growled before whimpering at Sirius.

Sirius picked Paddy up, the crup immediately turned it's head towards Remus and growled. Remus was watching the crup as well. (though he didn't growl, only Sirius and Charlus do that...)

Sirius laughed at Paddy and Remus and said, "I guess you found him.", as James walked in the door.

"Yeah, that's the good news.", Remus told him.

"There's bad news?"

"Isn't there always.", James answered, walking up to them after his robes had been scourgify-ed.

"You know your chocolate frog card collection?", Remus asked.

"Yeah...", Sirius said slowly.

"It's gone. Paddy either ate all the cards or burnt them."

Sirius put the crup on the floor, turned into his animagus and growled at him.

Paddy ran and hid under the table, eyeing Remus like it was his fault.

Remus laughed at the crup, causing it to growl louder.

**Author's Note: My brain died again, sorry. Next they're going to Hogwarts so yeah. I need Ideas PLEASE! **


	58. Don't wanna know

**Author's Note: I am _really _sorry about the delay. I want everyone to know that I would _never _abbandon a fic. I've read some where that has happened, it's infuriating and leaves you hanging. **

**My first day of school was yesterday and I didn't just have a briallent idea for chapter, so...that's my excuse. Not the best but I could really care less.**

**So, on with the story?**

James, Sirius, and Peter (Remus was in the Prefect compartment) were sitting on the Hogwarts Express, which was slowly starting to move.

James was waving at his parents, looking a bit worried. Reason being, 'unexplained' murders and disappearances all over the prophet. Charlus Potter had told the four he was sure it was Voldemort and the Ministry didn't want anything said about it. Dumbledore had warned them that he might be a threat, but they had ignored him.

"They'll be fine," Sirius assured, "Charlus is an Auror."

"That's what worries me...", James said as they turned the corner and his parents vanished from sight.

James sat back in his seat.

"They'll be fine.", Sirius said again, "We got locked out, a Death Eater's not going to be able to get in."

James nodded at him and Sirius said, "Wonder where Snivellus is? We ought to go see him..."

James smiled and he and Sirius started discussing what the could do to Snape, with Peter occasionally adding a comment.

--

Remus entered the compartment to find his fellow Marauders howling with laughter.

"Do I want to know?", he asked seriously.

"We just went to see our _dear _friend, Snivellus.", Sirius said innocently.

"Nope, don't wanna know.", Remus said, taking his seat next to Peter as the compartment door opened.

"Anything from the trolley?", the witch pushing it asked.

Sirius and James nodded and jumped up to buy for all of them. Remus had protested this at first but as James and Sirius had insisted and as they both came from very rich families, it really didn't matter.

They filled their seat with sweets and James had to sit with Remus and Peter.

"So Prongs is the new Quidditch Captain!", Sirius said, bored after the few minutes of silence.

"Not really a surprise though, is it?", Remus asked, not looking up from his book.

Sirius frowned at his lack of conversation and opened a chocolate frog.

He stared at it in his hand for a second before it started to melt. He threw it at Remus.

It landed in the middle of his book, surprising him slightly.

"Sirius.", Remus muttered, eating the frog and attempting to get the chocolate marks of his book.

"Yes?", Sirius answered, licking the chocolate off his hand.

"Please bother James.", Remus said, trying to make out the words that were smudged with chocolate.

"Hey!", James protested.

Sirius looked at James for a second and said the first spell he thought of, "_ebullio_."

James couldn't help but laugh as the bubbles came out of Sirius's wand.

--

"Hurry up.", Sirius moaned, watching as yet another kid put the sorting hat on.

"It's almost over.", Remus said, laughing.

Sirius frowned, "How do you know?"

"Is there anything Moony doesn't know?", James asked.

Remus rolled his eyes and said plainly, "The sorting's in alphabetical order, McGonagall's in 't'."

"Oh.", Sirius and James said stupidly.

--

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the shortness, but it's better than no chapter at all. I really don't have ideas for sixth year so I could use some.**

**Oh and the Half-Blood Prince movie trailer is out! It's on harry potter . com**


	59. You're mean!

**Chapter 59: You're mean!**

Sirius let his head fall onto the table in boredom. James elbowed him and he yelped.

"What?", he asked angrily.

"Pay attention. Moony's not in here to take notes for us.", James responded quietly, watching Slughorn to make sure he wasn't watching them.

"Stupid furry problem. Why can't you just take notes?"

"Because I don't pay as much attention a Moony and might miss something. If we both write we might pick up something the other one has missed."

Sirius muttered darkly but started writing anyway.

After ensuring they had all gotten done writing Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together. He waved his wand and words appeared on the board. He smiled at them and told them to begin the potion.

"Awful cheery today, isn't he?", Sirius said, glancing at the board and taking out potions ingredients.

"Yeah.", James muttered distractedly, adding a few things to his potion.

"I was thinking we should put a damper on Ol' Sluggy's spirits.", Sirius added, smiling thoughtfully.

"Ah,", James said, looking up and smiling as well, "and, how Padfoot, should we do that?"

_"Papel Telepathica James Potter_._"_, Sirius said, jotting down his idea. (as not to be overheard.)

"I quite like the way your mind works, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and thought for a moment before adding specific ingredients (that were nothing like the ones on the board) to get the potion to do what he wanted.

* * *

Minutes later, the entire class was rushed out of the smoky, smelly Potions room.

Slughorn gave Sirius a glare.

"Terribly sorry sir.", Sirius said, pretending to smile sheepishly.

Slughorn just gave him an annoyed look and said to the class, "It's going to take a while for the smoke...and smell to go away. I've tried to get rid of it but nothing's working. I suppose you'll just have to take a free period. You can use it to work on your homework."

The class had looked excited but everyones face fell at the thought of homework.

James and Sirius walked back to the common room, getting compliments and appreciation from there fellow Gryffindors and even a few Slytherians the whole way.

When the entered the 6th year boys dorm they found Remus sitting on his bed, reading a book with a rather bored expression on his face.

He looked up when they slammed the door (much harder than necessary) and said, "Why are you back so soon?"

"Sirius blew up the Potions room.", James explained, "On purpose."

"I just added the right ingredients to make it explode.", Sirius said, proud of his amazing Potion skills.

"Well, you're defiantly not failing Potions.", Remus said. Then he noticed the pieces of parchment in their hands. He turned his head to the side so he could see the words and let out a fake gasp of shock.

"You _didn't _take notes?", he asked.

"We did.", James said, trying to talk over Sirius.

"Prongs is!", Sirius finally managed to shout over James.

"Prongs is what?"

"Failing Potions."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are! Wormtial is as good a potion maker as you!"

"No he's not!"

"Almost."

"Almost.", James agreed grudgingly. He sat down at the desk in the corner of the dorm and started the essay Slughorn had set them.

"We have homework?", Remus asked, clearly wanting to know what it was so he could do it.

"Yes, _we _do. You don't.", James said.

"Yeah Moony, it's the full moon the teachers know, they understand. You don't have to do homework, you should use this to your advantage.", Sirius agreed.

"I just don't want to get behind."

"Like you would.", Sirius snorted, "What's that you're reading?" Before Remus could do anything, Sirius quickly snatched the book off the bed.

"Your Potions book? I knew it."

Remus glared at him and held his hand out for his book.

"You actually _want _to do homework, don't you?"

"I'm just...bored!", Remus said defensively, snatching the book back.

"Yeah right. You have a problem, Moony. And I don't mean the furry one"

"My only problem besides...said furry one is you at the moment.", Remus said, getting up to see what James was writing about.

Sirius watched him curiously and didn't realize what he did until Remus had sat back down on the bed.

With a satisfied smile, Remus opened his Potions book and got out some parchment, a quill, and some ink.

Sirius let out a sigh of defeat and said, "Since you want to do the homework so bad, how about you do mine too?"

"You don't want me to do your homework."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I might make something up and..."

"Make me look stupid."

"More so than you already do?", James asked from his corner at the desk.

Sirius glared at him and Remus said, "Of course."

"You're mean during the full moon.", Sirius told Remus childishly.

**Author's Note: SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! School has started back and we already had a project to do, so I've been working on that. **

**As always, reviews are wanted and appreciated. And I will most likely reply to them. If you don't want me to (for who knows why?) just tell me and I won't. ;)**


	60. Sleeping Friends and Fan Girls

_"You don't want me to do your homework."_

_"Why ever not?"_

_"Because I might make something up and..."_

_"Make me look stupid."_

_"More so than you already do?", James asked from his corner at the desk._

_Sirius glared at him and Remus said, "Of course."_

_"You're mean during the full moon.", Sirius told Remus childishly._

* * *

**Chapter 60: Sleeping Friends and Fan Girls**

After Remus, with some assistance from Sirius, had checked over James's essay they all went down to diner.

Sirius was shoveling food into his mouth when Remus said, "Wait, where's Peter?"

Sirius swallowed his mouthful of food and looked wildly around the Great Hall with his fellow Marauders.

"Come to think of it, he wasn't in Potions.", James said.

"I hope the Slytherians aren't messing with him again.", Sirius muttered, eyes watering slightly from swallowing to much food at once.

"Yeah, last time the locked him in that broom cupboard..."

"Took ages to find him."

Remus looked at them, annoyed slightly, "Why don't you two check the map?"

James and Sirius gave him a sheepish look and Sirius reached in his bag for the map.

He handed it to Remus and continued eating.

"He's in the kitchens," Remus told them, looking a bit confused.

"Why didn't he just come to diner?", James asked. Sirius nodded, also wanting the question to be answered but incapable of saying anything due to the amount of food in his mouth.

Remus shrugged and waited for the other two to finish eating. (It was the full moon and he wasn't hungry)

* * *

Sirius tickled the pear on the portrait and opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door a bunch of house elves rushed up to them.

"Is there anything we can get Masters?", one of the elves said.

James smiled, "Is Peter in here?"

"Master Pettigrew?"

"Yeah, him.", Sirius said, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Right this was sirs.", the little elf led them through the crowd and the other elves parted to let them through.

"Here he is sir."

Peter was asleep at one of the tables, food around him.

James and Sirius laughed.

_"Ag__ua__menti., _Sirius muttered, wand pointed at Peter, who was splashed with a jet of water.

He spluttered and sat up, looking around wildly for who had woken him.

Sirius smiled and thrust Peter's bag in his hand and then they began the long walk back to the common room.

After muttering the password, the portrait swung open to reveal a crowd of 6th years around the Gryffindor notice board.

"What's going on?", Sirius demanded, pushing a girl out of his way. The girl immediately started giggling but Sirius didn't notice.

James, Remus and Peter came up behind him and James shouted, "Apparation lessons!"

"Excelllent," Sirius agreed, oblivious to the crowd of admiring girls that had formed nearby.

**Author's Note: Yeah, sorry for the long wait. But I get to write about Snivelus splinching now! **

**Question! What should our dear freind Snivelly splinch? Eyebrows? Toes? Fingers? I am open to suggestions.**


	61. My mind just went blank Sorry!

**Author's Note: So I have desided what Snape is to splinch. The most popular suggestions were hand, fingers and...another important part of Snape's anatomy. If you (as so many reviewers put it) catch my drift. ;) Read on to see what I picked. Oh! And this chapter is dedicated too **Riiko Shea **because I liked her suggestion best and chose to use it. :)**

Sirius stared down at his hoop on the floor that he was supposed to be apparating into. This was their fifth lesson and so far nothing had happened. No one, not even Remus or Lily, had managed to apparate or even splinch themselves.

"Remember, Destination, Determination, Deliberation!", the apparation teacher, Wilkie Twycross.

Sirius sighed, _the destination is a bloody hoop. Couldn't it at lest be some where I'd _want _to go?_ The teacher started counting, "One, two, THREE!"

Sirius spun on the spot, staggered and caught himself just in time to see James do a weird pirouette into his hoop.

He started howling with laughter and looked around to see if Remus or Peter had also seen. They had. They were both laughing, so was Lily and her freind Alice.

James looked thrilled momentarily before realizing what had happened.

He glared at the other Marauders and then glared at the two girls, who returned it with even moore intensity.

James turned back to his fellow Marauders and growled, "Shut up."

They stopped laughing when Twycross began counting once more.

"One, two, three.", he repeated, a little less energy then before.

They occupants of the room spun on the spot and had the same results, except for one thing.

There was a scream of terror and everyone turned to see Severus Snape, his nose missing. Upon closer examination, they saw that his nose was outside the hoop, floating where his face should've been.

The four Marauders exchanged glances before forcing back laughter.

Slughorn quickly rushed over, waved his wand and returned Snape outside the hoop, nose now intact.

Sirius and James looked disappointed and Lily looked relieved.

--

By the end of the long, boring lesson (as Sirius and James put it) only Lily and Remus had managed to apparate.

"Another miserable apparation lesson," Sirius muttered, throwing himself onto a chiar in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room.

Peter and James nodded and Remus opened his mouth to say something but James cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, we know you apparated. I guess the lesson wasn't completly miserable."

"Maybe, but Moony's a bloody genius so it doesn't count."

Remus huffed and sat in another chair.

"Lily apparated too," James siad.

"Yeah, well she's a genius too," Sirius muttered, thinking that James _really_ needed to get over Lily already.

**Author's Note: I think I've lost my mind. I looked in the Goblet of Fire for the chapter about Apparation. **

**-sigh- I don't have many ideas for 6th year left so I might skip ahead to the summer soon.**

**As always, I would really like some reviews to come home to. Nothing's better than coming home from school to find an inbox filled with reviews!**


	62. Annoyed Werewolves with Gray Hair

**Author's Note: I have decided to put my ramblings and apologies at the bottom so you guys can just start reading.**

**Chapter 62: Annoyed werewolves with gray hair...**

James glanced up from his barely started essay when the portrait to the common room swung open.

Frank Longbottom came in, his arm around Alice Prewett's shoulders.

Lily got up and went to greet her friend and friend's boyfriend. **A/N Please, someone help me word that better XO**

James watched her for a moment before returning to his parchment.

* * *

Remus was annoyed. Sirius had used the Marauders map to find him and had followed him around the castle during his Prefect patrol of the castle.

He sighed as Sirius continued to ramble. He wasn't paying a bit of attention to the dog-animagus but he wasn't about to let said dog know that.

Accasionaly, Remus would nod or mumble a 'Yeah' so Sirius would think he was listening. The art of letting someone think you're paying attention when you aren't was one that Remus Lupin had mastered long ago. Anyone would after having to listen to the non-stop babbling of a Marauder.

Remus muttered the password and the portriat of the Fat Lady swung open.

Remus saw James's head snap up and look hopefully in his direction. **A/N I almost wrote 'Snape' instead of 'snap'**

With a cry of delight, James abandon his homework and took four long strides in Sirius's and Remus's direction.

He made it to them quickly and pushed them both back out the portrait.

James noticed the annoyed look on Remus's face.

"What's the matter Moony? Found another gray hair?" James asked, poking Remus on the shoulder.

"I've gotten over that quite a long time ago." Remus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"I S'pose you could say I have _Sirius _problems."

James groaned, "Not you too."

Remus smiled, "I couldn't resist."

What Remus had said had finally registered in Sirius's brain, "Hey! What did I do?"

"You hunted me down and wouldn't leave or shut up the whole time I did patrol."

Sirius huffed, "You weren't paying attention to a word I said, were you?"

"I stopped when you mentioned a pranking contest with James."

"A what?" James cut in.

"Pranking contest!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What are the rules?"

Remus groaned.

"Really aren't any. You can prank anybody but you have to have a witness or it doesn't count."

"Allright. Is there a prize?"

"Shouldn't you be asking the goal first?" Remus asked.

"The goal is to come up and perform more pranks than the other."

"All right, the prize?"

"A galleon for every prank you out number the other by and ten for winning."

"I got the ten but-"

"If you pull 18 pranks and I pull 15, I give you three galleons."

"Oh."

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as James suddenly turned around.

"We _were _going to the Quidditch Pitch but now I'm going to the library to look up some spells for my outstanding pranks." James answered, suddenly wishing he brought his bag full of quills so he could write the spells down.

"Here." Remus said thrusting some parchment and a few quills into James's hand and turning back around.

"Where you going?"

Remus was about to respond when an idea struck him, "To look for gray hairs!"

James laughed and was hushed by Madame Pince as he entered the library.

**Author's Note: As always I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Blah blah...insert multiple excuses here...**

**Ok, so I have SOME ideas of what I want James and Sirius and to do for their contest.**

**But I would REALLY like more ideas, please. I will use every suggestion you give me as long as it's not like seriously dreadful or something. But I probably won't have to do that because I have lovely, creative reviewers, don't I?**

**Another thing, the CAN pull pranks on each other, on teachers, students, caretakers ;), pets ANYTHING.**

**Oh, did I forget to mention that their contest only lasts a day? That means one hectic day full of shouting McGonagal and a frantic James and Sirius trying to squeeze in as many pranks as the can.**


	63. Support Dumbledore Day!

**Chapter 63: Support Dumbledore Day!**

All four Marauders were sitting around the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius and James were both scribbling frantically on their Pranks Lists. (which they had enchanted so the other couldn't see)

Remus was helping Peter with their Potions homework in a low tone, as not to disturb the 'brainwaves' of one Sirius Black and James Potter. (as they had put it)

Sirius suddenly let out a satisfied sigh and tilted his chair back, balancing on two legs.

"Done."

He began reading over his list and looked a bit worried.

"Can we lengthen the contest some, I don't think I can do all these things in a day."

James gasped, "What, pranking master-mind Sirius Black can't pull a few Pranks in a day?"

Sirius snorted, "I have more than 'a few', Prongsie. I just can't pull them in one day with the same effects. I need-er-'certain things' to last all day."

"To drive the targets mad," James agreed, nodding, "Alright, how about two days?"

Sirius _uhh_'ed, reading over his list once more, "Three."

"OK."

"We need some things for bonus points."

"Bonus Points?"

"Yeah," Sirius looked thoughtful, "If the 'target' screams in frustration or fear, whatever, that's one bonus point."

"Alright. Two if you get a teacher to shout."

"Na, three for teachers, two for fellow Marauders and Evans."

"Fellow Marauders?" Remus cut in.

"'Course, you can't expect us to leave you out of all the fun Moony."

Remus groaned.

"When you pull a prank, you have to use this parchment," James began, holding his up and pointing to Sirius's, "and get a witness to sign beside the prank."

Remus reached over and took their parchments, muttering something. When he had finished he handed them back.

"What'd you do Moony?" Sirius asked, carefully taking his parchment back as thought it was going to blow him up.

Remus laughed, "I just made it where the 'witness' can only sign next to the prank that was pulled. You can't get a witness to sign next to any pranks you haven't pulled and you can't forge signatures."

"Excellent, Moony."

"When do we begin?" Sirius said eagerly.

"As soon as possible, tomorrow."

Remus groaned again, tomorrow was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

The entire Hogwarts population _knew _something big was happening today. They also knew it had something to do with the two black haired Marauders, but exactley _what _it was they didn't know.

"What are they up to?" Lily asked Alice, looking at James and Sirius suspiciously.

Alice looked down the table and saw the usual sight of the four Marauders sitting together.

The only difference was that James and Sirius were writing something on a piece of parchment instead of joking and laughing with the others.

"Maybe they're doing homework or something, Lily," Alice said reasonably.

"Yeah right, they're up to something."

Lily's suspicions were confirmed when suddenly everyone's robes turned purple and the entire Slytherian house (including Horace Slughorn) had purple hair to match.

There were different reactions all through out the room; James high-fived Frank Longbottom and passed him the parchment which he signed, Sirius growled, quite a few people gave gasps of surprise before the yelled in outrage, others were laughing.

At the staff table there were pretty much the same reaction. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he was smiling, looking out at the now-purple Great Hall, McGonagal was staring at the Marauders, Flitwick and Hagrid were laughing, Slughorn was looking a bit grumpy with his purple hair.

But James wasn't finished yet.

He pulled out another sheet of parchment and tapped it twice. Exact copies appeared in front of every member of the Great Hall.

It said roughly:

_Support Dumbledore Day! _

_Requirements: _

_Wear Purple! Slytherians have the added bonus of Purple hair! It is optional for the other houses. _(It then listed the incantation to change your hair purple if you wanted to)

_Color charms will wear of tomorrow...well most of them will._

There were a few rounds of applause (a fair amount of it from Dumbledore, who was laughing) and a few people waved their wands to make their hair match their new robes.

James smirked and, with a glance down at his own robes, told Sirius, "Beat that."

"I intend too."

* * *

**Author's Note: I think I'm going to make the contest more than one chapter so I don't have a bunch of ridicullusly long chapters.**

**How did you guys like Support Dumbledore Day? Tell me in a review.**

**I am still open to ideas. I'll be using them all. If I don't use them in the contest I'll use them later on.**

* * *


	64. Ah, my dear Minnie

**Chapter 64: Ah, my dear Minnie**

Minerva McGonagal descended the stairs of her office and entered her classroom.

She _nearly _smiled at the sight of the purple robe-d students.

She was also wearing purple rose, but only because she couldn't get rid of them. She had tried 32 different spells on the robes. When that had failed she had changed robes, only to have them turn purple as well.

The Marauders certainly thought of everything and she couldn't help but be impressed by their spell work.

Sirius stared at McGonagal, not taking in a word of what she was saying. He was waiting for the perfect time.

He continued to watch as she asked a question and, as usual, Remus and Lily raised their hands.

_Perfect, _Sirius thought, muttering something under his breath and waving his wand under the table.

Just as Lily opened her mouth to say the answer, the room turned completely black as all the lights went out.

There wer many shrieks of fear, surprise and shock and a clatter of chairs as people stood up before knocking each over.

Sirius smirked as he heard a lot of people shouting 'Lumos'.

_"Lumos," _he said, pointing his wand at his bag. He rummaged around in it, noticing everyone staring at him in shock because he could cast the spell when they couldn't.

McGonagal began walking towards the two Marauder tables. (Sirius and James at one, Remus and Peter at the other)

She arrived just as Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment. He set it on his desk and noticed her looking down at him.

"Ah, my dear Minnie," Sirius began, smiling at her, "would you please sign this..." ,he looked at the parchment then pointed at something, "here."

McGonagal stared at him before coming to her senses, "So I was right in assuming this was one of youMarauders' work?"

Sirius looked stunned, "Of course it was, who else would it have been? You see..."

He leaned towards her and the room fell silent, wandering what Sirius was going to say.

"Me and Prongsie here," Sirius said, jabbing a thumb in James's direction, "are having a pranking...contest of sorts."

"So this is just the beginning, Black?"

"Of course, now can you please sign."

_Might as well help them move this contest along and get it over with _McGonagal reasoned, taking the quill from Sirius and signing the parchment where he had indicated.

Sirius pointed his wand at the parchment so McGonagal could see. When she was done he took the parchment and examined the signature.

"Does getting a Professor to sign count as bonus points, because it should."

James huffed, "Alright."

"Excellent."

_Now for phase two_, Sirius said.

_"Nox."_

Sirius's wand light went out and he turned into his animagus.

He was just about to start growling when something interrupted him. It was singing.

Bewildered, he turned back and lit his wand, looking for the source of the song.

On McGonagal's desk was her hat and it was singing.

Sirius grimaced as he noticed Celestina Warbeck's voice protruding from the hat.

McGonagal walked over to the hat and tried to shut it up.

Eventually, McGonagal had to shove the thing in a desk drawer after tying to silence it didn't work.

Sirius glared at James the rest of the class for ruining Stage Two of his prank by interrupting with the stupid, singing hat.

The bell rang and Sirius got up but James gripped his robes tightly to keep him from leaving.

"Sign this," he said, pushing the parchment to Sirius and pointed.

Obviously, Sirius couldn't see the parchment because of the charms that kept him from seeing but he signed where James pointed.

He picked up his bag, barely managing not to smile as McGonagal's hair turned neon green and she yelled at James that the purple robes were enough and demanded he turn her hair back.

The smile left Sirius's face as he thought, _Damn, Minnie shouted, bonus point for Prongs_

**Author's Note: All right 'nother chapter! Plz review and I haven't planned any of this contest out so I can still use ideas!**


	65. Moony Pwns You All

**Author's Note: I'll be quiet so you can read. :)**

Sirius took his checked parchment of signed pranks from Remus and Jamed handed _his _to the werewolf.

Remus studied it for a moment, his eyes scanning the parchment.

"James has more pranks than you Sirius," he muttered quietly.

Sirius gaped at him, "What?!"

"Here," Remus said, taking off the enchentments and handing the parchment to Sirius as James danced around the common room. (Lots of people were staring by now)

"No," Sirius whimpered, he didn't _have _enough galleons for this.

James suddenly remembered him and thrust out a hand, demanding his money.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus cut him off.

"Now Prongs, be fair," he said softly. The occupants of the common room were edging closer, fasinated.

"Huh?" James asked, his smile slipping away.

"You didn't see _my _pranking list."

"But you didn't participate!" Sirius shouted, shocked.

"Ah, but I did."

Remus pulled out a peice of parchment, waved his wand over it and put it on the table.

"But-but this is _more _than me." James said weakly, giving Remus a depressed look.

Sirius grinned, Remus wouldn't gloat about this very long, if he did at all, but James would be talking about it forever.

"I thought you pulled all these!" James shouted, pointing to the list. Sirius hadn't really looked at the actual pranks yet, he had only counted the number of them.

"-and I thought _you _pulled all these," he said in awe.

Remus smirked.

"I was thinking they weren't your style though. They were too good," Sirius told James.

James growled, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Don't steal my words!"

James and Sirius started argueing.

"Prongs!" Remus shouted, "Give me my money already!"

James huffed, he was trying to make Remus forget. He reached in his pocket and counted the contents. Remus ended up winning it _all_.

James had to go upstairs for more money.

"Ready to go to dinner Pads?" Remus asked as James handed him the rest of the money, grumbling quietly.

"Am I ever," Sirius answered, his stomeach growling at the perfect moment to signal this.

Remus laughed, and patted his full pocket, "You know, Padfoot, you owe me money too."

"Damn."

**Author's Note: I'm gonna give you guys the same thing I gave the 'Boredom' readers.**

**-laughs nervously- Is it safe out there? No throwing things, ok? **

**Did you miss me? –ducks some object that is thrown to fast to be recognized-**

**Hmm…wrong angle. Would you like an excuse? Or two or three? **

**I've been reading the Twilight Saga. It's like a black hole or something', sucking you in. I'm on Breaking Dawn...on pg 100 something.**

**I dunno….oh! I was sick…about a week ago.**

**I'm lazy…ok? I admit it. lol**

**As always, reviews are wanted and ideas are appreciated.**


	66. Seriously, what's wrong with Dumbledore?

**Author's Note: You know what rocks? Ice Cream Cake. :D**

**

* * *

**James and Sirius both looked out the window to Potter manor at the same time. Two owls had tapped on the window impatiently.

"Hogwart's letters." James mumbled, going to open the window for the birds.

Sirius untied the letters and passed James his.

They opened them at the same time and pulled out the parchments. After reading his supply list James noticed a second piece of paper in his envelope.

Curious, he pulled it out. Once he had read the first sentence, his jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Sirius asked. James continued to stand motionless.

Finally, he came to his senses, "Dumbledore has lost his mind." he said slowly, handing Sirius the letter.

"_Head boy_? Is Dumbledore _mad?_" Sirius gasped, in just as much shock, "All the trouble you've caused...I thought it'd be Moony for sure."

James reached in his envelope and pulled out his new "Head Boy" badge. He glared at for a moment before saying, "Moony can have, I sure as hell don't want it."

Sirius shook his head to clear it and glared at the badge too, "What was Dumbledore _thinking_?"

James shrugged and had a sudden thought of the likely Head Girl candidate, Lily. Sirius gave a bark-like laugh and jolted James out of his thoughts.

"Don't tell Moony." he said.

"Why not?"

"Just think about it, he gets up to go to the Prefect Compartment and finds _you_ with a head boy badge."

James laughed and a sudden horrified look came onto his face.

"What now?" Sirius asked.

"Merlin...my mum's gonna be terrible."

Sirius laughed, "She'll be so proud."

James glared at his, "Dad'll probably tease me until I get on the train."

Sirius laughed again.

* * *

James got on the train and put his things in the Marauder's Compartment. He then went to the Prefect Compartment to wait for the others.

With nothing better to do, as his partner in crime wasn't with him, he read Quidditch Through the Ages for the trillionth time. **A/N This number was provided by my 'odd' friend, Billy**

All of the sudden he heard a voice above him say, "What are you doing her, Potter?"

James looked up from his book and into the face of one Lily Evans.

"Nice to see you too, Evans," he replied, closing his book.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she repeated irritably.

James pointed to his chest where his badge was, "I'm Head Boy."

Lily sighed, "Go give that badge back to Remus or whoever you stole it from."

"I didn't steal it," James told her, looking hurt and reaching in his pocket (he had expected this), "Here's the letter."

Lily gave him a suspicious look and took the letter, scanning it.

"It can't be...." she mumbled, taking out her letter and comparing them, they looked the same despite the names on top.

"But it is, Evans."

Lily glared at him and thought miserably, _a whole year with James Potter. _

He, much to Lily's irritation, just flashed a toothy grin at her in response.

She was about to tell him to stop grinning like an idiot when Remus Lupin walked in.

"_Prongs?_" He asked in shock.

James nodded and turned around Lily to wave.

"What are you doing?"

James cautiosly took his letter out of Lily's hand and gave it to Remus.

Remus read it, his eyes growing wider with every sentance.

"Has Dumbledore lost his _mind_?" Remus gasped.

James shrugged, "Dunno."

Remus just shook his head again and sat down beside James, Lily sat as far away as she could and opened a book, blocking them with it and pretending one of them wasn't there. **A/N If you can't guess you have issues, my friend. **

Soon the rest of the prefects came in, all just as shocked by James' appearance, and they were able to start.

* * *

James trudged back to where he had left his trunk with Remus following and found, not surprisingly, Sirius and Peter waiting.

As usual, James sat by Sirius and Remus by Peter.

"How'd Lily take it?" Sirius asked egerly.

"Just like we though, pretty much."

"She wanted proof then glared at you when she got it?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Alice, guess who's Head Boy." Lily demanded, storming into her compartment.(Alice, Frank Longbottom, Mary McDonald and Marlene were the other ocupants.) **(A/N Dunno Marlene McKinnon's maiden name or if that is it our what)**

"Clearly not Remus or you wouldn't be so mad." Alice answered.

"Potter." Lily said, "Potter is the Head Boy."

"You're kidding!" Frank said, he had shared a dorm with the Marauders all his time at Hogwarts.

"I wish I was." Lily replied glumly.

Mary sighed, "Lily...you're going to have to be civil to him, get along."

"Yeah, you two are going to have to work together a lot this year."

"I'll have no problem being 'civil' to him."-Alice laughed-"As long as he's civil to me."

"Lily, he doesn't _try _to annoy you, he just...does." Marlene spoke this time.

"Yeah, he really likes you..." Frank started, "Bloody annoying sometimes the way he talks about you on and on."

"He does not like me." Lily growled, "It's just to annoy me."

"Keep telling yourself that, Lils."

"James Potter _loves _you." Alice said, her tone teasing now.

"Shu-up, Alice."

* * *

**Author's Note: Although she will probably never read it, this chapter shall be dedicated to my awesome L.A. teacher, Mrs. Love. Because the "Shu-Up" and the book-blocking are hers.**

**---Oh, and originally I had 'Alice Prewett' but after getting some reviews saying this wasn't Alice's madian name, I checked the HP-Lexicon which said Alice's maiden name is unknow so I revised this chapter.---  
**


	67. First Name Basis

**A/N I have nothing to say at the moment...besides the fact that I didn't type out Author's Note because I'm tired way too early cuz the time change and messed up my Day/Night senses in my brain...and I write long sentences.**

**

* * *

**

James was about to enter the Great Hall with his fellow Marauders when a stern voice called his name.

"Potter."

He turned around to see 'Minnie' McGonagal, "Yes, Professor?"

Sirius and Remus looked shocked, _He_ hadn't_ just called McGonagal 'Professor'._

Even McGonagal looked a bit shocked, "You and Miss Evans are to wait for the Headmaster after the feast."

"I think Lily's already went inside, I'll tell her, Professor."

McGonagal walked of, looking dazed from James' politeness.

"What are you doing?" James found himself being asked the same question for a third time today.

"What do you mean Padfoot?"

"You were _polite_"- he said the word bitterly-"To McGonagal _and_ you didn't call her Minnie."

"Well Sirius, I'm disappointed, I thought you would do it for me."

Sirius looked shocked and James grinned at him and entered the Great Hall.

He spotted Lily and walked towards her.

"Oh, what does he want now?" Lily whined. (Remus and Sirius snickered, being able to hear her)

James resisted the urge to run a hand thorough his hair, knowing Lily hated that, before saying, "Dumbledore wants to see us after the feast, Lily."

Lily was about to tell him not to call her Lily before realizing it was her actual name, "Alright then, Potter, see you then."

Alice now rolled _her_ eyes at Lily's instance on last names and James frowned slightly before returning to his friends.

* * *

James and Lily walked towards Professor Albus P.W.B Dumbledore's, **;) **office after the Great Hall was cleared and they had led the first years to their dorms.

Lily muttered the password, which McGonagal had given them, and the went up the moving stairs without speaking.

James knocked and the heard a familiar voice tell them to enter.

"Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said, bowing his head towards her and then at James, "Mr. Potter."

James bit his lip to keep from telling Dumbledore not to be so formal, as he had been here many times already.

They both sat in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited for him to speak.

"First of all, do try to get along, Ms. Evans."

Lily blushed in response and nodded.

"You too, Mr. Potter."

"Of course, Professor." James replied easily, it wouldn't be to hard to get along with Lily, as long as she agreed to get along with him.

"Now, you two will be in charge of setting up all the Prefect's patrols, as well as your own. You will also set all the Hogsmeade dates, though they have a few restrictions on when you can set them. I'm sure Professor McGonagal will fill you in on those."

He smiled at them and continued, "And, of course you will have all the powers of a Prefect, which I shall hope you don't use in the wrong ways."

James and Lily both nodded and the latter threw a skeptical look at the first.

James laughed, "Have some faith, Lily, I can behave remarkably well...when I want too."

Dumbledore chuckled with him for a moment before saying, "Ms. Evans, I'm sure you can fill Mr. Potter in on all the duties Prefects have."

Lily nodded and Dumbledore went on, "Now, last of all, you have your own Head Dorms. The passwords are set up by you two, so make sure you both agree on it. I believe Mr. Potter knows where the dorms are."

James smiled sheepishly at Lily, "I found them on accident once, the Head Girl told me where I was."

"Oh and you are, of course, allowed to visit the Gryffindor Common Room whenever you wish. Now, if you, Mr. Potter, will help Ms. Evans to your new dorms, you will find you things already there and your beds ready for you."

"C'Mon Lily.", James said, waving farewell to Dumbledore.

James politely held the door open for her and Lily was surprised, _What had happened to Potter over the summer?_

"So, where are the dorms, Potter?"

James sighed, "Lily, _please_ call me James, alright? We're going to be living in the same dorm and we'll be working together a lot and I really would like to be called by my first name."

Lily looked surprised, _Potter-er-James telling her what to do? _

"Ok, James then, but _you _have to call me by _my _name, no nicknames."

"Fair enough." James smiled slightly and Lily looked at him questioningly.

"What Po-James?"

"Compromise." James muttered, wishing he could pull out the Marauder's Map for some help. He had only been a 2nd year when he'd found the dorms but he remembered marking them secretly.

Lily rolled her eyes at Pott-James' weird thinking. She was not going to get used to this first name basis thing.

James allowed her to walk in silence, he himself not saying anything either.

"Um..." He suddenly mumbled, thinking hard.

"'Um' what? Your not lost are you?"

"No...just thinking."

Lily sighed and waited.

"Ok, this way." James said, remembering suddenly..

Lily followed and they were soon stopping again, this time at a portrait.

"Um...we're the new Head Boy and Girl." Lily said uncertainly.

"Yes, of course, come in." the portrait swung open and revealed their new dorms.

It looked like a smaller version of the Gryffindor Common Room, adjusted to fit both their likes.

There were a few bookshelves filled with books to fit Lily's taste and one of the windows, James noticed, had a perfect view of the Quidditch Pitch, even though he knew it wasn't near their dorm. James was marveling magic as he watched the Quidditch Pitch and Lily ran her finger wonderingly over the many books' spines.

After they had their fill of these things they glanced at the paintings on the wall, a few James liked, the others Lily did. The pictures, surprisingly, didn't clash with each other.

"I'm going to see my room." James said, heading down a short hallway to his room at the end.

"Me too." Lily called, heading down the other hallway.

* * *

**A/N: So, whaya think? What should the portrait be of (I had no ideas) that is the door to their dorms? Any requests or ideas to the inside of their rooms? Please review!**

* * *


	68. Troubled dreams

**A/N I really don't have anything to say that I can't say at the end.**

**

* * *

**

There were two short hallways that led of the main room, each ending with a door. One door had, 'Lily Evans' on it, the other, 'James Potter'. They both went to there rooms.

**..;  
**

**..; ****A/N It had a really little space so I added "..;"  
**

**..;**

* * *

Lily opened her room slowly,eyes closed, hoping it would be nice so she could escape P-James sometimes.

When the door she opened her eyes and gasped. Lily noticed a lot of the same things she had liked about the head's common room repeated here, without James' Quidditch things to mix with it.

There's was also a larger book shelf that stretched from the floor to the roof. It had two empty shelves, which Lily assumed were for either her own books or an checked out books from the library.

She would have looked around a bit more but Lily found she was suddenly tired, so she flopped gratefully onto the bed.

* * *

James threw open his door quickly then slowly glanced around, taking everything in.

His window looked out over the Hogwart's ground and had an excellent veiw of the moon, which was partially lighting the room.

He let his eyes linger for a moment on this big, circular nightlight, thinking about his next full moon with his fellow Marauders. After a moment he glanced away and noticed a picture on one wall.

It was a huge forest scene. In a half-circle facing him was a large, black dog, a bluish-gray wolf, a white stag, and a rat. James was suddenly panicky as he watched the four animals staring at him curiously, the dog and the wolf's tails wagging slowly.

Who had designed the room? Was it like the room of requirement, except in this case made to fit the ossupant's likes instead of wants? Or did Dumbledore know about their monthly runs in the forest?

James really hoped it was the room, not Dumbledore. Sirius, Peter and himself would be in serious trouble with the ministry if anyone every told. He shook his head, forcing himself to forget it for now and got ready for bed. While Lily had pleasant dreams, James' were troubled.

* * *

**A/N: **

**OK, I am really sorry for the long delay...and the really short chapter. What have I been doing? 1) Playing this super addicting game called Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility (even my dad is addicted) 2) Playing Toontown.**

**You see, I have these people, called 'friends'. One of them constantly harasses me to get me to play Toontown with him. And, being the nice person I am ;) I give in. **

**One reason I wrote this, I was EXTREMELY bored. I got annoyed with Toontown and my harassing friend (Billy) so I typed this up to kill some time while I wait for my movie I bought on iTunes (Armageddon) to finish downloading.**

**Oh and reviewers/readers, I still need some more ideas for the Head's Common Room portrait. What's it look like/got on it?  
**


	69. Siriusly Hyper Dogs on Coffee

James grinned as he heard the familiar sound of Sirius' bark laugh behind him. He had just sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Prongsie!" Sirius shouted, running to James and hugging him around his neck from behind.

James laughed, "I just saw you yesterday, Pads."

"Really?"

Remus laughed too, "Padfoot needs to come stay in your dorm...he got lonely."

Sirius whined, "Don't leave me Prongs."

James thought back to the picture, "You guys should probably come tonight anyway, I got something to show you."

"Really, what?" Sirius questioned.

"You'll see later, Padfoot, be patient."

Sirius moaned loudly, causing many heads to turn to look at him. Remus snatched Sirius' drink away from him and tasted it.

"Of course, coffee. No wonder he's so hyper."

Sirius grabbed for it but Remus held onto it, "No. We already drive McGonagal crazy _without _giving you coffee."

"Can I have chocolate?"

James rolled his eyes, "You know it makes you sick! Dog's aren't supposed to eat chocolate."

"But wolves can?" Sirius moaned, glaring at Remus, who he knew ate chocolate constantly.

"Here." Remus sighed, and gave Sirius a bar of Honeyduke's Chocolate, "But when it makes you sick don't complain about it."

"Fair enough."

Just then, Lily walked in the Great Hall and took her seat. James got up and walked over to her.

Sirius dropped his chocolate and turned to watch them.

"Lily?" James asked as politely as he could.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking we should plan the Prefect duties tonight."

"OK, that it?"

"Yeah."

James turned and walk back, grinning as he faced the opposite direction as Lily, that had to have been the first occasion he had talked to her wihout her getting angry.

Sirius looked shocked, "She didn't even glare at you! What've you been doing different?"

James looked thoughtful, "The only thing I didn't do before."

"Which was?" Peter asked, speaking up in his curiousity.

"Noticing what she hated about me and not doing it."

"Surely you thought of that before?" Remus asked.

James blushed, "No..."

"I could've told you that years ago!" Remus exclaimed, giving James a _you idiot _look.

"Why didn't you?"

"You never asked me for advice, always Padfoot."

"Some good that did me."

Sirius glared at him, but said nothing as he was to busy eating.

**A/N Please Review!**


	70. Seating Arangements

**Author's Note: The previously was from the beginning of the last chapter but it's important to this one too.**

_Previously: _

__

James thought back to the picture, "You guys should probably come tonight anyway, I got something to show you."

"Really, what?" Sirius questioned.

"You'll see later, Padfoot, be patient."

.....

The four Marauders entered Transfiguration together, James struggling not to use the strut that was natural to him after 6 years. They all took their usual seats (James with Sirius, Remus with Peter) and Sirius turned to James to speak as soon as they sat down.

"So what do you have to show us?", he asked eagerly.

James opened his mouth to tell Sirius to wait, when Lily walked in.

Sirius watched angrily as James got up, his bag, (which he hadn't taken off yet) still slung over his shoulder and walked over to her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"James asked her.

Lilly looked up and saw him, mentally groaning. She looked behind him and noticed Alice sitting next to Sirius.

"Sure." She said, waiting for him to grin obnoxiously; he didn't.

"Thanks."

_'Thanks?!' _Lily mentally exclaimed.

"Is it all right with you if Remus, Sirius and Peter come and see my room tonight?"

_He __was asking if it was alright with her?_

"I didn't know if you'd mind or not..." Jame prompted, Lily's silence making him a little nervous.

Lily was dazed, "Yeah. Yeah I guess it's fine."

James smiled a little, "We can still plan the patrols and everything tonight, I'll try to keep Sirius quiet."

Sirius looked over at hearing his name and gave Lily a glare.

Lily just nodded, still in shock from James' politeness.

James was about to get up to return to his seat, when McGonagal came down the stairs of her study. He looked around for an empty seat and could find only one, right next to Snape.

Lily followed his gaze and saw the only remaining seat. James struggled to make a decision, _deal with Snape all class, or possible annoy Lily, who you've been working hard to make friends with._

Lily looked at James curiously, he _couldn't _be thinking about joining Snape, not when he could sit by her. She noticed his expression and realized he was trying not to make her upset by remaining next to her. That was weird.

James really wasn't bothering her, what would it hurt for him to stay?

"If you want, you can stay here." She told him.

James gave her a shocked expression, "Are you sure? If I'm bothering you I can go sit by Snape."

Lily couldn't help but laugh, "It find, James, really."

"Good." He whispered; Lily still heard and laughed again. _Maybe James isn't such a bad guy._

The rest of the lesson went by pretty fast, which surprised Lily. She had figured that sitting by James would make her extremely eager to leave, which would make the lesson drag on and on...but it hadn't.

Lily was about to leave when James spoke, "Thanks," he said, "for letting me sit by you today. I really didn't want to sit by Snape."

"Then why were you thinking about it?" Lily replied, she already knew the answer but she was curious to see what James would say.

James blushed, shocking her, "I was just starting to get along with you and I didn't want to upset you or anything."

Lily pondered this for a moment, "What happened to you over the summer?"

James stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, "I'm not s-What is Sirius _doing_?"

Lily turned around, Sirius looked...mad, but why? He was walking towards her. Had she done something? No. Wait, not he was walking towards _James_. Lily looked confused.

She heard a groan and heard James mutter, (even more puzzling) "Jealous mutt."

He turned to her, looking a but stressed, and said, "I'll see you later, Lily."

"OK."

**Author's Note: Sorry bout the delay but I've been...busy. I'm so sorry. BUT! Luckily for you guys, Christmas break is coming in a few weeks and I'm gonna try and write a lot then, when I have plenty of time. I really liked that chapter...but now I have to write the next one because I'm already thinking about it. **


	71. Don't Call Me That

**Author's Note: Umm...enjoy! **

_Lily turned around, Sirius looked...mad, but why? He was walking towards her. Had she done something? No. Wait, no he was walking towards __James. Lily looked confused._

_She heard a groan and heard James mutter, (even more puzzling) "Jealous mutt."_

_He turned to her, looking a but stressed, and said, "I'll see you later, Lily." _

_

* * *

_

After Lily had walked away, James waited for Sirius to pound his way to him, and then they both started to their next class.

"What's up, mate?" James asked.

Sirius growled, "You didn't sit with me today."

"I'm sorry, I had to talk Lily about some Heads' things and Alice was sitting in the way once I got done."

Sirius continued to glare.

"Come on, Sirius. You can't have my attention _all _the time. Hey, when's the next full moon?"

"If you would've been there last night you would know."

"Now, Sirius, that's not fair. I'm supposed to sleep in the Heads' dorm and last night I was to tired to walk all the way back to Gryffindor Tower to see you."

Sirius huffed, then noticed something, "You're not using our nicknames."

"Huh?"

"You're not using our nicknames, _Prongs_. We always use the names."

James blinked, "You're upset because I'm not calling you 'Padfoot'?"

"Maybe."

James sighed, "Guess Lily's gotten to me."

"What?" Sirius demanded.

"She agreed to call me James as long as I didn't use any nicknames. Sorry, Pads."

"Don't call me that." Sirius growled, turning to leave, "Only my friends are allowed to call me that."

James winced as Sirius stormed away, what had just happened?

Remus had been walking a little ways behind the entire time and caught up to James.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but I think Sirius and I just had a fight." James answered, accidentally running his hand through his hair, then cursing him self. (he _had _to get out of that habit)

"I think he's mad about Lily."

"What did she do?"

"Not her, you."

"You lost me, Moony."

Remus sighed, "Sirius is more upset than angry. He thinks that Lily, and your Head's duties are going to make you not spend time with him anymore."

"How do you know this?"

Remus grinned, "You'd be amazed at all the things Sirius says in his sleep."

James gaped at him, "Sirius doesn't talk in his sleep."

"Yeah he does, you just would fall asleep to early to hear him."

James frowned, "Are still going to come to the Head's dorm tonight?"

"Of course, Peter too. Though I can't say the same for Sirius."

James frowned, "Alright."

* * *

"Hey!" James shouted, watching a small Gryffindor girl go down the hall.

"Yeah?", the girl asked, looking afraid.

"Do you know what the password to the Gryffindor Common Room?" James asked her nicely, trying not to scare her.

"Yeah it's 'Danish'," The girl said.

"Thanks a lot. Um...five points to Gryffindor."

The girl looked surprised, "Really? Thanks!"

"You're welcome." James answered, chuckling to himself as he walked away.

He found his way to the Fat Lady and said the password, taking in the familiarity of it all.

Remus and Peter were sitting in the Common Room, waiting for him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." They both replied.

Remus frowned at the staircase to the boys dorm, "Sirius didn't want to come."

James frowned too and had a sudden thought, "When's the next full moon, Moony."

"Tomorrow." Remus said uneasily, "I think either you or Sirius should stay behind tomorrow night if you don't make up by then."

"Huh?" Peter and James both said.

"It wouldn't be good to have you two fighting while I was transformed."

James thought for a minute, "I'll stay..." he sighed.

Remus nodded, understanding James' way of thinking.

James knew where he was going this time and he had the added benifit of the Marauder's Map so the got to the Heads' Dorms quickly.

He told the portrait (which was a Gryffindor Crest) the agreed password he and Lily had made and went in.

Remus and Peter looked around the room in awe for a few minutes before James got impatient.

"C'mon I need to show you something." James said, pulling them towards his room.

When they got in he let them look around for a moment before pointing out the portrait.

The dog and the stag were glaring at each other, the dog growling and the rat and the wolf were watching them worriedly.

James gaped at it for a moment, it was telling about Sirius and his fight...Dumbledore couldn't _already _know about that.

"That's us." Remus said, surprised.

"But Dumbledore can't know about us being animagus, can he?" Peter said worriedly.

"I don't know." James said honestly.

"But the dog and the stag," Remus said, "they're fighting. Dumbledore can't know about that, it just happened."

"That's what I was thinking too." James said, "Is it the room?"

"You mean, is it kind of like the Room of Requirement?"

"Well yeah, except made to fit the occupants likes instead of wants."

Remus nodded, and then frowned at the dog and stag.

"What are you going to do about Sirius?"

"I don't know, but," James looked at his watch, "I was supposed to talk to Lily in the Head's Common Room in a few minutes. You guys can still stay if you want."

"We should probably go," Remus said, "Sirius..."

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

**Author's Note: **

**'Danish' is another inside joke, if you're wondering.**

**Well, there's another chapter done. Please Review.**

**PS Feel free to suggest a title for this chapter or/and the last one. ;)  
**


	72. Sirius' Story

**Author's Note: I'm watching Vh1 Classic and 'Hungry Like the Wolf' was on and I was reading Marauder reviews. (I do that when I'm bored) I immediately thought of Remus and started laughing.  
**

James walked with Remus and Peter to the Head's entrance, told the 'bye' and then went to sit down to wait for Lily.

He only had to wait a few minutes before she sat down opposite of him.

"Hey." Lily said, pulling her bag towards her to get out some parchment, a quill, and some ink.

James was still wondering what to do about Sirius, so his 'hello' was rather weak and half-hearted.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked him, he was usually unnaturally happy.

"Hm...?" James asked, looking up from the floor; Lily repeated her question,"Oh, no, not really."

"What's wrong?"

James sighed, "Sirius."

"Yeah, what was he so mad about today?"

James looked at her seriously, "You."

"Me? What did I do?" Lily looked shocked.

"Well, you really didn't do anything. He was upset because I didn't sit with him today.

"He was upset because you didn't sit with him?"

"Sirius is kind of complicated."

"Explain." Lily said, her tone was more asking than commanding.

"Well," James began, thinking on how to word everything to explain Sirius, "Sirius has been, in a way...neglected."

Lily looked surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"His family, the Blacks. They include a large number of Voldemort's death eaters. Sirius' parents, especially his mum, were always into the whole 'pure-blood superiority' thing and Sirius never wanted to be a part of that. His little brother, Regulus, is pretty much the pure-blood loving son Sirius' parents always wanted. Regulus' name means 'little king' in Latin, and that's how he was treated in the Black household. Sirius, on the other hand, got yelled at a lot for being the rebellious person he is.

"Then, when he got to Hogwarts he met up with me and Remus-"

"Remus and I." Lily corrected automatically.

James gave a slightly surprised look but went on, "-his 'partners in crime' if you want to put it like that. Sirius and _I _were both rebellious trouble makers, our differences were our backgrounds. I came from a family of aurors, he came from a family of death eaters. Sirius was, of course, nothing like a death eater. I think that added on his rebellion, made things worse, because he went against his family more and more. So, Sirius was always ready for Hogwarts to start again so he could be with Remus and I, and then later on, Peter. He got a lot more attention with us around, basically.

Sirius thinks that, because of my head duties, I won't spend as much time with him, which I guess is true. He was also upset because I didn't use the nicknames. That's where you came up."

"With the nicknames?"

"Yeah, remember? You agreed to call me by my first name as long as I didn't use any nicknames. I got used to not using them around you so when I talked to Sirius, I called him 'Sirius' instead of 'Padfoot'."

Lily looked confused, "Why does he care about the names so much?"

James felt like he was taking an extremely easy test, "You don't understand how important they are to all of us, not just Sirius."

"What are they again?"

"Moony is Remus, Sirius is Padfoot, I'm Prongs and Peter is Wormtail."

"Why are those names so important?"

"That-" James said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word, "-I can't tell you."

Lily gave him a frustrated look, "Why not?"

"It's not really my secret to tell."

"'Your secret'?"

"Yeah, it's someone elses. If they won't to tell you, that's fine."

"Who's secret?"

"Come on, Lily. You're smart. Which Marauder seems to be hiding something the most?" James prompted, Remus couldn't get on to _him _if Lily guessed.

"Remus." Lily whispered without thinking. He always disappeared every month, and looked horrible every now and then. Most of the other students hadn't noticed, but Lily was pretty good friends with Remus and noticed, which made her worry about him.

James grinned at her, "Right. I'm sure you can figure it out, besides, we should get to all that planning we have to do."

"Oh yeah, that." Lily said, she had been so caught up and learning about Sirius and maybe even some Marauder secrets that she had completely forgotten.

James chuckled Lily's tone, she sounded like she wanted to hear more about the Marauders.

**Author's Note: I was going to get James and Sirius to talk in this chapter too..but Sirius' story got a little out of hand and...long. lol. **

**Please Review. I wouldn't be posting this this soon but I wanted to get ome reviews while I was at my mom's. (She has no computer or internet)**

**PS You know what is so funny? Give a dog some of the sour sugar from the bottom of a Sour Skittles packet. I had some on my hand and my dog licked it. lol  
**


	73. Tshirt and Boxers

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? Of course not! That's pretty funny. Me own Harry Potter, ha.**

James went back to his room, yawning. He and Lily had killed a lot of time talking about Sirius and Remus.

He gave the portrait of the four animals on his wall a glance and noticed the scene had changed.

The black dog was curled up in a ball, asleep, on one side of the picture while the white stag slept on the other side. The rat was sleeping next to the dog. _Of course, Peter's taking Sirius' side. He probably thinks I'm neglecting him too._

The wolf was the only animal that wasn't asleep. It was sitting between the dog and the stag, a determined look on it's face. James thought about that for a second, wondering what it signified.

_Remus isn't taking sides at least,_ James thought, he noticed the determined look, was the wolf trying to keep the others from fighting?

_Remus doesn't want us to fight, either. Leave it to Moony to be Peace Keeper. _

James yawned again before flopping down on his bed. While he waited for his tiredness to overcome him he stared at the ceiling and thought about Sirius.

He really needed to fix things. He hoped he could do it by tomorrow so he could still help Remus and Sirius out during the full moon. Remus had a point about them fighting not being safe but transformed Remus was also hard to handle when it was just James or Sirius and Peter.

James noticed after a few minutes how it was harder to think before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Lily, on the other hand, couldn't go to sleep at all. She was still trying to figure out what James had told her. Lily took out a piece of parchment and began to right down everything she knew that seemed strange about Remus Lupin.

_1) Disappears every so often for a few days  
_

_2) Often __looks sick and tired  
_

_3) Nickname: Moony_

_4) Hair seems to grow faster than normal _(It was something most people probably wouldn't notice, but Lily was more observant than most)

She knew she recognized the symptoms from somewhere, but it wouldn't come to her.

She thought she remembered hearing about it in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so she went and found her book. She began flipping through it, hoping to find something that would spark her memory.

She was getting frustrated until, towards the end of the book, she saw the word, 'Werewolf'. Lily gasped in realization and wondered why she didn't figure it out before. So, Remus was a werewolf? She decided she would ask James in the morning if she was right. Now all that was left to figure out was what Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail meant. She had a feeling that would be much harder.

Lily groaned a little before falling onto the bed.

* * *

James awoke suddenly. Was someone knocking?

He got up tiredly and found his glasses before opening the door.

Lily blushed slightly when she saw that she had woken him up. (He was wearing only a T-shirt and a pair of boxers)

"I'm sorry to wake you," she began, glancing at his extra messy hair, "but if you didn't get up soon, you would've been late."

James noticed her looking at his hair and reached up to atempt to flatten it.

"Oh," he said, his brain still hadn't started functioning properly yet, "thanks."

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something?"

"I'm not sure how well I'll answer after just waking up, but go ahead." James answered honestly.

"Is Remus a werewolf?" Lily asked seriously.

James looked shocked, "What!?"

Lily blushed, "I was thinking about what you told me about the nicknames and..."

James realised he had shouted at her, "I'm sorry I shouted." He apologized, "It's just I'm a little slow in the morning. You surprised me is all."

Lily smiled slightly and then turned her expression serious again, "So, is he?"

"Is he what?" James asked curiously.

"A werewolf!" Lily said.

James smiled sheepishly, "I told you I was slow."

Lily smiled too and waited for his answer.

James bit his lip, "Yeah, he is." Lily grinned again. "You cannot tell anyone though! Remus would freak."

"Don't worry, I won't." Lily vowed.

James knew by her tone that she wouldn't, "You probably shouldn't tell Remus you know either. I might get in trouble."

Lily laughed. "Ok, I won't."

"Thanks." James glanced done at his boxer and t-shirt clad self, "I should probably get dressed now. I don't think McGonagal would approve. I'll see you in Transfiguration?"

"Yeah, of course." Lily responded watching him return to his room and close the door.


	74. Prongsie poo

James entered the common room right on time. McGonagal was just opening the door. Even more luckily, the seat next to Sirius was open.

Sirius glared at him as he sat down and then looked away.

James sighed deeply and Sirius glanced at him before turning away again. James huffed in frustration as McGonagal started talking just as he was about to.

He rummaged around for a peice of parchment and a quill, noticing the Sirius already had some out.

_"Papel telapathica Sirius Black_" James whispered.

_**Hey Pads-James**_

Sirius saw the writing scrawling itself onto his parchment out of the corner of his eye and glanced at his paper.

_What do you want?-Sirius_

_**To apologise-James**_

_Go on...-Sirius_

_**I'm sorry you feel...neglected Padfoot.-James**_

_I thought I told you not to call me that-Sirius _

Sirius was kidding when he wrote the words, he had decided to forgive James already. (He'd rather have the James that was working to hard to impress Lily than no James at all.)

_**-Smirk- Even if I'm not a friend to you, you'll always be one to me.-James**_

_Ah, the cheesyness.-Sirius_

_**Oh, shut up.-James**_

_Wow. You're so good at apologies.-Sirius_

_**Hey, is Minnie watching us?-James**_

_YOU CALLED HER MINNIE!-Sirius_

Sirius actually shouted it out loud as well.

James started laughing and hugged him.

"Good to have you back, mate." James said, releasing Sirius.

"I have a feeling I should say 'Good to be back' but that would be..." Sirius trailed of, unable to think of anything.

"Cheesier than my response to your nickname question?" James offered.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Are you two done yet?" McGonagal asked.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting." Sirius answered, smirking.

McGonagal glared at him sternly for a moment before returning to her teachings.

James and Sirius exchanged a grin before continuing to write notes to one another.

_Can we pull a prank? Please Prongsie?-Pads_

_**I don't know-Prongs**_

_It's Prongsie not Prongs. Come on, I won't even mention you were a part of it. I just want to pull a prank with you it's been a while...-Pads_

**_I refuse to refer to myself as Prongsie. It's been what-2 months-Prongs_**

_If I refer to myself as your nickname to my nickname than you must use my nickname to your nickname. 2 MONTHS IS A LONG TIME-Pads_

_**Prongsie sounds girl-y though. I still don't know about this...-PRONGS**_

_That's why it suits you. PLEASE! You can even me detention for it if you want.-PADS_

_**NOT FUNNY! Hmpf. Fine. Shall we enter Moony into this conversation?-Just Prongs!**_

_How about Prongsie-poo? Sure-Pads_

Sirius muttered the incantation and was soon joined by Remus.

_**HELL NO PADS!-Prongs**_

**Am I missing something-Remus**

_We were discussing how prongsie has a nickname for my nickname (Pads) and I use it and he doesn't use mine (Prongsie) You're name's Moony, Moony._

_**I still refuse to call myself Prongsie.-Prongs**_

**Fine Moony then.-MOONY **

_I offered to call you Prongsie-Poo.-Sirius_

**LOL-Moony**

_?-Sirius_

_**?-James**_

**-Sigh- Muggle expression-Moony**

Sirius had a sudden idea and muttered something.

_HI!!!-Pads_

_Um...hello?_

_**Who is this?-Prongs**_

_Lily_

_**PADFOOT!-Prongsie**_

_YOU DID IT! YOU REFERRED TO YOURSELF AS PRONGSIE!!!!-Pads_

_**Noooo.....-Prongs! Prongs! Prongs!**  
_

**Sirius....did you have coffee this morning?-Moony**

_Maybe..-Pads_

_Would I offend anyone if I ignored you all? Mainly Black...-Lily_

_HEY!-Pads  
_

_**You can leave, I wouldn't blame you. Sirius is kind of annoying.-James**_

_-looks offended- Is EVERYONE against me?-Pads_

_Er...Bye.-Lily_

James muttered an incantation tp take Lily off.

**_Sirius, stops using your 'Kicked Dog' act.-JProngs_**

**JProngs?-Moony**

**_It was a typo, you perfectionist!-Prongs_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Note: That was fun to write :) **

**Please review!  
**


	75. Sparkley Snape

**A/N Many thanks go to ** magicalhannah7 **for giving me the prank idea. For, without it, this chapter wouldn't be up right now.**

**I have to say it, for my friends, "Sparkle sparkle."**

Sirius had stayed in the Head's Dormitory with James the previous night to help plan a prank and to see the portrait. (he had had most of his attention on the prank and the portrait hadn't worried him)

He was now in the Great Hall, sitting with Remus to one side of him and James to the other. They were about to perform said prank and Sirius was getting restless.

Remus and Peter kept giving them curious looks as they didn't yet know what was going to happen.

"You ready?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius gave him an exasperated look, "I've _been _ready, Prongs."

James smiled at him an nodded to say it was time to begin.

Sirius casually turned around and flicked his wand at the Slytherians' side of the room.

A pile of glitter appeared over Snape's head and fell on him. James muttered something and the glitter clung to Snape, making him sparkle.

Many of the Slytherian's sitting near Snape started to snicker and laugh.

With another wave of their wands, Sirius and James turned every Slytherian's robes pink with pale purple feather on the cuffs and a feather boa of the same purple color around their necks.

The two Marauders then waved their wands a few more times. These spells stuck the feather boas to the Slytherian's and made 'I heart Puppies' appear on the Slytherians' backs.

By now the wave of pink had attracted the attention of the other students and the teachers. The students started howling with laughter and the Slytherians snarled and glared.

Most of the teachers were struggling not to laugh.

"More?" Sirius asked James.

"Sure." he replied.

They grinned at each other and waved their wands once more, causing plush puppies to fall lightly in front of the outraged Slytherians.

Lily gaped at James for a second and he smiled sheepishly in return. She started laughing suddenly and James looked pleasantly surprised.

McGanagall sighed and was about to get up when Dumbledore stopped her.

"Sit back down, Minerva," he said, "You can punish them when they get to your class. For now, enjoy your breakfast."

She looked out over the crowd of laughing students and gave a rare smile, it couldn't hurt for them to enjoy theirselves a little longer.

The Marauders were laughing harder than most of the students.

* * *

The four Marauders entered Transfiguration laughing.

"That was extremely fun, Prongsie." Sirius said, grinning.

James rolled his eyes slightly at the nickname, "Yes it was...Siri."

Sirius gaped at him, "Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me Prongsie."

Remus shook his head in an amused fashion at them before taking his seat.

Sirius and James sat down just as McGonagall came.

"Potter, Black, detention." She said to the before addressing the class.

"Of course, Professor." Sirius said with a grin.

She shot him a glare before returning to teaching.

**A/N: Glittery Snape. :) **

**Oh, and replace the heart part in 'I heart puppies' with an actual heart because fanfiction wouldn't let me put the little symbol with the arrow looking thing and the 3  
**

**I got an ok five reviews for the last chapter but I know I have more readers than that, so step it up and review! ;)**


	76. The Train Whistle Thing?

**Author's Note: No idea what' going to happen here, just going to have to wait and read to find out :)  
**

The four Marauders exited Transfiguration, Sirius and James were laughing about the prank still.

James was about to tell Sirius they needed to pull another, when he heard someone behind them call his name.

He turned around and Lily said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

James glanced at Sirius, "You OK?"

Sirius rolled his eyes slightly, "Go talk to your girlfriend, Prongs." James quickly glanced at Lily to see if she had heard, she hadn't. She was still waiting for him to come over.

"See you in Herbology." James said before turning to go join her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"That was some prank you guys pulled." Lily said uncertainly.

James looked surprised, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I've never really noticed before how hard some of the pranks you and the...Marauders have pulled are."

James laughed in remembrance, "Do you remember the first prank we ever pulled at Hogwarts?"

"The train whistle thing?"

"Yeah. Flitwick gave us points for our spell work after that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

James looked ahead of him, debating on whether or not to run after the other Marauders, he was about to when Lily spoke up again.

"It looks like you and Sirius are friends again."

James smiled, "Yeah."

"That wasn't a very long fight."

James laughed slightly, "Sirius and I...we pretty much _need _each other. We get very bored when we don't have one another. So, when we fight it doesn't last very long because we start missing the other person and make up."

Lily smiled, "So, you two are really good friends."

James was a bit surprised, "Well, yeah. He's like my brother. We live together."

"You live together?" Lily asked, surprised.

_Whoops, _James thought, "Yeah. Sirius got fed up with his family anf ran away to Potter Manor."

"Potter Manor?"

"Yeah, my house."

"I didn't know all that." Lily said softly to herself more than to James.

James smiled slightly, "Well, you've never taken the opportunity to get to know us. I could probably tell you loads of things about the four of us you don't know."

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Lily asked curiously.

"Um...Sirius has a pet crup named Paddy that hates Remus."

"Really?"

James nodded as they came to the greenhouses.

Lily watched him walk over to his friends and start talking to them. She vowed to get to know the Marauders a little better.

**A/N: James has gone and gotten Lily curious...review please.**


	77. I'm sleepy

**A/N My cousin is looking through our dog door, he's so weird. XD **

**It's been a while since I've done one so I thought I'd remind you all about the me owning Harry Potter situation.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction.**

Sirius looked at James curiously, "So, what'd Evans want?" Remus and Peter both looked over too.

"She said that she never realized our pranks were so complicated and she wanted to know more about us."

"More about _us_?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. She commented on how Pads and I were friends again and I let slip that Padfoot lived with me. She said she never knew that and I told her I could tell her a lot of things she doesn't know about us. She asked 'like what' so I told her Sirius had a pet crup."

"Fascinating. Evans wants to know about the Marauders." Sirius said.

"You haven't discussed any...furry problems with her have you?" Remus asked, doubting James would tell Lily about that but asking to be sure.

James forced himself to remain calm, "Moony, I wouldn't tell her about your furry little problem." _That was true he hadn't told her, she had guessed._

"Good."

* * *

Alice turned from Frank to talk to Lily, "Seems like you're getting along well with Mr. Potter."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yeah..."

"Finding out he's not that bad, are you?" Alice asked, smiling.

Lilt sighed, "Yes, Alice."

Alice turned back to Frank, "I bet you ten Galleons James and Lily will hook up before the end of the year."

Frank smirked, "No way. Even _I _know that's going to happen."

Lily huffed, "Um, hello? I'm standing right here!"

Alice smile, "Sorry, Lily. You know you like Potter."

"I do not, Alice."

"Do to..."

"Not the way your thinking."

"So you do like him, to some level."

"Well, yes, I suppose. He seems to be a really good friend."

Alice gave Lily a knowing smile and turned her attention to Professor Sprout, who had just began teaching.

* * *

Lily left Herbology with Alice and Frank talking to each other beside her.

"Coming Padfoot?" She heard James voice say.

"Where?"

"I need to go up to my dorm and get my stuff, you can come too."

"Alright, Prongs."

_Prongs and Padfoot, _Lily thought. She still needed to figure out what they meant.

**A/N I could have made this longer, but I'm really tired. So, review please. **

**Oh yeah, I can't thank any of my anonymous reviewers so I'll do that here:**

**Many thanks to:**

mimimi98 ()

**for reviewing chapter 76...and thanks to all my non-anonymous reviewers as well.**

**Readers and reviewers, (you should be both...) we have nearly reached the 200 (!) review mark! I want you all to review like crazy to get us there in at least the next chapter or so!**

**OH! One more thing! I do not have a beta anymore (I haven't for several chapters) so, if you see any errors, I apologise.  
**


	78. I'm Sorry, It's So Short :

**A/N: An anonymous reviewer (**V.K ()**) asked, '**how much chapters will this story be?'

**The answer is, I have no idea. :)**

** I'm kinda a 'do it as I go' person. I had maybe TWO chapters in this whole story planned out. For all the others it was like...hmm...what should happen in this chapter? Sometimes I have an idea of what will happen because of the previous chapter.**

**:O I don't even know where I'm going to stop the story. (Examples: at Lily's and James deaths, Sirius escaping from Azkaban, or Harry's 7th year. 7th year to fit in Remus and Peter's entire lifes. Lives? I think it's lives...I don't know...)**

**So, if your anonymous and you ask me questions, then I'll answer them in chapters. If you NOT anonymous and you ask a question, I'll answer it in a review-reply. If you aren't anonymous but your question is REALLY GOOD, then I might answer in a chapter....or if you just want me to.**

**Well, that was a long...ish Author's Note**

**By the way, how long to Hogwart's free period's last? I guessed an hour and I really wanted to finish the chapter so I didn't go look it up on the Lexicon.  
**

**

* * *

**

Luckily for Lily, they had a free period next. So, instead of doing the homework she had already acquired in their first couple of classes like she normally would, Lily went to work deciphering the Marauders nicknames.

She was thinking that the nicknames were probably related to 'Moony'. _But they couldn't all be werewolves, could they? No, Prongs and Wormtail don't really _go _with the characteristics of a werewolf. Padfoot could. _

_What if they're all animal related though? Padfoot could be a nickname for a lot of animals. Wormtail is probably a mouse or a rat or something similar to that. What is Prongs...? _

Seeing as animal-related was the only thing Lily could think of, she got up to get her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them  and flipped to the page on werewolves. (which she had dog-eared so she could find it easily)

She had had a feeling that animals had something to do with werewolves but she couldn't remember what.

**_Werewolf_**

_M.O.M Classification: XXXXX  
_

_The werewolf is found worldwide, though it is believed to have originated in northern Europe. Humans turn into werewolves only when bitten. There is no known cure. Once a month, at the fill moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle afflicted transforms into a murderous beast. Almost uniquely among fantastic creatures, the werewolf actively seeks humans in preference to other kinds of prey. Werewolves a relatively harmless to animals. _

That was it, werewolves were pretty much harmless to animals. Lily had a sudden thought, _Animagi are animals. What if the Marauders were Animagi? _

Lily paused for a second, thinking this over.

It was certainly possible and it was something they would do. Well, James and Sirius would, she wasn't so sure about Peter.

If they were Animagi, then what animals were they? Didn't Animagi fit they wizard or witch's personality?

Peter's nickname was Wormtail. Immediately Lily thought of a rat or a mouse. That fit Peter Pettigrew for sure.

So, Padfoot. That was probably the second easiest.

What animal would fit Sirius, that could also have a nickname 'Padfoot'? _He has an unwavering loyalty and forgives easily. Dogs are known for being loyal. Sirius could be a dog._

Lily had no idea what 'Prongs' could mean, so she thought she would just ask James about it. Lily glanced at her watch and realized she only had a few minutes to get to class. She quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed off.

**A/N: **

**-groans- I just realized how SHORT this chapter is. It took me quite a while to write too! :(  
**

**Sadly, I won't be able to upload another chapter over the weekend because I'll be at my mom's and she doesn't have Internet...or a computer. **

**Maybe I'll write it down on a piece of paper so I'll have it ready Monday. **

**On a happier note, we are only 4 (!) reviews away from the 200 mark! **

**Oh and, if you're wondering, I used the (!) because I can't write numbers in capital letters like I normally would write words I was excited about or want to put emphasis on.  
**


	79. Startiling White Stags

**A/N I started writing this before I left for my mom's but as of yet I don't know if I'll finish so we'll just have to see. :)**

**I was inspired to at least get it STARTED by my three reviews that came right after posted. (OK, so not _right after, _but still.)  
**

**

* * *

**

Lily barely made it to Potions on time. She sat down beside a shocked Alice panting slightly from the long run to the dungeons.

"You were almost late." Alice gasped, "What were you doing?"

"Thinking." Lily replied simply.

"About what?"

Lily new Alice would tease her for answering truthfully but she wasn't really worried about that at the moment so she said, "The Marauders."

"James' group?"

Lily sighed, "Yes."

Alice started laughing and Slughorn had to shush her.

They rest of the class drag on and on for what seemed like an endless amount of time until Slughorn finally dismissed them. Lily rushed out quickly, relieved to get away from Alice (who had been muttering about James and the Marauders in general) and excited to confront James about her theory.

* * *

"James?" Lily asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

James finished what he was telling Sirius and stopped walking for a moment so she could catch up to him.

"Yeah?"

Lily didn't think this was anything he wanted everyone to know so she whispered, "You, Sirius and Peter are animagi, aren't you?"

James stopped walking again and stared at her, speechless.

Lily didn't know what to do so she just stood their too.

After a short stunned silence, James came to his senses and nodded.

"You are?"

"Yes." James mumbled, still in shock.

"I guessed that Sirius was a dog-" Lily began, James nodded, "-and Peter was a mouse or a rat-"

"A rat."

"-but I didn't know what Prongs could mean."

James thought for a moment before grabbing her wrist and leading her down a corridor.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a hidden corridor up here, I'm going to show you what my animagus is." He said calmly.

Lily pulled her wrist out of his grip and followed.

James suddenly turned into what seemed to be a solid wall and pulled Lily with him.

"Ready?" He asked.

Lily nodded and gasped when James suddenly disappeared and a _white _stag appeared in front of her.

"Wow." She mumbled before she could stop herself.

She reached her hand out to touch it's back before remembering it was still James and stopped.

The stag still saw what she had thought about doing so it nodded to tell her it was OK.

Lily reached her hand back out and touched it's back. When she stopped the stag pulled away and walked away some so it could have room to pace the room as to let Lily get a better look.

"Show off." Lily said, smiling.

The stag had been facing away from her when she had said it and quickly turned around to make sure Lily wasn't angry at him but then he saw she was smiling.

"We should probably get to lunch now."

James reappeared in front of her and nodded.

"Lily, you can't tell anyone. We could go to jail for being unregistered animagi if someone found out."

"I haven't told anyone about Remus, and I won't tell anyone about this either."

James smiled, "Your a good friend, Lily."

* * *

**A/N Lily's seen Prongs now! So, what next? Should one of the Marauders find out how much Lily knows?**


	80. Lesson Learned

**A/N: This takes place directly after the last chapter. Gosh, I always either use the wrong form of "Senses" I want or I spell it wrong. :/ Thank you, spell check!  
**

Lily and James were walking to the Great Hall for lunch when Lily had another question.

"Do you...transform with Remus?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah." James answered.

Lily figured that's what he would say, but she was still surprised, "That's really dangerous!"

James looked a bit taken aback, "Not really. Remus is a lot calmer when we are all around him and he's not dangerous to animals anyway."

"Still, I wouldn't want anything to happen to-" Lily cut herself off, not finishing her sentence with the 'you' that she had almost let slip. What was wrong with her?

"Us?" James suggested.

Lily nodded, barely hiding a grateful look.

They were at the Great Hall by now, but Lily was still curious.

"So, what do you do during the full moon?" She asked.

James dropped his voice as not to be overheard, "We mostly go into the forest, try to get away from the grounds and Hogsmeade, just in case something was to happen and Remus went out of control."

Unnoticed by James and Lily, Remus (with his werewolf senses) heard his name and turned his attention to their voices.

Lily nodded, "Do you transform with him every full moon?"

Remus gasped, he had told her. He had told her about him being a werewolf and, apparently, about the animagi. Their two biggest secrets Lily knew. Remus frowned and listen to James response, hoping he had either heard wrong or that she was just guessing and he would deny it.

"Pretty much, unless we have something more important we have to do. Remus won't let us transform with him if there's a big Quidditch game or exam the next day."

Remus frowned and struggled not to look angry as Sirius and Peter gave him questioning looks.

James looked up and seen that he had almost reached the Gryffindor table so he said, "I'll see you after lunch."

Lily nodded and walked off to join Alice.

As soon as he sat down Sirius asked, "So, what were you two doing?"

James rolled his eyes, "Talking about Head's stuff, Padfoot, we still have to plan the Hogsmeade dates."

_Lair_, Remus thought, forcing his anger not to show. He felt slightly bad for James because before he would be able to confront him, his anger would be growing.

"Why don't you stay in our dorm again, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Sure."

Remus made a mental note to confront James about what he had told Lily when they got back to their dorm and were alone.

* * *

James flopped down on the bed that was now an extra in his old dorm. He closed his eyes for a moment to think about the day, it had been great. He was just about to get back up and start on his homework when Sirius, in animagus form, jumped on top of him.

James felt his breath go out of him and he shoved Sirius off, laughing.

Sirius let him pat his head before transforming back. Just then, Remus entered the room, looking extremely angry.

Sirius and James immediately stopped laughing and both of them sat down on James' bed, looking at Remus with slight fear.

It was very rare to see him _this _angry. His normally warm gold-specked hazel eyes had darkened and he had the faintest shadow of a wolf upon his face. Their fear escalated when Remus put a silencing spell on the room so outsiders wouldn't be able to hear.

James swallowed and bravely spoke up, "What's wrong, Moony?"

Remus glanced at Sirius, who looked utterly terrified, and almost smiled, "Sirius I'm not angry at you, so you can stop looking at me like that."

Sirius sighed in relief and went across the room and sat on his bed, giving James pitying looks.

James gulped and squirmed slightly on his bed, "Yes?" He said weakly and full of fear.

"What on Earth made you think it would be OK to tell Lily about me being a werewolf?!" Remus shouted, completely losing it now.

James cringed and Sirius shouted, "You did what?!"

"Remus," James began, losing all hope in the nickname as a form of consolation to the enraged werewolf, "in my defense, I didn't tell her at all, she guessed."

"But you _still _confirmed it! Which is pretty much the same as telling her straight-out!"

Sirius looked shocked and James inched backwards on his bed as Remus came closer.

"AND that's not all. You also told her about the animagi!" Remus continued.

"He did WHAT?!" Sirius shouted, jumping up and taking Remus' side.

James whimpered pathetically and scooted so far back on his bed that his back and shoulders were touching the wall.

"You told her about us being animagi?!" Sirius shouted in James' face, "We could get _arrested _for that!"

James was doing a perfect imitation of a goldfish, speechless and to full of fear to say anything.

"I know you like Lily, Prongs, but you're going to far. I might could understand if you were dating or something but you don't even know her that well." Remus said sternly.

"You have no idea whether or not she'll rat us out. I mean, just last year she hated your guts!" Sirius agreed.

James spluttered, adding to the goldfish effect; he swallowed deeply staring at the two enraged expressions, Remus' much worse than Sirius'.

He finally mustered up the courage to speak and said slowly, "I know I shouldn't have told her, but I _really _don't think she'll tell anyone. She learned about Remus being a werewolf a few days ago and she still hasn't told anyone about it."

Remus didn't look at all convinced, "What if she gets angry at you? What if she gets angry and tells about the animagi or me being a werewolf?"

Sirius glanced at Remus and nodded in agreement to his question.

"She won't, Remus, I'm sure." James said slowly, still to afraid to move closer.

"You don't _know _that, James." Remus snarled, glaring at James before storming out and slamming the door with a loud bang.

Sirius sat down on James bed and tried to soften his expression. After a few minutes of silent reflection, Sirius spoke up.

"If you trust Evans," Sirius said slowly, "I do too. I just _really _hope you made the right choice."

James swallowed slowly, shaking slightly from the general fear of the previous conversation, "Thanks, Padfoot."

The both glanced at the door and James shivered.

**A/N: You have _no _idea how EXTREMELY FUN that was to write.**

**-turns away from a chalkboard and addresses readers who are sitting in school desks- So, class, what did we learn today?**

**-shivering- NEVER MAKE A WEREWOLF ANGRY! **

**Good Job! **

**:) Review Please!  
**


	81. PADFOOT!

**A/N Angry Remus is so FUN to write but I'll try not to torture dear Prongs for too long. :) I think this chapter might be kinda long though. *caution* Sirius says some bad words.  
**

The next day Sirius felt a strong urge to _Aguamenti _James awake, but after the fight James and Remus had had he just didn't feel up to it.

So, instead he simply shook James awake.

James moaned tiredly before dragging himself out of bed.

"Padfoot, isn't it Saturday?" He said sleepily.

"Yeah."

"Then, why are you waking me up?"

"Um...because it's already noon."

"If you're kidding..." James threatened.

"I'm not, Merlin, Prongs, haven't you figured out by now that I'm _always _Sirius."

James groaned, "I won't go back to bed if you don't say that again for the rest of the month."

"Deal."

Sirius entertained himself while waiting for James to get ready by performing the _ebullio _spell and making showers of bubbles come out of his wand.

James exited the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. Sirius was in his animagus and he had conjured lots of bubbles which he was now trying to pop with his teeth by snapping at them.

"Are you done?" James asked.

Sirius glanced at him and turned back to normal, "I guess." He then waved his wand and got rid of the bubbles.

"Where's Moony?" James said worriedly.

"The library, I think."

James thought for a moment and decided to go take a look at the portrait in his room. Without asking where they were going Sirius followed him.

* * *

In no time they had arrived the familiar Gryffindor Crest which hid the Head's dorm. James muttered the password tiredly and Sirius went with him inside.

Lily was sitting on the couch doing homework when they walked in and looked up. She saw how upset the two of them looked and was about to ask about it when James raised his hand to say he didn't want to talk about it right now and they left the room.

The two black haired Marauders looked at the portrait and frowned deeply at the scene.

The wolf was standing, facing the stag with it's hackles raised, growling. The stag was shivering with fear, the black dog sitting obediently behind it, looking scared and confused. The rat was off to the side, taking in the scene and looking greatly confused.

"Wormtail doesn't know yet." James said.

Sirius nodded in agreement and muttered, "Remus is pissed."

James sighed and sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. Sirius sat down beside him, thinking hard.

"When you and I fight," James began, "It's different because we're like brothers and we pretty much need each other so we'll make up quickly but fighting with Remus on the other hand..."

Sirius nodded, "It's a completely different situation."

"Remus is good at bottling things up, so you have no idea how he's feeling sometimes, which complicates things."

"He's also quiet and rational and can go longer without talking to anyone."

James sighed again, "I have no idea how to fix this."

They stopped talking and went into a silence for a few minutes, thinking.

"What if you talk to Evans?" Sirius asked.

"How will that help?"

"Well, maybe she'll help us come up with some ideas." Sirius said with a shrug.

James nodded and they both went to tell Lily about the situation.

Lily, who had been wondering what was wrong, looked up at them worriedly as they sat down opposite of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

James sighed again, "Remus found out I told you about him being a werewolf and about the animagi."

"How?"

"He overheard us talking yesterday in the Great Hall."

Lily looked confused, "How did he hear us, we weren't even near him when we were talking."

Sirius answered her question, "Werewolves senses are much stronger than normal, especially their hearing and sense of smell."

"So, what happened?"

"I stayed in the Gryffindor Common Room last night, as you know, and me and Sirius were cutting up and laughing when Moony walks-er, storms in, looking completely-" James said.

Sirius interrupted him, "Pissed off."

"Yeah, so me and Padfoot are terrified at how angry he looks."

"You were _scared_?" Lily asked, not seeing Remus scary at all.

"Extremely. Lily, you've never seen Remus when he's truly furious."

"Consider yourself lucky." Sirius said.

"I'll try to describe it." James said, picturing the Remus from the day before, "Well, his eyes get _really _dark, so that they're almost black, and you can _see _the wolf in his face."

Lily closed her eyes, trying to picture this.

"Remus put a silencing charm on the room, which scared us even more. I asked him what was wrong and he noticed how terrified Sirius looked and then told Sirius he was in no trouble and Sirius got up and sat on his bed, giving me pitying looks. Now I am truly afraid and then Remus asks me what made me think it was okay to tell you about him being a werewolf and Sirius gives me this stunned look. I say that I didn't tell you anything at all and that you guessed, which isn't entirely true because I _did _give you a couple hints."

Sirius picked up the story from here, "Moony says Prongs still confirmed it which is just as bad and then says that he told about the animagi and I jump up and take Moony's side, shocked and angry too. Prongs whimpers, which was pretty funny now that I think about it-"

"PADFOOT!" James shouted, "I was terrified! You had joined Moony and I had no idea what you would do to me."

He was about to continue when Lily shushed him and urged Sirius on.

"I say we could get arrested for that and Moony says that he knows Prongs likes you and all-"

James blushed and was shocked to see that Lily had blushed ever so slightly

"-but he doesn't even know you that well and I say just last year you hated Prongs' guts-"

Lily's blush deepened, making it more visible now. James was watching her now, curious and surprised.

"-Prongs says he knows he shouldn't have told you but he doesn't think you would tell anyone about it anyway."

Lily squished the urge to smile gratefully.

"Moony asks about you getting angry and telling everyone about it and Prongs says he _knows _you won't."

James finished for him, "Remus says I don't know that for sure and storms out, slamming the door. Sirius sits down beside me and says that if I trust you, so does he."

"Wow." Lily said, thinking hard.

James had a sudden thought, he might as well show Lily the portrait now, since she already knew about everything. James stood up and beckoned for her and Sirius to follow. James led them into his room and Lily, who was seeing it for the first time, looked around for a moment. She smiled slightly at noticing how messy the room was and then noticed the portrait.

"This is _you_." She said, surprised.

James and Sirius both nodded.

"It shows how things are going between us." James said, explaining "Sirius is on my side, I'm afraid and we're both confused, Peter doesn't know what's going on because he wasn't around when we had the conversation and Remus is _mad_."

"You're confused?" Lily said.

"We don't know how to solve it. We've never seen Moony so angry." Sirius said.

Lily stared at the portrait thoughtfully, "I could try and talk to him, it _is _partially my fault."

James looked confused, "It isn't your fault."

Lily ignored him, "Where's Remus at?"

Sirius and James exchanged a glance, "Should I show her the map?" James asked.

"I don't see why not, she already knows pretty much everything anyway."

Lily looked at them curiously as James walked over to his bag and pulled out a piece of old, wrinkled parchment that looked like it had been folded multiply times.

"What is that?" Lily said, looking confused.

Sirius gasped dramatically, "Only our greatest creation! The secret to our success!"

James chuckled and unfolded the parchment, placing it in Lily's hands.

He then pulled out his wand and tapped it, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

Lily gasped as ink suddenly appeared on the parchment, spreading out to form an elaborate map.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Lily read, "Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present: The Marauder's Map."

Sirius and James grinned proudly.

"What does it do?"

Sirius excitedly went into an explanation, "It shows the Hogwart's grounds, clearly, and all the secret passages that we've discovered and all the people on the grounds."

"So, if I needed to find Alice, I just look for her on the map and that's where she's at?" Lily asked.

"Yep." James said taking the map and searching it, "Right now, Moony is...in the library. Pads was right."

James tapped the parchment, "_Mischief Managed_." He said, watching the lines disappeared off the page.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Lily said, exciting the room.

James looked slightly frustrated, "I told her it wasn't her fault." He huffed.

Sirius shrugged, "If it'll make Moony happy, what difference does it make?"

**A/N: I think I got 6 reviews last chapter! Thanks and please...review some more! **

**:D  
**


	82. Whatses?

**A/N: Enjoy this! **

**Oh, and I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of the reviews for the last chapter. Only 2! :( Anyway, thanks so much for **HorseandArtFreak **and **Likewow5556 **who _did _review. Also, thanks to **Matt Quinn**, who reviewed the first chapter. :D**

_Previously: _

_"I'm going to go talk to him." Lily said, exciting the room._

_James looked slightly frustrated, "I told her it wasn't her fault." He huffed._

_Sirius shrugged, "If it'll make Moony happy, what difference does it make?"

* * *

_James sighed and walked over to his trunk, rummaging around in it.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked curiously.

"About to reveal another Marauder secret." James answered, pulling out his invisibility cloak and going to follow Lily.

Sirius was still at his side, following along, "I don't really think the cloak counts as a Marauder secret, since it's yours."

"My secrets are pretty much your secrets too, Pads." James said, yelling out to Lily who was about to go out of the Head's Common Room.

Lily turned around and saw the silvery material in his hands, "What's that?" She asked.

With a mischievous smile James unfolded the cloak and draped it over himself, disappearing as it covered him.

Lily gasped in surprise and gave Sirius, who she could actually _see_, a questioning look.

"It's an invisibility cloak, Potter heirloom."

James snorted, still invisible, "You've used it just as much as me."

"Can you please take that off?" Lily asked, "It's strange talking to you when I can't see you."

Chuckling, James pulled the cloak off and folded it over his arm.

"What are showing me this for?" She asked.

"Well, for one thing, you already know all of our other secrets and I was going to go with you to the library to see Moony with the cloak and I thought you'd like to know I was going to follow you. Sirius too, if he'd like to come along."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go, then?" James asked.

Lily nodded and James pulled the cloak over himself and Sirius.

* * *

Remus was finding it very hard to concentrate on his book with his mind rushing with different thoughts and emotions. That, plus the fact that the full moon was getting nearer made it impossible to read. He pushed the book away from him and set his elbows on the table, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

He was still finding it hard to believe that James had told Lily so much. Remus had hardly asked his friends for anything, but one thing he had asked them for was their trust and James had broken that.

Remus sighed and closed the book, reaching to get his stuff. He was just about to leave when he felt like he was being watched. Glancing around, he saw nothing. He strained his senses to see if he could catch any unusual sound. He thought he heard the slight shuffling of feet but he wasn't sure.

Then he heard footsteps more clearly and Lily appeared, coming to sit in front of him at the table.

"Hello." She said politely.

Remus figured James had told her by now about him finding out but said nothing other then, "Hey."

Lily looked down at her hands, which were resting on the table, "James told me you figured it out."

Remus made no reply to this other than a small huff.

"Remus, I would never tell _anyone _about any of those things. I'm your friend too, you know."

Remus looked slightly ashamed of himself, here he was talking-er-thinking about trust when he didn't even trust his own friends.

"I know that, but James still shouldn't have told you without asking me first."

"Why? I don't _care _that your a werewolf."

Remus winced at the word _werewolf_, "I know you don't, but other people do, and if you told them..."

"Well, they shouldn't, and I wouldn't tell them anyway," Lily said stubbornly, "it's not like you're not _human_."

Remus opened his mouth to say something and Lily cut him off, "-and don't you dare say you're not."

Giving her a sheepish look, he said, "I'm not human,-

Lily heard James and Sirius make a sound of protest behind her and hoped Remus hadn't caught it.

"-once a month and I know you wouldn't, but it still makes me nervous to have another person know about it."

"Only once a month though." Lily's thoughts trailed for a moment and she suddenly remembered something, "Have you ever read the Quibbler?"

Remus shook his head, wondering where Lily was going with this.

"It's really...weird. A lot of articles about these things called, 'Nargles'."

"Whatses?"

"Nargles, I'm pretty sure the editor made them up. Anyway, a couple of weeks ago they had an article about this new potion, for werewolves."

Remus gave Lily a questioning look. Lily silently hoped James and Sirius would stay quiet.

"It's called Wolfsbane Potion. It's supposed to make it where, when transformed, a werewolf keeps his human mind."

James and Sirius exchanged a hopeful expression under the cloak.

Remus had a look on his face that showed he thought this was impossible.

"It was invented by Damocles Belby, who was one of Slughorn's favorite students. Remus, I think this might be for real."

"If it was for real, why wouldn't it have been in the _Prophet_?" Remus asked, realizing the stupidity of his question as soon as it rolled off his tongue.

"Because of all the restrictions on werewolves." Lily answered, Remus nodded, "Maybe we can get Dumbledore to get a hold of some for you. It would make you transformations much easier."

Remus sighed, still looking as though he thought it would never work, "Alright, I guess I can try it."

James and Sirius silently cheered and grinned at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Wolfsbane for Moony! **

**Doesn't the Wolfsbane allow werewolves to keep their full mind. As in, thoughts and everything?  
**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you review.**


	83. Reflections of a Werewolf

**A/N: Enjoy! **

_Previously: _

_Remus sighed, still looking as though he thought it would never work, "Alright, I guess I can try it."_

_James and Sirius silently cheered and grinned at each other.

* * *

_

"I'll talk to McGonagal and see if she can get us a meeting with Dumbledore." Lily said.

Remus nodded and got his stuff, telling her goodbye as he left.

Once he was out of sight and hearing range Sirius and James appeared from under the cloak.

"Is that potion thing real?" James asked.

"I wouldn't lie to him." Lily said, "I really did read about it."

"You buy _The Quibbler_?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised.

"Merlin, no. Mary does, I saw that on the cover and asked if I could see it, she gave it to me."

"You still have it?"

"Yeah, it's in my room. I'll show you two after we go see McGonagal. Actually, I might should go get it so we can show McGonagal that we aren't kidding."

So, after making a quick detour to get the magizene, they headed off to the Transfiguration classroom.

Sirius, who wasn't as used to semi-regular visits with McGonagal as James and Lily were, (being Heads) felt strange about willingly entering her classroom when he didn't have to.

James politely knocked on the door and McGonagal's familiar voice told them to enter.

"'lo Minnie." Sirius said, grinning and sitting down in a chair in front of McGonagal's desk.

Lily and James followed suit, though without calling the stern-looking witch 'Minnie'.

McGonagal sighed, "Yes?" She asked.

"We were wondering if you could arrange for us to speak to Dumbledore." James said.

"For what?"

Lily handed her the magazine after opening to the correct page.

"To see if we can get Remus some Wolfsbane Potion."

McGonagal read the article and handed it back to Lily, "I'll let you know when you can go see him."

"Thank you, professor." James said, smiling slightly as Sirius coughed, "Minnie" behind his hand.

Lily rolled her eyes and thanked McGonagal, exciting the room with the two Marauders following closely behind her.

* * *

Remus leaned back in his chair, thinking.

He really had no reason to be mad at James anymore, the over all shock of the situation had worn off. He'd come to realize, especially after talking to Lily, that she wouldn't tell anyone. She also seemed to want to _help_ him.

That train of thought led Remus to the subject of the Wolfsbane Potion.

He hoped Lily was serious about this, but he really didn't think she'd lie to him. What Remus really hoped was that it would work and that it wasn't just another lie from _The Quibbler_.

It would be an _extremely _nice change to be able to remember transformations. He would no longer have to worry about hurting anyone and not being able to remember it; no more having to ask James and Sirius what adventures (as they said) they had gotten up to but instead being able to laugh along with them as he remembered.

Remus sighed, thinking that, if this was real, it would all be to good to be true.

* * *

James glanced up as the portrait to the Head's Common Room swung open, wondering who it could be as he and Lily were both inside.

Minerva McGonagal appeared and James looked surprised.

"Can I help you, Professor?" James asked.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh. Can you wait here for a second, I'll go get Lily."

McGonagal nodded and sat down.

James went down the short corridor that branched off to reveal two doors, his room and Lily's. He knocked on Lily's door and she opened it, "Yeah?"

"McGonagal's here about our meeting with Dumbledore."

Lily smiled, "Great."

They went back to the main room and sat on the couch opposite of McGonagal.

"Dumbledore said he can see you tomorrow."

Lily and James exchanged a glance, "That was quick." Lily said.

McGonagal shrugged.

"Is that all?" James asked.

"Yes." McGonagal said, before remembering something, "He would also like to see Mr. Lupin when you two come."

"Sirius will probably want to come too, if that's alright."

"I'm sure he won't mind." McGonagal said with a smile, standing to leave.

As soon as she was gone, James went to get the Maraduer's Map to find Sirius and Remus.

**A/N: Please review! Anyone noticed that I've been trying to make the chapters longer? The past few have averaged at about 1,000 words each, most of them over that. **

**So, yeah.../\ (Review)  
**


	84. Cards and Candy Wrappers

**A/N: It took me forever to write this chapter than I accidentally mashed 'backspace' and lost the majority of the chapter. -curses- **

**Sirius is a little loopy when he has to much sugar. **

_Previously:_

_"Dumbledore said he can see you tomorrow."_...

..._As soon as she was gone, James went to get the Marauder's Map to find Sirius and Remus._

_

* * *

_James pushed open the door to the 7th Year's Boy's Dorm, followed by Lily.

The scene was pretty normal, Remus was laying on his back on his neatly made bed (the only made bed in the room), reading a book, while Sirius and Peter were sitting in the floor playing Exploding Snap.

The cards suddenly exploded, causing Sirius to giggle and Peter to jump.

Sirius noticed James and Lily standing in the doorway and grinned, "'lo Prongsie, Evans."

Remus glanced up and noticed them too. He shut his book and glanced at James, with whom he was still fighting somewhat.

James gave him an apologetic look and Remus nodded, a 'no hard feelings' expression on his face.

James glanced at Sirius, who was talking excitedly to Lily about who knows what, "Has he had caffeine or sugar today?"

Remus nodded and gestured to the floor, which was littered with cards and candy wrappers.

"Whachya doing here?" Sirius said quickly.

"Dumbledore can see us tomorrow after dinner."

"All of us?" Remus asked.

"I guess, Dumbledore won't mind if we all go."

"Peter?" Remus asked, knowing already that Sirius would want to go.

The Marauder in question nodded as Sirius began bouncing from his sugar rush.

* * *

After dinner the quintet walk to Dumbledore's office.

Sirius, who had once again ingested to much sugar, excitedly said the password **(A/N: Password suggestions?)** and giggled as the gargoyles jumped out of the way.

Remus rolled his eyes as the five of them stepped onto the moving spiral staircase **(A/N: -cough- wizard escalator -cough-)**

A very impatient Sirius decided to run up the stairs and tripped, falling backwards into Remus.

Remus fell too.

James, 'oof-ed' as he caught Remus under his arms.

Remus mumbled his thanks as he struggled to stand up on the moving staircase.

"Sirius." Remus snapped, "it moves for a reason. Stand still, and let _it _carry _you_."

Sirius grinned sheepishly at him and stood up.

Without anymore interruptions from Sirius, they were soon at the top of the stairs. Sirius pushed open the door without knocking and cheerfully greeted Dumbledore.

After they had all filed in Dumbledore said, "I see Mr. Black has had his fair share of sugar today."

The others (besides Sirius) groaned and Remus muttered, "More than his fair share."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Professor McGonagal told me you had something to talk to me about...?"

Sirius squashed the urge to say, 'Minnie'.

"Yes, Lily found this article in the _Quibbler _about this potion." James began

Lily handed the magazine to Dumbledore and he looked over the article as James continued.

"I'll see what I can do." Dumbledore said.

Sirius cheerfully bade him good bye and they left the office.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for both the shortness and the delay in updating. I've been reading Walk This Way: The Autobiography of Aerosmith and Eragon. I've also just been procrastinating in general.**

**So, to make it up for you, here's a little something I had to write in Language Arts, I hope you enjoy it! **

_**Journal-What if you had an invisible friend? Write a funny story about the day your invisible friend decided to follow you to school.**_

The other day I was on my way to school when I felt like I was being followed. I spun around and there was my "imaginary" friend. Well, everyone thinks he's imaginary but he's actually invisible and it hurts his feelings when people call him imaginary. He _does_ exist. Anyway, his name is Wally, which is really frustrating because people always ask me who I'm talking to and I say, "Wally" and they think I'm talking to the wall. If I _wanted_ to talk to the wall I would call it by its proper name. Wally was still standing there while I thought this over.

"Wally, you can't come with me," I say.

"Why not? No one will see me," he responds.

"Because everyone already thinks I'm _insane_!"

"Then don't talk to me, I won't be offended, I want to go."

"Fine."

So, he followed me the whole way to school and I didn't talk to him. Once we got to school, Wally went _nuts_! He stood in front of everyone so they couldn't walk down the hall, he tripped people, and he caused general chaos. I rolled my eyes and left him and he caught up with me after school.

"Can I go again tomorrow?"

I had to repress a smile as I remembered his antics, school had been a lot more fun, "OK."

He grinned at me and continued the walk home.

**Please, please, _please, _review. They make me extremely happy. :) no, more like, :D **


	85. Yuck

**A****/N: -gives readers (except the wonderful** Likewow5556**) disappointed looks- Now, why is it that I got 49 hits and 49 visitors for chapter 84 this month (which has been quite short so far) and only 1 review? Readers strike or something**?** I really hope you guys step it up and review this chapter for me, please! **

**This chapter is dedicated to **Likewow5556**, for reviewing and making me happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I terribly love the world of Harry Potter, but do I own it? No. **

**Oh yeah, anybody know what color Wolfsbane Potion is?**

* * *

A few days later James was awoken (in his own dorm) to his face colliding with the hard, unforgiving floor.

Wincing, he turned over on his back from his position on the floor and saw Sirius standing over him.

"How did you get in here?" James asked, he couldn't recall giving Sirius the password, but then again he _had _just woken up.

"Lily let me in." Sirius answered cheerily, almost skipping out of the room.

Grumbling, James got out of the floor, got dressed in went into the Head's Common Room, where Sirius and Lily were talking.

"Lily, do _not _let Sirius in my room without my permission unless he is either bleeding, dying, drunk, or sobbing." James said, rubbing the back of his bruised head.

Lily laughed as Sirius protested, "I do _not _cry!"

James raised an eyebrow, "So, your saying you've done all the other things?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Including dying?"

"I forgot about that one." Sirius mumbled, then remembered something, "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

"I assumed it was just to rudely wake me up."

"No, though that was quite fun." Sirius said, "I came here because Dumbledore's gotten the potion for Remus and the next full moon is coming up pretty soon."

"When is it? A week away?" James asked.

"Yep."

Lily remembered something, "What about sugar rushes?"

"Huh?" James and Sirius both asked.

"I let Sirius in this time because he said he had had lots of sugar and would most likely force himself in if I didn't."

"Oh, sugar rushes don't count, Padfoot has those all the time."

"What about screaming?"

"Silence him and leave him there."

"OK." Lily said happily.

"You two are _so _mean!" Sirius whined.

* * *

After Lily, James and Sirius had told Remus and Peter, they went to see Dumbledore once again.

Lucky for them all, Sirius' sugar rush had worn off from earlier and James had forbidden him to eat any more sweets.

Once they had all settled around Dumbledore's desk, (which meant after much conjuring of chairs and shuffling around) Dumbledore pulled out a box full of bottles of what they could safely assume was Wolfsbane Potion.

He pulled one out and Sirius made a face at the color of it.

"That looks disgusting. Sorry, Moony." James mumbled.

The others, minus Dumbledore, looked at the bottles and pretty much the same way.

Dumbledore began to further explain the potion to the five teenagers.

"One bottle must be taken every night for a week prior to the full moon. So, Mr. Lupin will need to take one tonight and every night for the rest of the week."

"Yuck." Sirius muttered, feeling deeply sorry for Remus having to drink seven of those bottles every month. If they tasted anything like they looked...

"I suppose you would like to keep the potion in your dormitory?" Dumbledore questioned.

"That would probably be easiest." Remus agreed.

Dumbledore nodded and murmured a spell, which shrank the box, "It'll be much less suspicious this way, I assume you know the spell to return it to normal size?"

They all nodded and Remus took the shrunken box off the desk and then they all departed.

**A/N: 620 words without the authors' notes. Not my longest chapter, but up next is Remus and the Wolfsbane potion!**

**:) Prisoner of Azkaban is on TV. My favorite.**

**Please, please, please review! Even if just to tell me it stinks, any review is fine. :)  
**


	86. Wolfsbane

**Author's Note: Maybe I should lecture you guys on the amount a reviews every chapter! I got 7 reviews. :)Which was awesome thank you to all of those who reviewed! (**Zaziness, HorseandArtFreak, twilightgirl10194, Essabellia, lyoko-warrior, Likewow5556, alunaluna**)**

**I'm pretty sure that's everyone, if I forgot you please tell me and I'll add you. **

**Do wolves bark? Or do I need to use a different verb...Oh, Google, how I love you.**

**Yep, wolves bark! :)  
**

**

* * *

**_Previously:_

_"Yuck." Sirius muttered, feeling deeply sorry for Remus having to drink seven of those bottles every month. If they tasted anything like they looked..._

_"I suppose you would like to keep the potion in your dormitory?" Dumbledore questioned......._

_....They all nodded and Remus took the shrunken box off the desk and then they all departed._

_

* * *

_

Remus was _strongly _hoping this potion would work as he downed the last one he had to for the week with a shudder.

"I'm actually sort of _glad_ the full moon is here." Remus told James, Sirius and Peter, who were waiting for him so they could go down to the Shrieking Shack.

"Is it really _that _bad?" Sirius said in astonishment, Remus was never _happy _about a full moon.

Remus shuddered, "Yes, it's disgusting. You would probably like it though, Sirius, because you like pretty much anything that is digestible."

"-And some things that aren't." James teased.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at them when he failed to think of a come back and then glanced at his watch (which matched James' and was given to him on his 17 birthday by Charlus and Dorea Potter) and said, "We should probably get going, it'll be dark soon."

To further prove this, he gestured outside to the sun that had almost completly set.

Remus glanced nervously out the window and James grabbed the invisibility cloak, draping it over himself and Sirius (Peter's animagus was small enough to go unnoticed).

Once they were outside, James stuffed the cloak into his cloak pocket and turned into his animagus with Sirius. Peter ran under the Whomping Willow to touch the knot, which froze the tree.

Remus entered the Shrieking Shack, leaving them outside to wait for him. (they still didn't like watching Remus transform and preferred to wait for him outside)

Remus felt the dread of the full moon come back to him, regardless of the relief from not having to drink anymore Wolfsbane.

He sat down on the dusty bed as the sun slipped over the horizon and darkness fell. He then closed his eyes like he usually did when he was about to transform...but the transformation didn't start.

Puzzled, Remus stood up and crossed the room to the boarded up window. Just then a cloud moved in the sky, showing the moon and bathing the room in moonlight.

Remus' limbs began to shake and he let out a, 'Oh' of realization as the transformation began.

It was the same as usual, the uncomfortable, painful sensation as his body changed in order to match the wolf's, though not quite as bad. Somewhere in the back of his mind Remus figured this was from the potion.

Once it was over, or so Remus assumed seeing as the pain had stopped, he glanced around confusedly. He _felt _like him but he had just had the transformation.

He rolled his eyes, (or at least imagined rolling his eyes as he wasn't sure werewolves could do that) and remembered the potion.

_Clearly the transformation still jars my thoughts a little_, he thought, still in awe.

He took a moment to get his thoughts (_his _thoughts!) together and then went down the stairs, hesitating as he passed a cracked mirror to look at his reflection.

_So this is what I look like..._

He gazed at his reflection a moment more before exiting the shack (he had left the trap door open).

Sirius barked as he came out, turning his head to the side curiously.

Remus, anticipating what he was asking, nodded.

Sirius yipped and walked over to him, James and Peter following close behind.

Remus jumped as Sirius, in his human form appeared in front of him. Remus growled at him, he was _still _a werewolf.

"What?" Sirius asked.

James and Peter followed suit after making sure Sirius wasn't going to be ripped to shreds.

"What took you so long?" James asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow, or attempted to anyway, giving James a skeptical expression.

"I don't guess you can answer, that can you?" James realized.

Remus shook his head and walked away from them, into the woods, hoping they'd follow. They didn't need to be seen, especially James, Sirius and Peter.

They understood and followed him. Remus still didn't like them being in human form.

He stopped at the edge of the woods and barked at them.

"What now?" Peter asked.

Remus thought for a moment on how to tell them that he wanted them to be in their animagus forms.

He inclined his head towards Sirius and barked once again.

Sirius gave him a puzzled expression, "Huh?"

Remus, feeling extremely undignified, sat down and scratch behind his ear, hoping Sirius would get the hint because he had no idea what else to do.

"You have fleas?" Sirius suggested, smirking.

Remus growled at him and shook his head.

James had a look of realization on his face, "He wants us to turn back to our animagi."

Remus nodded and they obliged, running off into the forest together.

* * *

**A/N: I still find it kinda weird that wolves bark...**

**883 words without the previously and author's notes. :)  
**

**Anyway, review please! :D  
**


	87. Latin Insults

**A/N: I dunno what to say really...except one reviewer (**Ripmoon **)suggested what happened in this chapter and I had already decided I was going to write about this...which is kinda weird. And, no, I'm not going to tell you what they reviewed about. :P You just have to read and find out. :)**

Remus, as usual, woke up before his fellow Marauders and tiredly pulled on the clothes he had left the night before.

The events of the previous night rushed back at him and he was still amazed that he remembered them all. It had, hands-down, been the best full moon experience yet.

To tired and sore to shove them all awake, Remus fumbled for his wand and mumbled something so that a loud bang sounded from it.

James, Sirius and Peter all jumped awake and glared at him for waking them.

Remus responded by yawning and saying grumpily, "Get up."

"But Moony," Sirius whined, sounding like a child, "I'm tired."

"_You _didn't have to transform into a werewolf in back last night." Remus said, going down stairs towards the trapdoor, "And you three need to get ready for class."

James glanced down at his clothes, which wear dirty and torn in some places from the night's adventure, "What? You don't think Minnie will approve?" he said with a smirk.

Remus just gave him a look and began the walk down the passageway.

"Werewolves don't much appreciate cheek in the morning, Prongs." Sirius said, grinning.

"You're one to talk." Remus grumbled.

* * *

"So, Moony," Sirius said happily, returning to the dorm for a free period, Peter and James behind him, "feeling better?"

"I was never feeling uncharacteristically _bad_." Remus said truthfully, "Just the usual, post-full moon crankiness."

James and Sirius snickered, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Never mind that, how did the potion work last night?" James asked, sitting on a bed across from Remus. Sirius and Peter both took seats on either side of him.

Remus thought back once more, he was still slightly amazed at how he remembered _everything._

"I didn't transform until the moon actually _hit _me." Remus began, "Then the transformation wasn't as bad as it usually was, but that could've just been because I could think clearly, and after the transformation I could think like I normally do."

Sirius and James exchanged nearly identical grins.

"Oh," Remus added, "We need to find some way to communicate with each other, I don't really like playing charades all night."

"But, Moony, it was fun." James said, smiling in remembering how Remus had tried to mime certain things.

"For you maybe."

Peter glanced at them, he thought he had the obvious answer but why weren't they saying anything? He didn't want to say anything unless he was wrong.

So he said hesitantly, "Couldn't Remus just do wand-less magic and write in the air like he would with his wand?"

The other Marauders glanced at him, shocked.

"That could work, couldn't it? I mean, can't you do that spell without a wand?" Sirius asked, unsure.

To test his theory, he threw his wand onto one of the beds and tried to perform the spell without a wand.

Sirius thought about what to right for a moment and then they all watched as words began to form in the air in Sirius' neat script.

_James Potter is_ _a irrumator.** (bastard)  
**_

Sirius grinned as James said, "What?"

"Oh, Prongsie it's a shame your parents are nice and never made you learn Latin."Sirius replied.

"So, did you insult me?" James asked, confused.

"Certe." **(Indeed)**

"What does that mean?!" James exclaimed, not knowing whether or not he was being insulted, "Moony?!"

"What?" Remus asked, raising his hands in defense, "I don't know Latin."

James roared in frustration as Sirius began celebrating the fact that he knew something Remus didn't.

Remus shook his head and left the room, leaving Sirius and James to argue.

"Well, at least I'm not named after a _star_." James said, unable to think of anything.

"Flocci non facio." Sirius replied. **(I don't give a damn)**

James gave him a frustrated look and said, "Dog!"

Sirius looked amused and said, "Tau mater," before leaving the room. **(Your mother/your mom)**

"Did all you learn was how to cuss?" James yelled after him.

"Certe." Sirius replied. **(Indeed)**

**Author's Note: Wasn't the longest chapter ever, but I enjoyed writing it. I was looking for a creative way to insult James and I found some Latin phrases. **

**Recap:  
**

**1)irrumator: bastard**

**2) Certe: Indeed**

**3) Flocci non facio: I don't give a damn**

**4) Tau Mater: Your mother**

**The site I was on may not have been accurate if anyone knows latin they can check for me. :) As always, please review!  
**


	88. Sirius is an antler head! ha ha ha ha ha

**ti nwo t'ond I :remailcsiD **

**-shrugs- I was bored.**

**---------**

Lily sat in the Head's Common Room, doing homework. Occasionally she would glance up at the portrait, waiting for James to arrive.

He had stayed in the Gryffindor dorms and she was ready to hear how the transformation with the Wolfsbane had went.

She was nearly done with her Arithmacy essay when the portrait swung open and James and Sirius walked in.

"You know, Sirius," Lily said, "I've been seeing you in here about as much as James."

Sirius shrugged, "Prongs gives me the passwords and I like this room better than the Gryffindor Common Room. Much more personal."

James snorted, "You just like the portrait of yourself in my room."

"Whatever, Prongs."

Lily rolled her eyes, a small smile on he face, and said, "So, did the potion work?"

Sirius put a look of pure misery on his face, "No." He choked.

Lily looked stunned.

James hit Sirius over the head; Sirius moaned as though he had never been hurt more in his life.

"Liar, it worked even better than we though it would, Lily." James said, glaring at Sirius, who was now rubbing his head.

Lily laughed at them before asking, "Really? How?"

James opened his mouth to speak before Sirius interrupted him.

"Moony said he didn't transform until the moon actually hit him an-"

"And the transformation wasn't as bad." James said, sticking his tongue out at Sirius.

Lily smiled, "Great."

"It was pretty hilarious too, because Moony had to use charades and mime things so we knew what he meant." Sirius said, laughing.

"You did come up with a way to communicate with him afterward though, right?" Lily said skeptically.

"We weren't going to _torture _the poor guy." Sirius said, then added, "Well, James was."

"Was not."

Sirius laughed, " 'But Moony, it was fun'. " He quoted.

James glared at him before whiping out his wand and shouting something at Sirius, causing him to sprout antlers.

Lily broke into a fit of giggles and James started laughing as Sirius' hands darted up to his head and fingered the antlers.

"That is _not _funny." Sirius hissed.

James was doubled over from laughing and was unable to respond.

Sirius growled and took out his wand, _"Avis!"_

A small flock of twittering birds appeared, flying straight at James.

Lily was still laughing but had realized this was about to turn bad so, she grabbed her things and ran to her room.

She slammed the door just as James shouted in pain as the birds attacked him.

Sirius was cackling like mad and Lily quietly muttered a silencing charm so she could finish her homework.

* * *

**Urge, shortness. I got 300 hundred reviews! Thanks to **dog9girl**! You can either read what's below or skip it and review please! **

**This is for **dog9girl**:**

**14hp1: MOONY! PADFOOT! COME HERE FOR A SECOND! **

**14hp1: -jumps as all four Marauders appear at her side-**

**Sirius: -snickers at 14hp1- Yes?**

**14hp: OK, so I have this really amazing reviewer, and she really wants a shout out from Moony and Padfoot.**

**James: -pouts- Not me? **

**14hp1: -checks email- -sighs- Actually yes, she said she wanted you to give her a shout out too. Darn, I really wanted to leave you out.**

**James: Why?!**

**14hp1: I like picking on you....and Sirius.**

**Sirius: HEY!**

**Remus, Peter & 14hp1: -laughs- **

**Peter: What about me?**

**14hp1: -trying to be nice- Um...well she didn't specify a shout out from you...she actually said you're weird and not in a good way, like her.**

**Peter: -frowns and shuts up, trying not to cry-  
**

**James: What'd she say about me?**

**Sirius: Nothing, Prongs! She didn't even say _anything _about you to begin with! **

**14hp1: Actually, she said to tell James he's awesome-**

**James: HA!**

**Remus: She wasn't finished James.**

**14hp1: She also said that "Pads and Moony are just the most awesome people ever"-**

**Sirius: -grins-**

**Remus: -blushes-**

**James: -angry huff-**

**Peter: -sniff-  
**

**14hp1:-and Sirius is her favorite Marauder.**

**Sirius: -victory dance- **

**Remus: -groans- Just what Padfoot needed, a boost to his already-humongous ego.**

**14hp1: But, personally, I think Remus is the best -blush-**

**James: Am I _no ones_ favorite?!**

**14hp1: -shrugs- I'll ask the readers if you're their favorite...Anyway, you guys got anything to say to Ellie The Awesome Reviewer? **

**Remus, Sirius, James (James: AND I'M LAST!!): She's awesome too!**

**Sirius: Though not as awesome as me. 'Cause I'm her _favorite._  
**

**Peter: -in a small voice- She m-m-mean!**

**14hp1: Whatever. PADFOOT SAYS REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**Sirius: I did not! **

**14p1: Yes you did -growls-**

**Sirius -gulp- Fine, fine, please review everyone before this crazy girl right here does something horrible to me.**


	89. A Lesson From Remus

**Author's Note: This chapter took a while to write because it involved quite a bit of creativity.**

Once Lily had finished her homework, she took of the silencing spell and listened for any loud crashes or explosions in the other room.

All she could here was James and Sirius talking to each other and the sound of footsteps so Lily figured it was safe to come out.

She entered the Head's Common Room and looked at the damage they had caused with stray spells.

The now-burned couch was turned on it's side (Lily wasn't sure if this was from a spell or if one of them had pushed it over to duck behind), all the lamps and light fixtures that were in the room were shattered, the window had even managed to get broken.

James and Sirius were walking around the room, repairing what damage they could and arguing with one another.

Sirius still had the antlers, his hair was butchered short and bright pink, and he was covered with bright yellow feathers, which clashed horribly with his new hair.

James had what seemed to be black dog ears and (Lily giggled again at the sight) a black tail, his hair was long and a bright, neon green, his hands and arms were covered in green scales that seemed to slowly be spreading up his arms.

Lily also noticed they both had scratches on one another and a few cuts. She assumed these were from dodging all the spells as well as all the glass that was lying around.

James also probably had some from the birds Sirius had attacked him with.

Sirius was busy repairing the window when James glanced over his shoulder at him. He pointed his wand at Sirius and whispered something, shooting a spell at him.

Sirius had a puzzled look on his face as he suddenly grew a beak.

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelped, staring at his reflection in the window he had just repaired.

"What?" James asked innocently, "It matches you feathers."

Sirius growled as Lily doubled over with laughter, causing the two Marauders to notice her.

"Hey Lily." They said simultaneously.

Lily managed to stop laughing after a moment and waved, "Hi, need some help?"

They nodded gratefully and she began repairing the various damages with them.

Lily was working on putting the couch up right when Sirius suddenly started laughing.

Knowing it couldn't be good, Lily glanced at James.

Sirius had made James' hair so that it matched his scales perfectly. He had also given him a horrible haircut.

James wasn't quite sure what was wrong yet but still glared at Sirius as he conjured up a mirror.

He hissed slightly, adding to the lizard effect and thought of a spell to use against Sirius.

James smirked triumphantly and Sirius had a fearful look on his face just as the portrait to the room opened.

Lily, Sirius and James all spun around to see who had entered. It was Remus and Peter.

They both stopped, stunned, as they took in the room.

Remus' eyes slowly panned across it, taking everything in, until his eyes fell upon James and Sirius.

He gaped at them in shock before bursting into laughter with Peter.

James and Sirius frowned and James cursed, "I was just about to perform a really good spell to Moony, Wormtail."

Sirius glanced at him curiously, "What were you going to do?"

James grinned, "Turn you into a poodle."

Sirius shuddered and said, "Thanks for interrupting."

Lily joined Remus and Peter in their laughter at the thought of Sirius the French Poodle.

Once they had recovered Remus asked Lily, "How did they manage this?"

Lily told him how they had begun shooting spells at each other and she had left them.

Remus shook his head, "No, Lily, _never _leave them alone. They're liable to destroy the whole school."

Lily looked shocked, "What was I supposed to do?"

Remus laughed slightly, "You see, this is why I know the most counter-spells of all the Marauders. It comes in handy when you have to break up James and Sirius' duels."

The two Marauders in question glared at him and Lily laughed.

"Because, as you can see-" he gestured to all the damage "-they have really terrible aim."

"HEY!" James and Sirius protested.

"So, what you have to do is manage to get their wands away from them."

"And then what?"

"Run, because they'll most likely chase you in attempt to get them back."

To demonstrate this Remus suddenly snatched James and Sirius' wands out of their hands and ran out the portrait hole.

James and Sirius exchanged a shocked glance as Peter and Lily laughed and then they darted out after him.

* * *

**Author's Note: That sneaky Moony. ;)  
**

** I posted a new poll, "Which of the Marauders is you favorite?, on my profile so, if you'd like, go check it out after you review. :) **


	90. Remus Lupin, felon?

**Author's Note: Here's what's happening with the poll so far:**

**Sirius is in the lead with 10 votes (55 percent)**

**Remus is in second with 7 (38 percent)**

**James is in almost-last (James: That placement doesn't even exist, stop picking on me! 14hp1: NEVER!) with 1 vote (5 percent) XD (Sirius and Remus: -laugh as James sulks at his lack of popularity on fanfcition dot net-)**

**Oh and Peter is in dead last with 0 votes, thank goodness. It's nice to now everyone who voted on the poll is somewhat-sane.  
**

_Previously: _

_"Run, because they'll most likely chase you in attempt to get them back."_

_To demonstrate this Remus suddenly snatched James and Sirius' wands out of their hands and ran out the portrait hole._

_James and Sirius exchanged a shocked glance as Peter and Lily laughed and then they darted out after him._

**This chapter is dedicated to** Renesmee-worththefight**, one of my more recent readers. **

_

* * *

_

James and Sirius bolted towards the portrait hole, which was swinging close.

Sirius tripped over the opening and grabbed the back of James shirt to steady himself; James went down with him.

"PADFOOT!" James growled, as Lily and Peter started laughing.

"Yes, Prongsie?" Sirius said sweetly, looking up at James (who was lying on top of him).

"Do you _want _your wand back?" James responded.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then STOP PULLING ME DOWN!" James shouted, to angry to laugh at Sirius feathers and beak, pushing himself up and running out of the portrait.

"No, fair! You got a head start!" Sirius shouted, dashing after him and being careful not to trip.

"It's not a race!"

"Then why did you try to get a head start?"

"Sirius."

"Yes?"

"Shut up, please, and help me catch Moony."

"OK." Sirius said, turning into his animagus.

He stood up on his back legs and looked down the stairs, trying to see Remus.

Sirius looked up at James and whined, he couldn't see Remus anywhere.

"Come on." James said, walking down the stairs to find Remus.

"To bad Moony still has the map." James muttered.

Sirius growled in response and they continued their search.

* * *

James, Sirius, Peter and Lily sat in Transfiguration the next morning, still covered in feathers and scales, still with the colored, styled hair, and Sirius still had a beak (Lily had refused to turn them back to normal).

As you can probably guess, their search for Remus had come up short.

So far McGonagal had taken to ignoring them and the giggles they were causing.

After McGonagal had completed telling them how to do a spell, she said, "All right, get to work."

James hesitantly raised his hand, "Um...we can't, Professor."

"Why not?" McGonagal snapped, coming over to the Marauder's table.

"Well," Sirius began, "Moony took our wands yesterday and we couldn't find him and"-Sirius dropped his voice so only McGonagal could hear-"because of the full moon, we haven't seen him today."

"You expect me to believe that Mr. Lupin stole your wands and then hid from you so you couldn't get them?" McGonagal asked suspiciously.

"Merlin," James sighed, exasperated, "he's mean sometimes too."

"He's evil, e-vil!" Sirius said, fingering his feathered arm.

"I'm guessing you're going to say that he did this to you as well?" McGonagal motioned at them and their new look.

"No, of course not."

"We did it to each other in a pranking-duel. We would have turned ourselves back but, like we said, Moony stole our wands!"

McGonagal raised a skeptical eyebrow and said, "Dumbledore's office."

James and Sirius gaped at her, they hadn't even done anything.

After a minute or so Sirius asked sullenly, "What's the password?"

"Chocolate frog."

* * *

"What is it with Dumbledore and candy?" Sirius asked as they went past the gargoyles.

James shrugged and stepped onto the moving staircase, "I think this is the first time we've gotten blamed for something Moony did."

"Well, Moony hardly ever gets into trouble." Sirius replied, scratching his arm, "You know, these feathers are itchy."

"How do you think _scales _feel?" James muttered.

"At least you don't have a _beak_!" Sirius growled.

"Well, I have a tail _and _dog ears."

"-And neither one of us can do anything about it because Moony has our wands."

James sighed, nodded and knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in."

Sirius pushed open the door and went in, closely followed by James.

"Oh my." Dumbledore said in surprise, taking in their appearance.

James and Sirius exchanged a look, "We do look pretty odd."

Dumbledore over-came the shock and said, "What are you doing in here, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black?"

"Min-McGonagal sent us." Sirius said.

"Because of you new look?" Dumbledore guessed.

"No, because we don't have our wands." James said, scratching the scales on his neck in irritation.

"Which is why we still look like this." Sirius grumbled, his beak making an odd clicking noise as he spoke.

"Why don't you have your wands?"

"Moony stole them."

"Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe that sweet, innocent, Mr. Lupin would turn into a felon but it's true." James muttered.

"'Felon' is a but of a stretch." Sirius muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled, "You have to admit its a little hard to believe."

"True..."

"I'm not sure why McGonagal sent us to you, you don't have our wands."

"Would you like to go see Mr. Lupin to get you wands back?"

"Yeah, thanks Professor!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I was going to put the confrontation with Remus on here too, but it's already pretty long.**

**Review, please?  
**


	91. DUN DUN DUN!

**Poll Update:**

**Sirius: 15  
**

**Remus: 11  
**

**James: 3  
**

**Peter: 0 (Good!)**

**If you haven't voted yet, please go do so!  
**

_Previously:_

_"Would you like to go see Mr. Lupin to get you wands back?"_

_"Yeah, thanks Professor!"

* * *

_"Sirius, walk slower." James muttered, grabbing the back of Sirius' shirt as he skipped towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Why?" Sirius asked, coming to a stop.

"So, we don't get back to class as soon."

"Oh." Sirius said, pacing himself now.

To soon for James' liking they reached the Gryffindor Common Room, which was quiet due to it being the middle of the day.

* * *

Remus sighed and set the book he had been reading on the bed beside him.

The day of the Full Moon was always extremely boring.

Which made sense because Remus had spent most of his time with what had to be the loudest, most excitable people on the planet.

He sighed before getting up and getting the Wolfsbane bottles out from underneath his bed.

He took one out, pushed the box back in place and stood up.

Not in the mood to drink it quite yet, he set it down on the table and took out James' and Sirius' wands.

He grinned mischievously, wondering how McGonagal had reacted when she found out they couldn't do the spell (McGonagal had told him yesterday what they would be doing).

Remus twirled the two wands in his hand while he thought and jumped when the door to the dormitory swung open, hitting the wall with a loud SLAM.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked, it wasn't time for a free period yet.

"We're here to get these." James said, snatching the wands back from Remus and tossing Sirius his.

Remus noticed there annoyed expressions and said curiously, "What happened?"

"Well," Siirus began, "McGonagal fussed at us for not having wands."

"And she wouldn't believe that you stole them." James added.

"You have a very good reputation, Moony. It's very annoying."

Remus laughed as James continued, "So, she sent us to Dumbledore's office."

"She sent you to Dumbledore's office for not having you wands?" Remus asked, disbelieving.

Sirius nodded, "That, or for lying, so she thought. How do you get rid of feathers?"

Remus shrugged, "What spell did you use to get them?"

"I don't know."

"Then I don't know how to fix it."

James went on with the story, "So we go to Dumbledore's office and he doesn't believe you stole the wands."

"I think Prongs tried to convince him you were a felon." Sirius added.

"A felon?" Remus asked, laughing.

"It didn't work, don't worry." Sirius said sarcastically, trying to think of a spell to get rid of his beak.

"I won't." Remus assured, still laughing.

"James also called you 'sweet' and 'innocent' which you most certainly are not." Sirius muttered, smiling when the beak disappeared.

Remus shook his head in an amused fashion as James muttered, "I was trying to make a point."

James and Sirius then began to turn there hair back to normal (which they already knew how to do because they're obsessed with their hair).

"What spell did you use to give me these stupid feathers?" Sirius asked James in annoyance.

James shrugged, "I don't remember I was just shouting random spells."

"Wonderful." Sirius muttered sarcastically.

James got rid of his tail and ears, "Do you know what you used for the scales?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not until I get rid of these feathers." Sirius growled.

James glared at him and went back to racking his brain for the right spell to get rid of the annoying, itchy scales.

Remus sighed, got up and walked over to Sirius, taking out his wand and muttering spells.

After a few, he managed to get most of the feathers to disappear, leaving only a few scattered patches on his neck, cheeks and arms.

"There, that's the best I can do." Remus said, after a few failed attempts at getting the rest to go away.

Sirius scratched a small patch of feathers on his cheek, "Thanks Moony!"

James glanced at him, "Will you tell me what spell you used now?"

Sirius told him and James got rid of nearly all his scales as well.

James spotted the Wolfsbane bottle on the table and asked Remus, "Putting it off, are you?"

Remus sighed, "Yes."

"Surely it isn't _that _bad." Sirius said.

"But it is _that_ bad, Padfoot." Remus replied, picking up the potion and grimacing horribly as he drank it.

The three of them looked up suddenly as an owl knocked impatiently on the window.

"That's your owl right, Prongs?" Remus asked.

James nodded and exchanged a frightened look with Sirius as they noticed the envelope it was carrying was black.

Remus took in their scared, worried expressions with confusion as the Potters' owl dropped the envelope in front of James.

James opened it with shaking hands as Remus asked, "What's the matter?"

James ran a hand through his hair nervously as he unfolded the letter and Sirius said, "It's traditional for people in the Wizarding World to send a letter telling when someone has died in a black envelope."

Remus' expression immediately matched James and Sirius'.

**Author's Note: On that happy note, review please? :/ **

**I found this quite amazing so I thought I'd share.**

**I am on the author alert of 52 members! **

**I am on the favs of 61 members! **

**Marauders is in 1 C2, is on the favs of 56 people, and on the alerts of 47 people.**

**THAT'S SO AWESOME!!!! **

**Oh, and just incase you don't know (I didn't until relatively recently) 'Alerts' tells you when the update. So if you put Marauders on your alerts, it'll notify you (by email of course) when I update. If you put me (14hp1) on your alerts it'll tell you whenever I update ANY of my stories. :) **

**So, again, please, please review!  
**


	92. Doxy Fever

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: -sighs- Man, I hate writing sad chapters.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to GroowyL, for....well...I'll tell at the end, don't wanna ruin it.  
**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The three of them looked up suddenly as an owl knocked impatiently on the window._

_"That's your owl right, Prongs?" Remus asked._

_James nodded and exchanged a frightened look with Sirius as they noticed the envelope it was carrying was black._

_Remus took in their scared, worried expressions with confusion as the Potters' owl dropped the envelope in front of James._

_James opened it with shaking hands as Remus asked, "What's the matter?"_

_James ran a hand through his hair nervously as he unfolded the letter and Sirius said, "It's traditional for people in the Wizarding World to send a letter telling when someone has died in a black envelope."_

_Remus' expression immediately matched James and Sirius'.

* * *

_James silently motioned for Remus and Sirius to come join him as he sat down on the bed closest to him.

"It's for all of us." James said.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked quietly as he and Remus sat on either side of James.

"My mum." James said in a shaking voice as he looked at the signature.

James hadn't gotten to actually _reading _the letter yet. He had just looked at his mothers handwriting, it was a lot shakier than usual, and there were a few places where the paper had gotten wet from what could only be tears.

He let out a shaky breath and held the letter so Sirius and Remus could see it more clearly. Sirius and Remus shifted so they could see it clearly and they all began to read.

_Dear Boys, _

_I'm not sure how to say this properly so I'm just going to say it. Charlus is dead._

All three Marauders sucked in a shocked breath, even though they each had a feeling this was coming.

"Charlus." Sirius breathed, closing his eyes.

James swallowed deeply and blinked back tears so he could finish up the letter. Remus and Sirius followed his example.

_He died of a rare wizarding disease, Doxy Fever._

Sirius and James' frown deepened as they tried to recall all the symptoms of Doxy Fever while Remus looked confused.

_ I'm almost certain you'll know what I'm talking about, James, Sirius, but for Remus and Peters' sake, I'm going to explain further. _

_It originated in the 1700's in England and was believed to be spread by Doxies (untrue), which is how it got it's name. You can have the disease for several months and not know it because the first symptoms that show aren't that bad. (tiredness and a small fever) As the months wear on, the fever gets more severe and your heart gets bad and you die. The disease doesn't get _really _bad until right before you die so it's difficult to spot and even the patient has no idea they have it because the symptoms don't bother them much until the...end. _

_Charlus only discovered he had the disease last month and he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you all worry. I'm sending a letter to Dumbledore as well and you'll all be coming home-to Potter Manor for a little while. _

_Love, _

_Dorea (Mom)_

James slowly folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope.

Sirius and Remus watched in silence as he got up and placed it gently on the table. James slowly turned to his bed, and fell onto his stomach on top of it.

He threw his arms over his head and clutched his pillow, grabbing it and burying his face into it.

* * *

Lily and Peter came from their last class of the day, both wondering the same thing, _Where were James and Sirius?_

"Didn't McGonagal send them to Dumbledore's office?" Lily asked.

Peter nodded, "They would've been back by now. They would've been back a long time ago, Dumbledore has a soft spot for us."

Lily smiled, "Maybe they're in the dorms with Remus?"

Peter nodded in agreement to this theory and they set off to the dorms.

The two of them fought their way through the packed common room and Lily knocked hesitantly on the dorm door.

When there was no answer, she pushed open the door and glanced around.

Each Marauder was on their own beds and none of them looked happy at all, to say the least.

James was lying face-down on his bed, clutching his pillow. His body was quaking with what could only be sobs.

Sirius was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling while tears ran down his cheeks, following the trails that the previous ones had left behind, a miserable expression on his face.

Remus was sitting up on the edge of his bed with his feet planted to the floor; he had his head in his hands and Lily couldn't see his expression.

Peter gave Lily a confused look and she asked, "What's wrong?"

Remus waved a hand in the vague direction of the table. Peter and Lily walked over to the table and scanned it. They're was all sorts of things on it, candy wrappers, chocolate frog cards, broken quills, an empty bottle they recognized as used to hold Remus' Wolfsbane, Exploding Snap cards...

"The letter," Sirius choked, "black envelope."

Peter picked up the envelope which was resting against the Wolfsbane bottle and went to sit on his own bed, unaware of the significance of the black envelope. Lily followed him and leaned over his shoulder a bit so she could see the letter as he opened it.

Peter glanced at the other Marauders, hoping they would look up suddenly at him, stop crying and tell him this was all a joke. When none of them did, he closed the envelope, got up and set it back on the table.

Lily got up and crossed the room to James' bed, she awkwardly sat on the edge of it and asked quietly, "Charlus is your dad?"

James nodded weakly, his face still hidden by the pillow. Lily heard Peter sit down on his own bed and glanced around nervously.

"I'll be right back." She said to them all. They each gave a sign that they had heard her, Remus gave a small, rather weak wave, James nodded into his pillow, Peter gave a weak, "O-Okay" and Sirius said glumly, "See ya', Evans."

**Author's Note: 1,031 words without the Author's Notes and the 'Previously'. Did I mention I hated writing sad chapters? I did? Well, doesn't hurt repeating it.  
**

**Oh, and I dedicated this chapter to GroowyL because she pretty much invented Doxy Fever. I just added that it was believed to be spread by Doxies and gave it a good name. (Which I also didn't invent, I asked the people on Yahoo! Answers for a good title. The other choice was 'Blackheart Disease' but I liked 'Doxy Fever' best. :) )**

**Please review? Pretty Please? -smiles sweetly-  
**


	93. Potion Went Bad

**Author's Note: Here's how the poll's doing:**

**Sirius: 26 WOW! Sirius has half the votes! -eyes readers- You're just _trying _to inflate his already enormous ego, aren't you?  
**

**Remus: 16 C'mon Moony, get him! (Sirius, obviously)  
**

**James: 8  
**

**Peter: 0 :)**

**OMG I have 400 reviews! That's so awesome! I remember celebrating the fact that I got 300 just in chapter...88! You guys all got me up 100 reviews in -does math- 4 chapters! -spazzes out- **

**Thank you to all of you who have ever reviewed this story to help me get to this point. (I will now list every reviewer I've ever had for this story)**

**I might have mentioned some of you more than once because you changed your username or reviewed anonymously without me knowing. If I didn't mention you, tell me! **

**creative-writing-girl13, RonRulez, Deividdo-D, bored2hyperness, slytheringirlandproud, miss sophie potter, Likewow5556, thecandywoman. 14hp1 (yes I reviewed my own story :P), jennybai, the-salt-monster, Sapphire at Dawn. LovePairing, HAFTKAKHALEB, Major Whitlock 1863, loverofbooks20, Marlicat (they had a really random review...), Riiko Shea, ArtemisFiendfyre (another one-time random reviewer), Callygirl-soccer-645, lyoko-warrior, chocolaterox92, hbanana22, Zaziness, GroowyL, Siriusly-LOLing, Christina E. Lupin, PaintedSilverWings, Arya Sequie, MaraudersBros4life, JamesAndLily1995, An Aspiring Author, anna (anonymous reviewer), buckett1005 (or my friend Billy, who also used lots of other anoynomous names), Madam Whitbrook (even though they didn't REALLY review), B (same as Madam Whitbrook), Crazy Horse Girl (anonymous), ibetwin1, HorseandArtFreak, jemovampiress, alunaluna, mimimi98, Spartan228Zakai, Essabellia, GPLJJPCR, Matt Quinn, The Tenth Doctor's Companion, Pax the hamster, special agent kibbs, toddthebod, HannahWeasleyPotter, twilightgirl10194, Ripmoon, sums96, Lady Padfoot21, ZeraPotterCullen, dog9girl, Becca (anonymous), Incompertus Viator, Folfette Dreamwalker, Kristine 927, dervishgirl, Lovely Minnie Minty, , Renesmee-worththefight (Who got me my 400th review by reviewing every chapter as they read! :D) **

**

* * *

**_Previously:_

_"I'll be right back." She said to them all._

_ They each gave a sign that they had heard her, Remus gave a small, rather weak wave, James nodded into his pillow, Peter gave a weak, "O-Okay" and Sirius said glumly, "See ya', Evans."

* * *

_

Lily sighed heavily, hating seeing her friends like this, and grabbed the black envelope off the table. She glanced around and spotted the Marauder's Map on the floor.

"Mind if I borrow this?" She asked.

James shook his head without even looking to see what it was she wanted to borrow.

"Thanks." Lily said, sighing again, they really _were _miserable. She supposed she would be too if her father died...and Sirius lived with James and Remus and Peter probably visited all the time.

With one last, sad look at them all, Lily turned and left. She took out her wand and tapped the Marauders map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lily watched, still a bit amazed as the lines on the map appeared, spreading outwards.

She unfolded the map and found McGonagall's class. _Good, she's there._

"Mischief managed." Lily said, tapping it once more. The lines faded away and she put the map in her pocket securely. _She could not lose the map._

After a while walking, Lily made it to the Transfiguration classroom.

With everything that had been going on, she had completely forgot McGonagall still had classes.

_Oh well, _she thought, pushing open the door.

She felt a little self-conscious as all the 3rd years Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs watched her walk up to McGongall, who was busily grading homework as the students worked on transfiguring their teapots into tortoises.

McGonagall didn't look up as Lily approached, "If this is another excuse about not doing your homework, St-."

Lily cut her off, "Um...no?"

"Oh, Ms. Evans, what are doing here?" McGonagall asked, looking at her curiously.

Lily took the black envelope out of her pocket and handed it to McGonagall.

Lily stood there awkwardly (with most of the students staring at her) as McGonagall opened and read the letter.

McGonagall placed the letter back in the envelope and closed it, a tear going down her cheek. Being James and Sirius's head of house meant she had a close relationship with their parents. Charlus was also an Auror and she had known him and Dorea for quite a while anyway.

Lily took back the letter and said quietly, "All the Marauders are in the 7th Years' dorm. They're really upset, I thought we could them a calming potion or something..."

McGonagall nodded and stood, heading towards the door. She glanced at her watch; there was still about five minutes left of class.

"You're all dismissed a little early today," she said, motioning for Lily to follow her out the door as the headed to the Hospital Wing.

The students all exchanged grins as the left and a few of them said quietly, "She forgot all about our homework!"

* * *

Lily and McGonagall soon arrived at the Hospital Wing. They opened the large doors to find Madam Pomfrey standing over one of the beds.

The two of them approached and waited patiently for her to finish.

Lily grimaced when she noticed that the boy Madam Pomfrey was working on was covered in a rash.

"Potion went bad." Pomfrey explained simply, noticing Lily and McGonagall.

After a couple of minutes, Pomfrey finished up with the boy and told him he could leave now.

"Yes?" she asked.

Lily handed her the envelope and waited until she read it and then said, "James, Remus, Peter and Sirius are all really upset and I thought it'd be good to get them a potion or something."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and went into her office, coming back with some potions.

"It would probably be best to give them to them here. Do you think you could go get them?"

"I'll try." Lily muttered, leaving McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey behind.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! I'm sorry it's kinda short and not all that interesting but it's no fun AT ALL to write! XP **

**Review, please?  
**


	94. Getting Better lyokowarrior sugestedthis

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! An anonymous** **(spelled, for some reason, 'anotnamus' pre-spell check)** **reviewer, **Becca**, said,** **"**Well first of all, I am glad you got 400 reviews great job!! Secondly, what do you mean it's no fun writing!?!? You HAVE to keep writing don't give up on us!!**"**

**For one thing, thanks! And another: when I say 'no fun', I mean I'm used to writing happy, funny chapters and I'm not really used to the sad ones so it isn't as...enjoyable? I suspect I'll like it more as I get used to it....maybe. Oh, and I would NEVER give up a fic, so don't worry about _that_. I may go on a brief ****hiatus ****(I try to update when I can but sometimes ideas evade me) but I'll never leave a story completely. **

**With that said, enjoy the chapter! **

**Oh, the first part of this chapter wasn't really necessary but I wanted to add it. (the Minnie/Poppy thing)  
**

_Previously: _

_Madam Pomfrey nodded and went into her office, coming back with some potions._

_"It would probably be best to give them to them here. Do you think you could go get them?"_

_"I'll try." Lily muttered, leaving McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey behind._

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not JK Rowling...-thinks- I mean, 1) I'm not British 2) I'm 13 and 3) this fic here is the most I've ever written on one story.**

**Oh, one more thing: **HorseandArtFreak**? The idea of the Marauders being high on Happy-Pills amuses me still. :)**

_

* * *

_Once Lily left McGonagall took one of each of the potions and drank them.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a sad, knowing look.

* * *

Lily walked silently down the hallway, Marauders Map open and in-hand. She would occasionally check it for Filch or Mrs. Norris because, even though she wasn't up to anything, Filch would always assume that.

Wondering exactly why Filch worked at a place packed with kids whom he hated, Lily said the password to a very cranky Fat Lady (some students inside were shouting loudly).

Battling her way through the crowded common room, she managed to make it to the 7th year boys' dorms; without knocking she opened the door.

The lights were turned off now and all four Marauders hadn't moved from their positions on their beds.

Peter was curled up into a ball on his bed and had somehow managed to fall asleep, snoring loudly.

Remus was facing the wall, lying on his side with his back to her.

James hadn't moved at all but he didn't seemed to be crying anymore, simply lying with his face buried in a pillow.

Sirius looked up when she entered and gave a half-hearted wave. He was still on his back but now had a Quaffle in his hands and looked lost-in-thought.

"'Lo Evans." he muttered, distracted.

"Hey." Lily answered, "Can you guys come with me?"

"Where?" Remus asked, turning over to look at her.

Lily stared at the floor, "The Hospital Wing..."

Remus and Sirius nodded and got up. Remus went over to awake the nosy, sleeping Peter while Sirius tried to get James up.

"C'mon Prongsie."Sirius coaxed gently, his voice hoarse.

"Leave me alone, Pads." James murmured, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

"No, we need to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Why? For Moony?"

"Not completely. You may not have noticed mate, but your not the only one upset about this, I think we could all use a few potions."Sirius said tiredly.

"Huh?" James asked, clueless. He sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes and then glanced around. He took in Remus' strained expression, Peter, who looked exhausted, and Sirius, who looked a combination of the two plus a little miserable. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Sirius agreed, offering a hand and pulling James up.

Remus had managed to get Peter awake but he wasn't getting up.

"Let's _go _Wormtail." Remus muttered, shaking him as he glanced out the window. It would be getting dark soon and he needed to be outside by then.

Peter groaned, and Remus lost all patience, _"Lumos." _

Peter shot upright as Remus shone the light in his eyes and moaned, "Moony...."

"Let's _go._" Remus growled.

Peter grumbled and got up, following Lily and the others out the door.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall looked up as Lily and the four Marauders walked in.

"Excellent, you've gotten them all." Pomfrey said, motioning towards some beds for the Marauders to settle themselves in.

"Hello Poppy." Sirius said, managing a small smile.

"_Hello _Mr. Black."

"Don't forget Minnie." James said weakly.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall acknowledged.

"Well, you best be getting into these beds!" Pomfrey shouted impatiently, "I can't treat you when your up and about!"

The Marauders all settled into a bed, Peter on the farthest, then Remus, then Sirius and then James.

"Well, here you are." Madame Pomfrey said, sitting a few different potions for each Marauder by their beds, "Drink the lot."

"What are all these?" Remus asked, drinking one.

"Calming Potion, things like that-oh, best not drink that one Mr. Lupin."

"Why not?" James asked.

"It's a Sleeping Drought." Madame Pomfrey explained as Remus set the potion on the table beside him.

"Why can't Moony drink it?"

"Full Moon, Prongs." Remus explained, "Can't fall asleep before I get transformed, it could be dangerous if I'm not in the Shack yet."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and went into her office as McGonagall left, bidding them farewell.

"Wait-it's a Full Moon?" Sirius said, moving to get up.

"No, stay." Remus commanded, keeping his voice low, "I'll be OK."

"But, Moony, your just as...messed up about this as we are." James protested.

"I'll stay in the Shack, I'll be OK." Remus assured, getting up.

"It's not other people we're worried about."

"I know." Remus said, leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugh, I'm tired....11:02PM here. Please, please, please review! **

**Oh, and a youtube friend of mine is doing a 'Band of the Month' thing and next month she's going to do AC/DC or Guns N' Roses and she's taking a vote, so if your interested, review you vote (as well as you review, if you please) and I'll tell her the results.  
**

**So, again, please review.**


	95. Flashbacks and Anaylzation

**Author's Note: Moony Flashback Time!!! :)-just read the chapter you'll get it. Remus' dad's name was something I (and quite a few other fanfictioners) assumed since it's Remus' middle name. **

**Can I dedicate chapters to fictional people? Well, I'm going to. The chapter's dedicated to Remus Lupin because it would truly suck to be a werewolf nearly your whole life (especially as a kid).  
**

_Previously:_

_"Wait-it's a Full Moon?" Sirius said, moving to get up._

_"No, stay." Remus commanded, keeping his voice low, "I'll be OK."_

_"But, Moony, your just as...messed up about this as we are." James protested._

_"I'll stay in the Shack, I'll be OK." Remus assured, getting up._

_"It's not other people we're worried about."_

_"I know." Remus said, leaving.

* * *

_Remus sat up groggily on the bed in the Shrieking Shack, causing his muscles to protest painfully and the bed to squeak.

That had certainly been one of the worst full moons, it was right up there with his first-ever transformation as a kid...

_A five-year-old Remus, who looked very much like his father next to him, was in the small, dusty cellar of his home that he had used to transform in. His dad had cleared it out so, once transformed, he couldn't hurt himself or anything else in the room._

_The two glanced up the stairs to the kitchen and out the window that was just barely visible from the cellar, where it was getting steadily darker. The two of them had already discussed the transformation and it hadn't helped ease Remus' fear and worry, or his dad's for that matter.  
_

_Remus looked pale and terrified while his dad looked equally as pale, worried, and slightly guilt-ridden._

_"You'll be okay in here." John Lupin said, more like a question than a statement. _

_Remus glanced at him, trusting, and nodded stiffly, still looking scared._

_His dad leaned down to give him a small, reassuring hug before heading up the stairs. _

_Pausing at the door, he said, "See you in the morning," and gently pulled it where it was closed._

_Remus felt the dread truly overcome him as he heard the door's locks (recently added) click and his dad mutter a silencing spell and then he was left in the dim light of the cellar alone. _

_He sat uncomfortably on the cellar floor and waited for the transformation to start._

_It seemed like very little time had passed before it did. Remus cried out, alarmed as the transformation began. _

_-------------------_

_Remus winced as the cellar door creaked open, causing his ears to ring and hurting his eyes as the bright morning light shown in._

_"Remus?" his dad said quietly, walking down the stairs to where the small boy was curled up on the dusty cellar floor. Remus 'hmm-ed?' softly in response as John sucked in a breath at all the injuries his son had managed to receive in a single night. _

_Picking up Remus as gently as possible, he muttered, throat constricted, "Let's go get you cleaned up."_

...Remus shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts as he glanced around and tried to recall where he had set his watch. He spotted it lying just underneath the bed and slowly reached for it as not to disturb his sore muscles to much.

_Should probably head back now, James and Sirius will be worried, _he thought. He went to put his watch on, pulling his sleeve back, and grimaced when he saw marks on his arm that looked unmistakably like animal teeth marks.

Wincing slightly, Remus hurriedly put on his watch and put his sleeve back in place. Even with the Wolfsbane Potion, there had still been a small trace of the wolfish instinct. Remus, being as exhausted and emotionally drained as he had been the previous night had allowed the wolf to take over instead of thinking about other things and blocking it out. Remus grimaced once more, knowing the marks were going to leave scars that James and Sirius would no doubt question him about.

Sighing heavily, he got up and left the shack.

* * *

When he arrived in the Hospital Wing, he was grateful to see that all three of his fellow Marauders were sleeping.

Remus settled himself on the bed he had vacated earlier between Peter and Sirius and, silently thinking the makers of a Sleeping Draught and Dreamless Sleep Potions that his friends were asleep, downed the remaining potions by his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Professor McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing, careful not to bang the door against the walls when she opened them.

She saw the all four Marauders were sleeping and looking more peaceful than she had probably ever seen them. Wishing they could be this quiet in her class, she walked passed the beds to Madame Pomfrey's office.

The medi-witch opened the door quickly, "Yes?"

"It's time for them to go." McGonagall said, "Dorea's here to floo with them back."

"Has Lupin came up yet?" Pomfrey asked, picking up her wand and following McGonagall out to where the beds were.

"Yes, he's asleep with the others and, by the looks of it, he's drunken the rest of his potions as well."

"Oh, I should've told him not to drink those, he's going to be terribly tired when he wakes up. Not that he wouldn't anyway, poor boy, having to go through those horrid transformations every month."

Madame Pomfrey made her way immediately to Remus' bed, "No, don't wake them yet, Minevra."

McGonagall backed away from James, who she was about to awake and looked to see what Pomfrey was doing.

The medi-witch gently shook Remus awake and he stirred.

Remus blinked rapidly, wondering why they had to make the Hospital Wing such a bright color as white. Why couldn't they have made it a darker color that was easier on his eyes?

He noticed Madame Pomfrey and obediently pulled back the sleeve of his arm with the bite marks so she could heal it the best she could.

McGonagall gave a small gasp at the sight of the wound and Remus glanced at her warily, to tired to say anything.

"Is this it?" Pomfrey asked.

Remus turned his attention back to her, "I think my legs a bit scratched up."

She nodded and went to work on it as Remus closed his eyes as not to look at the to-white room.

"Alright, all done." Pomfrey said a few minutes later, nodding at McGonagall as Remus opened his eyes, "You can wake them now."

McGonagall got Sirius awake and rolled her eyes when he started grumbling and moved onto to Peter as Pomfrey awoke James.

"Aquamenti." Remus said helpfully as McGonagall failed to wake Peter for the third or forth time, "That's how we usually get him up."

McGonagall nodded and took out her wand. Remus shifted a little uncomfortably as James and Sirius analyzed his condition.

"Blimey, Moony, you look exhausted." Sirius said.

"A lot tireder than usual, and that's saying something." James agreed.

Remus frowned and nodded, leaning back into his bed, still sitting up, and closing his eyes.

"No, you have to get up Mr. Lupin, you're all leaving in a few minutes." McGonagall said.

Remus made a noise very similar to a whine, shocking most of the people in the room, mainly McGonagall as the other Marauders muttered darkly and got up.

* * *

**Author's Note: The flashback was the hardest part to write for me. Um...review, please? **


	96. Wake UP, Moony!

**Aut****hor's Note: We've hit and passed 500 reviews! Yay! Thanks everybody!**

**I also wrote the first part of this chapter late at night so I apologize for errors. (at one point I typed 'Sirius smiled as also' instead of 'as well'...and I just typed and stead in place of instead...)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

_Remus made a noise very similar to a whine, shocking most of the people in the room, mainly McGonagall as the other Marauders muttered darkly and got up._

_

* * *

_

Madame Pomfrey waved them out as McGonagall escorted the Marauders to Dumbledore's office.

James and Sirius had to take turns keeping Remus from falling asleep while they walked because of the sleeping potions he had recently taken and the recent transformation.

"Wake _up, _Moony!" Sirius groaned, sagging slightly under the weight of the half-asleep werewolf.

"Sorry." Remus muttered, blinking rapidly a few times to try and wake himself up.

McGonagall chuckled slightly and Sirius and James glared at her, which had no effect what so ever; Remus was to tired to care.

"This would be so much easier if Moony was a sleep walker." James muttered, helping Sirius.

Remus was still awake enough to smile.

James looked gratefully at the two stone Gargoyles, "Excellent, nearly there."

Sirius smiled as well, at least on the moving staircase all they had to do was keep Remus falling down, not make him walk/drag him like they had to do now.

* * *

Dorea Potter looked up as the door to Dumbledore's office opened. She knew it was the Marauders because they hadn't bothered to knock, they never did.

Dumbledore inclined his head to them in greeting.

She glanced at Remus as he flopped down in a chair, "Is he OK?"

"Tired." Remus explained vaguely.

"It was a full moon last night and he just recently took some sleeping potions and they haven't had time to wear off." James added.

Dorea nodded, still looking at Remus worriedly, "I suppose we should get home then?"

The Marauders (minus Remus, who seemed to have dozed off again) nodded and got up.

"One of you should probably assist Mr. Lupin in flooing." McGonagall pointed out.

James nodded and went over to wake Remus up.

Remus muttered darkly as he got up and James laughed.

"Sirius first then James and Remus?" Dorea suggested.

The nodded and Sirius stepped into the fire, shouted, "Potter Manor" and disappeared in a whirl of flames.

James and Remus stepped into the fireplace, the latter barely awake.

Being sure to have a good grip on Remus, James did the same as Sirius and him and Remus disappeared.

James staggered a bit upon landing, and Remus went over to the couch directly in front of the fireplace, sitting on it.

Moments later Peter appeared, James having to help steady him so he didn't crash into the nearly-asleep Remus.

Dorea came through next and Remus glanced at her, hoping she wouldn't say very much so he could sleep.

"I imagine you're all pretty tired so I'll let you get some sleep."

The Marauders all looked at her gratefully.

Remus glanced at the stairs, his room in the house was all the way up the sitars and down a rather long hallway. He didn't know if he'd make it. He wasn't used to all this walking around after a full moon transformation, his muscles were hurting about twice as much as usual and he was exhausted from both the potion and the transformation.

"You can sleep on the couch, Remus, dear." Dorea said, watching him glance apprehensively at the stairs.

"Thanks."

The other Marauders glanced around the Potters' living room, it was quite large with two couches (on occupied by Remus) and a few large chairs.

"I think I'll just stay here too." James said, going to lay on the other couch as Remus conjured up a blanket and pillow for himself.

James followed suit and Sirius and Peter went to the huge armchairs.

Sirius turned into his animagus before curling up into a comfortable ball and covering his nose with his tail.

Peter took the blankets and pillows Dorea had returned with (she had forgotten the Marauders could all do magic now outside of school) and curled up in the other chair with one of each.

* * *

**A/N: -frowns- Not my longest chapter but the next chapter oughta be interesting, I have something planned. :) **

**Oh, I dunno if I want to write the funeral...I've only ever been to a funeral once before and didn't know the person who died so I didn't really pay attention to anything. It also took place a couple years ago and I'm not sure I remember it all anyway...**

**Please, please review!  
**


	97. Owl, please?

**

* * *

**

**Aut****hor's Note: I'm glad a lot of you didn't want to read the funeral because I really didn't want to write it. -smiles sheepishly-**

**Not one person guessed what was happening in this chapter. Has everyone forgotten our poor Lily?**

**Yeah, I used the same cat I used in my new story (was 'Artemis' now retitled 'STOP CURSING!'). Hey, she had to get a cat somehow. -recalls_ Deathly Hallows_-**

* * *

Lily sighed; She was sitting in the Head's Common Room, trying to do homework. One would think that without the Marauders to distract her, it would be much easier but, in fact, she was having a harder time concentrating than usual. She had grown used to walking in and finding James and Sirius engaged in some noisy activity. Occasionally, she would find Remus and Peter up here as well, the latter watching whatever Sirius and James were doing while Remus tried to ignore them or set them straight.

Between the change in setting and worry for her friends, Lily found the homework impossible. Sighing once more, she set it down on the table and glanced out the window. The Marauders had just left early that morning and she didn't know how long it would be until they got back. Lily thought about going to ask McGonagall but decided against it.

She thought faintly of how much James (and his friends for that matter) had changed. The past three months of this year he had seemed so different. Lily realized with a bit of a jolt that she was starting to _like_ him. She groaned at the thought of what Alice would say. She could just picture her friend in her head, Alice would squeal excitedly and ask Lily why she hadn't asked him out yet (after shouting an 'I told you so' first). Lily would have to roll her eyes and sit through Alice's ramblings and then be horrified as Alice ran to go tell Frank. ("Oh, he won't tell anyone, I swear!")

She watched as an owl soared past the window and had a sudden thought: She could owl James!

Lily reached for her bag and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. She then remembered she didn't own an owl, only a cat her parents had gotten her when she started Hogwarts. She didn't even have her cat with her, anyway.

Lily's cat, Artemis was currently staying with Alice in the Gryffindor dorms. Lily hadn't had time to go and fetch him yet and decided she would when she went to ask Alice to borrow her owl (the Owlery was a much longer walk than the Gryffindor dorms).

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time today, Lily stared down at the parchment on the table. The idea had seemed so much simpler before she actually considered what she wanted to write. Concentrating, she started.

_James, _

_McGonagall told me that you and the other Marauders left early this morning. Do you know yet when you're coming back? _

Lily considered ending the letter here but thought she might as well say what she wanted to.

_I hope you're all OK. You seemed pretty torn up when I last saw you. Hopefully Madame Pomfrey and her potions helped a bit. I'm sorry if I seem imposing or something, but I'm just being a worried friend. _

_I just remembered it was a full moon last night, is Remus alright? That must have been pretty horrible to transform with all that emotional crap going on.  
_

_Reply when you can, I know you're all most likely pretty busy. _

_Lily_

_PS: I hope you don't mind cats. Mine's been staying with Alice but he's getting on her nerves and it's about time I go and get him anyway.  
_

Lily read over her letter and nodded approvingly, it would do. She carefully folded the letter and found an envelope, slipping the letter inside. It was best to hide her letter because Alice, as amazing a best friend as she was, could get very nosy.

Lily had no doubt Alice would ask her who she was sending the letter to and Lily didn't have a problem telling her but Lily wasn't going to let her friend read it.

She stowed the envelope in her pocket and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was buzzing with the usual class-is-over-for-the-day crowd and none of them looked up when a slightly stressed-out looking Lily walked in.

Lily wove her way through all of the people to where Frank and Alice were sitting on the couch, talking animatedly. Once Lily approached them, Alice looked up at her, smiling.

When Alice caught sight of Lily's expression she frowned, patting the spot on the rather large couch beside her, "What's wrong?" Alice asked.

Lily shook her head, "Nothing. Really! Can I borrow your owl?"

Alice narrowed her eyes, "What for?"

"Oh, I just thought it'd like to take an evening flight on an owl."

"Oh, haha, Lily. You know what I mean! Who're you sending the letter to?"

Lily sighed, "James Potter."

"Knew it!" Alice squealed, Frank chuckled beside her.

"Owl, please?"

"Yeah, alright. She's in the dorm."

Lily thanked her and was about to leave when Alice said, "And can you please take your cat with you? He's been pestering everyone's owls and he absolutely despises me."

"Only because he knows you don't like him." Lily assured, heading to her old dorm.

"Hello Artemis." Lily said, scratching her gray tabby cat behind his ears, making him purr loudly.

She spotted Alice's owl perched up high on a wardrobe, easily out of Artemis' reach. Lily stopped petting the cat and gave him a look. He seemed to understand he needed to behave as he sat down, watching with calm interest.

She took the envelope and handed it to the owl, going to open the window for her. The owl took flight and soared at the window; Artemis yowled at it, swiping a paw in the direction it flew.

"Come on." Lily said, collecting the cat in her arms.

**Author's Note: 1,035 words without the two author's note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Life with Lily and I also hope you'll kindly review? **


	98. CATS!

**Author's Note: In this chapter we will find out how James responds to letter from his beloved Lily. ;)**

**I'd like to thank '**the-no.1-demon**' for reviewing. I'm glad I fill you with 'sunlight, flowers, and rainbows' :D  
**

**Since I'm in such a wonderfully fantastic mood today (I'll explain why at the end), I thought I'd finish up and post this chapter and maybe even work a little on the next Boredom Attack chapter (after a take a bath because I'm all sweaty, again, see below).**

**Sirius uses one of his Latin word in this chapter, in case you don't remember it means 'bastard'.  
**

**

* * *

**Remus awoke to an annoying tapping noise. Recognizing it as an owl, he got up and made his was over to the window. Sometime during the night, Sirius had transformed back to human and didn't quite fit into the armchair he was now snoring loudly in.

Part of his body was hanging off the chair and Remus, being half-asleep, tripped and stumbled over Sirius' outstretched leg. His hands shot out in front of him to keep from having any face-to-floor contact as he squelched the urge to shout in fear of waking the others up.

Sirius let out a yelp of pain (clearly not as considerate as Remus) and awoke, glaring at the werewolf.

"Um, ow!" Sirius growled.

Remus glared back and rolled his eyes, "Sorry. Oh, and thanks for asking how nearly falling on my face felt."

"Welcome." Sirius said cheerily, hopping up and going to let the owl up. He ignored Remus, who was glaring at him as he sat up on his elbows on the floor.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, getting right next to James' ear and shouting, "You have an owl!"

James groaned and swatted at Sirius as though he was a large fly, saying groggily, "Go 'way"

Sirius ignored his demands and opened the envelope, "Oh-ho! It's a letter from your darling Lily-Flower!"

James sat up and snatched the envelope out of Sirius' hands, "Really?"

"I wouldn't _lie, _Prongsie." Sirius replied, standing over James' shoulder to read as Remus came over, going to stand by Sirius.

"Besides haven't you learned yet? I'm always Sir-"

Remus hit him over the head to keep him from continuing and Sirius gave him a look of mock-hurt, "Just injure me further, Moony!"

"You're not the one that fell on the floor!" Remus retorted.

"Will you two shut up so I can read my letter?" James snapped before reaching behind him and hitting them both over the head for good measure.

Remus and Sirius pretended to sulk and look offended as James read.

"Prongsie, read is out loud, I can't see." Sirius said.

James sighed, "_James,_-"

"What? No 'Potter'?" Sirius asked.

James rolled his eyes, "She calls you by your first name too, git._ McGonagall_-"

Sirius coughed, "Minnie."

"Remus, shut him up!" James snapped; Remus obliged, elbowing Sirius in the ribs,_ "-told me that you and the other Marauders left early this morning. Do you know yet when you're coming back?_"

"You'll have to ask your mum." Remus said, waving a hand for him to continue.

"_I hope you're all OK._"

Sirius 'aw-ed' and James glared at him, "Where's your wand Moony, gosh silence him!"

Sirius huffed indignantly as James continued, "_You seemed pretty torn up when I last saw you."_

The three of them shifted uncomfortably and James paused a moment before going on,"_Hopefully Madame Pomfrey and her potions helped a bit._"

Sirius and James both glared at Remus and he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was tired, someone should've warned me about the potions."

"_I'm sorry if I seem imposing or something, but I'm just being a worried friend._"

"Sure she is." Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows at James suggestively.

James hit him half-heartily on the shoulder, "Never do that eyebrow thing at me again._ I just remembered it was a full moon last night, is Remus alright?_"

James and Sirius glanced at the werewolf in question and he shifted uncomfortably, looking slightly embarrassed as he self-consciously touched his arm with the bite marks.

"What'd you do to your arm?" Sirius asked, noticing.

Remus looked at him and sighed, pulling back the sleeve.

"Moony-" James began, looking concerned.

Remus cut him off by holding up a hand and saying, "It's fine, Pomfrey healed it, it's just going to leave a scar."

Sirius and James both narrowed their eyes at him before the latter continued (rather reluctantly), "_That must have been pretty horrible to transform with all that emotional crap going on._"

Sirius put on a look of shock, "I'm appalled that Evans would use such language!"

Remus and James laughed, "_Reply when you can, I know you're all most likely pretty busy, Lily_."

"Yep, I'd say getting kicked by Moony, ("I tripped, you prat!") hit repeatedly over the head and elbowed in the ribs a few times can qualify as busy."

"Don't forget being called a git and a prat." James added.

"Oh yes, how could I?" Sirius said.

"I also ruined you're Sirius/serious pun, thank Merlin." Remus pointed out.

"You're irrumators, the both of you." Sirius said, smirking in triumph as they looked confused.

James glared, "Oh, hey, there's a PS._ PS: I hope you don't mind cats. _

"CATS?!" Sirius said, looking appalled at the very idea.

_Mine's been staying with Alice but he's getting on her nerves and it's about time I go and get him anyway._"

"No!" Sirius moaned, "I _hate _cats! I'm never coming to your dorm again."

James looked at him for a moment and then he jumped up, cheering, "Thank Merlin! No more Padfoot!"

**Author's Note: I have more, never fear! I was going to put it here too but it was already long and it didn't seem to be getting any closer to the end. I'll post the rest when I finish it, promise!  
**

**I wouldn't be hurt in the slightest if you didn't read the explanation for my -puts on a British Accent- 'bloody wonderful' mood and reviewed. ;) **

**So, today at school we had Olympic Day. Which was extremly fun and enjoyable in itself. After all the events were done (but before the winner was announced) we went into the gym and watched the teachers play musical chairs 'with a twist' (they were blind-folded!). It was one of the funniest and most enjoyable experiences ever. We got to watch as the teachers stumbled around, arms outstreched, fighting over chairs and one teacher (I won't say who) ran into a large projection screen, nearly knocking it over (if you've read any previous author's notes it was the teacher that wore a dress and danced). XD After that every one settled and sat down in the bleachers and the teachers took their chairs and awaited to see who won. **

**Our class sat their together, wearing matching t-shirts and waiting in anticipation to see who one. The PE coach began reading of placements and we weren't 8-3. That left only the top two places! We waited and the PE coach goes, "Losing by only ten points and coming in 2nd place is -dramatic pause that makes us all worry- Coach Cronic's class!" Our class (Shedd) exploded and Coach Shedd jumped out of his seat, pumping his fist in the air and cheering. He motioned for us all to come join him and we ran out of the bleachers. Coach Shedd gave us all high-fives and called for a group huddle. **

**We all obliged and he goes, "On three we're going to chant 'Take 'em to the Shedd -the slogan on our shirts- and jump up and down."**

**We did just that. Coach Shedd (who had one last year too) put it back on his shelf and said something about 'bringing it back home'. We all were saying "The shirt doesn't lie!" and having great fun. When I got home I cranked up 'We are the Champions' and 'We Will Rock You' by Queen. :) It was a good day.  
**


	99. Bird

**Author's Note: Part 2**

Sirius glared at him and James went over to the desk to find some parchment and a quill.

He sat down at the desk and started to write in a rather messy scrawl:

_Lily, _

Sirius came up behind him, picked up an extra quill, and x-ed out Lily, replacing it with Evans in his somewhat neat handwriting.

_I'll have to ask my mum to be sure but I think we'll only be here a few more days. The funeral is tomorrow and then we'll probably stay an extra day. _

Sirius added another 'm' and a 'y' to mum so it read (in two different handwritings) 'mummy'.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very witty."

Sirius grinned at him in response as Remus walked over to see what they were doing.

Sirius continued:

_Poppy's potions certainly seemed to help Remus. _

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Remus said, giving Sirius a playful shove.

_He kept falling asleep and Prongs and I_

"Lily will be amazed at you're correct grammar, Padfoot." James said.

Sirius shot him a glare.

_had to carry him all the way up to Dumbledore's office. Do you know how heavy a groggy werewolf is? _

Remus rolled his eyes.

_Oh, and I'm sure you were just being a worried friend. _Sirius drew a winking smiley face beside it _;) _**Imagine it as up and down instead of the sideways it makes it when you type**.

James, looking appalled, grabbed the parchment and scribbled it out viciously, nearly tearing the parchment.

Sirius chuckled as Remus smiled.

Remus took the parchment and started writing.

_As you can probably tell, your letter is doing a remarkable job of cheering us all up. The full moon was fine, by the way._

Sirius wrestled the parchment away from Remus.

_Moony's a lying git. He let the wolf take over during the full moon and got a rather nasty bite on his arm. _

Remus glared at him but Sirius ignored it. James rolled his eyes at the pair and took back his letter, which was hardly his at all, as it had the other Marauders comments on it.

_We haven't been busy at all, actually. All we've done so far is sleep_

Sirius began writing on the parchment.

_and get kicked by werewolves! _

Remus glared at him, picking up his quill and writing.

_I tripped over your stupid leg! _

_Wolf. _

_Dog._

_Bookworm_

_Wanker_

_OI! _

_:) _

_Git. _

_I'm so insulted. _

_You should be. _

_Irrumator._

_You don't even know what that means! ...cat-lover! _

_I don't care. How is 'cat-lover' an insult? _

_It is to me. _

James snatched the parchment away from them, "Honestly! I thought you, of all people, would be above something like this Moony!"

Remus hung his head in shame, though his smile made it useless.

"Hey!" Sirius said, shoving James.

James laughed and continued.

_Seeing as these idiots can't be trusted with a parchment, I'll just not let them near it anymore._

Sirius reached over James' arm:

_Ri-ght. Lily, I hate cats. :( Don't bring him to your dorm or I'll never come back there again._

Remus rolled his eyes, also reaching over to write on the parchment.

_Like she would miss you. _

_She would miss me terribly, thank you very much! _

James snatched their quills away, "Stop it!"

_Nutters. See ya' Lily, _

_James_

Sirius and Remus signed their names as well and James rolled his eyes, rummaging around in the desk for an envelope.

When he was sure James wasn't looking, Sirius flipped the parchment over and wrote at the top _PS: Prongsie LURVES you! _He then drew a bunch of hearts and flipped it back over so James wouldn't see.

Remus shot Sirius a disapproving look as Sirius tried hard not to snicker.

Sirius folded the letter and handed it to James and he put it into the envelope.

The Potters' owl was perched near the window, sleeping with it's head under it's wing.

"Oi! Bird!" Sirius shouted.

The Potter's owl, which used to have an actual name until Sirius came along, dubbed it 'Bird', and the name stuck, stared at him before flying over.

"Bird is such a stupid name for an owl." James muttered.

The owl nipped James' finger and glared at him.

"Here you go Bird." Sirius said handing the owl the letter.

As soon as Bird flew out the window Sirius started laughing.

"What? I don't get it." James said.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Padfoot wrote 'Prongsie lurves you' on the back of the letter and drew a bunch of hearts."

"You did WHAT?!" James roared, running after Sirius.

* * *

**Author's Note: Up next, Lily gets her letter. **


	100. Chapter 100! :D

**Author's Note: Lily gets her letter! **

**Fonts the same as it has been for any chapter where they passed notes, but here's a refresher. **

_**Bold/italics: James **_

_Italics: Sirius _

**Bold: Remus**

**600 reviews! I knew we would have 600 by the time I posted the 100th chapter! :D  
**

**

* * *

**Lily glanced up at the window in the Gryffindor Common Room for what must've been the hundredth time.

Alice, who was sitting beside her talking with Frank, said, "He'll respond when he has time, Lily!"

Lily blushed and turned away from the window. Alice glanced up as she heard a tapping noise.

Lily's head shot up and she frowned when she saw it was just Alice's snowy white owl.

Alice smirked at her, seeing her reaction, and went to let in her owl.

"Say nothing." Lily said, shooting Alice a warning look.

Alice laughed and watched as, a couple minutes later, in flew another owl.

"Who's owl is that?" Lily asked curiously.

Alice shrugged and Lily went over, hiding a smile as she saw her name written on the outside of the envelope.

She went back to her position next to Alice as the Potters' owl flew back outside.

Alice leaned over to see what it said and Lily elbowed her, remembering she had asked about Remus' full moon.

**_Lily, _**

Where James had written her name, someone had x-ed it out.

_Evans, _

"Sirius." Lily immediately said to herself.

**_I'll have to ask my mum_**_my_

Lily rolled her eyes, looking amused. Alice glanced at her curiously.

**_to be sure but I think we'll only be here a few more days. The funeral is tomorrow and then we'll probably stay an extra day. _**

Lily thought back to when she sent the letter and smiled slightly, _they should be back later today_!

_Poppy's potions certainly seemed to help Remus. He kept falling asleep and Prongs and I had to carry him all the way up to Dumbledore's office. Do you know how heavy a groggy werewolf is? _

Lily snickered at the mental image of Sirius and James struggling to support a sleeping Remus and read on, or tried to at least.

Something was scribbled out here and all Lily could see was a smiley face.

_;)_

**As you can probably tell, your letter is doing a remarkable job of cheering us all up. The full moon was fine, by the way.**

Lily looked confused, she didn't think the moon would've been 'fine'.

_Moony's a lying git. _

Lily rolled her eyes, Sirius was certainly blunt.

_He let the wolf take over during the full moon and got a rather nasty bite on his arm. _

Lily frowned, _Hope he's alright, that certainly doesn't qualify as 'fine'. _

_**We haven't been busy at all, actually. All we've done so far is sleep** _

Laughing, Lily found that it was easy to imagine the Marauders sleeping all day.

_and get kicked by werewolves! _

"Huh?" Lily said aloud.

"What?" Alice asked, craning her neck to see.

"No!" Lily shouted, pushing her back and hiding the letter. She was _not _going to be the one to let Alice find out that Remus was a werewolf.

"Let me see." Alice whined.

Lily shook her head, getting up and heading out the portrait hole.

She glanced back and saw a hurt look on Alice face. Lily gave her an apologetic, guilty look and left for the Head's Common Room.

After a some-what long walk, Lily said the agreed password James and her had came up with and entered, settling in one of the armchairs by the fireplace.

**I tripped over your stupid leg! **

_Wolf. _

**Dog.**

_Bookworm_

**Wanker**

Lily looked slightly shocked that Remus would say such a thing, but he _did _spend a lot of time with Sirius...

_OI! _

**:) **

_Git. _

**I'm so insulted. **

_You should be. _

**Irrumator.**

Looking puzzled, she made a mental note to ask Remus what that meant.

_You don't even know what that means!_

Or Sirius.

_ ...cat-lover! _

**I don't care. How is 'cat-lover' an insult? **

_It is to me. _

Lily smiled, thinking that Sirius would _adore _Artemis.

As if knowing she was thinking about him, Artemis walked over to her, jumping into her lap and purring contently.

**_Seeing as these idiots can't be trusted with a parchment, I'll just not let them near it anymore._**

_Ri-ght. Lily, I hate cats. :(_

Lily smiled again, scratching Artemis behind his ears.

_ Don't bring him to your dorm or I'll never come back there again._

**Like she would miss you. **

Lily snickered again.

_She would miss me terribly, thank you very much! _

"Of course." Lily muttered, rolling her eyes.

**_Nutters. See ya' Lily, _**

**_James _**

_Sirius! _

**Remus **

Lily smiled once more and started to fold the letter back up when she say the writing on the back.

She recognized Sirius' handwriting and opened the letter back up, turning it over.

_Prongsie LURVES you! _

Lily blushed slightly and quickly folded the letter back up, putting it in the envelope and going to put it in her room.

**Author's Note: I know it wasn't much more that a commentary from Lily but I was in a bit of a hurry, I need to finish a 'Boredom' chapter too. Why? Because on Monday I'll be going on vacation until...Sunday, I think. So I won't be able to post all week and I thought I'd get this up before I left. Please, review?**


	101. We know that Evans

**Author's Note: \/  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**14hp1: Boys? **

**Marauders: -eye 14hp1 warily- Yeah? **

**14hp1: Do we own Harry Potter?**

**James and Remus: Who?**

**Remus: Er-no, guess not.**

**James: -shakes head-**

**14hp1: -grins and looks expectantly at Sirius-  
**

**Sirius: -just to be annoying- YEP! **

**14hp1: -eyes Sirius- Oh, don't worry a certain cat of Lily's will get you back for that.**

**Sirius: -gulp-**

**14hp1: -gives James and Remus cookies for getting the correct answer (What? They like cookies...) and smiles at Sirius-**

**Sirius: -pouts-**

**James and Remus: Yay! -happily munch their cookies and sit quietly like good little Marauders while I write the chapter-**

**Sirius: -whimpers as 14hp1 uses Artemis the cat to inflict his punishment-  
**

**Incase you didn't get it from that /\ I don't own Harry Potter (James: Who?) :D.

* * *

**_Previously:_

_Lily smiled once more and started to fold the letter back up when she saw the writing on the back._

_She recognized Sirius' handwriting and opened the letter back up, turning it over._

Prongsie LURVES you!

_Lily blushed slightly and quickly folded the letter back up, putting it in the envelope and going to put it in her room.

* * *

_

Lily opened her door and entered, being carefully not to trip over Artemis, who was rubbing on her legs. She carefully stowed the envelope into a drawer in a bedside table.

She was about to go back into the Head's Common Room when she yawned and realized how tired she was. The previous night she had stayed up late trying to finish some homework. It was already hard and her worrying about the Marauders made it near impossible.

Picking up Artemis and putting him outside of her room, Lily shut the door and decided to take a nap (it wasn't like she wouldn't hear the Marauders coming).

* * *

"I hate cats." Sirius muttered.

James, Remus and Peter all smiled at him in response.

Sirius, who considered the time they had gotten up to get packed and ready for Hogwarts ungodly, had also decided to take a nap on the couch. Right when he had been about asleep Artemis had jumped on his chest and decided he was sleeping too.

"He won't get off me." Sirius growled, trying to slide out from under the cat. As soon as he moved, Artemis hissed loudly and dug his claws into Sirius shirt.

He grimaced, "Help me!"

Artemis looked up at the Marauders with his yellow eyes as if he knew what they were plotting.

The other Marauders all eyed the cat and shook their heads, "I'd rather not, mate," James said.

"Please? OW!" As soon as Sirius had spoken, Artemis had clawed him again, annoyed that his bed was moving. Sirius decided against speaking again and shot his friends a pleading look.

"Go get Lily," he whispered, hardly moving at all. Artemis hissed softly at him.

After a minute of thinking this over, James sighed, "Alright."

Sirius fought back a snicker at the nervous look on James' face.

"Hurry." Sirius hissed; Artemis hissed back.

James rolled his eyes and went down the hallway that led to the two bedrooms.

He stood in front of Lily's and after a moment's hesitation knocked quietly. He frowned when there was no answer and slowly opened the door.

"Lily?" he asked quietly from the doorway; he _really _didn't want to wake her up. Why had he agreed to this?

James slowly moved closer to where Lily was sleeping, silently thanking Artemis for keeping Sirius occupied so he couldn't be here to tease him. _"Just get on with it, Prongsie!" _

He heard Sirius shout, "Hurry up!" followed by an "OW!"

Snickering, he said again, louder this time, "Lily."

She stirred a bit but didn't wake.

James bit his lip slightly, and reached his arm out, shaking her shoulder, "Lily, wake up."

Lily blinked rapidly a few times and squinted at him in the dark, "James?"

He nodded and realized his hand was still on her shoulder. Blushing, he removed it and rubbed the back of his head nervously, messing up his hair even further, "Yeah."

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, sitting up.

"Sirius and Artemis-" James was cut off by a loud scream from the other room.

Lily and James exchanged a glance before running into the common room.

Sirius was lying on the floor, clutching his nose, which was bleeding freely from a few small holes.

Remus was trying to get him to stop freaking out so he could fix it.

Artemis was sitting on the floor to the side, looking smug as he watched Sirius and Remus.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"What happened? _What happened?!_" Sirius screeched, "You're bloody cat bit me!"

Lily forced back a laugh at Sirius melodramatics, "Let me see."

Sirius backed away as she came closer.

"Honestly." Remus muttered, annoyed.

"Hey! You already tripped me once this week, I'm not taking any chances with you!"

"I tripped, Padfoot! _Tripped!"_

"Oh, right. _Sure." _

Remus opened his mouth to say something but James cut him off.

"Shut up!" James shouted. He strode over to Sirius, sat on his chest, removed his hand from his nose and pinned his arms to his sides, "Lily?"

Lily squelched the urge to laugh at the sight of them. James looked completely calm, as though this kind of thing happened everyday (_It probably did to him,_ Lily thought) and Sirius was glaring from her, to Remus, to Artemis, to James.

Smiling, Lily came up to the black haired Marauders' sides so James wasn't blocking her view and pointed her wand at Sirius. One _Episkey_ later, Sirius nose was no longer bleeding.

James got off of Sirius and offered him a hand, helping him up. Remus conjured up a cloth, _Aguamenti-_ed it, and handed it to Sirius as Peter asked if he was alright.

Sirius took it and began cleaning up his nose and face, "Thanks mate. I'm fine Wormy."

Lily laughed.

"What?" all four Marauders asked.

"You guys are so weird."

"We know that, Evans." Sirius said, "Care to elaborate which part of our weirdness you're talking about?"

"Well," Lily started, "one second Sirius won't let anyone near him, him and Remus are arguing, then James yells at the both of you and sits on Sirius, restraining him and then everyone just goes back to normal and acts like best mates again."

The Marauders laughed, "S'pose that is pretty weird." Sirius said, grinning, "So, Evans, what's with the nap? Usually I'm the only one around here who does that."

Lily felt a blush creeping up, "I was up late finishing some homework."

"Is that it? I wouldn't have thought homework would've kept you up!"

Lily was thinking how to respond when James cut in, "What with the questionnaire, Padfoot?"

Sirius glanced at him, shrugged and headed down the hallway to James' room.

"That was odd." Peter remarked.

"That _was _odd...even for Padfoot." Remus agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what's with all of Sirius' weird questions? Well...review please? :)-shameless bribe- Reviewers get a back of cookies (of there choice) to share with the Marauders (well, not Peter, no one likes him)  
**

**-insert ridiculous apology thing here...-  
**

**Sirius: Wait-that's it?**

**14hp1: What's it?**

**James: You're not even going to explain yourself?**

**14hp1: Um-**

**Peter: It's been nearly a month you know.**

**14hp1: You're in no position to lecture me, Wormtail. **

**Remus: What is that supposed to mean?**

**14hp1: Oh..nothing.**

**Sirius: EXPLAIN YOURSELF! **

**14hp1: Alright fine! I haven't updated for nearly a month because...**

**James: -prompts- Because...? **

**14hp1: For one thing, whenever I get onto the computer I have about a billion things I check.**

**Sirius: -snort- Right.**

**14hp1: I do! Ok...so more like three, but still! **

**Remus: -prompting..- And these things are..?**

**14hp1: Oh, my email (which takes a lot longer than you may think), my Youtube subscriptions, and Ushi No Tane. **

**Peter: Ushi what take? **

**14hp1: It's this video game website for Harvest Moon....there these farming games...ANYway, I've also been looking up information on The Beatles Rockband and the new Harvest Moon game Animal March (*PARADE! It's name is Parade!!!) Whatever! And I get distracted so easily XP I'll be working on a chapter and then I remember something I need to look up or want to watch on Youtube...**

**About the Parade thing...the Harvest Moon games are Japanese to begin with and then they translate them (Slowly! OMG it takes them a year!) to English and release them over here in the US. And the Jappanese name is Animal MARCH and the English one, (which was released recently and I'm not used to yet) it Animal PARADE so...yeah...**

**Review?  
**


	102. You don't see it, Prongsie?

**Author's Note: No note...DUN DUN DUN! **

* * *

_Previously: _

_Sirius said, grinning, "So, Evans, what's with the nap? Usually I'm the only one around here who does that."_

_Lily felt a blush creeping up, "I was up late finishing some homework."..._

_...James cut in, "What's with the questionnaire, Padfoot?"_

_Sirius glanced at him, shrugged and headed down the hallway to James' room._

_"That was odd." Peter remarked._

_"That was_ _odd...even for Padfoot." Remus agreed.

* * *

_After talking a bit with Lily, the remaining Marauders all went into James' room to see what was up with Sirius.

"What was all that about, Padfoot?" James asked, sitting down next to Sirius, who was resting on James' bed.

"You don't see it, Prongsie?" Sirius asked.

"See what?"

"You know what I'm talking about don't you? Moony? Wormtail?"

Peter looked confused as Remus said, "I'm not sure what we're talking about, mate."

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat up, "Clearly Lily likes Prongs."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Remus said, wondering why Sirius hadn't just gotten to the point to begin with.

"Wait, what?" James asked, blushing a little.

"She likes you, James. Surely you've noticed?" Remus said.

"How do you know?"

"How do you not?" Sirius countered, "She blushes every time someone mentions that she may like you, she hasn't yelled at you all year, she cared about us when your-" Sirius hesitated, the Marauders hadn't quite gotten over Charlus' death yet, "when your dad died and she stayed up late 'worrying about homework'? She was worrying about us, and probably even more about you."

James ran a hand through his hair, "You think so?"

"I know so Prongsie." Sirius said.

"Are you sure about this, Pads?" James asked uncertainly, if Sirius was lying and he asked Lily out and she didn't like him he would we be right back where he started.

"Of course I am, don't you know, I'm _always_ Siri-"

The other Marauders cut him off with a groan and Sirius pouted, "Fun ruiners."

"So, I should ask her out, then?" James asked uncertainly.

"'Course. You two plan all the Hogsmeade visits, ask her to go with you to the next one."

"We were thinking about the next one on being in a couple of weeks."

"So? Don't think you can pluck up the courage to ask her by then?" Sirius teased.

James glared at him and sighed, "I'll figure something out."

* * *

Alice groaned, "Did you _have _to bring him? He hates me!"

Lily smiled, reaching down to scratch Artemis behind the ears, "He followed me."

Alice frowned and leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

The two sat in the quiet for a few minutes, the only sound was Artemis' low purs as Lily scratched behind his ears.

"So," Alice said, giving Lily a curious look, "when are you going to ask out Potter?"

Lily shot her a glare.

"What? It's obvious you like him. Why the wait?"

Lily stared at the floor and Artemis started rubbing his head on her hand when she stopped petting him, "What if he doesn't like _me_ anymore?"

Alice laughed and Lily glared at her again, "Lily, that's absolutely ridiculous. He's been after you for-what? Six years?"

"He hasn't asked me out all year though..." Lily murmured quietly.

"Because he figured if he layed off a while you might start liking him back. Worked, didn't it?"

"I don't want to mess anything up, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've gotten to be great friends."

"Lily, just ask him out." Alice said, almost tiredly.

Lily sighed and went back to petting Artemis, lost in thought. Alice rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: -_- Ugh...shortness. Review please? I wouldn't mind some ideas for the next chapter either ;) **

**Oh, I probably won't get much writting done this week. I'll be at my mom's for 2 days and my dad and I are going to a concert/going to see the Harry Potter movie.  
**


	103. Oh, hi Lily

**A/N: No one is happier than I that this is finally done. **

_Previously:_

_"'Course. You two plan all the Hogsmeade visits, ask her to go with you to the next one."_

_"We were thinking about the next one on being in a couple of weeks."_

_"So? Don't think you can pluck up the courage to ask her by then?" Sirius teased._

_James glared at him and sighed, "I'll figure something out."_

_......._

_"Well, we've gotten to be great friends."_

_"Lily, just ask him out." Alice said, almost tiredly._

_Lily sighed and went back to petting Artemis, lost in thought. Alice rolled her eyes._

* * *

"Prongsie!" James heard as he sat in the Great Hall; he felt a feeling of de ja vu come over him as Sirius hugged him from behind.

"Haven't we already done this?" James asked, laughing.

"Have we?" Sirius asked, letting his arms hang over James' shoulders and putting his chin on James' head, leaning on him.

"Remus?"

Remus rolled his eyes and nodded, looking a mixture of annoyed and amused, "You have."

James began trying to pry Sirius off of him (who wasn't going to give in easily) as Lily stood up and headed their way (unnoticed to the two Marauders).

"Gerroff." James grunted as Sirius tightened his hold around his neck and shoulders.

"Lemme go." Sirius replied, trying to pull his head up to get it out of James' grip.

"Get of me first."

"You prat, how am I supposed to get of you when you got a hold of my head?"

"Smart arse."

"Deer."

"OI!" James shouted, (Sirius cringed because of how close the noise was to his ears) he pulled Sirius' head down a bit, causing him to yelp.

Lily had arrived by now, only noticed by Remus and Peter.

"Hello Lily." Remus said, watching James and Sirius carefully in case he had to cut in.

Peter gave her a nod before going back to watch Sirius and James (for completely different reasons than Remus).

Lily had come over to talk to James but she supposed she'd have to get him to stop fighting with Sirius first.

"James?" She said.

He didn't notice her, having took the opportunity to yell loudly at Sirius, "MUTT!"

Sirius tightened his hold, causing James to cough.

A lot of students were watching now, some coming closer.

"James!" Lily sad louder, not liking the growing crowd.

James looked up and saw her.

"Oh, hi Lily." James tried to say casually, but Sirius made him cough again.

"Stop that!" James said hoarsely, pulling down Sirius head. He glanced at Lily and said politely, "Excuse me for a minute, Lily."

James then threw himself backwards of the bench, taking Sirius with him.

Sirius was now pinned under James and the shock had caused him to let go.

James got up, being sure to elbow Sirius good before standing.

"Those were my ribs, thanks, Prongs." Sirius said, glaring up at him.

"No problem, mate." James replied, smirking. He offered Sirius his hand and pulled him to his feet.

Some of the student gave disappointed sighs as the turned and walked away.

"So, what's up, Evans?" Sirius said, rubbing his neck and glaring at James.

James glared back before focusing on Lily again.

_Lily, just ask him out_, Lily recalled Alice saying. Shaking her head, Lily looked at James and said, "We still haven't set up the Hogsmeade date yet."

Sirius discreetly nudged James, who gave him a look before saying, "This afternoon then?"

Lily nodded in agreement and started back to Alice, feeling slightly nervous.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to write more on this chapter, and I know it's short, but it's been ages since I've updated and I thought, since I had this finished, I would go ahead and post it. **

**I _finally _got my computer back but it's still not completely right and is going to have to be sent back to Best Buy or something again. -_-  
**


	104. Shut up

**A/N:I should be getting my computer back in a week or two. I was at my grandparents' today so I thought I'd take advantage of having a computer. **

_Previously:_

_James glared back before focusing on Lily again._

Lily, just ask him out_, Lily recalled Alice saying. Shaking her head, Lily looked at James and said, "We still haven't set up the Hogsmeade date yet."_

_Sirius discreetly nudged James, who gave him a look before saying, "This afternoon then?"_

_Lily nodded in agreement and started back to Alice, feeling slightly nervous._

* * *

"Prongs, if you don't ask her out, I'll kill you,"Sirius threatened, standing outside the portrait to the Head dorms.

"Well, thanks for the encouragement, Pads."

"I'm serious," Sirius said, before laughing at the pun.

James rolled his eyes and then teased, "And you expect me to take your advice after _that_?"

Sirius huffed and nudged James towards the portrait before leaving.

James sat on the couch and fidgeted nervously as he waited for Lily to come.

He had came from class to spend his break in the Heads Common Room, to plan the Hogsmeade dates with Lily.

His train of thought went to how he should go about asking her to go with him and he jumped when the portrait swung open.

"Hey James."

James halted his train of thought and smiled back at her, "Hi, Lily."

She took the seat across from him and pulled out some parchment and a few quills.

They began a discussion on when to hold Hogsmeade dates, and, once finished, fell into a comfortable silence as they looked everything over.

"James."

"Lily."

The two of them said each other's name at the same time.

Laughing, Lily said, "You first."

_Come on, you can do it_..."Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone?"

Lily held in a pleased look, "You mean on a date?"

She watched, slightly amused as James began to move his hand towards his hair, no doubt to run his hand through it. He halted halfway there, remembering she used to hate that, and lowered his hand.

"Yeah."

"No, why?"

James felt nervousness overtake him but managed to say, "I was wondering if you might," before he cut himself off.

"Go with you?" Lily offered, hoping this was what he was about to say.

He nodded stiffly and tensed, "Would you?" _She was going to say 'no', he knew it..._

"Yes."

James face immediately fell and Lily looked at him, confused.

"James?"

"What?"

"I said, 'Yes', you know." Lily explained.

James gave her a puzzled look and then it sank in what she had said, "Seriously?"

She laughed, "Seriously."

His expression gradually got more and more joyful.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

She laughed, and then teased, "Do you want me to change my answer?"

"No!"

James realized he had shouted and smiled sheepishly, before his expression changed.

Lily thought that he might kiss her, judging by the look on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Lily." Alice said, watching her best friend enter the Gryffindor Common Room.

As usual, Alice and Frank were on the couch, talking animatedly.

"Hello, Alice," Lily replied, taking a set next to Alice.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with James."

Alice squealed loudly, "Really?! You asked him?"

"He asked me, actually."

"How'd it go?" Alice was nearly squirming with excitement.

"We were planning the Hogsmeade dates and when we were done he asked me."

"How?"

"He was all nervous and when I said yes he thought I'd turned him down and had this miserable look on his face. I told him I'd said 'yes' and then he looked like he was going to kiss me."

"Did he?"

"No!"

Alice frowned, "He should have."

"_Alice,_" Lily whined.

"What?"

* * *

"Did you do it?" Sirius asked, as soon as James walked in to the dorm.

"Well....kind of," James replied.

"You didn't ask her?!"

"No, I did."

"And?"

"She said yes."

Sirius whooped and hit James on the back, harder than he meant to, "Then, why did you say 'kind of'?"

Glaring at Sirius as his rubbed his back, James replied, "I was all nervous and then I thought she said no."

"And...?"

"She corrected me."

"And you asked her if she was kidding, didn't you?"

James nodded, "Then she asked if I wanted her to change her answer and I sort of yelled no at her."

"You yelled at her?" Sirius said, forcing in a laugh.

"I didn't _mean_ to."

Sirius laughed, "I'm surprised she even agreed to go with you after all that."

"Shut up," James growled.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, by the way, once I finish Maruaders (I've decided on they're graduation being the end) I'm going to re-write some things and re-post Marauders (It'll be titled 'Marauders Revamped' or something). I'm also adding to it and altering it to either better fit the book (e.i: The encounter with Snape on the train wasn't in the fic because I didn't know about it yet) or to add detail. **

**I'm also working on a prequel-type thing with a few chapters about each Marauder, telling about their childhood and, besides Remus, I don't have very many ideas. If you have any ideas about things to include in their beginnings, let me know. :) (Remus has enough to make five/six chapters, maybe even more, Sirius and James both have not quite a chapter and Peter has nothing)  
**

**Going to work on a Boredom Chapter now...Review please? **

* * *


	105. A dream?

**A/N: I FINALLY go my computer back! :D **

**I was going to try and update everyday for a week but in order to do that I was going to have to write the chapters ahead of time and who knows how long that would've taken. So, instead I'm going to include 5 or so objects from this list I made to the end of each chapter.**

James woke up the next morning feeling dazed.

After getting up and dressed, he walked uncertainly into the Heads Common Room, looking around for Lily.

She was sitting on the couch, curled up in a corner, reading.

He sat down heavily beside her and she looked over the top of her book at him.

"I didn't...dream all that did I?" James asked uncertainly.

"All what?" Lily asked, pretending to be puzzled but knowing exactly what he was talking about. _Why not have a little fun with him?_

"Yesterday...when we were planning the Hogsmeade dates?"

Lily shook her head and gave him a confused expression, "I don't know what you talking about."

James groaned then sighed miserably, "Never mind." He leaned his head back on the couch and slumped down, staring at the ceiling.

Lily hid a smile with her book and let him sit for a minute or so before saying, "James?"

"Yeah?"

"I was kidding."

"You know what I was talking about?"

"Of course."

He stared at her, shocked, "Now that was just cruel."

Lily laughed and he pretending to be offended and hurt.

"I'm sorry." Lily said, going along.

"You should be."

Lily laughed again, "You sound like Sirius!"

The portrait swung open suddenly and the remaining Marauders walked in.

"What about Sirius?" Sirius asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"We were just saying how big-headed and dumb you are." James said, smirking.

"And how gross your hair was," Lily added.

James insult seemed to go in one ear in and out the other, but Sirius gaped open-mouthed at Lily.

"You didn't," Sirius said, looking dangerous.

"Oh, but I did." Lily replied, eyes glinting mischievously as she moved her hand towards her wand.

Remus and Peter stumbled (due to Peter tripping and having to collide with Remus to remain upright) through the portrait hole then.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, looking nervously from Sirius, who was pretending to look hurt and furious, to Lily.

"Lily insulted Pads hair," James said, leaning back against the couch to watch. Both Lily and Sirius reached for their wands at the same time, bringing them out and casting a quick spell.

Minutes later, Sirius was in his animagus form, tied to the coffee table. He had small, white daisies stuck in his fur and a pink and purple polka-dotted bow on each of his ears. Lily was standing over him, smirking triumphantly.

James, Remus and Peter were all laughing.

Sirius growled briefly at them then turned back, which made them all laugh even harder at how ridiculous he looked plastered with flowers with bows on his ears.

"Oh, shut up," Sirius growled, ripping off the bows and throwing them at his friends, "Lily, how do I get rid of these flowers?"

"You don't like them?" Lily asked.

Sirius gave her a blank look and she said, "Be that way."

She walked over and, murmuring something, made the flowers disappear.

* * *

Word spread quickly that Lily and James were going out. The two of them entered the Great Hall and were surrounded by whispers of, "I told you so!" and, "You owe me ten galleons."

James huffed somewhat indignantly and Lily smiled at him, amused.

They sat beside the other Marauders, Alice, and Frank.

"How many people did you tell?" Lily asked Alice, looking around nervously at the gawking people.

"Just Marleen."

"Who has the biggest mouth in the whole school." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Alice said, pretending to be shocked, "I had no idea. Everyone would've found out by now anyway, I mean, James is one of the most popular guys in school."

"Please," Remus said, holding up his hands in a 'stop' gesture, "No need to enlarge his ego further."

Alice laughed as James shouted, "HEY!"

**A/N: About the list: **

**One of my friends is writing a book and I have a character in it (named after me, with my personality, etc.) that's a werewolf. So, I started these two lists, "Dumb Things to Say/Do around a Werewolf" and "How to Know if Your Friend is a Werewolf". My friend supplied a few things here and there as well. **

**So, I guess I'll start including a few at the end of every chapter to make up for not updating in so long. **

**These are all going to be from "Dumb Things..." because if I do some from both, I'll get confused, XD**

**Here's the intro and a few things:**

**_Has someone you know recently been bitten by a werewolf? Still like them anyway? Then this list may be for you! Ranging in a wide variety of subjects from unwise gifts to bad places to take your furry friend, this list may help you avoid disaster. Believe us, we have experience with those of long snouts, sharp teeth, and Selenophobia (a fear of the moon)._**

**_-"Want to catch a bite to eat?"_**

**_-"Bite me."_**

**_-Take a "romantic" stroll beneath the full moon_**

**_-Two words, dog whistle_**

**_-Introduce them to your cat_**

**That's all for now, I'll start putting a few at the end of each chapter. Feel free to suggest some if you come up with them! Review, please?  
**


	106. Revenge

**A/N: My computer broke again....but I got a new one! :D **

**I don't really know what I think about this chapter...I dunno if it's good or bad...**

**

* * *

**

"Lily," a voice called, "can I talk to you for a second?"

The Marauders, Lily, Alice and Frank all turned to see Severus Snape standing behind them.

"Yeah, of course," Lily said, a little suspicious, standing up as Sirius growled.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Sirius growled.

"It's fine." James replied.

"But-!"

"Sirius, drop it."

Remus gave James an approving look and Sirius huffed angrily and crossed his arms, muttering darkly.

Lily heard them arguing as she left the Great Hall and smiled proudly upon hearing James' response.

Snape led her towards the staircase and sat down, motioning for her to do the same.

"Lily, your making a mistake." Snape began, he opened his mouth to say more but Lily cut him off.

"Stop," Lily said sternly, temper rising.

"He's not right for you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know you."

"I haven't been your friend for two years, _Snape_. How can you possibly say that you know me?"

Snape snarled and snapped, "Who asked you anyway, mudblood? I'm surprised I even became friends with you at all! I don't know what it was I liked about you!"

Lost in anger, he took out his wand, pointing it at her and mumbling something, before turning and storming off.

Lily felt her cheek where a gash had appeared, which was now bleeding freely. Still in shock, she climbed the stairs to the Heads Dorm, grateful for the free period.

---

James stared worriedly at the entrance to the Great Hall, where were Lily and Snape?

"Maybe you should go find them." Sirius said, reaching in his bag for the map.

James frowned, hesitating before taking the map from Sirius and rushing out the Great Hall, ignoring everyone staring at him.

He opened the map and took out his wand, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The map didn't respond and James rolled his eyes, "Honestly Moony. I solemnly swear that I _am_ up to know good."

Lines of green ink (James grimaced) spread out from the center and James roamed over all the likely places Lily (and Snape) could be.

They weren't in the dungeons, the library, or the Slytherain Common Room.

He searched further and found Snape on the grounds, by the lake.

He let out a relieved sign as he spotted Lily in her Heads Dorm.

"Mischief managed," he murmured, putting the map in his cloak pocket and heading for the dorms.

----

James knocked hesitantly on Lily's door.

"Come in."

She was sitting on her bed, looking hurt, angry and confused.

James spotted the thin cut that stretched across her entire cheek which had now stopped bleeding, "What'd he do to you?!"

Lily shook her head, "It's fine, James."

"No, it isn't, he hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt, it never really did," Lily replied, touching her cheek.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." James said gently, sitting beside her, "What'd he say?"

Lily sighed, "He said that I'd mistake in going out with you and that he knew you weren't right for me because he knows me."

"He hasn't been friends with you since our 5th year, right?"

Lily nodded, "That's what I told him and he got angry and started yelling, called me a mudblood and said he wondered why he was ever friends with me. Then he took out his wand and did this-" she motioned toward her cheek, "-and then he stormed off."

James growled and started for the door.

"James!" Lily called, "Please don't do anything stupid!"

James ignored her and pushed past the other Marauders at the portrait hole, oblivious to their questions.

"What's up with him?" He heard Sirius ask as he whipped out the map, finding Snape was still on the grounds.

He walked briskly down the stairs, pausing only to wait impatiently as the staircases moved.

He eventually made it out the door and spotted Snape standing under a tree, the _Marauder's_ tree, by the Lake.

James walked briskly up to Snape, his expression one of pure hatrid. Snape ought to know better by now then to mess with his friends.

Grabbing the Slytherian by the shoulder, he spun him around. James pulled his arm back, positioning his hand into a fist. Snape's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. Putting as much force as he could behind it, James brought his fist forward. It collided with Snape's huge nose, making it crack both sickeningly and pleasurably (for James).

James then released him and turned away, heading back to the castle. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Snape fingering his now rapidly bleeding nose, a look of shock on his face.

He was still angry, but that had helped. He needed to go back and talk to Lily and his fellow Marauders before he did something worse to Snape.

----

"What did you do?" Lily asked James worriedly as he came back, sitting in between Sirius and Remus on the couch.

"Did you hex him?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"I didn't use magic."

"Muggle dueling, then?"

"Wasn't much of a duel," James said, "I punched him and he just stood there, then I walked away and came back here."

"Where'd you punch him?" Sirius asked, wanting details.

"In the face. I think I broke his nose."

Sirius held up a hand for a high five, "All right!"

James gave him a small smile before giving Lily a sheepish look, "Sorry about going off on Snape like that, I know you used to be friends."

"Don't apologize," Lily said, leaning against the door frame, "I'm glad you got back at him, he was being a git. Maybe know he'll lay off us."

Sirisu grinned broadly, "I'm liking you more and more, Evans!"

Lily smiled and shrugged, looking pleased.

**A/N: **_He opened the map and took out his wand, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

_The map didn't respond and James rolled his eyes, "Honestly Moony. I solemnly swear that I __am_ up to no good."

**Yep, Remus is a grammar Nazi "Contractions are not acceptable**!"

**Here's some more from my list of things not to do/say around a werewolf: **

**_-Play catch (which will end up more like fetch)_**

**_-Give your dog a treat without offering them one _**

**_-When transformed, don't call them cute. They'll convince you otherwise_**

**_-Plant a garden_**

**_-Visit a cemetery (apparently they don't understand that the bodies are supposed to stay underground)_**

**Oh, and about the prequel: I still need ideas, so feel free to give me some. **

**Here's what I have (chapter-wise) so far:**

**_Remus:_**

**_Bitten 1-1 (just what I titled Remus' parts) _**

**_Bitten 1-2_**

**_Bitten 2_**

**_Bitten 3_**

**_Thursday_**

**_Dreams _**

**_James: _**

**_James 1 (has some Sirius in it too)  
_**

**_Sirius:_**

**_Sirius 1 _**

**All of Remus' are rather lengthy and 1 through most of 3 are just about him getting bitten, the time afterwards and his first Full Moon. **

**Sirius and James are both set when they're about ten...and I don't have anything for Peter.  
**

**So, if you have any ideas, I'll take 'em...**

**Review please?  
**


	107. Dedication and Obsession

** A/N: Maybe updates will start coming faster...I've been writing pretty much everyday on the prequel and I'm really eager to get it out and start getting some reviews! :D**

**I just finished the first chapter of Remus' (which is probably going to be titled "Meet the Parents", but may have a title which has something to do with pancakes) and I like it a lot...**

**I really dunno what's going to happen in this chapter...but I need to write _something_ so, here goes!**

------

James sat down uncertainly in Transfiguration the next day, noticing that Snape wasn't even giving him a dirty look for what he had done.

Sirius was looking at them both worriedly and McGonagall had to ask him and James repeated times to pay attention.

After class, the two of them were joined with Remus, Peter, and Lily.

Snape suddenly walked up to them, looking worried and shocking them all when he said, "Potter, can I have a word?"

James nodded and gave Sirius a stern _I can take care of myself _look as he followed Snape.

"I told Madame Pomfrey I had been dueling when she asked how I broke my nose," Snape began.

James resisted the urge to let his mouth fall open in shock, "You did?"

Snape nodded and continued, "I didn't tell her you had done it because I deserved it. Lily isn't my friend anymore and even if she was...she can make decisions on her own without anyone's help, let alone _mine_."

The black-haired Marauder was surprised at how much regret he heard in the Slytherain's voice and said uncertainly, "Maybe you could fix things with Lily?" _Sirius is going to kill me_, James thought, hiding a smile.

Snape simply gave him a surprised look so James continued, "I could tell you where the Heads Common Room is...if you want."

Snape's shock increased before he mentally shrugged,_ Why not?_ "Thanks."

James then proceeded to tell Snape directions in a sub-conscious matter, as though not realizing what he was doing. _Here_ _was his worst enemy and he was trying to help him make amends with his girlfriend!_

As the two of them were about to go their separate ways, Snape said quietly, "Thanks Potter..."

James smiled and watched him walk away, still a bit shocked at what the two of them had done.

-----------

"Snape wants to talk to you," James told Lily as he rejoined his friends.

"What about?" Lily almost groaned.

James shrugged and lied, "Dunno."

"If he lectures me about my choice and boyfriends again _I'm_ going to punch him in the nose."

Sirius burst into applause, startling his friends before hugging Lily, "I love you, Evans!"

Lily laughed and patted him on the back awkwardly as James shouted jokingly, "Oi!"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and hugged Lily tighter, kissing her on the cheek.

"Watch it!" James said in a mock-menacing voice. Lily rolled her eyes and pushed Sirius off her.

Remus smiled at them and said to Sirius, "Better watch it mate. Between Prongs and Lily, I'm sure you could be on the receiving end of some pretty nasty hexes."

Sirius looked from James, who was pretending to be angry to an annoyed-looking Lily and shrugged, "They wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yeah?" James asked.

"Please, Prongsie, you both know you love me far to much to do me any harm."

"Love you? Impossible," Lily replied.

Sirius put on his best offended look and lay his head down on the table, burying his face in his arms as he broke in fake sobs.

"Always the melodramatic one," Remus said softly, rolling his eyes.

-------

Snape stared at the portrait of the Gryffindor crest uncertainly, Potter hadn't told him the password.

"Yes?" the lion spoke suddenly, startling him.

"Could you get the Head Girl?" Snape asked.

"Why don't you?" the portrait replied, swinging open.

_That was easy_, Snape thought, murmuring his 'thanks' as he entered.

**A/N: I really did plan to write more on the chapter but I have to go back to school tomorrow (and all my binders are at my mom's -_-) so I need to stop staying up until 2 in the morning writing (Yes, I do that, can you say 'dedication' or maybe 'obsession'?). But I am going to start the next chapter after I post this one, but I'll probably get distracted and not finish it.  
**

**I've also finished the 1st chapter of the Marauder's re-write story. I'm going to leave this Marauders up, so you can still come read it whenever you want to and for all the new chapters I guess I'll put in the author's note how much of the chapter is new stuff (For example, the re-write of the first chapter is much longer and starts out with Remus talking to his dad, and then Sirius and James come in later on the train. It does still include the discussion about Remus' last name being close to "wolf" in Latin...and then the Marauders do something to earn them a detention before they even get to school)**

**Here's a few more things from the werewolf list, I'm going to put a few extra because the first one isn't very interesting:**

**_-Think that silver bothers them (that's a rumor)_**

**_-Mistake them for big, wolfy, teddy bears; thay have major teeth!_**

**_-Try to kill them (you cruel person!) by shooting them with a silver bullet; it won't work and may just result in your death_**

**_-Go to a dog park_**

**_-Try to train them (they don't make good family pets, to say the least)_**

**_-Overcook their meat (they like it raw, very raw) _**

**_-Try to get them to eat from a dog bowl (they'll throw it at you)_**

**_-Assume their bark is worse than their bite_**

**Review?  
**


	108. Remus' Arse

**A/N: Sadly, the chapter title is just related to the following Author's Note, not the story. Sorry. xD**  
**  
I'm stealing some one's (I'm really sorry that I forgot you're username!) disclaimer because it amused **Renesmee-worththefight **and I and may or may not have provoked a discussion about how Remus has a nice arse. xD**

**"Disclaimer: JK Rowling does not own my ass, she owns the asses of her various characters of the Harry Potter world. I wish I owned their asses (especially Sirius' or Remus') but I don't so there. All asses are property of JK Rowling. Yeah. Lucky her.**" **-By the person whose username I cannot remember (I even tried Googleing the disclaimer but couldn't find it, so don't say I didn't try) **

**-----**

Snape stumbled through the portrait hole uncertainly and was met with a growl.

He pointedly ignored Sirius and said to James, "Not very good security you've got here, Potter."

"After I realized I hadn't given you the password, I asked the portrait to let you in when you came," James replied, ignoring the fact that the comment was meant to make fun of him.

"Where's Lily?"

James nodded towards the direction of the small hallway, watching as Snape walked hurriedly from the room, ignoring Sirius' loud protest of, "What the hell?!"

-----

Snape knocked nervously on Lily's door and heard her voice welcoming him in.

"Severus?" She asked, looking surprised.

"I'm guessing Potter didn't tell you I was coming."

"He said you wanted to talk to me but not that I could expect you in my room."

"Figures."

"So, what do you want?"

Her voice sounded dangerous so Snape said cautiously, "I'm not here to tell you off again. All this was actually Potter's idea."

"Really?" Lily said in disbelief.

Snape nodded slightly and said quietly, "Ever since the Defense OWL, I've been a complete arse to you, Lily."

"I've noticed," Lily replied.

"I truly am sorry for everything, starting with when I called you mudblood."

Lily avoided looking at his guilt-ridden face and felt her anger rising, "When you _first_ called my mudblood, Severus. The Defense OWL wasn't the last time. You've called me 'mudblood' more times than I can count, mainly around your nasty Death Eater friends!"

Snape winced and continued in a strained voice, "I'm sorry, Lily, I just-"

"Didn't want to ruin your Dark Arts-loving image that your friends have of you?"

"I don't think of them as my friends! I think of _you_ as my friend. At least, I used to."

"Sev, I've already told you. It doesn't matter whether you like them or not, hanging out with them is having an effect on you."

Snape realized he wasn't going to change her mind so he said sadly, "Potter really seems to care a lot about you, Lily. He even seems to want to make decisions that aren't going to make him happy but might make _you_ happy, such as telling me to try and fix things with you. I know you are perfectly capable of handling things yourself but please don't let him hurt you."

Lily frowned and said seriously, "The only one hurting me right now is _you_, Severus."

"I know," Snape said sadly, giving Lily one last _I'm sorry_ look before leaving.

----

_James nodded towards the direction of the small hallway, watching as Snape walked hurriedly from the room, and ignoring Sirius' loud protest of, "What the hell?!" _

"Why are you being so bloody nice to him?" Sirius asked, furious.

"Well, I doubt being cruel to him is going to make Lily happy," James replied.

"He's our _enemy, _Prongs!"

"I'm not an idiot, Padfoot. All I did was suggest he make amends with Lily. She's told me before how she used to be friends with him and he seems to want what's best for her, so I didn't see any reason for them not to be friends."

"How about the fact that he's probably going to be a Death Eater one day?"

"I know he's in Slytherain and he seems to have nothing better to do except learn dark spells and tease Moony about his Furry Little Problem. He could do with a bit of shampoo in his hair as well."

Sirius smirked and was about to reply when he heard Lily shouting from her room. He paused to try and catch what he was saying.

A few minutes later, Snape reappeared, looking upset. Without saying a word to the two Marauders, he left.

"It doesn't look like they made up, mate," Sirius said.

James shrugged, "He probably just went and made Lily angry again."

"Which is never a very smart thing to do," Sirius said.

**A/N: -sigh- This one probably isn't much longer than the other one, sorry. :(**

**I really need some ideas for this fic because I'm running low.**

**I do have a chapter and a half finished that's set at the VERY end of this year (As in, the Marauders graduation) as well as a chapter that's set post-Hogwarts. I'm not sure if I'm going to post the one set after Hogwarts yet, because it involves some stuff that's in the prequel.**

**Oh, I suppose I should give you a few things from the list as well, then....**

**_-Let them get a hold of your slippers_**

**_-Give them a stuffed animal_**

**_-Give them a flea collar (wouldn't you be offended is someone implied you had fleas?)_**

**_-Give them a collar, complete with a name, address, and phone number and claim it's so the don't get lost._**


	109. The Start of Chaos

"Hey," Sirius repeated again, demanding his friends' attention. His attempts had thus far gone ignored and he had lost count of how many times he had asked for their attention.

James was absorbed in his Potions essay, oblivious to the world around him as he tried to make it better. Remus was reading a book and Peter was currently absent from the room so Sirius didn't even have him for company.

"You guys!" Sirius said, raising his voice. Remus glanced over the top of the book at him momentarily but ducked his head again seconds later.

"PRONGS! MOONY! LISTEN TO ME!" Sirius shouted.

James jumped in alarm, bumping into the table and spilling ink all over his essay as Remus nearly dropped his book.

The two them glared at Sirius and asked, annoyed, "What?"

"I'm bored."

James shot Sirius an exasperated look as he tried to get the ink off his parchment.

"I was thinking we should pull a prank, Prongsie. It's been a while and we need to pull one before the Christmas holidays," Sirius said.

Remus took James' parchment from him and properly got the ink off as James said to Sirius, "Alright, but not Snape."

"Why not?" Sirius growled, a dangerous look on his face.

"Just not right now, Padfoot. Let's give him a break for a day or two, okay? Besides, I've got a more fun, draw-out idea."

"You make it sound like a form of torture," Sirius said, laughing as he gave James a curious look.

James smirked and asked Remus, "You in, Moony?"

"What are you going to do, kick me out if I'm not?"

"We might. You may listen in and ruin the surprise for everyone," Sirius said, eying Remus with suspicion.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm in."

The three of them leaned over the coffee table as they scribbled ideas on a piece of parchment and were later joined by Peter.

The plan, it turned out, was to pull a prank on every staff member at Hogwarts that they had ever come into contact with, ranging from Madame Pince to Dumbledore himself (the latter had taken Remus a lot of persuasion to go along with).

"Are we just going to do them in order?" Sirius asked, "Starting with McGonagall and going down the list as we have the teachers in our classes?"

"I suppose," James agreed, adjusting the bag on his shoulder as he approached the Transfiguration class room.

"I still don't think McGonagall's prank is a good idea," Remus said worriedly.

"Relax Moony," James said with a calm smile, pushing open the door.

McGonagall was sitting at her desk, mulling over some papers when they walked in and looked up at them in surprise.

"Hello, Minnie!" Sirius said cheerily, glancing around at all the empty seats, "We're early for once, how about that?"

"Don't I get enough of you four as it is?" She muttered under her breath.

Remus' eyes widen in surprise at her words (being the only one that heard) and he spluttered momentarily before attempting (in vain) to hide his laughter behind his hand.

McGonagall gave him a stunned look and blushed as James and Sirius gave Remus' shaking shoulders a curious glance before going back to the prank-parchment.

"Ready?" James asked, leaning to whisper to Remus and Peter who were sitting in front of him and Sirius.

They both gave very small nods and took out their wands, hiding them from view under the table.

"Go," James instructed.

Remus pointed his wand at the front of the room and McGonagall suddenly disappeared from view behind her desk, much to the students' surprise.

A confused mew could be heard before Sirius took his wand and levitated a tabby cat up onto the desk.

The cat-animagus' eyes widened before it glared furiously at the four Marauders. The students all fell quiet and watched eagerly to see what the Marauders had in store.

Peter waved his wand, making a big, rather ridiculous-looking bow tie itself around the cat's neck.

"Aw, you look so cute, Minnie!" Sirius jeered, approaching the cat. The other students were all still slightly stunned but most of them were smiling at the harassment their professor was receiving.

"Wouldn't do that, mate," James warned as he raised a camera and snapped a picture of his stunned teacher.

McGonagall hissed fiercely at Sirius as he approached.

"What's the matter, Minnie? Cat got you tongue?" Sirius reached a hand out towards the cat and it swiped a clawed paw at him before his teacher reappeared, clutching the bow in her hand.

"Detention, all four of you. I want to see each of you in my office every Saturday until the Christmas holidays," she said angrily, glaring at them each and pointing a finger at Sirius' desk, demanding he return to it.

Sirius walked back to his desk, fussing over his hand which had been clawed open by the cat-animagus. He shot McGonagall a look of mock-hurt before grinning at his fellow Marauders.

**A/N: There's quite the large list of professor's they're going to have to prank, so I can use suggestions if you have them.**

**I've written three chapters about Remus' dad (John) which I'll probably never post as fics (because they aren't really fanfiction stories due to the fact that there aren't any of JKR's characters in them) but if any one wants to read them, I can maybe post them at the end of my chapters? The first one is about how John and Remus' mother (who I've dubbed 'Jane', but it may change if I find a better suggestion) first met, the second is where John reveals to Jane that he's a wizard (Jane being a muggle).**

**The third one may end up posted in the prequel because it tells about how John angered Greyback (and involves a scene with Greyback's patronus that I'm quite proud of).**

**Anyway, review, please? If you're interested in reading about John (who is my favorite character that I've "created"), tell me! **


	110. Vector, Sprout and Slughorn

** A/N: There's a small (originally unintentional) reference to The Who in this chapter (hint: it's the name of an album) that I made sure to include (after adding in the bit about Sprout) when I realized I used it the first time.**  
**  
The first part of the chapter is set in the Great Hall, I don't think I made it all that clear.**

"You do realize, the way this is going, we're going to have detention for the rest our lives, right?" Remus said, throwing a picture onto the table in front of his fellow Marauders.

Sirius picked up the picture which showed Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, with an expression that was an amusing mixture of shock, fury and embarrassment.

Laughing, Sirius asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Not much," Remus admitted, "He hates me anyway so it wasn't all that hard to provoke him."

"Vector hates you?" James asked, finding the idea of_ anyone _hating Remus relatively impossible.

Remus nodded and hesitated momentarily before going on, "Because of my furry little problem."

"That's dumb. How many detentions did you get?" Peter asked.

"Something like five times a week until NEWTs," Remus muttered, glaring a little at the picture.

"Until NEWTs?" James repeated, shocked.

"He really does hate you," Sirius agreed.

Remus nodded, "He said that, because I wouldn't be able to do them around the full moon, I had to do extra. Apparently a few full moons equal a few _months_ to him."

"That's not fair, you should tell Minnie," Sirius said.

Remus shook his head, "We still have about ten teachers left; I would've gotten detention for those days anyway."

Sirius and James opened there mouths to retort but where cut of with a look from Remus, who changed the subject, "What did you do to Sprout?"

James felt in the pocket of his robes and handed Remus a photo.

The professor was_ green_. She also had vines wrapping around her arms, legs and torso, giving her a very plant-like look.

"You made her name more fitting, I see," Remus said, smirking.

"Precisely!"

"How many detentions did this earn you?"

"She let us off easy," James said.

"Two weeks," Peter added.

"Helping plant mandrake seedlings," Sirius muttered, "I hated the mandrake lesson in second year."

Lowering his voice, Remus said, "At least you don't have werewolf hearing."

"True," Sirius said, looking a little happier.

"Who's next?" Remus asked.

"Slughorn," James replied, smirking.

"I've got an idea for him," Sirius said, leaning forward to keep any outsiders from hearing.

---

Horace Slughorn gazed suspiciously at the Marauders as they entered. He had heard that they were targeting professors and he wasn't looking forward to whatever they may have in store for him.

"Hello Sluggy!" James called, waving frantically at the professor.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Slughorn replied dryly.

Giving Slughorn a frighteningly mischievous smile, James took his seat with Sirius, waiting for the rest of the class to come in and for Slughorn to start teaching.

---

The class was supposed to be working on a rather difficult NEWT level potion but the Marauders (mainly Sirius) had more interesting plans.

"Accio crystallized pineapple," Sirius said, not bothering to keep his voice down. From various (and in some cases, rather odd) places in the room, boxes of the sweet came zooming towards him.

Yelping, he ducked under the table as the pile of crystallized pineapple landed on the table he was sharing with James.

Sirius looked up to see Slughorn's horrified face before he grabbed for a few boxes, tossing them to the other Marauders.

The four of them exchanged a look before promptly upending the boxes over their cauldrons, making the pineapple tumble unceremoniously into the bubbling potion below.

Slughorn stood rooted to the spot, transfixed by his own horror as the Marauders all grabbed another box, doing the same with it.

The professor soon came to the realization that the Marauders were going to dispose of all his crystallized pineapple if he didn't do _something_ so he approached them slowly, as if prepared for an attack.

"What is it, Professor?" Sirius asked as Slughorn stopped in front of his desk.

"We're a little busy here," James added, grabbing another box.

"What _are_ you doing?" Slughorn asked, not able to think of anything else to say.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," James said, looking puzzled.

"We're making a potion," Remus added from the table behind his friends'.

"It calls for the stash of your professor's disgusting candy," Sirius finished, pointing at the book, "Luckily, you have so much that we all have plenty to share."

Finally coming to realize that he could easily use magic to fix the situation, Slughorn took out his wand. Waving it, he sent all the boxes zooming back into position.

"Detention, all four of you," he said, "Until Christmas holidays."

"That seems to be a popular choice between the professors, doesn't it?" Sirius asked the other Marauders, waving the picture of an angry Slughorn around before putting it in the pocket of his robes.

**A/N: I gave Peter two whole lines in this chapter! :D**

**I still need suggestions for a bunch of professors (****Dumbledore, Flitwick, Filch, Pince, and Pomfrey and maybe a few others)**

**As for my my stories about Remus' dad: Everyone either wanted to read them or didn't say anything at all. So, here's the first one titled "Cookies".**

**Enjoy and review please, regardless of whether or not you read the following.**

**John sat in the muggle cafe, bored. He was _supposed_ to be working on a paper for the Ministry and had came to the cafe hoping that the sweet smells of coffee, hot chocolate, and baked goods would inspire him somehow. They were only making his stomach growl with hunger.**

**Abandoning his paper once more, he glanced around the small, warm room at the occupants.**

**He spotted a woman sitting nearby, eating a chocolate chip cookie with a look of pure bliss on her face._ Must be a good cookie_, John thought, smirking.**

**She had long, dark hair that went well with her chocolate-colored eyes. She seemed to feel his gaze on her and looked directly at him, their eyes locking.**

**John blushed as he quickly averted his gaze to the window, still able to see her out of the corner of his eye.**

**Shortly after he saw her go back to her sweets, his gaze fell on her once more, wondering why she was so interesting to him. Her appearance was really quite ordinary. She was wearing simple jeans and t-shirt. Her jacket and bag (which featured a muggle musician that John faintly recognized) were draped over her chair, waiting for her departure.**

**When he drew his attention back to her face, he realized with alarm that she had been watching him stare at her for Merlin knows how long.**

**He hid his panic when he saw her nod to herself, as though making a decision, before getting up and grabbing her belongings, walking over to him.**

**He was just thinking about all the horrible ways she was going to tell him off, when she reached his table and placed her bag and jacket on their previous position on the chair.**

**---**

**Jane closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself as she took a bite out of the warm cookie. They really were the best she'd ever had besides those that her mother used to make.**

**When she opened her eyes she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a man looking in her direction.**

**_Is he looking at me?_ She thought to herself. Jane turned towards him, their eyes meeting. The man quickly averted his gaze, blushing slightly.**

**She turned to look at him (he_ had _been staring at her, she was allowed to return the favor).**

**He had light-colored, sandy brown hair that partially hung in front of his face. She saw him shake his head, as if out of habit, and his hair fell out of his eyes, which were blue.**

**His gaze was fixed pointedly out the window but she figured he could probably see her out of the corner of his eye.**

**Curious about what he would do, she returned to her cookies.**

**Once again, he went back to staring at her. She looked at him, expecting him to look away, but his attention remained fixed on her.**

**When he raised his gaze to her face, he saw that she had been watching him stare at her. She smothered a laugh at the look of horror that momentarily crossed his face.**

**She nodded to herself before standing, gathering her things and walking over to join him**

**---**

**John watched as she sat across from him, a small smile on her lips. _A smile?_**

**"Jane," she stated calmly, taking a bite out of one of the cookies she had brought her.**

**"John," John replied, trying to hide how shocked he was.**

**She smiled and said happily, "How about that? We've got a nice 'J' thing going here."**

**He blushed and she went on, "So, John...care to enlighten me on why you were staring?"**

**His blush deepened and he said uncertainly, "My paper I'm supposed to be working on was boring, so I glanced around and noticed you and the way you were eating your cookie."**

**She smirked and took another bite of the cookie, mirroring the expression he had first seen on her face; her eyes were closed, her face relaxed with a happy smile lighting up her features, "I'm quite the chocolate addict."**

**"Oh?" He asked, interested. He had never really overly cared for chocolate the way she seemed to and he found it an fascinating quirk.**

**"You have no idea," She replied, holding out the bag of cookies to him, "Want one?"**

**John took one, murmuring his thanks as she studied him while she took small bite of the cookie, as though to savor it.**

**The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Jane said, "What's that paper on, then?"**

**She couldn't see his small writing very well so she leaned in a bit, causing John to cover the paper with his arms, "Just something for work, it's not very interesting."**

**"I'll help you," she insisted. Before John realized what she was doing she tugged the paper out from under his arms and looked at it, asking skeptically, "Werewolves?"**

**John nodded, hurriedly thinking up an excuse, "It's some silly thing my boss came up with. He gave us each a mythical creature and we had to write about what crimes and problems it would cause in society."_ Not bad_, John congratulated himself.**

**"So, you're a policeman?" She guessed wildly.**

**"Something like that," John agreed .A policeman was about as close as the muggle world got to his job in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.**

**"Well, I don't know much about werewolves," Jane said, handing him back his paper. She glanced at her watch and saw that she was going to have to leave for her own job soon.**

**"Do you come her often?"**

**John was a bit taken aback by her sudden subject change and said, "Pretty much everyday."**

**"Good," she replied, smiling.**

**"Why?"**

**"I liked talking to you. Maybe we can do it again somewhere besides this cramped cafe?"**

**"I'd like that," John replied with smile, watching her get her things before waving goodbye as she left.**


	111. Filch and Pomfrey

The Marauders had a free period next so they all decided to target the staff members that weren't their teachers, starting with Filch.

"Ideas?" Sirius asked, looking thoughtfully at Filch's office door.

"He isn't in there is he?" Remus asked. It would be just their luck if Filch came out and caught them before they could even do anything.

"No," James replied, pulling out the map and handing it to Peter, "Keep watch for him and Mrs. Norris, Wormy."

Peter nodded and, putting on a determined look, sat down with his back against the wall, bent over the map.

"So, ideas?" Sirius repeated, looking at James and Remus.

"I've got one," Remus said, glancing out a window. It had been raining most of the day and the grounds were extremely muddy. Gesturing to the mud, he drew his wand, "Prongs, a little help?"

James tugged his wand out of his pocket as well and Sirius huffed, "What about me?"

"Go get one of those nifflers Kettleborn was using for his fourth year classes," James suggested, grinning mischievously.

"Hurry," Remus added, glancing down at the map worriedly.

Sirius took off, transforming into his animagus while he ran.

---

"He's coming," Peter squeaked, hurriedly closing the map and poking his head into Filch's office to make sure his friends had heard him.

"Done over there, Pads?" James asked, carefully avoiding the mud that they had successfully strewn all over the room, some of it accumulating in deep puddles. Sirius was standing beside Filch's desk (beneath the well-polished manacles that were once used on students), murmuring a spell over one of the drawers before nodding his head in approval at what he'd done.

"What are you doing in there?" Filch's wheezy voice called as he approached the door and heard them talking inside.

The Marauders exchanged glances before heading for the door, Sirius holding it open and bowing low to Filch as he and Mrs. Norris started to enter.

Filch gave him a disgusted, suspicious look before his eyes fell on his destroyed office.

James lightly pushed him further in, making the caretaker stumble momentarily. As soon as Filch's feet hit the floor of his office, the drawer of his desk flew open and the niffler Sirius had planted leapt out.

It immediately caught sight of a shiny chain around Mrs. Norris' neck and headed in her direction, tackling the dust-colored cat into the mud as it fought to break the chain loose. Filch let out a howl of disgust and fear.

"This is too great," Sirius said, laughing and tossing Remus, who was the only one not doubled over with laughter (but still grinning), the camera.

Remus snapped a picture of the niffler and cat brawling before noticing something on Filch's wrist. Whispering, he said to James, "Isn't that the watch we gave Aubrey?"

"The one we charmed with Wartcap Powder?" James asked, eyes wide before he started laughing again when the niffler got the chain and lunged for the watch on Filch's wrist.

Remus nodded before asking tentatively, "When was it supposed to go off?"

"About half an hour after it's put on the wearer's wrist."

Snapping a picture of the hysterical Filch (who had managed to step in one of the foot-deep mud puddles and was struggling to get free), Remus motioned for the others to follow him out, Filch yelling at them furiously as they departed.

"Pince is next, isn't she?" Remus asked as they stood in the hall.

James nodded and looked at his watch, "We've got about an hour until Charms."

"That's enough time, isn't it?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"Probably," Sirius said, thinking, "The Hospital Wing is closer; should we do Poppy's prank first?"

"Do we even know what we're doing to her?" Remus asked, heading toward the Hospital Wing.

"Nope," James replied, still smiling, "I guess we'll figure it out on the way."

--

When the Marauders pushed open the doors in the Hospital Wings they exchanged stunned looks before bursting out laughing.

Each teacher they had pranked so far was in the room, looking various levels of stressed.

Both Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn were seated on a hospital bed. Sprout was no longer covered in vines but she her skin was still a faint green color. Slughorn seemed to be having some sort of nervous breakdown, muttering under his breath about crystallized pineapple.

McGonagall and Vector were standing near them, the latter talking animatedly with a furious expression on his face.

Filch had somehow managed to unstick himself from the mud and beat the Marauders up. He was sitting on a third bed, examining his hand (which was covered with a disgusting pus-colored crust). A frazzled-looking Mrs. Norris was sitting at his feet, missing patches of her fur from the struggle with the niffler.

"I think this is prank enough for Pomfrey," Remus said, watching as the medi-witch bustled about the room, looking stressed.

Sirius took the camera from Remus hands and snapped a picture of the scene before nodding in agreement with James and Peter.

They slowly backed out of the room, trying to avoid being seen. Once safety in the hall, they started laughing again before heading towards the library, exchanging ideas.

**A/N: I finished this just in time to watch _Mantracker _(which I watched for the first time today and thought it was really cool). I don't know what they're going to do to Madame Pince, so any suggestions there would be greatly appreciated (and will probably prompt me to update faster).**

**Here's the second (and, for now, the last) story about John and Jane (I'm really glad so many of you liked them! :D), in which John tells Jane he's a wizard. It's appropriately titled "The Reveal".**

**_He had to tell her but he just didn't know how. John buried his face in his hands and thought. It wasn't really the kind of thing that came up in conversation between them, there was no reason for it to._**

**_He was always careful not to reveal anything around her. He never used magic unless he thought it was absolutely necessary. He had all his books that would be hard to explain (such as potions books) disguised as something else. He even avoided leaving quills and parchment lying around, getting used to writing with notebook paper and a pen in her presence._**

**_The closest she had come to even being suspicious about anything was the day when they first met when he had had the paper about werewolves._**

**_He was going to tell her today, somehow, that he was a wizard._**

**_-----_**

**_"Remember that paper I was working on when we first met?" John asked randomly, staring into the fire in front of them._**

**_"The one about werewolves?" Jane replied, looking up at him expectantly. They were sitting beside each other on the couch and she had her head resting on his shoulder._**

**_John nodded. He paused before stating seriously, "Werewolves are real."_**

**_"What?" She asked, clearly thinking he was joking as she smiled at him._**

**_"I'm not kidding. A lot of things you think too be myths and legends are all very real."_**

**_"Like unicorns and elves?" She asked, humoring him._**

**_John nodded slowly, recognizing the tone of her voice as the one she used when she wasn't buying a word he was saying, "They're real as well." Get on with it already, he thought; he didn't want to waste time discussing magical creatures, he needed to get to the point, "And I'm a wizard."_**

**_"A what?" She was looking at him like he was crazy._**

**_"A wizard," he pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it away from them, making colorful light emit from it._**

**_She didn't seem impressed; she was looking at his wand as though it was toy he had bought to make his elaborate gag better._**

**_He sighed, "What's something you think only a wizard would be able to do?"_**

**_She shrugged._**

**_He thought for a moment before rapping himself over the head with his wand, casting a disillusion charm. Jane gasped as he blended with the background._**

**_She stared at it with wide, shocked eyes and turned to him and said, "You're serious."_**

**_He undid the charm, making himself visible, and nodded._**

**_"Are there more of you? How come no one else know about magic?"_**

**_"There's probably about as many magical people as their are muggles, that's non-magic people. We stay hidden."_**

**_"Muggles? Isn't that appealing."_**

**_John smiled as she continued, "But why do you stay hidden?"_**

**_"Can you imagine what it would be like if muggles knew about us? They would always be wanting us to solve our problems for them, and there's only so much magic could do. The wizarding world has it's fair share of troubles as well."_**

**_"The wizarding world?"_**

**_"There's loads of magical places that are hidden from muggles. We have our own hospitals, schools, banks, shops, and even sports."_**

**_"Schools? Like magic schools? Did you go to one?"_**

**_John smiled fondly and nodded, remembering Hogwarts. He stretched out on the couch beside Jane and prepared himself to tell her about, well, everything._**

**A/N: As always, review please (and leave suggestions for pranks, if you have them).  
_  
_**


	112. Nerdy Smartness

**A/N: How about a quote?**

**_"A warning: If you rip, tear, shred, bend, fold, deface, disfigure, smear, smudge, throw, drop, or in any other manner damage, mistreat, or show lack of respect towards this book, the consequences will be as awful as it it within my power to make them."_  
-- Irma Pince, written inside a library book**

**

* * *

**

&-&-&-&

"Ready?" Sirius asked, ducking behind a desk in the library and looking at his fellow Marauders (which were all ducked behind various pieces of furniture as well).

The others nodded and all four simultaneously waved their wands.

&-&-&-&

* * *

Irma Pince looked up as she heard a faint popping sound and her eyes widened in horror, all of the books on the library shelves were gone.

She immediately stood, throwing down the book she had been reading and hurriedly running around her desk, looking for the culprit (or, more likely, the four Marauder culprit_s_).

She spotted the leg of someone's trousers sticking out from under a desk and walked over, going behind the desk so that she was looking down at the person.

"Sirius Black," she growled, causing the Marauder to cease his laughing and look up at her with wide eyes before he scrambled to his feet.

"Madame Pince," Sirius replied, struggling to keep a straight face. He yelped as she grabbed his ear.

"What'd you do with my books?" the librarian hissed, tugging Sirius' ear once.

"It's just a charm!" Sirius yelled with a wince, "They only appear invisible, if you touch the shelves, they're still there." He glanced around desperately for his fellow Marauders and spotted the three of them hiding near by, watching and snickering. _Some friends they are. _

Madame Pince turned and, pulling Sirius by his ear, walked over to one of the shelves, running a hand along it and feeling the books' spines, "When will it wear off?"

"About an hour or so."

She nodded slowly and headed for the door, pulling Sirius along and murmuring about taking him to his Head of House.

Remus, James and Peter, decided to leave then too, trailing behind Sirius and Pince at a considerable distance.

"Hurry up, Moony," James hissed as the werewolf paused, having had a bar of chocolate fall out of his cloak pocket.

James and Peter hurriedly dove behind a desk as Madame Pince turned around, her eyes locking on the bar of chocolate in Remus' hand, "No chocolate in the library, Lupin!"

"Yes, ma'am." Remus said, stowing it back in his pocket before looking at Sirius as though he had just noticed him and giving him a look of mock surprise, "Sirius?"

"Moony," Sirius replied, trying to nod in acknowledgment before wincing as it caused another pull on his ear.

"If you'll excuse us, Mr. Lupin," Madame Pince said, pulling Sirius forward, murmuring about taking him to his Head of House.

Sirius tried to break her grip before he gave in, trailing along. He looked back at Remus and saw Peter and James emerging from under the desk to stand beside him. The later snapped a picture of Sirius and Pince before Sirius was pulled from the library.

&-&-&-&

* * *

"Thanks for the help, guys." Sirius growled, approaching the group of couches and chairs where his so-called friends were sitting.

"No problem, mate." James said, smirking as he put his feet up on the table (only to have Remus knock them off).

"Here you go." Peter said, holding out a picture to Sirius.

Sirius took it and glowered down at the reminder of his library escapade before tearing it into tiny pieces.

"That's alright." James said, "We made copies."

Sirius groaned and flopped down on the couch beside James, "You know what I got as a detention?"

The other Marauders shook their heads and Sirius muttered, "Inventory. I have to take inventory of _every single book_ in the library without magic. Do you know how many books there are in there?"

"About a quarter of a million," Remus said, before realizing that Sirius had meant for it to be a rhetorical question.

Sirius groaned again , "A quarter of a million? That's a _lot_ of books to take inventory of." He paused before staring at Remus, "Wait-you _knew_ that?"

"Well, as much time as he spends in the library, is it really surprising?" James asked.

Sirius grinned, "He's probably read them all too."

Remus sighed, exasperated, "I know because it's in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"So, even _you're _not such a huge nerd that you've read every book in the Hogwarts library?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Thank you, Padfoot," Remus replied, dryly.

"No problem, mate," Sirius said, getting up and sitting beside Remus, throwing an arm around the werewolf's shoulders, "How about sharing some of that chocolate I saw you with?"

Remus arched an eyebrow, "You expect me to share with you after you made fun of me?"

"I wasn't making fun," Sirius explained, "I was boasting your nerdy smartness."

"Intelligence." Remus corrected.

"See? You're very smart, Moony."

"But you think I'm going to be stupid enough to offer you a share of _my_ chocolate? If I attempt to share with you, Padfoot, you'll take it all."

"Will not!" Sirius protested as Remus stood, heading for the portrait hole, "Where are you going?"

"Charms," Remus replied, "We're late."

&-&-&-&

* * *

**A/N: So, Flitwick is next. Any ideas?**

**Sorry it's been longer since this update. My mom isn't working at the moment so she's been getting me from school instead of getting me at my dad's a few hours after I've gotten home from school. She doesn't have Internet and, since I haven't been to my dad's after school as much, I haven't had as much time to write.**

**(also, fanfiction keeps deleting my line-things that separate the scene changes so that's why there's the **&-&-&-&)

**As always, review please. **


	113. So,THAT'S what happened to it

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile but I've been focusing more on drawing than writing lately. I also got an idea for an original story so I've been occasionally working on it. **

**  
Oh, and Ellie (Blue-Eyed-Lily), you'll find out what happened to that niffler in this chapter. ;)**

Flashback:

"Where are you going?"

"Charms," Remus replied, "We're late."

- - -

James, Sirius and Peter, all exchanged looks before leaping up, slinging their bags over their shoulders and following Remus.

"Just going to leave us behind, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Remus replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's not very ni-", Sirius' reply was cut off by Peter's loud yell.

The other three Marauders looked over at Peter to see that a niffler, which had just leapt from the shadows, was heartily trying to gnaw off Peter's watch.

"Isn't that the niffler we used on Filch?" James asked, looking curiously at the animal.

"I think so," Sirius replied.

"You guys!" Peter yelled, using his niffler-free hand to try and force the creature away, "A little help here?"

"Take off your watch, Peter," Remus said, coming closer and taking off his own watch to keep the niffler from attacking him.

Peter struggled, one-handed, and managed to pull his watch over his wrist, only to have the niffler snatch it, leap down, and take off running.

Sirius and James both ran after it as Remus motioned for Peter to extend his hand, taking out his wand to fix the niffler-inflicted wounds.

"Thanks, Moony," Peter said, rubbing his wrist as James and Sirius came back over.

"What're we going to do with this?" Sirius asked, holding up the niffler (which was clutching Peter's watch in it's front paws).

Peter looked up from his wrist and immediately recoiled, "What do you mean 'what are we going to do with it'?"

"Well, we can't just let it roam around the halls," James said.

"I suppose we could take him to Hagrid's," Remus said, looking at the niffler.

"Until then?"

Remus shrugged, "Put it in your bag."

"My bag? It was your idea."

Remus rolled his eyes and opened his bag, looking for anything that the niffler might try and take if put inside it.

Removing a brightly-wrapped Honeyduke's chocolate bar and a book with a shiny, somewhat reflective cover, Remus took the niffler and dropped into his bag.

"What about my watch?" Peter asked as the niffler let out a small noise of protest, clutching the watch protectively.

"You'll have to get it back later, when we give this-", Remus gestured to his bag before carefully placing it over his shoulder,"-to Hagrid."

Peter frowned before picking up his bag as Remus glanced at his watch, "We are so late for Charms."

--

"Nice of you four to finally join us," Flitwick's somewhat squeaky voice called as the four Marauders entered the room.

Sirius fought momentarily with the urge to tell Flitwick how it was, indeed, very nice of them to join him. He grabbed onto one of the straps on Remus' bag and tugged him closer, reaching inside and pulling out the niffler, "We had a bit of a problem with this."

Peter held up his wrist to emphasize as Flitwick said, "I think Mr. Filch said something about a niffler."

"This is it," Sirius said, carefully setting the niffler back into Remus' bag.

"He asked the staff to bring it to him if we found it."

The Marauders all exchanged a worried look at the niffler's expense as Remus said, "We were planning on taking it to Hagrid after class, Professor."

Flitwick watched them for a moment before nodding, "I think that'll do. Now, if the four of you would take your seats, I'd like to resume the lesson."

The moment Flitwick resumed talking, Sirius gave James a worried look.

"We better hurry. Class will be over soon."

James nodded and, stretching out his leg, lightly kicked the back of Remus' chair, causing him to turn around, looking slightly irritated.

"About time we got started, eh?"

Remus frowned, "This is probably going to be on our NEWTs, you know."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Just ask Evans about it later, I'm sure she'll give you an accurate reenactment of the lesson."

Remus sighed and nudged Peter, pulling out his wand and motioning for him to get ready.

"Ready?" James asked in an excited whisper. At his friends' nods he said, "Go."

Then, many things happened at once.

Flitwick's voice suddenly deepened, turning from it's usual squeak to the booming voice of a much bigger man. He stopped talking abruptly in confusion.

Many of the students also let out shrieks as they started to rapidly shrink, stopping when they reached their Professor's height.

It took a few minutes for Flitwick's voice to calm the mass of frantic students and turned to face the Marauders (who had all adorned their best innocent faces).

With a wave of his wand and a murmur, his voice returned to normal. He then glanced at the shrunken students and then at the Marauders, "What's the counter-curse?"

"But, Professor-" James whined.

"-we were only trying to make you feel more comfortable!" Sirius finished.

Flitwick gave the two of them a small smile, "That's very nice of you but I quite like looking up to my students. I just wish they would be a bit more admirable and less trouble-making."

The Marauders all managed to look guilty and Remus waved his wand, making everyone grow to their natural height.

A Slytherian girl sitting in the back near the Marauders let out a sudden, shrill yell, pulling her legs off the floor and into her seat.

"How did it get out?" Sirius asked, watching as the niffler shot the girl an annoyed, slightly curious look.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I suppose it just climbed out. I didn't want put any spells on my bag."

He walked over and, giving the girl an apologetic smile, gingerly picked up the niffler and brought it back to his desk.

The bell rang loudly then and Flitwick began rattling off their homework as Remus put the niffler (which wasn't going quietly) back into his bag.

Remus gave the niffler and annoyed look, reaching into his cloak pocket and pulling out the bar of chocolate. He snapped of a piece, gave it to the niffler (which let out a shrill noise of contentment before quieting) and then snapped off another bite which he popped into his mouth.

"What?!" Sirius yelled, "You'll share with the bloody niffler but not me?"

Remus simply smirked and put the chocolate back into his pocket, grabbing his things, "Off to Hagrid's then?"

**A/N: I felt like a visit to Hagrid's was long overdue.**

**I don't really like the prank in this one but I was trying to hurry and get it finished before I got distracted...again. I actually planned on writing this earlier today but, due to the fact the I slept really late. I decided to write it later but, turns out, two of my friends decided that 'later' was a good time to get on Facebook and chat with me. -sigh-**

**Also, the last prank is for one Professor Dumbledore. I plan on doing something to his office but I'm not sure what yet. So, if you'd like, feel free to offer suggestions. :)**

**Anyway, I would much appreciate it if I got some reviews :)  
**


	114. It's not the same!

**A/N: I don't like writing Hagrid's dialogue.**

**And every time I write "Fang" I think about Fang from Maximum Ride xD**

**-  
**_Previously:_**  
**_  
"What?" Sirius yelled, "You'll share with the bloody niffler but not me?"_

_Remus simply smirked and put the chocolate back into his pocket, grabbing his things, "Off to Hagrid's then?"_

Knocking on Hagrid's door, the four Marauders were met with the sound of Fang's booming barks.

Remus felt the niffler's panicked scrabbling through his bag as the door opened and Hagrid appeared, holding the boarhound back to keep him from bolting outside.

Shuffling inside and evasively avoiding Fang's leaps and slobber, the four Marauders sat around Hagrid's huge table.

Fang immediately bounded over to Sirius, placing his huge head in the dog-animagus' lap and drooling all over him.

Remus took his bag and set it on the table, reaching inside to pull out the niffler. With a wary glance at Fang, he put it on the tabletop, turning to Hagrid, "We were wondering if you could do something with this, Hagrid."

"I'm doin' a lesson on nifflers with me fourth years. We'll jus' have to put this one with the others," Hagrid replied, gently picking up the niffler with his huge hands.

The four Marauders all got up and followed him outside (Sirius doing so with some effort, having to shove Fang off him).

Hagrid walked over to a group of cages, each containing two or three nifflers. He placed the Marauders' niffler into one and looked up at the four students.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Sirius said, patting Fang to keep the dog from jumping on him.

"No problem. But I do hope you four will be visitin' a bit more oft'n, eh?" Hagrid replied, looking at them in an almost disapproving manner.

"Of course," James said, glancing at his watch, "But, right now, we have to get back to the castle."

"See you later, Hagrid!" Sirius said, starting to walk back to the castle. The other three Marauders followed him, waving.

"Why did we have to leave?" Peter asked.

"We have to prank Dumbledore now, of course," Sirius said before letting out an 'ugh' of disgust as he swiped some of Fang's slobber off of him.

The other three snickered and Sirius glared at them before raising one of this drool-covered hands and wiping it on James' shirt.

"Oi!"

Rolling his eyes, Remus took out his wand and pointed it Sirius and James, murmuring a spell to rid them of all the slobber.

"You're no fun, Moony." Sirius said , before realizing something, "Are we going to prank Dumbledore_ now_?"

"Of course," James said, "Why?"

"Because dinner just started. If we start on the prank we may not make it back in time to eat." Sirius whined.

In a tone of forced patience, Remus replied, "But if we wait Dumbledore may be in his office so we won't be able to do it. And we can always got to the kitchens."

"It's not the same!" Sirius whined, stomping towards Dumbledore's office.

**A/N: It's short, yeah, but I wanted to go ahead and post it. Sorry for not updating in so long but I _did_ finish my report for my summer reading project and I have been half-working on another _Boredom Attack_ chapter, which is so long over-due that I should have a massive late charge. :/**

Review?


	115. Candy

_"Are we going to prank Dumbledore now?"_  
_"Of course," James said, "Why?"_  
_"Because dinner just started. If we start on the prank we may not make it back in time to eat." Sirius whined._  
_In a tone of forced patience, Remus replied, "But if we wait Dumbledore may be in his office so we won't be able to do it. And we can always got to the kitchens."_  
_"It's not the same!" Sirius whined, stomping towards Dumbledore's office._

-  
When they came to the stone gargoyles, all four Marauders started mumbling the names of every sweet they knew.

The other three Maruaders gave Remus a puzzled look as he rattled of the names of some candies they had never heard of.

He grinned when the gargoyles moved out of the way and looked at his friends, "Dumbledore likes lemon drops. I figured I'd try muggle candies as well."

James, Sirius and Peter exchanged looks before following Remus up the moving staircase.

When they reached the top, Remus was standing in the center of the office, surveying the room.

"To start with," Remus said, dropping his voice to whisper as he looked at the portraits of past headmasters, "I think we should freeze their portraits."

"Like this?" Sirius asked, pointing his wand at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black and freezing him mid-sneeze.

The other three all nodded in approval and drew their wands, waiting for the various headmasters to make an amusing expression before freezing them.

James, Sirius and Peter, all finished with their share of portraits and looked at Remus, who was talking with one of them.

"What are you doing?"

Remus just held up a hand for them to wait and continued talking with the portrait.

As the watched, the man in the portrait made a ridiculous, highly amusing face and Remus grinned, freezing him, "Thanks a lot, mate."

"What was all that about?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently Dexter Fortescue was a prankster when he was at Hogwarts, so I got him to make a good face for us," Remus replied.

"And now the rest of the office." James said, looking around.

-

Albus Dumbledore entered his office, only to be presented with what could be called a candy paradise.

All of the chairs were gone, replaced by giant Bertie Bott's jelly beans (which the Maruaders were all lounging on). His wooden desk was now made entirely of chocolate, the grain in the 'wood' represented by white chocolate (he smiled when he noticed that Remus Lupin's eyes kept flickering to the desk before turning back to gauge Dumbledore's reaction). He noticed the floor gave slightly under his feet and saw that it was made out of a gummy-like substance. A cage made out of licorice wands was sitting beside the desk, housing twenty or so chocolate frogs. The quills on his desk had been replaced with sugar quills, the parchment charmed to look like huge candy wrappers. Dumbledore's many possessions that lined the walls were still there, but each now featured the logos of various candy bars all over them.

"I didn't see any of you at dinner. I'm assuming this is why?" Dumbledore said with a smile, looking at the Marauders.

"Yes, sir." James said.

"You were the last professor we had to prank, you see." Sirius said.

"This is quite nice for a prank, Mr. Black."

Sirius grinned, "Are you going to leave anything like it is?"

Dumbledore smiled, looking around the room (and noticing the frozen portraits, which he laughed at) "Sadly, I can't write with sugar quills and wrapper parchment, and both the frogs and my chocolate desk will melt."

He strode over to the desk and leaned against one of the corners, snapping off a large piece which he held out to Remus, "Here you are Mr. Lupin."

"Thanks Professor." Remus replied, taking the chocolate gladly.

"Would any of you three like something before I turn everything back?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Peter, James and Sirius.

The three of them picked up a few of the various items from around the room as Remus walked over to his bag that was resting up against one of the giant jellybeans. He withdrew the camera and held it up, "Would you mind if we got a picture first, sir?"

"Of course not! Does the camera have a timer so we could all be in it?" Dumbledore replied, still smiling.

Remus nodded and Dumbledore held out a hand for the camera. Remus handed it too him and the headmaster drew his wand, levitating it in front of the door so that most of the room could be seen through the lens.

"Could you go set the timer for us, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked, as the other three Marauders joined him by the desk.

After the five of them had taken their picture, the Marauder's had left and the room was put back to normal, Dumbledore walked around his now-wooden desk and sat down.

He pulled open one of the drawers so he could put away some of the parchment, only to discover it was completely filled with lemon drops. Laughing to himself, he took one and popped it into his mouth.

**A/N: The idea of freezing the portraits I got from youtube xD You can pause a video about anywhere and, if it's someone talking, they're expression is usually funny.**

Sorry it's been longer than usual with my update (and that it wasn't very long). I had to finish my summer reading project. And when I sat down earlier to finish this, my mom called and said Paul McCartney was on TV. So that kept me good and distracted for a few hours.

But, I _do _have something to make up for it. For all the fans of John and Jane, there's a new one below, for those that don't like John and Jane...uh, replace their names with the wizard and muggle of your choice ;)

_December 1958_

"Ready?" John asked, looking at Jane, "We don't _have_ to travel this way if you don't want to."

"I want to see what it's like." Jane replied. She reached for his arm and hooked his elbow in hers.

"You might want to grab on tighter than that. It's not a very _pleasant_ sensation."

She grabbed onto his arm with her free hand as well, pulling him closer.

"Are you sure?" John asked. At her nod, he said, "Alright. You might want to take a deep breath. One, two...three."

Jane felt John's arm slip out of her grasp and started to panic, trying desperately to regain her grip as everything went black. She felt as though she was being pushed at from various directions and wanted desperately to take deep breaths of air but couldn't. She was really starting to get worried when she felt her feet hit the ground and could see her surroundings again. She gasped for air and took a few deep breaths.

John was watching her with concern, "Are you okay?"

"I think I want to go home a different way."

"It takes some getting used to, that's for sure." John replied. He smiled and took her hand, leading her down the street, "But you're on a completely wizarding street now."

Jane, however, wasn't paying attention to him. She was too busy looking around her at all of the stores. The sun had set and most of the shops were closed by now but she could see the window displays because of the streetlights. She glanced up at the nearest one and noticed something _fluttering _inside. She pulled John's hand that was closed around hers, "What is that?"

John followed her gaze, "Fairies. They're what's making the light. I think there's some sort of spell on them though because they're usually not this bright."

"Wow," Jane said, amazed. She looked in the nearest window and saw a book with _eyes and teeth_. She saw a store with owls, sleeping mice, and some sort of fuzzy ball-like creature. She was loving the wizarding world more and more.

"We're nearly there." John said, interrupting her thoughts, "You'll see it when we go around the corner."

Jane felt her breath hitch in astonishment as the rounded the corner. The building was old and castle-like. It had vines and moss growing up the sides of it and would have looked out of place had it been on any other part of the street but, because it was at the end by itself, it had an almost abandoned quality to it. Fairies were clinging to the side of the building, flashing like fireflies and giving it a twinkling effect.

She was so engrossed in the restaurant that she didn't feel John tugging on her hand until he said, "Jane? I thought you were hungry. We have to go _inside_ to eat."

She smiled up at him and nodded, "I'm starved, let's go."

John rolled his eyes, smiling, and led her to the door (which swung open by itself when they reached it).

"Lupin." John said to the man at the reservation desk, who was giving Jane a funny look as she stared around the restaurant in awe.

"Right this way, sir."

-

John smiled as he watched Jane. They had finished eating a while ago but she was still enraptured by the restaurant, occasionally noticing something new that she would point out in excitement. He liked it when they went somewhere in the wizarding world. Jane was usually completely in control when ever they went somewhere but she was possessed with a sense of childlike wonder around anything magical. It was different and John liked how he could teach her about his world and she could do the same with hers.

He glanced around the restaurant again. It was almost completely empty. They're were a few other guests on the other side of the restaurant but, apparently venturing out of your house on a cold December night wasn't something most wizarding families liked.

"Jane?" John asked. She tore her attention away from a fountain at the center of the room (the water would occasionally form the shape of a dolphin or other sea animal for a few seconds) and looked at him.

"We've been dating for a year now and I think it's time to take our relationship to the next step."

She gave him an amused look, "We're already living together. How much further could we go?"

His hand traveled to his pocket, unnoticed by her, "I've introduced you to my world, Jane." He said, pausing to look around the restaurant, his eyes lingering over the fountain (which now had a seagull flying on the top of the water).

She waited for him to go on and he pushed back his chair, puling a small box out of his pocket, "I'd like you to be a part of it...permanently." He saw her eyes widen as he slid out of his chair onto one knee, opening the box, "Would you marry me?"

Jane was momentarily speechless, not realizing she was making John incredibly nervous and uncertain.

"Of course I will!" She said, joining him in the floor so she could hug him and give him a kiss.

He let out a relieved, somewhat shaky laugh and returned her affection gladly, handing her the ring, "I believe this belongs to you."

Jane took it and slid it onto her finger, examining it, "Property of Mrs. Lupin, eh?"

John's face split in a huge grin. He probably looked like a maniacal idiot but he was too happy to care, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Jane replied, smiling.

**Review please?**


	116. Hogsmeade

**A/N: I have had this nearly finished for over a week but I kept forgetting about it. Sorry! xP**

Sirius and Remus had never seen James so nervous (not even in their second year, on the day of the last game of Quidditch season). He had started the day early and spent it so far fussing over his hair in the Gryffindor 7th year boys' dorm.

"It's only Lily," Sirius said irritably as he watched his friend run a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, Prongs, just the girl you've been after the whole time you've attended Hogwarts."

"That's really going to help calm him down, thanks, Moony."

"I'm just saying that I understand why he is nervous, Sirius." Remus said, adding one of his signature eye-rolls, "Unlike you, who just wants him to brush it off."

"Will you two shut up?" James asked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Sirius said, causing Remus to smile.

James frowned and faced the mirror again, lightly fingering his hair.

Remus sighed and walked over to him, "James, it's only a first date, calm down."

"But it's Lily. I can't mess anything up."

"Why not? She's gave you plenty of chances the past six years and she agreed to go out with you in the first place. Clearly she doesn't care that your hair sticks up."

"A lot," Sirius added before he could stop himself.

"What was that about not calming him down?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged, smiling.

James sighed, pulling back his sleeve to check the time, "I guess we should head to the Great Hall."

"Avoid hexing Snape and you'll do fine, James," Remus said with a grin as James return Lily's wave.

James nodded, looking anxious but happy, told his friends good-bye and headed across the Great Hall to join Lily.

"Potter! Where do you think you're going?"

Turning around in confusion, James spotted Minerva McGonagall making her way towards him, "To Hogsmeade, Professor."

"Have you forgotten you and your friends are supposed to serve detention with me every Saturday until the holidays?"

James gaped at her, "But all the Hogsmeade visits are on Saturdays!"

"You should have thought of the before hand, Mr. Potter. I'll be seeing you and your friends in my office shortly. If you should decide not to come, I will add to you detentions, do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor." James muttered. He looked up to see that Sirius and Remus were coming towards him, both frowning; clearly they had forgotten too.

"I'm going to go talk to Lily," James said with a sigh, "Wait here for me?"

"Hey, James," Lily said, "What did Professor McGonagall want?"

Wincing, he replied, "I'm not going to be able to go to Hogsmeade with you. I forgot that I have detention every Saturday until the holidays."

"Every Saturday?"

James nodded, "So, I won't be visiting Hogsmeade anytime soon."

Lily frowned, "Alright. Well, you should probably get to McGonagall before you earn yourself even more detentions."

_-_  
_Padfoot, this is terrible._

The words scrawled themselves on the corner of Sirius' parchment and he replied, _Writing lines may just be my least favorite punishment._

_I don't know. Anything with Filch is nearly unbearable._

The four of them had been writing the phrase_ I will not disrespect my professors, nor any member of the Hogwarts' staff_ for close to an hour.

Writing lines was certainly the most boring punishment and it always went the same way any time the four of them had it together.

Remus, who wrote the neatest and quickest, was dismissed first, followed shortly after by Peter. The two of them would then wait in the hallway, playing exploding snap or entertaining each other in some way until James and Sirius were let out.

They were always last because they got distracted and it took longer for them to write an adequate amount.

"Mr. Lupin, I think that's enough for today," McGonagall said, "The same for you, Mr. Pettigrew. Bring me your parchment and you may leave."

Remus and Peter did as told and made their way out the door.

-  
It was at least another half-hour before McGonagal at last said, "Black, Potter, you can go."

James and Sirius hurriedly brought her their parchment and hurriedly left the room. Remus and Peter were both sitting against the wall, Peter had a book and his lap which he was asking the werewolf questions from.

"Moony, NEWTs are months away, you can't possibly be studying already." Sirius said worriedly. He was not ready to spend hours studying and listening to Remus obsess.

"I'm not," Remus replied, rolling his eyes, "I have an Ancient Runes test Monday."

Having only a vague idea of what Ancient Runes was, Sirius replied, "Oh, okay."

Remus took the book from Peter, closing it and putting it in his bag, "Come on, let's go to the kitchens so Prongs can eat his feelings."

James rolled his eyes and then smirked, "You just want to go so you can get chocolate."

Remus answered him with a grin and headed for the kitchens.

**A/N: -grimaces- I'm not very fond of this chapter. It seems like too much of a filler-chapter. And it's not that long. Sorry :(**

**What's that? You want a reason as to why it took so long to update? Alright.**

**I started my Freshman year of highschool. I actually have homework now in more than one subject and I also have every possible honors class you can get (Biology, Math, Literature) and my first 'B' that I can clearly remember (in Math -shakes fist and then hangs head in shame-).**

**And it'll be at least another week or two until I can update again. I have exams in two weeks but then CHRISTMAS BREAK. Thank goodness.**

**Oh! Oh! Idea. Do any of you want me to go ahead and start posting the Marauder's prequel/rewrite chapters? I wasn't going to post them until after I finished this fic (which I have written the last chapter for! And guys, it's LONG :D) but I can see now that that is going to take much longer than I expected. I can update it every now and then so you will have something to read while I work on this and Boredom Attak. So, should I post it or not? Tell me in a REVIEW.**

**Oh, and if you do want me to post it, who would you like me to start with? Remus has the most, then Sirius (I think) and then James and Peter. **


	117. Leaving Home

**A/N: Hey look guys and gals! I'm not dead!**

**I feel awful for not updating this in so long and I'm afraid I'm the bearer of even more bad news...**

**This chapter is the last one. I had it written ages ago and, if I'm honest with myself, I don't think I'll be able to fill the story in from the last chapter up to now. I've been more focused on writing things that _aren't _fanfiction (my own stories) and I've really completely stopped having ideas for fanfiction at all. So I'm gonna go ahead and post this - the last one. I really hope you all enjoy it...**

The Marauders sat around the barely lit fire in the Heads' Common Room, all lost deeply in thought.

Remus was stunned. Tomorrow they would be graduating; leaving Hogwarts and most likely never coming back. Hogwarts had been his home for seven years and he was finding it difficult to imagine what his life would be like outside the castle walls. A lot had happened within them; he had acquired three great friends ("great" being an understatement), all who not only accepted his lycanthropy but went out of their way to make it easier on him; he had learned not only how to be a better wizard, but a better person; he had even gotten into more trouble than he ever had dreamed of before and enjoyed doing it. He supposed he would go back and live with his parents, for that was really his only option besides going to live with one of his friends, which he would never ask of them. He didn't have any money and he doubted he could get a decent job in the _muggle _world, let alone the wizarding one. And buying a house on his own? Not going to happen. He didn't mind having to go and live with his parents but he knew the wolf wouldn't like it. The cellar was nothing compared to Forbidden Forest. The differences in the two ranged from how big they were to the availability of live prey for the wolf. He also would no longer have the company of his friends. He would probably no longer have access to the Wolfsbane potion, which Dumbledore had graciously been supplying, either.

Sighing, he glanced over at his friends. Sirius looked excited, James seemed thoughtful, and Peter looked worried.

Sirius was really going to miss Hogwarts. He'd miss relentlessly picking on Minnie and pulling pranks; he'd even miss the classes. However, he couldn't wait to leave. The first thing he was going to do was buy a house with the money his recently-deceased uncle Alphard had left him (Sirius suspected he was probably now gone from the Black family tapestry as well). After that, he was going to buy a muggle motorbike, and maybe get Remus' help to make it fly. He then remembered that Remus would no longer be transforming in the Shrieking Shack. He looked at him worriedly, but it went unnoticed. Frowning, he returned to his thoughts. He was a going to have to end his stay in the castle with bang, a prank that was going to make the Marauders fame stay, even after they were long gone from the school. He grinned mischievously and smirked at the worried, somewhat pleading look Remus sent him.

James glanced around the room as if to soak it all in. Even though he had only occupied the room for the year, the entire castle had been where he lived for nearly half his life. He thought about all he had learned, whether that be academics, Quidditch, morals, or just things about his friends. He glanced momentarily at his fellow Marauders, without Hogwarts he never would have gotten to know them nor would he have become an animagus for Remus. He also never would have met any of his teachers or Hagrid. He was fond of all of them as well, particularly McGonagall and Dumbledore. Soon all of that would be left behind and he would be off to start a new life outside of school. He was thankful that that new life would not only include his fellow Marauders, but Lily.

Peter stared into the dying embers of the fire, looking worried. James, Sirius, and Remus were his best (and pretty much only) friends but he knew that he wasn't as close with them as they were with each other. James and Sirius shared a brother-like bond, living with each other and having almost the same personality. Remus was second-youngest but was still treated like he was the baby of the group. James and Sirius fussed over him every full moon, making sure he was as injury-free as possible and that he ate a sufficient amount. Peter, however, was none of those things. He was the Marauder who constantly made mistakes, who nearly failed some classes (and would if it wasn't for Remus' patient help), and who didn't seem to be able to do anything properly. He was always messing things up and, even though he was in the most popular group in the school, he felt like he didn't belong _anywhere_. He snorted in annoyance, _Lily _was more liked by the Marauders than he was and she hadn't been friends with any of them (except Remus) until this year.

The four of them jumped in surprise and were jarred out of their thoughts when the portrait whole swung open and Lily walked in.

"Dumbledore's called a meeting with some students in the Great Hall," Lily said, motioning for them to all get up and follow her out.

They obliged, looking confused.

"What's this about, Evans?" Sirius asked.

Lily shrugged and replied, "He said it was urgent."

They were soon joined by a small cluster of others as the made their way into the Great Hall.

The group made their way inside. All the house tables had been removed except one, which had been turned around so that it was parallel to the staff table. Standing in between the tables were Dumbledore and McGonagall.

All of the students sat down in front of them as McGonagall unrolled a parchment and began calling off names (after pointedly ignoring Sirius' shout of "Hey Minnie!")

She grimaced at the first name on the list and said stiffly, "Sirius Black?"

"Here!" Sirius shouted joyously, throwing both arms in the air and waving them to make sure she saw him.

"Caradoc Dearborn?"

"Here," a small boy from Hufflepuff returned.

"Lily Evans?"

"Here."

"Benjy Fenwick?"

A Slytherain boy grunted in response.

"Frank Longbottom?"

Frank raised his hand in response.

McGonagall nodded in response, searching her list before checking off Alice's name and continuing.

"Remus Lupin?"

After calls of quite a few more names, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and said, "Time to begin, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded and took McGonagall's place at the front of the students, he smiled warmly at them before his expression turned serious, "As you all know, Lord Voldemort's (a few students shuddered) power has risen to great heights. I have called all of you here today because I trust each of you and know that your talents exceed that of the normal student's. I hope to form an association to fight against Voldemort and his followers because no one can hope to accomplish such a task on their own. The name of our organization hasn't yet been decided upon but we already have recruits, such as the Prewetts and the Weasleys."

Dumbledore continued on about the new organization, stressing the importance of teamwork and unity.

* * *

Sirius smiled as they walked from the Great Hall, "I was thinking we need to end our stay at Hogwarts with a bang."

Peter looked thrilled as James grinned madly and replied, "I quite like the way you think, Padfoot."

Remus groaned but the smile on his face told them that he was enthusiastic as well. Lily suddenly asked, "Can I help?"

All for Marauders smiled at her and nodded (Peter a little reluctantly) as Sirius hurriedly lead them to the Heads Common Room.

* * *

"Prongs, get over here! You look fine!" Sirius shouted sternly, glaring in the direction of James' open doorway to his room.

"It's the bloody hair!" James complained; Sirius could see him staring into a mirror, trying desperately to flatten his stubborn hair.

"You're fighting a loosing battle there, mate. You'd look dead ridiculous with it flat anyway, _get in here!_"

"Fine!" James shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation and walking into the Heads Common Room. He glanced around the room; Sirius was sitting on one of the two couches, Remus was sitting across from him, looking over a parchment in between them on the table. All of them were clad in dress rooms, ready for the graduation ceremony in the Great Hall.

"I have to give a bloody _speech_, Padfoot!"

"And I'm trying to make sure our brilliant going-away prank is perfectly executed!"

"I don't want to look like an idiot."

"You won't look any more idiotic than you usually do," Remus said comfortingly, smirking at him.

"Thank you, Moony," James replied in a mock-sincere voice, before walking over to the window and using it's reflection to fuss over his hair.

Remus rolled his eyes and went over to James, pulling out his wand. He pointed it at his friend's messy black hair and it immediately lay flat.

"Ugh," James said, fingering his hair distastefully, "You're right Padfoot, I do look ridiculous."

"Thank you, Moony," Remus said in a scarily good imitation of James' voice.

James stuck his tongue out at him, running a hand through his hair to mess it up again before his expression turned to one of worry.

Remus nearly voiced his amazement that James and Sirius hadn't outgrown such a childish gesture as sticking out their tongues, but decided against it when James' expression returned, "Prongs, you're going to do brilliantly."

"Of course," Sirius agreed, all joking aside as he tried to reassure his best mate, "You're wonderful at giving speeches!"

"When have I ever given a speech?"

"To us, of course! You're quite persuasive, " Sirius replied.

"For example?" James prompted.

"Well..." Sirius said, thinking before smirking, "like telling Moony to quit being a self-sacrificing arse and to let other people do something nice for him once in a while."

"Hey!" Remus cried indignantly, "And telling Sirius that the whole world doesn't revolve around him and that he does have to do without your attention sometimes."

Sirius glared at him and thought of a good example to use as retaliation as James started laughing at the two of them.

"How about the time...when...bloody hell, Moony! I can't think of another example. You're impossible to pick on."

Remus replied, a smirk on his face, "I however, could go on for hours about the many lectures James has given you."

Sirius glared at him as James smiled and said, "No need, I think I'm set. Now, let's make sure our prank is full-proofed."

James seated himself beside Sirius. He pulled the parchment to him and started reading it over as Peter and Lily walked in from the hallway.

James sub-consciously let his mouth fall open in pleasant surprise as he took in Lily's appearance. The only word his muddled brain could think of to describe her was "stunning".

Lily blushed at his look as Sirius leaned over to James and said softly, "You look like a goldfish, mate."

Remus chuckled as James snapped his mouth shut, the shade of his face matching Lily's.

"I think that's Prongs' oh-so-charming way of saying you look beautiful, Lily," Remus said, giving James an amused look.

James blushed deeper as Lily smiled, "Thank you, Remus...and you too, James." She smirked a little at James, walking to sit beside them.

A sudden flash snapped them out of their moment and the two of them turned to see Sirius with a camera in his hands.

"What? Prongs' face was priceless! You can't expect me to miss out on that picture opportunity."

"Give me the camera!" James shouted, lunging for Sirius, who cackled madly and ran out of the way.

"Moony, catch!" Sirius shouted, throwing the camera.

The werewolf caught it with ease as James skidded to a stop and and turned, running at him instead.

"Let me see it," Lily said, holding out a hand.

Remus eyed her suspiciously for a moment before handing her the camera as Sirius grabbed James' torso, holding him back.

"Let him go, Sirius," Lily said.

Sirius released James uncertainly and James grinned before skipping over to Lily, "Thanks for getting that for me, Lils."

"Getting it for you?" Lily asked, "You think that's what I was doing?"

"Well, weren't you?"

"Oh, Merlin, no. I was insuring you _didn't _get it."

Lily smiled at James' gobsmacked expression and quickly raised the camera, snapping a picture before hurriedly moving the camera as he went to snatch it.

"Lily!" James whined, making another grab for the camera.

Lily's expression hardened and she said, "Do you _really_ want to try and take it from me again?" Her tone suggested that if he did, something _very_bad was going to happen to him. Lily smothered a giggle at his terrified expression as he sat down on the couch, looking at her obediently.

"Damn," Sirius breathed, letting out a low whistle, "You had _me _scared!"

Lily smirked and tossed the camera back to Remus, rolling her eyes at James, and asked, "When do we have to be there?"

"Soon," Sirius replied, glancing at his watch.

"We should probably leave then."

The Marauders all nodded in agreement and Sirius picked up the parchment, fussing over it as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

The Great Hall had been filled with circular tables, each seating seven people. The event itself was a relatively small affair; the only ones in the room were the seventh years, Dumbledore, and the four heads of house. Classes were still in session for the other students, the missing teachers using substitutes.

The seventh years would be subject to a short speech from both the Head Girl and Head Boy, followed by Dumbledore. After the ceremony was done, they would all be dismissed to return to their dorms and change before coming back down for the end-of-year feast.

* * *

"I told you it'd be fine," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes as James rejoined them and the applause from his speech died down.

James grinned in response as Remus said, "I particularly liked the part about how shocked you were that we haven't been expelled before getting this far."

"One of the many miracles of Hogwarts," Sirius said cheerily, slinging his arms over Remus' and James' shoulders as Dumbledore approached the podium at the front of the room.

He looked fondly across the Great Hall, into the faces of all the seventh years, before silently waving his wand.

With a soft _thud_, a small collection of objects landed on the table in front of each student.

Dumbledore started speaking as the seventh years started examining the items in front of them.

The Marauders, who were sharing their table with Lily, Alice, and Frank, were paying him little attention as they fawned over their new possessions. Sirius was admiring the golden Gryffindor crest pendant, James flipping through the rather thick yearbook, Peter staring at the diploma with disbelief and Remus was looking anxiously over his NEWT scores.

"You're impossible, Moony," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair, "I'm sure you've gotten an E in everything, at _least_, probably an O."

Remus glared at him over the top of his paper as the other students started applauding, signaling the end of Dumbledore's speech.

The Marauders quickly joined in, earning themselves a disapproving look from Lily for not paying attention.

"Look at this," James said, grinning as he pushed the book to the center of the table.

"We got our own page," Sirius said, slightly amazed.

James turned the page, displaying two more Marauder-covered sheets.

"Wow."

The students around them began getting up, gathering their things and heading for the doors.

James grabbed his book and stood up, waiting for his friends before he followed the others out.

An hour later, they all found themselves in the Great Hall once more, clad in ordinary school robes. The room was back to normal and the entire school was present, everyone enjoying the end of the year feast.

"Are you ready?" James asked, carefully stowing the prank parchment in his robes and taking out his wand.

Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily all nodded (Alice looked slightly startled at Lily's involvement).

The candles floating high above them went out with a _whoosh_. Sirius waved his wand, plunging the room into complete darkness.

Load gasps and the occasional murmur of "Marauders" filled the room, as well as a few scared mutterings.

"Get ready, Lily," Remus whispered, murmuring a spell softly.

Lily filled the room with light after Remus caused an explosion.

The students all glanced around in confusion.

A first year girl from Ravenclaw gasped, pointing up just before all of the feast's food fell from the air all around them (as well as _on_ them).

The students all stared at each other in a stunned silenced before bursting out laughing with the Marauders. Up at the staff tables, the teachers were too stunned to respond.

Sirius leaned towards James, grabbing some pie off the top of his friend's head; he hurled it at the Slytherin table.

It hit a rather bulky 6th year in the back of the head. Pie clinging to his hair, the Slytherin turned in Sirius' direction, looking murderous.

Sirius' eyes widened and he put on his best _Who, me? _look, shaking his head and pointing at James.

"Padfoot, you prat!" James shouted as the Slytherin retaliated, hitting James full in the face.

Pretty soon, food was flying in all directions, hitting everyone in every house. The teachers tried in vain to stop the chaos and, after failing multiple times, most of them joined in, using their magical abilities to make more food fly at once.

Eventually, the food on the tables began to magically fade away as the feast came to a close (though all food that was clung to people or on the walls and floor still remained)

Dumbledore approached the podium in an almost hesitant manner, as if he was waiting for more food to go flying the air. Judging by his expression, it looked like he wouldn't mind in the slightest if the food fight started up again.

He glanced around at the destroyed room and said fondly, "Hogwarts first, and hopefully last, food fight!"

The Great Hall was filled with the sound of applause and cheering, everyone looking happy.

When it died down once more, Dumbledore looked at the Marauders, "Why, exactly, did you four start all this?"

"Five actually, Professor," Sirius corrected, giving Lily a proud look. He could be heard clearly because all the students had gone silent, watching intently.

"We had to end our stay with a bang, didn't we?" James asked, smiling broadly.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, smiling as some of the students began murmuring amongst themselves, just now realizing that the Marauders were actually going to be _leaving_.

"You're not going to let anyone else throw a food fight?" Sirius asked, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Well, that would take away all of the Marauders' honor of having the only one, now, wouldn't it?"

The Marauders all exchanged grins as Dumbledore raised his wand, sweeping it across the Great Hall to clean everything (including the students) before dismissing everyone to their dorms.

* * *

"This is so cool. I feel like a first year again!" Sirius shouted joyously. Instead of riding on the thestral-pulled carriages, the seventh years were returning to the train platform by boat, just like they had left it by boat seven years ago. The boats had, of course, been enlarged so that four students could still fit in them without having to be sitting on top of one another.

Sirius clambered into the boat first, Remus and Peter close behind. James was in the boat beside them, riding with Lily, Alice and Frank.

"Sirius, I should have sat with you," James said glumly.

"Why?" Sirius asked, puzzled. There really wasn't much difference between the two boats.

"So I could pull _you_ into the lake this time!"

"I hope _no one_ goes into the lake," Remus interrupted, "The squid isn't as fond of us as it used to be."

"So we blew up the lake _one time_! That's no reason for it to hold a grudge," Sirius protested, staring down into the water. Remus leaned towards him warily, prepared to catch him if he started to go over the edge.

"Don't forget when we spent most of the day searching for the squid. The water was freezing!" James recalled.

"It tends to be cold when you go into a lake during fall," Sirius agreed.

"I don't know what made me think going along with your crazy schemes was a good idea," Remus said, shivering from the memory of the cold water.

"Remember when most of the school gathered around the lake, watching us?" Sirius said, chuckling.

"Then Minnie made us get out and ruined all the fun."

"She probably figured that, since we hadn't gotten hypothermia from swimming in the lake all day, that it wasn't going to happen at all so she might as well save us," Remus replied logically.

"I like how optimistic you've been lately, Moony," Sirius remarked.

Remus smirked and stared down into glassy surface of the lake, after a moment's hesitation he promptly shoved Sirius in.

Sirius came up spluttering, looking stunned, "Moony!"

Laughing with the others, Remus offered Sirius his hand and pulled him back up into the boat before the Giant Squid had the opportunity to eat him.

Sirius glared at Remus as he took out his wand, drying himself off.

The seven of them all averted their attention from Sirius as the boats came to a stop.

The four Marauders were sitting in their usual compartment, accompanied by Lily.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving Hogwarts," Lily said, looking out the small window at the rolling landscape outside.

The four Marauders all nodded in agreement.

"It feels like we're just going home like we do every summer, but this time we're not coming back," Remus said, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"It doesn't seem like we've been at the school for seven years. Maybe two or three _really _long years but not seven," James agreed.

"Just think about all we know now that we had no idea about before we came here," Sirius said, "I never would have imagined I'd become friends with a werewolf."

Sirius shot Remus a smile, who returned it. James continued, "I didn't even know what an animagus was before I went to Hogwarts. Now I am one."

"I didn't think I'd ever even have one friend that's as great as all four of you are," Peter said, looking into each of his friends' faces.

"And I never thought I'd fall for a big-headed, toe-rag prat," Lily said, smiling at James.

"Oi," James said playfully.

"Unbelievable," Sirius said, glancing around the compartment as if to engrave it permanently into his mind as the train rolled to a stop.

The five of them collected their belongings, remaining united as they departed the train.

**A/N: I'm not very pleased with the ending here. By that, I mean the _very_ end (I like all the rest of it). I don't like that last sentence but I struggled for a while on how to end this chapter, and at the same time this fic and decided to just add a few more lines and try to make them the best I thought I could. **

**And now, we will end with a quote (followed by some brief, random gushing):**

**"But before I go, I want to thank you for coming. Would I still do what I do if you didn't? Yes, indeed I would. Because it makes me happy when the words fall together and the picture comes and the make-believe people do things that delight me. But it's better with you, Constant Reader.**

**Always better with you." -Stephen King**

**Siriusly though, this story wouldn't be nearly as successful as it has been and I wouldn't have enjoyed it nearly as much if it wasn't for all my wonderful reviewers. Thanks for staying with me to the end and making me happy with ever new "Review Alert" email I receive. I probably would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for all of you. Thank you all so much.  
**


End file.
